RWBY: Enter the Lone Dragonborn
by Dario Soto
Summary: After his time was up in his old life, Blackheart the Lone Dragornborn was given a second chance to live a new life. Once he is there, he will have to face new enemies, make new friends and allies and live a new life there as a Huntsmen. What challenges will Blackheart face? Only time will tell.
1. Dragonborn Trailer

**Greetings everyone. Now if you read The Lone Dragonborn, this is my RWBY/The Lone Dragonborn crossover story. This story is a 'sequel' to it. I have always wanted to do a RWBY story and now I have a chance to do so. Now if you read The Lone Dragonborn, you all will know that I plan to give Blackheart, the main character, a team. They are not ocs characters, they are Cinder, Emerald and Mercury. Yes, I plan on making the bad guys good in this story. I will make an oc villain later, but yeah, they will be good. And as I said, I will make a 'trailer' for each of them until the story continues, which will be after The Lone Dragonborn ends. Now without any further or do, here is the Dragonborn Trailer!**

Trailer: Dragonborn

In a secluded location, a lone figure was standing on a cliff overseeing the red forest below him. This lone figure was standing on the cliff, thinking of the cruel world he is in right now. In his past life, he has been into many battles and has lived for a long time. Now here he is standing on the cliff in a new appearance. This figure had short black hair and had light tan skin and was wearing a red shirt with black straps around his upper body which connects to his right arm armor piece that was black, black pants and black boots. And on his left arm, he had a gauntlet that look like dragon's scale, the end of it was the head of a dragon with its mouth open that allowed Blackheart to stick out his hand and it was all black while its 'eyes' were dark red. The only thing that was left was the screen which was red. On his right armor shoulder pad was a red insignia that had a gear with a red dragon on it. But the most appealing aspects this figure had was red-predator like eyes and two red dragon-like horns coming out of his head. This figure may be in a different world, but he is the same person: he is Jonathan Angel Wilson, also known as Blackheart the Lone Dragonborn.

After admiring the view, Blackheart turns around and walked into the forest. After walking for a while, he starts to feel like someone…or something was watching him. Looking around, he whispered **"LAAS YAH NIR!"**

As his whispered, he saw red auras flaring up around. Knowing his was in an immediate danger, he reached over to his left gauntlet, he pressed some buttons until her got into a clearing. Once he was in the open, a dozen of creatures appeared before him. These creatures were creatures of darkness that terrorized this world. These creatures were known as Grimm. There were different types of Grimm that roam this world, and the creatures that Blackheart was in front of him were known as Beowolves. They looked like werewolves, but their furs were black, had bone-like armor with red mark lines covering their backs, a white mask that covered their face and bone spikes coming out of their backs and arms.

As the Beowolves were surrounding him, Blackheart just stood there as he waited for the creatures to attack. One of the Beowolves charged at him in rapid speed, but Blackheart pressed a button and summon a demonic pistol that the barrel had red ribs glowing in between and the end of the barrel had the skull of what looks like a dragon with its mouth open. This weapon was called a Daedric Pistol. Aiming his weapon and the Beowolf, Blackheart's hand started to glow red and transferred it to his pistol, which lit up red. Once the Beowolf was close, Blackheart fires the Daedric Pistol and blew the Beowolf's head off.

When other Beowolves caught on, every one of them charged at him. Summoning another Daedric Pistol, hand glowed red and transferred it to the pistol and starts firing at the Beowolves. As Beowolves starts dying off, more appeared and made his way to Blackheart. Seeing this, Blackheart reached his gauntlet and replaced his Daedric Pistols for his Daedric Swords.

The moment the Beowolves were near, Blackheart shouted **"****WULD NAH KEST!"**

In a rapid speed, Blackheart rushed through the crowd of Beowolves, spread his arms outwards and spins towards the pack. While that happened, Blackheart managed to slice through several Beowolves, killing them on the spot. Once he killed the Beowolves, more dark figures emerged from the shadows, these creatures were Ursa, or Ursi, Grimm bears. As the Ursi closed in, Blackheart switches to a rifle was black, the whole frame was demonic, the barrel had red ribs glowing in between, the lenses on the scope are red, and the end of the barrel had the skull of what looks like a dragon with its mouth open. This weapon was called a Daedric Rifle.

As the Ursi closed in, Blackheart shouted **"FUS RO DAH!"**

The force from his shout knocks over the Ursi away from him. As that happened, he aims his Daedric Rifle and starts firing his rifle at the Ursi, turning them into ash. Once they were some, up in the skies, giant black birds called Nevermores flew over him. Blackheart then took out a giant cannon with a demonic frame, the energy in the center glowed red and the three-end metal sticking out in the front now became claws. This was his Daedric Cannon. Aiming his cannon, Blackheart fires it and shot down everyone Nevermore from the sky.

After he settle down, when he looked forward, he saw a lot of Grimm in front of him. Reaching for his gauntlet, his whole body was covered in red light and is now wearing an armor. His armor was a black demonic armor that covered their entire body, red lights emitted from his upper body that look like its ribs, a few more red lights appeared in gasps in his arms and legs, its fingers had claws with a blade in each of the elbow pointing backwards, their shoulder pads were sharp and sticking out. But worse was their helmet: it looked like some sort of creature with its mouth opened and many teeth were showing, a large red visor inside the mouth and two horns on the side of the helmet sticking backwards. This was Blackheart's Daedric Brotherhood Armor.

As the Grimm closed in, Blackheart took out his Daedric Swords and shouted **"TIID KLO UL!"**

Once he shouted, time seemed to slow down. Seizing the opportunity, Blackheart rushes in and starts slicing through every Grimm that was in the way in lightning speed. As soon as he reach the other end side, he turns around and shouted **"YOL TOOR SHUL!"**

With that shout, he burned all the Grimm and turned them all to ashes. As Blackheart looks around, he puts away his weapons and changed into his regular clothes and started to make his way out of the forest. Once he was out of the forest, there were two figures waiting for him: one was a small with a red cape while the other was another girl with long blonde hair. Once he met up with them, the three of them made their way into a city.

**I know that was short, but you all already know Blackheart and what he can do. So sorry for the short chapter. BUT, for the other trailers, they will be longer since Cinder, Emerald and Mercury are good, so I will make up a background for each of them. And in this story, Blackheart will be paired up. For who, I have posted a poll on my profile page so go and vote there and/or review who you want him to be paired up with. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this and I will see you all later. Until then, please review!**


	2. Cinder Trailer

**Hello everyone. Here it is, the second trailer to Team JCME: Cinder Fall! Originally, I wanted Cinder to go into a party, break in, steal something and walk back into the party like nothing happen like in the dance in RWBY, but instead, I did fight scene between her and Pyrrha, so hope you all enjoy that. Speaking of her, when I looked at the poll, I was surprised to find out Cinder is winning! I guess some people want to see Blackheart paired up with Cinder! Anyways, there is still time before this story starts, so cast your votes. With that, let us begin!**

Trailer: Cinder Fall

The Mistral Region Tournament, part of the Mistral Festival, where every Huntsmen and Huntress gather to compete to determine who is the best fighter! Inside the girl's locker room was the three time reign champion Pyrrha Nikos getting herself ready for her fight. She has already in the finals and if she wins, this would be her fourth winning streak, a new record. Getting her weapons, her Javelin/Sword/Rifle Miló and her shield Akoúo, she made her way to the arena. Before she stepped out, she waited for her introduction.

She then heard the announcer said _"Ladies and Gentlemen! We are in the final round! This fight will determine to see who is the best! First up, our reigning champion for three years running is the one and only, Pyrrha Nikos!" _

When the doors opened, Pyrrha walked through the doors and stepped into the arena. Once she was in the center of the arena, the crowd started to cheer for her. As she waved at the crowd, the announcer said _"And now, our next contender! She is new to the tournament but she is already gaining a few fans out here! Give it up for Cinder Fall!"_

When the doors opened up, Pyrrha waited for her opponent. After waiting for a few seconds, Pyrrha hear heels clicking. A figure emerged from the shadows and revealed a young woman. The young woman had long black hair that she had over her left shoulders, amber eyes and pale skin. She was wearing a dark red mini dress with long sleeves that was off-the-shoulders and a v-neck, black short shorts and black heels. She was also wearing a black choker, a black ankle bracklet on her right leg and had a belt around her waist with dozens of vials on the belt. There were yellow designs marks along her sleeves. Pyrrha found it odd that this woman is wearing nothing but a dress.

Once Cinder was in the arena, she smiled a bit and said "Well, you must be the famous Pyrrha Nikos. I am honor to meet you."

Pyrrha smiled and said "Why thank you. I hope we have a great fight."

Cinder nodded and said "You too."

The announcer then said _"Are the combatants ready?"_

As Pyrrha held Miló, in its sword form, with her right hand and Akoúo in her in her left arm, she waited Cinder to prepare herself. But to her confusion, Cinder was just standing there. As Pyrrha raised her eyebrow, the announcer said _"Begin!"_

Before Pyrrha could attack, Cinder's marking on her sleeves started to glow and her hand was covered in fire. As Pyrrha held out her shield, Cinder fired a fire blast at Pyrrha and she blocks it. But the force from the fire blast knocks Pyrrha a few feet back. When Pyrrha converted her sword into a rifle, she place it near her shield and starts firing it at Cinder. Expecting for Cinder to move out of the way, Cinder merely raised her right hand and deflected the bullets away from her! As Pyrrha changed her weapon to the sword, Cinder crossed her arms and spread them out. Her whole body was covered in fire and her clothes start to change! When the light died down, she was now wearing red off-the-shoulders combat shirt with long sleeves, red pants and still had her heels. Reaching for her belt, Cinder took out a few and opens them. As her hands glowed with fire, she somehow created twin swords out of nowhere! Once that happen, Cinder charged at Pyrrha and starts swinging her swords. Pyrrha manages to blocks Cinder's attacks with her sword and shield. After attacks, Cinder manages to disarm Pyrrha of her shield and then swings her right sword. When that happened, Pyrrha raised her left hand. The reason why is because Pyrrha uses her Sembalance of Polarity, in other words magnetism, to deflect her opponent's attack slightly. However, when she used her Smeblance, she felt no metal on Cinder's attack! In a fast reaction, Pyrrha evaded Cinders attack and rolled out of the way.

Once she was on her feet, Pyrrha asked "What? How are you doing that?"

Cinder laughed and said "These aren't ordinary weapons. They are made from pure Dust."

Pyrrha's eyes widen and said "But…how?"

"My Sembalance," Cinder said, "It allows me to control Dust and manipulate on my will."

When she said that, Cinder place her swords together from the hilt and forms a bow. She then pulls back her left arm, like she was pulling a string, and three black arrows appear. When Cinder's fingers moved, the arrows were sent flying towards Pyrrha. In a fast move, Pyrrha uses her Sembalance to get her shield and blocks Cinder's arrows. But to more of her surprise, the arrows exploded and send Pyrrha back a few steps back. When Pyrrha tried to regain balance, Cinder charged at her swinging her double-bladed end bow. Pyrrha then changed her sword to a javelin, places it near her shield and thrust it a few times at Cinder. As Cinder deflects Pyrrha's attack, one strike from Pyrrha and Cinder's weapons shattered into pieces and fell to the ground. Once Cinder took a few steps back, Pyrrha held her javelin, pulled the trigger and threw it at Cinder. As the javelin was closing in, Cinder's hand glowed in fire, raised her hand and the ground popped up and blocked Pyrrha's attack.

Pyrrha was surprised at this and said "How?"

Cinder gave off a cold smile and replied "Like I said, I control all Dust."

Upon closer inspection, there were Dust fragments on the wall covering Cinder. When Cinder flicked her wrists, the wall broke into pieces and flew towards Pyrrha. Using her shield, Pyrrha managed to block a few of the pieces, but some manage to hit her. Taking the change, Cinder opened more vials and form new twin swords and charged at her. Just as Pyrrha was about to use her Sembalance to get her javelin, Cinder threw one of her swords at Pyrrha, forcing her to block the attack. As soon as that happen, Cinder swings her sword and disarm Pyrrha of her shield. When Pyrrha tried to get her shield, Cinder knee-kicks her in the stomach that caused Pyrrha some slight pain. Cinder then raised her empty hand, the sword she threw broke into pieces and re-formed in her empty hand. Then Cinder slashes her swords a few times at Pyrrha and then manages to knock her on the ground. When Pyrrha tries to get up, Cinder was already on top of her with her blades in an X-form on her neck.

Cinder smirks and said "Looks like I won."

The announcer then said _"Unbelievable! This newcomer has beaten Pyrrha! What an amazing fight! The winner of the Mistral Region Tournament and the new champion: Cinder Fall!"_

As the crowd cheered, Cinder flicks her hands and her swords turned into dust and returned into the vials in her belt. Once Cinder helped Pyrrha up on her feet, she smiled and said "What a truly great battle. You are really skilled in your Sembalance and use of Dust."

"Why thank you," Cinder said, "You weren't bad yourself."

She then said "Well, I must be off. Perhaps we will see each other again?"

Pyrrha nodded and replied "I hope we fight one day again."

Cinder smirks and replied "And I look forward to that."

With that, Cinder exits the arena with her heels clicking with every step. And once she stepped into the dark hallway, she disappeared into the shadows.

**And that is all! I hope you all enjoy that fight! I was wonder what Cider's abilities are, so I looked it up and found that she can control Dust, so I figure to make it her Sembalance. And since she can create weapons using Dust, I decided not to give her weapons since she is skilled in controlling Dust. As for Mercury and Emerald, since they haven't shown their Sembalance, or name their weapons, I will make their own Sembalance and name their weapons. And speaking of them, next time: Mercury Trailer! Until then, please review!**


	3. Mercury Trailer

**Since I am feeling in a good mood, I am updating another trailer today! This time, Mercury Black! Like I said in the previous chapter, since Mercury and Emerald don't have a name for their weapons or a Sembalance, I decide to make up ones! So sit back and relax as we start this trailer!**

Trailer: Mercury Black

_Captain Amazing was fighting his way through a platoon of robot soldiers to rescue the princess! Using his mighty strength, Captain Amazing was destroying every robot in his way just to reach the castle the princess was being held in. Once he was near the entrance, a giant robot emerged from the front entrance. As he looks up, grips his fists, flew towards the robot, raised his fists and…_

"Um…excuse me, sir."

The young man stops reading his comic book and looks at the person who was talking to him. The young is Mercury Black, a student attending at Sanctum Academy. He had silver hair, some over his left eye, black eyes and had pale skin. He was wearing a silver collared shirt with black sides, metal shoulder plating on both shoulders, metal armguards with black fingerless gloves, black pants with silver line on the sides and black combat boots. There was a bandana on his right side of his body hanging out with a symbol of a foot with wings. He was also wearing greaves, or shotgun boots, on his legs that were black.

Mercury was sitting down on a chair and next to him was a pile of comic books. He came to the book store, where it was the only place where there were comic books, and reads them in peace. He looks at the person who was talking to him and he saw a little Wolf-Faunus boy looking at him. Normally, people would treat Faunus as second-rate citizens and treat them unfairly, but Mercury didn't care of it at all.

Mercury then said "What you need, kid?"

The Wolf-Faunus boy took a step back in fear and asked in a scared way "Do…Do you have 'The Great Amazo', the new one?"

"Hmmmm, let's see," Mercury looks over and searches for the comic book.

As the boy waited for the comic book, Mercury pulled out a comic book and said "Ah! Here we are!"

He then hands the comic book to the boy and said "There you go, have fun reading it."

The Wolf-Faunus boy's eyes widen in excitement, gets it and said "Thank you, sir!"

When the boy ran off excited, Mercury smiles and laughs as he returns to reading his comic book. But before he could read his comic book, he heard a commotion near him. Wanting to know what is it about, Mercury got up, walks over and sees the Wolf Faunus boy being picked on three Huntsmen in training. And of course, one of them being Cardin Winchester himself. Mercury saw Cardin holding the comic book the boy had over his head as the boy was jumping up to reach for it.

Cardin laughed and said "What are you going to do now, dog crap?"

"Please," the boy said, "Can I have I back?"

Cardin and the others laughed and he said "Yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

Hearing this, Mercury turned sour. He hated seeing Cardin and his friends bullying on people, especially towards the Faunus. However, it was times like these when Mercury likes to have fun. As Cardin was still bullying the boy, Mercury puts down his comic book and waits for the right moment. The moment Cardin spread his arms, with the comic book in his right arm, Mercury uses his Semblance: Teleportation. So Mercury teleported near Cardin's right side, snatches the comic book and kicks Cardin in the chest, sending him falling to the ground.

When Cardin gets up and looks at Mercury, he gritted his teeth and said "Mercury. What are you doing here?"

Mercury crossed his arms, pretends to think and replied "Well…I was minding my own business reading Captain Amazing when all of a sudden, I hear you three bugging this kid."

Cardin got up and said "So what?"

"So what?" Mercury asked in a provoked way, "You shouldn't treat a kid like that."

"He is a Faunus," Cardin said, "No one cares."

Mercury narrowed his eyes and said "But I do."

When he said that, both of Cardin's friends were next to Mercury while Cardin was standing in front of him. Cardin cracked his knuckles and said "You know what that means, right?"

Mercury shrugs and replied "Don't know. But I know one thing: I am going to beat you just like Cinder did."

As Cardin reached for his mace weapon, Mercury wrapped his arms around the two other Huntsmen, Mercury said "Why don't we take this outside?"

And just like that, Mercury used his Teleportation Sembalance to teleport out of the store and outside. However, when Mercury teleported, they were all in the air. As the two Huntsmen eyes widen in fear, Mercury said "Time for you both to taste the wrath of my Flying Hermes."

Using his shotgun boots, also called Flying Hermes, Mercury raises his left foot, presses a trigger and causes him to spin fast and performed a roundhouse kick that knocks both Huntsmen in training to the ground. Once Mercury landed on the ground, one of the Huntsmen got up and pulls out an axe and charges at Mercury. Waiting for the right moment to attack, the Huntsmen swings their axe while Mercury raises his left leg and blocks it by the handle. He then jumps a bit, raises his right leg and press a trigger, causing his leg to move fast and kicks the Huntsmen across the face. As they were losing balance, Mercury stood on both of his feet and charges at him and kicks him on his left side and then power-kicks them in the chest and sends them flying away from him.

Once Mercury knocked the Huntsmen away, the other one got up and pulled out a double-edge spear. Mercury observed the Huntsmen, gave off an unimpressed look and just 'hm'. As the Huntsmen charged at him, Mercury runs towards, does a front flip and then teleports behind the Huntsmen and double kicks them and shot them in the back, sending them flying towards a wall. When the Huntsmen got up, they charged at Mercury spinning their weapon at him. However, Mercury teleported behind him yet again, spins around and kicks him under the feet, causing the Huntsmen to trip and then uses his shotgun boot to blast him away yet again.

As the Huntsmen was knocked away, Mercury just stood there until Cardin appeared carrying his giant mace with him. Cardin then said "You are going to pay for that."

Pretending to be scared, Mercury taunted Cardin by saying "Oh Cardin, please don't hurt me. I am so sorry. Please don't hurt me with your big club."

He then said "Speaking of which, is the reason why you have a big mace is because of your…"

Mercury then raised his hand, separated his index finger and thumb by less of an inch and said "…tiny problem downstairs?"

Cardin gritted his teeth in anger as he charged at Mercury and swings his mace. However, Mercury blocks Cardin's attack with right boot, spins around and kicks Cardin across the face with his left boot. Thrown off balance, as Cardin tries to recover, Mercury landed both feet on the ground, pushes a trigger and shot with his both boots, flew upwards and started to fall towards Cardin. When Cardin saw this, he held his mace up high as Mercury does a flip and double kicks Cardin's weapon. The force cause Cardin to take a few steps back while Mercury pressed a trigger and shot his combat boots, sending Cardin to the ground once again.

When Cardin tried to get up, Mercury was already near him and places his left foot on his face and said "It's best if you stay down. That is where you belong."

As soon as Mercury took off his foot and walked away, Cardin got up and charges at Mercury ready to strike him. When Cardin had his weapon high, Mercury suddenly teleports in front him, kicks him in the chest and shots him, sending him flying into the wall. When Cardin moved, he just fell over and landed face first to the ground.

After that, Mercury went back to the book store, bought a few comic books and walked out the store. However, he saw the Wolf Faunus boy and said "Hey kid."

When the boy looked at him, Mercury reached into his bag and pulls out 'The Great Amazo' comic book out of the bag and gives it to him and said "Enjoy it. You will like it."

As the Wolf Faunus boy smiled, Mercury ruffles his hair as he walked down the sidewalk. He then pulls out the 'Captain Amazing' comic book, opens it and said "Now, where was I?"

**What do you think? Since he had the foot with wings symbol on him, the first thing I thought was Hermes the Messenger God from the Greek mythology, which translates to Roman, is Mercury. Crazy huh? So that is why I named his weapons Flying Hermes. Plus that with his Teleportation Sembalance, I think it could work! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this trailer. Next time, the last trailer: Emerald! Until then, please review!**


	4. Emerald Trailer

**(This is not an update. I just made a mistake on Emerald's weapon name. Sorry about that)**

**Hello everyone! This is it, the moment you all were waiting for: the Emerald Trailer! Now before we start this trailer, let me talk about the poll. The one who is in the lead, is still none other, than Cinder! Wow, I guess you guys want her to be paired up with Blackheart. Now, if she wins, I plan to have Emerald, who is third to last, to be paired up with Mercury. I always thought those two could be together, so they will be in this story. Now without any delays, here is the last trailer!**

Trailer: Emerald Sustrai

The Atlas Police Department was receiving a lot of call from people reporting crimes. The most common crime that has been occurring lately is theft. The police have been getting a lot of calls from people who claim that their wallets have been stolen from a pickpocket. The police haven't caught the pickpocket yet, but they were on the case to catching the thief. But right now, they were on the lookout.

As a person was working on the front desk, a female voice said "Excuse me."

When the person looks up, they saw a young girl talking to them. The young girl had light mint-green hair with bangs and two long locks in the back of her short hair, had dark skin and had red eyes. She was wearing an short exotic-looking sleeveless white top that was open from the front and had an olive green undershirt top, an grey metal armband in her upper left arm, olive green hand-bands that cover the back of her hands and is connected to her middle fingers, white pants with brown chaps that are a few inches below her knees, an overlong belt and high heeled shoes. In the back of her belt, she had two green pistols that she has holstered behind her. And on the backside of her white top is a black symbol of a diamond gem. This young woman was a Huntress in training name Emerald Sustrai.

Emerald chuckled and said "Sorry to bother you, but I found these in a trash can nearby."

She then pulls out a brown paper back, and inside, were a dozen of wallets inside. When the person saw the bag, they gritted their teeth and said "Damn it, another pickpocket case! When are they going to stop?"

Emerald shrugs and said "Who knows."

The person then said "Thank you, young lady for this. Thankfully, the thief left their IDs."

"It's no problem," Emerald said, "Just glad to help. Welp, see you around."

With that, Emerald left the police station. Once she was out of sight, she laughed as she pulled out stacks of lien from her pocket. The truth was, she was the pickpocket getting people's wallets. Reason why is because she likes to do that. Counting the lien, Emerald had close to 500 lien in her pocket.

Emerald smiled and said "Looks like I hit the jackpot. Now, what to do?"

As she was walking around, she saw a nice clothing store around the corner. Emerald needed new clothes before she goes to Beacon Academy. But right before she was going to enter, Emerald saw two kids, probably siblings, on the streets begging for money. When she saw this, Emerald clutched her fists. She hated seeing kids on the streets alone begging for money and food, it almost made her remember her own childhood growing up on the streets alone. All of a sudden, there were three adults waking up to the kids and started to make fun of them.

"Worthless street urchins."

"Your parents left you?"

"Go back home if you have any."

That pushed Emerald to the edge. She then walks up to the adults and said "Hey! You have no right to talk to these kids like that!"

The adults looked at Emerald and one of them said "What are you going to do about it?"

"Yeah," the second adult said, "What are you going to do, street rat?"

When Emerald heard the second adult call her 'street rat', she grits her teeth and the wind around her starts to pick up as her hair starts to danced around. The adults sensed this and they knew this girl was trouble. Just before they were going to reach for their weapons, Emerald spread her arms and created a vortex of wind around her and the adults were sucked in it. After a few seconds, Emerald released her arms and the adults were sent flying away from her. When she looks over, she saw one of the adults getting up and took out two knives. However, when Emerald saw this, she pulled out her two pistols, that were called Desert Storms, aims and fired a few shots that disarmed the adult. Seeing this, the other adults got up and they all took out swords and charged at her. Knowing that this might be close combat, Emerald waited for the adults to be near until she transformed her pistols into kamas. When one of the adults swung their sword, Emerald blocks it with her left kama while she swings her right one, disarming their weapon while kicking them to the ground.

The second adult swung their sword at Emerald, but she used her Semblance, control over wind, to jump out of the way. While in the air, Emerald attached her kamas to the chains in her back belt, and when she was falling down, she spins sideways as she held onto the chains and spins her kamas at the adult. The adult held up their sword, but it was knocked away by one of Emerald's kamas while the other one hooked itself around the adult's neck, and when Emerald landed and pulled the chain, the adult was knocked to the ground.

As Emerald retracted her chains and holds her kamas, she looks at the last adult who was charging at her. Emerald waited for an opportunity to attack, and when the adult took a step, she grabs her right chain, spins around a bit, and when the kama hooked itself around the adult's right leg, Emerald pulled and the adult trips and fell to the ground.

After that happened, Emerald transformed her kamas into pistols and holstered them away. She then turns to the kids and asked "Are you alright?"

Before the kids could reply, the last adult got up and charges at Emerald with her back turned. When the kids were about to warn Emerald, a grey and black blur appeared and kicks the adult in the chest and sends them flying away. As Emerald turns around, she smiles as she rolls her eyes when she saw Mercury standing behind her.

Mercury looks at her and said "Better not let your guard down."

"Yes, Mercury," Emerald said, "I will remember that."

As the other two adults got up, they were about to get away until some Dust fell near them and the concrete moved and traps them in it. When they try to break free, they heard heels clicking towards them. Once they look, they saw Cinder walking towards them.

"My, My, My," Cinder said, "You three harassed young kids and tried to attack young lady? I am disappointed."

Emerald saw her, smiled and said "Cinder, hey."

Cinder looks at Emerald and asked "Why are you causing trouble this time?"

Emerald sheepishly rubs her head and replied "Uh…yeah. Sorry about that."

Cinder waves her hand and said "That is fine. Though be careful next time. Anyways, let us go. Let the police deal with them."

As Cinder walks away with Mercury behind her, Emerald follows, but stops by the kids. She then pulls out the 500 lien, gives it to the kids and said "Here, get something warm to eat."

When the kids saw the money, their faces brighten up as they took the money. After the kids thanked her, Emerald smiled as she resume to follow Mercury and Cinder.

_Later that day…_

The three of them were in Cinder's home relaxing a bit. As she drinks her tea, Cinder said "It was nice of you to give them the lien, Emerald."

Eating her salad, Emerald sighs sadly and said "Seeing those kids kind of remind me when I was small, alone on the streets."

Near them, Mercury was eating a hamburger and said "Emerald, you have us now. You are no longer alone."

As Emerald smiles at him, Cinder sets her tea down and said "I still remember that day when you two tried to break into my family's home to steal food. It was funny now that you are staying here as one of us."

When everyone smiled at that past memory, Mercury said "But it won't be the three of us anymore. I heard that when we go to Beacon, there will be a team of four members."

"If we manage to be on the same team," Emerald corrected Mercury.

Cinder chuckled and said "Dear Emerald, we will find a way to be on the same team. After all, the three of us are inseparable."

"That still leaves a spot open," Mercury said, "One of use will get an extra person to join our group."

Emerald sighed in frustration and said "Ugh, I hope it is not a slacker. We already have you, Mercury."

Mercury shrugs and said "We could get someone fun to hang out with unlike you, Emerald."

As Emerald gritted her teeth at him, Cinder said "Not matter, I hope whoever join us little group better be ready for us."

"Achoo!"

As Blackheart sneezed, the two girls, the girl in the red hood name Ruby and the girl with blonde hair name Yang, saw him and Ruby asked "Jonathan? You okay?"

When Blackheart wipes his nose, he replied "Yeah, I am."

Yang place her hands on her hips and said "Are you getting sick?"

Blackheart sighed and said "I hope not."

**And that is it! Now for Emerald, I decided to name her weapons Desert Storms and her Sembalance will be to control Wind. When I was reading the RWBY wiki, I read that Emerald was based on the Aladdin lore, so I decided to go with that. And as for Blackheart hanging out with Ruby and Yang, well…you will all have to find that out when The Lone Dragonborn finishes, which will be soon! Anyways, thank you all for leaving me reviews for that trailer! I know they were short, but still, thank you all for you reviews, it means so much to me! I will talk to you all soon when this story officially starts! Until then, please review!**


	5. The Legend Continues!

**Hello to all my loyal readers. This is it, the official start to RWBY: Enter the Lone Dragonborn! If you have noticed, I have taken the poll down, for we have a winner to who will be paired up with Blackheart. And the winner is…Cinder Fall! That's right people, the former villain will be paired up with the Dragonborn! Wow, guess you all want them to be together. Anyways, this chapter may be short, but it will explain how Blackheart will go to Remnant. So I hope you all like the theory on how he will get there, you guys will like it! Anyways, without any further or do, here is the first official start of my new story!**

Prologue

Jonathan Angel Wilson, otherwise known as Blackheart the Lone Dragonborn laid on his bed waiting for death to come. He has spent his whole life keeping Skyrim safe, and to be honest, he has achieved that when he became High King after the 'One Year War' against the Thalmor. Once he was crowned, he did everything in his power to bring peace and order to Skyrim. And he has done so in the time he has had. Now laying on his bed, the old man he is, Blackheart can say that he can die in peace. His son is the new High King of Skyrim and his daughter owns her own Alchemy shop, guess she inherited her alchemy talent from his wife Serana. Thinking about that made Blackheart sighed sadly, how he missed Serana, Lydia, Torlak, Lydia and Kiara. He guessed now he will join them in the afterlife. Taking in one last breath, Blackheart sighs peacefully as he went to sleep and darkness took over him.

"_I guess it's off the Sovngarde then,"_ Blackheart thought as he drifts into darkness.

…

…

…

…

…

"Wait!" a voice said, "Where do you think you are going?!"

Now that was a voice Blackheart hasn't heard in a long time. Blackheart muttered and said "Fuck."

When Blackheart opens his eyes, he saw that he was in what looks like a castle and he was sitting on a table filled with treats and cheese. Looking across from him was the Daedric Lord of Madness Sheogorath.

Sheogorath smiled and said "Ha ha! It is good to see you again, born dragon. Although you are being too old."

Blackheart chuckled and said "Sheogorath, never thought to see you in the afterlife."

Sheogorath said "Ha! I told you one day we will share a strawberry tart!"

Blackheart gave him a deadpan look and said "I am old, Sheogorath. I don't think I eat any sweets now."

The mad god gave him a devilish smile and said "Let me fix that then."

With a snap of his fingers, purple fire covered Blackheart's body, and in a matter of seconds, it disappeared. When a mirror appeared in front of Blackheart, his eyes widen. He was young again! He looked like he was 18 years old again, he had his light tan skin, short black hair and black eyes!

Blackheart looks at him and asked "How?"

Sheogorath chuckled and said "I am that good! Now go on, eat!"

Shaking his head, Blackheart reached for a strawberry tart and eats it while Sheogorath did the same. As the two of them talked like friends that have never seen for a long time, Blackheart said "Now Sheogorath, I know you didn't bring me here to just talk. So what do you want?"

"Ha!" Sheogorath said, "Straight to the point, eh?! Very well."

The Mad God was then serious and said "Blackheart, because of you services and your actions that you have done in Skyrim, I am offering you a second chance in life."

Blackheart's mind went blank. Was Sheogorath offering him another chance to live again? He then said "Okay…what is going on here?"

Sheogorath replied "I am merely giving you another chance in life."

"I know that you Daedric Lords don't simply offer anything for free," Blackheart said, "So what's the catch?"

Sheogorath laughed and said "So attentive. Very well, I am sending you to another world, or dimension, to live your life again. There, there will be an evil that must be put down and only you can do it."

Blackheart caught on and said "And since I have mastered every Shout and magic, then taking them out won't be that hard."

"Eh," Sheogorath said, "That might be a problem. See, even though you can use all your Shouts, I am afraid you cannot use your magic there."

Surprised, Blackheart asked "What? Why?"

Sheogorath replied "The rules work differently there and there is no magic allowed there. But…lucky for you, I can help you with that."

When Sheogorath snapped his finger, an object appeared in his hand: it was a gauntlet that look like dragon's scale, the end of it was the head of a dragon with its mouth open and it was all black while its 'eyes' were dark red. The only thing that was left was the screen which was red. It was Blackheart's Dragon Gauntlet!

Sheogorath looks at it and said "Now let's see what you have."

Pressing that buttons, objects appeared on the table: they were Blackheart's old weapons! They were his Daedric Rifle, Vengeance, Daedric Cannon, 2 Daedric Pistol, 2 Daedric Swords, a Daedric Greatsword, a Daedric Knife, Ebony Blade, Dragonbane, Dawnbreaker, Volendrung, Sanguine's Staff and the Wabbajack. As Blackheart stared at his weapons, Sheogorath took away all of his weapons except for his Daedric Weapons.

"Whoa," Blackheart said, "What are you doing?"

Sheogorath looks at him and replied "I am merely taking away weapons that you don't need where you are going. That is all."

Looking more into the Dragon Gauntlet, Sheogorath said "Ah! Still have your Daedric Brotherhood Armor! That will come in handy!"

After that, Sheogorath keeps on looking, found something, smiles as he summons a Sigil Stone. Sheogorath said "Ah, you still have this, I see."

Blackheart shrugged and said "It was one of a kind. Wasn't going to give it away."

"I see," Sheogorath said as he puts away the Daedric Weapons into the Dragon Gauntlet,  
"There you go, all ready to go."

Blackheart stood silent and said "I can't believe I am going to be alive again."

"Yes," Sheogorath said as he got up and walks to him, "And trust me, it will be worth it."

Blackheart nodded as he got up, got his Dragon Gauntlet and puts it on. He then said "Thanks for this, Sheogorath. I promise to stop this evil."

"Oh you won't face them just yet," Sheogorath said, "For now, just enjoy you new life until you face them."

Blackheart nodded and said "Okay, I am ready."

Sheogorath said "Very well, but first…"

Still having the Sigil Stone at hand, Sheogorath raised it and said "You know that the Sigil Stone is known for its unlimited source of power, yes? It's the reason why it is hardly around in the realm of Nirn."

Blackheart raised his eyebrows in confusion and said "Okay…but what does it have to do with me going into another world?"

Sheogorath smiled devilishly and replied "This."

All of a sudden, Sheogorath thrust the Sigil Stone into Blackheart's chest and into this body! Blackheart gasped in pain as the Sigil Stone was placed in him. After he was done, Sheogorath pulled out his hand as there was a huge hole in Blackheart's chest and the Sigil Stone in it. Suddenly, the Sigil Stone started to glow brightly as Blackheart's chest wound starts to heal up and closed, leaving no scar on it. Then, Blackheart's whole body started to glow dark red and disappeared like nothing.

Blackheart collapsed to his knees, gasped heavily and asked in a demanding way "What did you do?!"

Sheogorath patted his back and replied "You will thank me later on. Well, as much fun seeing you again, this will be the last time we will ever see and hear from you again."

With a snap of his fingers, an Oblivion Gate opened up. Sheogorath helped him up and said "This is farewell, Dragonborn."

With that, Sheogorath pushed Blackheart into the Oblivion Gate, and once he was gone, the gate closed on itself. Once that happened, Sheogorath couldn't help but laugh and said "Oh, I forgot to tell him one little thing before he left. Sure hope he don't mind a few…'changes'."

After he said that, Sheogorath let out a manically laugh.

**And that is it! Hope you guys like how Blackheart will go to Remnant. As for the changes, yes he will be a Faunus, but he will change yet again. What will it be, find out next time! Until then, please review!**


	6. Entering a New World!

**(This chapter has been rewritten!)**

**Greetings everyone! Welcome back! Now it is time for Blackheart to enter Remnant! Now you are all wonder what changes Blackheart will have. Well, aside from him being a Dragon Faunus, well *evil laughter* you will find out right now. Here we go!**

Chapter 1

The Oblivion Gate opened in a middle of a forest and Blackheart fell face first on the ground. He groans in pain as his got up and thought _"God damnit, that hurts."_

As Blackheart got up, he looked around his surroundings. The forest he was in had dead trees with little to no leaves on them, the ground below him was dried up and the sky was grayish. But as he was still standing, he saw that the environment around him looked…bigger. Blackheart sighed and said "Well, time for me to…"

Suddenly, Blackheart's eyes widen as he held onto his throat. For some reason, his voice sounded too…high pitch. Looking around, Blackheart found a stream of water and walks up to it. He kneels down, grabs a handful of water and splashes it on his face. Before he could get another handful of water, the water cleared up and he saw his reflection. To say the least, Blackheart nearly jumped in the air. When he saw his reflection, he saw that he was around 8 years old! But the most shocking part was the fact that his eyes were dark red and were predator-like, and there were two little red horns coming out of his head.

After standing there for a few seconds, Blackheart shouted "Are you fucking kidding me?! Is this some kind of joke?!"

He then looks up and shouted "Damn you, Sheogorath! Is this because I am the Dragonborn, you have to give me horns like a dragon?! Fuck you!"

After he was done shouting, Blackheart calmed down and said "Okay, there has to be a reason why I am a kid again and why I am like this…oh who am I kidding, THIS FUCKING SUCKS!"

He then looks around and said "Might as well look around."

Once he said that, Blackheart started to look around the forest. After traveling for what seems to be a long time, Blackheart hasn't seen any form of civilization anywhere! Here he was, an 8 year old boy traveling into a deep dark forest all alone. While he was looking around, he whined and shouted "This is ridiculous! I can't go on like this!"

As Blackheart looks at his Dragon Gauntlet, which was way too loose, Blackheart said "This is bullshit! Ah, here it is!"

Seeing his Daedric Brotherhood Armor, he thought _"I hope this works!"_

Selecting his armor, his body glowed red, and seconds later, he was wearing his Daedric Brotherhood Armor. However, instead of the armor fitting to his child size, he actually grew inside the almost 6 foot armor. Seeing himself, Blackheart smirks and said "Ha! It looks like I am not a kid…"

Hearing his voice, Blackheart groaned and said "God damn it! I still sound like a kid!"

Gritting his teeth, Blackheart sighed and said "No matter. Anyway, let's get out of this damn forest."

Walking through the forest, out of nowhere, Blackheart heard a huge commotion near him. Hearing the sounds of gunfire, Blackheart knew that there was a battle going on. Rushing towards the sounds of gunshots, he arrived at a cliff where he saw, what look like werewolves, but they were pitch black and had bone armor covering parts of their body. There were almost a dozen of them. But what caught his eyes was the young woman standing near the edge of the cliff. The woman had short black hair with red highlights and silver eyes and was wearing a long sleeved black shirt, black pants, black boots and a white cape. She also had silver gauntlets with finger claws and multiple barrels around the arm. But the woman was in the worse condition in her life: her clothes were torn, her cape was half torn with her hood down, there was blood coming out of her wounds and was breathing heavily.

Wanting to help the woman, Blackheart reached for his Dragon Gauntlet and took out his Daedric Rifle. He aims and pulls the trigger at one of the werewolves…but nothing happened. Shaking his rifle while pulling the trigger, Blackheart angrily whispered "Are you kidding me?! Of all the times to stop working, why now?!"

Groaning in frustration, Blackheart switches his weapon to his Daedric Greatsword and rushes to the battle.

* * *

Summer Rose: one of the most skilled Huntresses in Remnant. Once part of Team STRQ of Beacon, she and her teammates proved themselves the best. Along with her teammates, Taiyang Xiao Long, and the twins Qrow and Raven Branwen, they were more than teammates, they became a family. After graduation, even though they live in Vale, they all went their separate ways for a while. Over the years, Summer heard some depressing news: her partner Raven suddenly disappeared and left Taiyang with their barely-born daughter, Yang Xiao Long. Knowing that Taiyang lives in Patch, Summer decides to help Taiyang raise his daughter. Sure Qrow was there, but he was always busy with his missions and is applying to be a teacher in Signal Academy. But there was a secret Summer had always kept to herself: she had a crush on Taiyang when they were first placed in Team STRQ.

When she went to take care of Yang while Taiyang was away on missions, over time, the two of them were slowly started to fall in love. Eventually, they two of them got married and Summer gave birth to a beautiful daughter, which Summer and Taiyang named her Ruby Rose. Summer even saw Yang as her own daughter, since Yang needed a mother in her life. Even though Summer and Taiyang take turns on going on missions, or let Qrow babysit the girls while the two of them attend a mission together, they were one happy family.

However…right now…Summer didn't know what to do. This was supposed to be a simple mission: eliminate a group of Beowolves. But before her was a whole horde of them! The reason she took this mission because it was in Patch and thought it was an easy mission to do so that she can return and see her daughters. But all that went downhill when more and more Beowolves started to appear. With her Aura low, out of ammo and near death, Summer believed that this was it for her. Griping her gauntlet weapons, which Summer calls them 'The Savage Roses', she stared at the dozens of Beowolves before her.

Before she was about to make another attack, she grunted in pain as she fell to her knees and angrily thought _"No! I-I can't die here!"_

When she looks up, she saw one of the Beowolves howling before they all charged at her. As the Grimm were closing in on her, tears began to run down her face and thought _"I'm…I'm sorry. Taiyang…Yang…Ruby…I'm sorry. It…It looks like I'm not coming home this time."_

When she closes her eyes with tears running down her face, the Beowolves were close enough to kill Summer. As soon as one of the Beowolves raised their right claw and was about to bring it down on Summer, a voice out of nowhere shouted **"FUS RO DAH!"**

A thunderous voice shouted and ALL of the Beowolves were thrown back away from Summer. Hearing the voice, Summer quickly looked up and saw her rescuer. She saw a tall figure, almost 6ft. tall, wearing a black demonic armor that covered their entire body, red lights emitted from his upper body that look like its ribs, a few more red lights appeared in gasps in his arms and legs, its fingers had claws with a blade in each of the elbow pointing backwards, their shoulder pads were sharp and sticking out. But when Summer saw their helmet: it looked like some sort of creature with it's mouth opened and many teeth were showing, a large red visor inside the mouth and two horns on the side of the helmet sticking backwards. In their right hand, they were holding a gigantic demonic-looking sword. Unknown to Summer, the person who saved her was Blackheart himself!

Summer was stunned in awe just by looking at Blackheart's armor. Blackheart then turns to her and asked "Are you okay?"

That stunned Summer a bit. Here was a giant demonic figure and yet they have the voice of a child! Seeing this, Blackheart groan and said "Yes, I sound weird. Here let me try to heal…"

Blackheart then slapped himself and thought _"That's right! I don't have any magic here! Damn it! Let me check if I have any healing potion!"_

As Blackheart was quickly looking at his Dragon Gauntlet, Summer looks over and saw the Beowolves getting up! As one of them growled and charged at Blackheart, Summer's eyes widen and shouted "Watch out!"

Hearing Summer's cry, Blackheart looks over and saw the Beowolf charging at him. Irritated, Blackheart shouted "I don't have time for you all!"

Gripping his Daedric Greatsword and swings it at the Beowolf, unknown to him, his hands started to glow red and was being transferred to his sword. The moment he swings his Daedric Greatsword at the Beowolf, a wave of red energy emitted from the sword and, not only sliced the charging Beowolf in half horizontally, but also sliced through almost HALF of the pack of Beowolves! But it didn't stop there, the wave of red energy also sliced through a few trees in the process! As the remaining Beowolves stared at the damage, Summer's mouth dropped when she saw the sheer power Blackheart unleashed. A bit surprised, Blackheart said to himself "Wow…that's new."

Seeing his sword glowing, he thought _"I wonder."_

Switching his Daedric Greatsword for his Daedric Rifle, Blackheart tried to pull that off again and focuses on his rifle. Seconds later, his hands glowed red and it then started to transfer to his Daedric Rifle. Seeing his Daedric Rifle glowing, the Beowolves started charge at Blackheart and Summer. Smirking, Blackheart thought _"I think I know why Sheogorath implanted that Sigil Stone in me."_

Aiming his Daedric Rifle, Blackheart pulls the trigger and fired a blast at one of the Beowolves and blew it's head off. Seeing the rest coming, Blackheart aims his rifle and starts shooting them one by one in the head, killing them in an instant. Once all the Beowolves were killed, Blackheart thought _"The energy from the Sigil Stone must be fueling my Daedric Weapon! This is awesome!"_

Suddenly, there was a loud roar and an Alpha Beowolf appeared from the forest. As it roared, Blackheart smirks and said "Looks like you are the leader. This should be easy."

Wanting to kill the Alpha Beowolf in close combat, Blackheart switches his weapon to his Daedric Sword in his right hand and charged at the large Beowolf. Seeing Blackheart charging at it, the Alpha Beowolf roared and it ran towards him. Once the Alpha Beowolf was close, it swings it right claw and, to Summer's shock, Blackheart caught it with his left hand. Grabbing the Alpha's wrist, Blackheart went underneath the Beowolf, stood behind it and twists it's arm. The Alpha Beowolf roared in pain as it was brought to it's knees. Blackheart then grips his Daedric Sword and impales the Alpha Beowolf through the side of it's neck. Letting go of the Beowolf's wrist, Blackheart grab's its head while he sliced through the front side of the Beowolf's neck and, with strength, he pulled the Beowolf's head clean off! As Blackheart let's go of the Alpha Beowolf's body and head, all of the bodies of the Beowolves started to vaporize until they all disappeared.

When Blackheart puts his weapon, he heard a thump, and when he turns, he saw Summer fell to the ground. Seeing a lot of blood coming out of her wounds, his eyes widen in fear and shouted "Oh shit! She's losing blood! I have to get her medical attention fast!"

Once he said that, he rushed up to Summer, picks her up bridal style and ran into the forest. As he was running, he thought _"I hope there is a town nearby with a hospital!"_

After running what seems like a long time, he saw lights up ahead. Once Blackheart was close, he sighed in relief when he saw a town. From the looks of it, the town looked a bit advance, since in his past life, the Capital Wasteland was a ruined world and Skyrim was a medieval time era. Still holding Summer, who was still wounded, Blackheart rushed into the town to find a hospital. After a few minutes of running, he finally found one and rushed inside.

* * *

Summer gasped for air as she woke up. As her vision started to become clear, she saw herself in medical clothes lying down in a hospital bed. While looking around, she saw that she was in the hospital. As she looked at herself, she saw her arms covered in bandages and felt pain in her upper and lower body. Breathing heavily, Summer looks around and that is when she saw Taiyang sitting on one of the chairs. From the looks of it, he is asleep while leaning back on the chair. As Summer slowly sat up, while grunting in pain, Taiyang heard her as he slowly woke up and saw her.

"Summer!" Taiyang cried in a worried way and got close to her, "Don't move so much!"

Summer looks at him, she asked "How…How long was I out?"

Taiyang replied "About 6 hours. You were really out. I was worried."

Summer smiled and said "Hehe, always to worrying type."

Taiyang smirks as he kissed her on the lips and said "I have to. I mean, look at you. What happened out there?"

That is when Summer remembered something and said "Wait…where are the girls?"

Taiyang replied "They're fine. Qrow is looking after them while I rushed over here. Now…what happened?"

Groaning in pain more, she replied "I…I was fighting the Beowolves…but more and more kept showing up. They manage to wound me and I had to use…my powers. But more and more started to come. Tai…I…I thought I was going to die."

Seeing his wife afraid, Taiyang held Summer's hands and said in a calming tone "Summer, you're safe. That's all that matters now."

As Summer wiped her tears away, she looks at Taiyang and asked "And…what about what saved me?"

Confused, Taiyang raised an eyebrow and asked "What about you talking about? When I got here, I immediately rush to your room."

Summer shook her head and said "No, I…remember a…'thing' not only taking out a whole pack of Beowolves, but single-handedly took down an Alpha. The power it had…it was unbelievable. It took out half the Beowolves and a few trees with a swing of it's sword."

Stunned, Taiyang said "And…where is it?"

As Summer sat there silent, a nurse came in and asked "Is everything alright in here?"

Summer looks at the nurse and replied "Yes…do you know who brought me here?"

When Summer said that, the nurse bit her lips and said "Yes…well…after he brought you here and got you checked in, we decided to check to see if he had any injuries."

Raising an eyebrow, Taiyang asked "He?"

"Yes," the nurse said, "He had to take off…whatever he was wearing and…uh…"

"Yes?" Summer asked, "Can we see him?"

The nurse hesitated a bit and said "Yes…let me bring him."

Once the nurse said that, she left to get Summer's savior. As Summer leaned back, she looks at Taiyang and saw him having a semi-jealous look. Seeing this, Summer laughed and said "Taiyang Xiao Long, are you jealous that some man saved me?"

Hearing this, Taiyang blushed in embarrassment and said "What?! No! Of course not! I am not totally jealous that some stranger saved my wife's life from danger instead of her husband."

"Awww," Summer said as he gently held Taiyang's hands, "Don't worry. Maybe next time."

As Taiyang chuckled, he smiled and said "But no, I'm glad you are safe. I wouldn't imagine what I'd do if something bad happened to you. Yang and Ruby need their mother to come back to them."

Summer gently smiles as she leans up and kisses Taiyang on the lips. Just then, the door suddenly opened. Wanting to see the person who saved Summer, both Taiyang and Summer turned towards the door and saw the nurse…with Blackheart without his armor on standing next to the nurse. Blinking witlessly at the nurse and Blackheart, Summer looks at the nurse and asked "Uh…I thought you were going to bring in the person who saved me?"

The nurse sheepishly rubs her head, chuckled nervously and said "Well…um…funny thing too. You see…THIS is the one who…saved you."

There was a moment of silence until Taiyang said "You're kidding me, right? THIS is the one who saved my wife? A kid?"

Blackheart glared at him and said "I'm not a kid."

"You look like you're barely 7!" Taiyang cried.

Summer then calms him down and said "Calm down, dear."

She then looks at Blackheart, held out her hand and said "Come here, please."

When she said that, Blackheart walked by her bed and Summer looks at down at him and said "Was it really you? The one who saved me?"

Reaching for his Dragon Gauntlet that he still had, Blackheart changed into his Daedric Brotherhood Armor and said "Yes."

Seeing Blackheart in his armor, Taiyang leaped out of his seat and said "What the hell?! How did he do that?!"

The nurse shushed him and said "Quiet, sir. This is a hospital after all."

As Taiyang groan, Summer looks at Blackheart, smiled and said "I don't know how you are capable of doing what you did, despite you being a child. But…you have my thanks. Thank you."

Changing back to his normal child form, Blackheart said "I'm just glad you are safe, ma'am."

As Summer smiled, the nurse said "Well, I'm afraid he need to head back to his room. Come on, young one."

Blackheart nodded as said to Summer "Glad you're okay."

With that, Blackheart left Summer's room. Before the nurse left, Summer asked "What is going to happen to the kid?"

The nurse looks at her and replied "Well…that's the thing. There is no record of the boy. He has no name, his DNA isn't in the system and…well…"

Curious, Taiyang asked "What is it?"

The nurse then said "Well…it's obvious that the boy is a Faunus. But…"

"But what?" Summer asked.

The nurse replied "Well…we ran his blood into the system and there was no match on any known Faunus DNA. It's like…the type of Faunus he is doesn't exist."

A bit surprised, Taiyang asked "So…what's going to happen to him?"

The nurse sighed and said "The boy is going to stay here. Then tomorrow, Child Service is going to take the boy."

Hurt, Summer asked "That's it?"

"I'm afraid so," the nurse said, "And…there is something else…"

Worried, Summer asked "What is it?"

* * *

_An hour later…_

Summer was quietly lying on the bed on her right side facing Taiyang. What got her in this state was what the nurse told her. Because of her injuries from the Beowolves, one of their attacks damaged her ovaries and reproductive system. In other words, Summer lost her ability to have any more kids. As Summer laid on the bed depressed, Taiyang held her hands and said "I'm sorry, Summer. I…I know this must be hard."

Summer sighed sadly and said "It is. I mean, I know we have Yang and Ruby. But…we can't have any more kids."

Taiyang sighed and said "I know, sweetheart. I'm sorry."

As Summer sighed in sadness, the door opened. When Summer and Taiyang looked at who opened the door, they saw a woman with long red hair, red eyes, pale skin and was wearing a black business suit with black heels. Around her neck was a necklace with a spider-web pedant and a spider in the center. The woman looked at Summer and said "Are you the one who found the boy?"

Summer nodded and replied "Yes. And you are?"

The woman replied "I am with Child Service. I have been looking after the boy since he first entered the system."

Curious, Taiyang asked "So you know him the best?"

The woman nodded and replied "Of course."

Summer then asked "Then…do you know his history?"

The woman said "I'm afraid so. See, the boy was brought to us when he was just an infant. We tried to find him a proper family, but no one would take him in because of his…appearance."

Feeling bad for Blackheart, Summer said "Because he's a Faunus? That is unfair!"

The woman nodded and said "Yes. And of the…abilities he possesses. I believe you know what I am talking about."

Summer nodded and said "Yes…I saw his abilities first hand."

Taiyang looks at the woman and asked "So…do you know what type of Faunus the boy is? The nurse said that there is no record of his DNA."

The woman bit her lip and said "Yes, I do. You see, he is a rare type of Faunus: a Dragon Faunus."

When the woman said that, both Summer's and Taiyang's eyes widen and Summer said "A…Dragon Faunus?"

Taiyang then said "Aren't they supposed to be extinct?"

The woman replied "As far as we all know, yes. But this boy is one."

"Does he have a name?" Summer asked.

The woman replied "He does, but he refuses to give it out and I am against telling his name. No offense."

Taiyang then said "And what now?"

The woman sighed sadly and said "After he is checked out, I have to put him back in the system and place him back to the orphanage."

"That's it?" Summer asked, "You're putting him back in the system? Just like that?"

"It's the rules," the woman said, "There is no way around it."

As both Taiyang and Summer looked down in sadness, Taiyang said "I wish we could do something for the kid."

Once Taiyang said that, Summer's eyes widen as she got an idea and said "I-I think I know what we can do."

Taiyang looks at her and asked "What is it?"

Summer looks at him, smiled and said "What if we adopt him?!"

Shocked, both the woman and Taiyang looks at her as if she is crazy and Taiyang said "What?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes!" Summer cheered, "We can take him in, give him a home and we can raise him! I'm sure Ruby and Yang will be happy to hear they will have a brother! It's the least I can do for him for saving my life!"

Unsure of it, Taiyang said "I…I don't know. I mean, it's nice of you to think that—wait, what are you doing?"

Summer had her head down, and when she looks at him straight in the eyes, she gave him a teary puppy-eye look and begged "Please? It would mean so much for me and the boy."

Unable to resist his wife's puppy eyes. Taiyang groan and said "Alright fine! Where's the papers?"

As Summer cheered, the woman said "You two are angels to take this boy in. He's had a hard time trying to find the right family. And I believe you are the right ones."

Taiyang smirked and said "Well…yeah. Thanks."

The woman said "I'll be sure to tell him."

Before the woman left, Summer asked "Oh, by the way, we haven't gotten your name. What is your name?"

The woman laughed as she turns to her and replied "You can call me…Mephala."

* * *

As Blackheart was lying on the hospital bed, the door opened and the woman from 'Child Service' entered his room. Blackheart looks at her and said "Uh…hi. Who are you and why…"

The woman chuckled and said "Oh shush. I know who you are, my champion."

When the woman said that, Blackheart's eyes widen and said "Wait…that voice…Mephala?"

The woman, identified as the Daedric Lord Mephala, laughed and said "Nice to see you face to face for once."

"What are you doing here?!" Blackheart cried in surprise, "I thought I would never see you guys again!"

Pretending to be hurt, Mephala said "My champion, how dare you say that to me after all the times we spent together. Is this the way you treat me?"

Blackheart gave her a deadpan look and said "Maybe."

Mephala laughed as she sat on the edge of the bed and said "I have news for you."

As Blackheart raised an eyebrow, Mephala said "The woman you saved has agreed to take you in. Congratulations on being part of a family."

With his eyes widen in shock, Blackheart asked "What? Why?"

Mephala replied "Because you saved her life, my champion. And I created paperwork to ensure you are legally adopted. Consider this thanks for all the things you have done in the past."

Blackheart was beyond shock. Here he was in a new world as a child and then the woman, Summer, decided to take him into her family! After a moment of silence, Blackheart said "I…I can't believe it."

Mephala chuckled and said "Yes well believe it. And on a side note, you need a name. And not Blackheart because, let's be honest, you already outlived it."

Deciding on a new name is hard. Blackheart only had two names: Blackheart and his old name Jonathan Angel Wilson. So, after thinking real hard, Blackheart decided a new name. He looks at Mephala and said "Jonathan Dragonborn."

Hearing Blackheart's new name, Mephala laughed and said "Dragonborn? Really?"

Blackheart shrugged and said "Hey, Sheogorath is the asshole to give me horns and the eyes."

Shaking her head, Mephala said "I'll be sure to write it down."

As she stood up, she looks at Blackheart and said "This will be the last time we get to see each other. I am honored to have you as my champion. Farewell, Jonathan Dragonborn."

She then leans in and, to Blackheart's shock, kisses him on her head before leaving the room. Blackheart just sat on the bed before lying down to sleep.

* * *

After almost five days in the hospital, Summer made a full recovery and was excused from the hospital, though she will have to be inactive for a week or two before taking on missions again. Driving in their car, Taiyang was driving with Summer next to him and Blackheart was in the back seat, playing with his Dragon Gauntlet. Blackheart was happy that the hospital didn't take away his Dragon Gauntlet. Before leaving the hospital, Taiyang called Qrow and informed him of what has happened. To say the least, Qrow was surprised that they adopted the same boy who saved Summer.

After almost half an hour of driving, the arrived at a wooden cabin, that is almost two stories tall, in the middle of the woods. This family sure loves the outdoors. Once Taiyang parked the car, everyone got out of the car and headed inside. As soon as the door opened, two small voices cried "Mommy!"

In a red and yellow blur, two small girls, one having blonde pony-tails and lilac eyes while the other one had short black hair with red highlights and silver eyes, rushed up to Summer and gave her a hug. Feeling her daughters hugging, Summer laughed and said "I'm happy to see you, girls. But easy, mommy is still healing."

As the girls separated, they looked at Blackheart and the girl with the black hair and red highlights asked "Mommy, who is he?"

Summer smiled as she placed both her hands on Blackheart's shoulders and replied "This is your new brother, Jonathan Dragonborn. Believe it or not, he is the one who saved mommy from the monsters."

When Summer said that, both girls brighten up and the blonde-haired girl said "Really?! Cool!"

Summer chuckled as she looks at Blackheart and said "Jonathan, I would like to meet your new sisters: Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose."

As Blackheart sees his new sisters, he thought _"If they are sisters then why do they look different? I get Ruby looks like Summer, but what about Yang? She almost looks like her father. Unless they have different moms. It's nice that Summer took Yang in as her own daughter."_

Blackheart smiled as Ruby and Yang and said "Nice to meet you!"

Seeing her daughters getting along with Blackheart, Summer then said "Alright you three, it's already late, so you three should head to be."

Both Ruby and Yang whined and Ruby said "But mom! You just got here!"

Summer gently rubs Ruby's head and said "I know, sweetie. But mommy is still tired. Maybe tomorrow, we can all watch a movie. I'll make my special cookies."

Both Ruby and Yang cheered as Summer laugh and said "Okay, come on girls. Let's head to bed."

She then turns to Blackheart and said "Come on, little guy. There is an empty room where you can sleep."

As Blackheart nodded, he followed Summer upstairs. Once they were gone, Taiyang sighed as he playfully shook his head until a voice said "So, that's the kid?"

When Taiyang looks over, he saw Qrow leaning on the far side of the wall. Taiyang nodded and said "Yeah, that's the kid."

Qrow walks towards him and said "It's true then. He is a Dragon Faunus. And have you seen his powers?"

Taiyang shook his head and replied "No, but Summer said that is was powerful. Who knows what else this kid can do."

Qrow chuckled and said "If given the chance, you think this kid can become a Huntsman?"

Taiyang thought about it and said "If he does, he will become a powerful one."

Once after Summer put Ruby and Yang to bed, she showed Blackheart his new room he will be staying in. When Summer tucked Blackheart into bed, she slightly kissed him on the forehead and said "Welcome to the family, son."

Blackheart smiled and said "Thank you…mom."

Touched by Blackheart's words, Summer smiled as she left his room and closed the door. Laying on his bed, Blackheart smiled and thought _"Maybe being a kid might not be bad after all."_

With that, Blackheart went to sleep in his new home with his new family.

**And that is it! That's right, I made Blackheart a kid again! I wanted him to be a teenager and have him be on his own, but I read a few crossovers similar to that situation. So instead, I made him a kid again, and decided that he will be taken in by Yang's and Ruby's family so that they can be siblings! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter and talk to you all soon. Until then, please review!**

**(I hope you all like Mephala's guest appearance in the story!)**


	7. Preparing for Beacon

**(This story has been rewritten!)**

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter! Just to let you all know, I am going to follow the Season 1 and 2 of RWBY. I know Season 3 will be out, but I have other plans for this story. I might interpret Season 3 later on, but we will see. Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 2

Remnant, that is the world where Blackheart has been living in for the past 9 years. In this world, only four kingdoms exist: Atlas, Mistral, Vacuo and Vale. Blackheart was amazed on how technology is advance in this world, flying airships, advance weapons, etc. Each of them has stood their ground against the creatures of Grimm. There are a lot of different types of Grimm and each baring their own unique name. That is where the Huntsmen come in. They are the protectors of Remnant who fight off the Grimm and protect mankind. To do this, they need three specific attributes. The first important thing they need to use is Dust, nature's wrath that is used to fight against the Grimm. Dust comes in many forms and elements that Huntsmen used to fight off the Grimm. The next thing they use is their Aura, or their life force. Aura is the manifestation of a person's soul that they use to heal themselves, protect themselves and other stuff. The last thing they channel is their Sembalance. Sembalance is a person's ability or power that they have and use it to battle the Grimm. Though is helps for them to have weapons to fight the Grimm, but everyone knows that.

As for Blackheart, he was having fun with his new family. It was nice for him to have a mother like Summer. Growing up without one in his past life was hard for Blackheart, not experiencing that mother's love. But living with is new family was like a blessing to him. With his new sisters, dad and uncle, Blackheart vowed to cherish them like his old family. Time to time, he would play with his sisters, enjoy Summer's cooking and hearing stories from Qrow and Taiyang when they go on missions. So far, Blackheart was enjoying his new life.

As he grew up, Blackheart and his sister Yang entered Signal Academy to train to become Huntsmen. But when they got there, Blackheart greeted a few students but they all ignored him and walked away. It was then when Blackheart figured out that Faunus, that is what Blackheart was now, are treated unequally and unfair. No matter where Blackheart went, there was always that form of discrimination present there.

But that didn't bother Blackheart as he trained to become a Huntsmen. As he was learning everything he need to know, one class was helping him unlock his Aura. But when the instructor tried to unlock his Aura, they found out it was already unlocked. Confused, Blackheart tried to activate his Aura and it released a dark red wave of energy everywhere. Seeing power in Blackheart, the instructor tried to find out what his Sembalance is. Knowing this, Blackheart used his Dragon Shout to display it and everyone was impressed.

Moving on to weapons, every student was asked to create their own weapons. However, Blackheart brought his Dragon Gauntlet and showed off his weapons. But his main problem was his firearms Daedric Weapons. Since there were no Soul Gems in Remnant, Blackheart didn't know what to do. But one day, when each student was displaying their skills against a training robot until one malfunction and tried to kill one of the students. So Blackheart stepped in and, by instinct, took out his Daedric Rifle and aims it at the robot. When the robot was near, suddenly, Blackheart's hand started to glow dark red, transferred it to his weapon and fires a blast and destroys the robot. Confused by this, the teachers pulled him to the side and that is when they figured out that Blackheart had another Sembalance, one that can allow him to transfer his Aura into his weapons and allow it to fire blasts without the use of Dust! Blackheart was confused and tried to figure out how he could do that until he remembered what Sheogorath did to him before he came to Remnant. He remembers that he still has the Sigil Stone in him, and somehow, it's power is flowing through him and is acting like his Aura and Sembalance! Sheogorath was right, it was helping Blackheart. Channeling his new Aura, Blackheart uses his new powers to become stronger, faster and can use it's power to power up his Daedric Weapons!

Most students were jealous of him, not only because he was a Faunus, but also being the top of his class. Some students tried to take him down in sparring matches, even tried to gang up on him, but Blackheart easily knocked them down without a problem.

As he grew up, Blackheart appearance has changed a bit. He grew up to 6' tall, his black hair was still short and his body structure is well-built and his horns grew a bit longer. He was wearing a red shirt with black straps around his upper body which connects to his right arm armor piece that was black, his Dragon Gauntlet on his left arm, black pants and black boots. Since everyone had their own unique symbol, Blackheart created his own. The symbol had a gear with a red dragon on it. The gear represents the old symbol from Vault 101 and replaced the 101 with the Imperial Symbol, since it had a dragon on it.

Now 17 years old, it was his last day at Signal Academy before he gets to transfer to Beacon Academy. He, Yang and Ruby all have wanted to go there and he and Yang were going to be attending there after their summer vacation. It was graduation day and all the last year students have graduated from Signal Academy. After the ceremony was finished, Blackheart and his family were all spending their summer vacation together until Blackheart and Yang move to Beacon Academy.

A day before they attend Beacon, Blackheart, Yang and Ruby were in their favorite fast food place eating.

Blackheart sighed and said "Beacon Academy, just tomorrow."

"Oh yeah!" Yang said, "We are going to kick butt!"

Ruby whined and said "I wanna go with you guys!"

Blackheart laughs as he ruffles Ruby's hair and said "Don't worry, sis. You still have two more years to go, you will be there in no time."

As Ruby smiled, Yang said "Cheer up, Ruby. I am sure we will see you there."

Blackheart leans back and said "Still, can't wait to go."

"I bet, Johnny," Yang said, "Who knows what will happen."

As they were enjoying their meal, a voice said "Hey Lizard Breath."

Blackheart sighed as he turns and sees three Huntsmen in training standing near them. These three were Blackheart's 'bullies', but they were all bark and no bite since Blackheart always beats them. Blackheart got up, looks at them and said "What do you want, assholes?"

Yang had to cover Ruby's ears, protecting her from Blackheart's use of language. The bully huffed and said "Why is an animal like you eating here? I thought Faunus aren't allowed here."

"Apparently I am," Blackheart said, "Now run along before I kick your asses again."

The guy laughed and said "You wish, this time we are going to…"

Blackheart then shouted **"LIZ SLEN NUS!"**

As he shouted, he released a blast of ice at the bully and his friends and encased them in ice. Ruby and Yang both laughed at what Blackheart did, even the people around him started to laugh. Blackheart walks up to the bully and said "Be sure to be ready for anything. That will be my advice to you."

After that, he, Yang and Ruby all made their way home, since it was getting late. As they were walking, Ruby said "Hey, I am going to the store 'From Dust to Dawn' for a bit. I will be home in a bit."

"Okay," Blackheart said, "But be sure to call us in case of anything, okay?"

Ruby nodded and replied "I know, I'll see you guys later."

She then rushed into the other direction and headed to the shop. Once Ruby left, Blackheart and Yang headed home. Once they got home, they were greeted by Summer, who saw them and said "Hey you two. Where is Ruby?"

Blackheart replied "She went to a Dust Shop for a bit. She'll be back later."

Summer sighed and said "I hope she is okay. I'm proud that she wants to be Huntress, but she needs to be careful."

Blackheart smiles as he place a comforting hand on her shoulder and said "Don't worry, mom. She'll be fine."

As Summer smiled, Yang asked "Where's dad?"

Summer replied "Oh you know him. He's probably out in a bar with your uncle. But you two should be packing right now."

The two of them nodded and Blackheart said "We should probably pack up then."

Yang nodded as the two of them started to pack up. Once they were finished packing, Yang looks at Blackheart and asked "So this whole forming teams in Beacon, who do you think will be in our teams?"

Blackheart shrugs and replied "Don't know. We might end up on the same team or have teams on our own. The important thing is that we try our best to be the best teammates."

Yang chuckled and said "Not you, you are already the bomb. You can 'bring the heat'."

"Oh ha ha ha," Blackheart said, "Just because I am a Dragon Faunus, doesn't mean I can breathe fire."

"You do," Yang said while giving him a deadpan look.

"Oh…right," Blackheart said.

Once they finished packing, Blackheart's scroll started to beep. Hearing it, Blackheart takes it out and opens it and said "Hello?"

Hearing the person on the other line, Blackheart nodded before hanging up. Curious, Yang asked "Who was that?"

Blackheart looks at Yang and replied "Apparently, Ruby is in the Vale Police Department."

Yang gasped, and before she said something, Blackheart said "She is not in any trouble, she was brought in because she confronted Roman Torchwick."

"The criminal?" Yang asked.

Blackheart nodded and said "He was attempting to rob the shop she was in until she ruined his heist."

"Ha," Yang laughed.

Blackheart shook his head and said "I am going to pick her up. Just don't let mom know about this until I get back, okay?"

Yang nodded and said "Okay, see you guys back."

Blackheart nodded as he went to the garage and got into his black/red motorcycle (Harley Davison) and drove to the police department. After a few minutes, Blackheart arrived at the police department. Once he parked his motorcycle, he entered the building and looks around for Ruby. When he found her she was…hopping around and cheering?

When Blackheart was near, Ruby saw him, smiles as she rushed towards him and hugs him. Surprised, Blackheart said "Whoa, Ruby, what's up?"

As Ruby let go, she said "I got in! I am going to Beacon with you and Yang!"

Blackheart was shocked and asked "What do you mean?"

Before Ruby could reply, a voice near them said "So this is your brother?"

When Ruby and Blackheart turned, they saw Professor Ozpin along with Professor Glynda Goodwitch. When Ozpin was near Blackheart, he said "Jonathan Dragonborn. Pleasure to meet you, young man."

Blackheart knew who this person was, he was Ozpin the Headmaster of Beacon Academy. Ozpin said to Blackheart "I have heard that you are going to attend to my school. I have read your files, and I am impressed in your skills."

"Thank you, sir," Blackheart said.

"Anyways," Ozpin said, "I need to head back to Beacon. I look forward seeing you two."

With that, Ozpin and Glynda left the police department. Once they were gone, Ruby cheered and said "I am going to Beacon! This is the best day ever!"

Blackheart smiled as shook his head and said "I wonder what mom will say?"

* * *

The next day, Summer and Taiyang were by the landing bay to see their children off to Beacon. When Blackheart and Ruby returned home and they told Summer about what happen, she leaped in joy to hear her daughter was going into Beacon two years early! After giving Ruby a big hug, she and Ruby began packing her things.

Right now, everyone was saying their goodbyes, all while Summer was crying that her children were growing up so fast, Blackheart, Yang and Ruby all got into the airship and headed to Beacon. After minutes of flying, Yang hugged Ruby and said in an excited way "Oh, I can't believe our baby sister is coming to Beacon with us! This is the best day ever!"

Due to Yang's strength, Ruby was struggling for air and said "Please stop."

When Yang separate from Ruby, she said "But I am so proud of you!"

"Really sis," Ruby said, "It was nothing."

"What are you talking about?" Blackheart said, "What you did was incredible."

"Yeah," Yang said, "Everyone at Beacon is going to think you are the bee's knees."

Ruby then said in a worried way "I don't want to be the bee's knee, okay! I don't want any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees!"

Yang raised an eyebrow and asked "What's wrong with you?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I am excited," Ruby said, "I just…I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

After she said that, Yang walked up to Ruby's right side, wrapped her arm around her and said "But you are special."

Blackheart then ruffles Ruby's hair and said "Don't forget it, Rubes."

Looking over, Blackheart saw the news as the reporter said _"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information about his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."_

Then, a lavender-haired woman name Lisa Lavender said _"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony."_

"_The White Fang," _Blackheart thought, _"One of the reasons why the Faunus are treated harshly."_

Suddenly, the news screen disappeared, and in its place was a hologram of the woman who was with Ozpin when Blackheart went to go pick up Ruby. The woman then said "Hello and welcome to Beacon."

Yang turns to Ruby and asked "Who's that?"

Blackheart replied "I don't know her name, but she was with Ozpin when I picked Ruby up."

The woman then said "My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh," both Blackheart and Yang said.

Glynda then said "You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experience and incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it."

When Glynda said that last part, Blackheart thought _"There is no such thing as an incredible time of peace. Like the saying, the calm before the storm."_

Glynda continued by saying "You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

With that, the hologram of Glynda disappeared. Once she was gone, Ruby gasped in amazement as she walks to the door and looks down at the city of Vale. She then said "Look, you can see Signal from up here!"

Yang and Blackheart walked next to Ruby as she said "I guess home isn't too far after all."

Yang wrapped her arm around her and said "Beacon's our home now."

Blackheart nodded and said "Let's just admire the view."

As the three of them look out the window, they heard a gagging noise. When they look to their right, they saw a blonde hair guy on the verge of throwing up as he quickly rushed past them.

Once he was gone, Yang said "Well…I guess the view isn't for everyone."

Ruby then said "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

Blackheart chuckled and said "Motion sickness is the worse for some people."

Yang looks out the window and said "I wonder who we're going to meet?"

Ruby quickly said "I just hope they're better than vomit boy."

As Blackheart shakes his head and looks down, he laughed and said "Yang! You got puke all over your boots!"

Looking down, Yang saw the puke, gave off a disgusted look and said "Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross…"

As she was shaking her boots to get rid of the puke, Ruby was moving away from her and screamed "Oh, get away from me! Get away! Get away! Get away!"

While the two sisters were overreacting, Blackheart laughed and thought _"Yup, this is going to be an exciting time at Beacon, I know it."_

* * *

_Somewhere else in the airship…_

Mercury was sitting on a seat reading his comic book in peace until he heard footsteps walking up to him. When he looks up, he smiled when he saw Emerald carrying a handful of wallets. Mercury shook his head and said "Having fun?"

As Emerald threw away the wallets in a nearby trash can, she held up the lien at him and said "Mercury, I will seriously pay you to shut up."

Seeing the lien, Mercury said "That's not your money."

Emerald gave him a teasing look and said "It could be yours for five minutes of silence."

Mercury thought and said "Hm…no deal."

Emerald gritted her teeth and said "Fine."

As she puts the lien away in her pocket, she sat next to Mercury. He then wrapped his arm around her and said "Whatever, you know you want me."

Emerald then smile a bit as she leans on his shoulder and said "How much longer?"

Mercury replied "About 10 minutes before we land. Still can't believe we are here, huh?"

"Yeah," Emerald said, "But I missed Sanctum, fun teachers, great combat spars…"

"People who are easy to pickpocket?" Mercury said.

Emerald looks at him, raised an eyebrow and said "That's everywhere we go."

Mercury then got up, got on his knees in front of Emerald and said in a mock-pleading tone "Oh Emerald, Master Thief, don't take my money! I barely have any to get by!"

Emerald gave him a provoked look as she punched him on his shoulder. Mercury slouched over as he said "You're no fun today, babe."

Emerald crossed her arms and asked "Who's fault is that?"

Mercury then kissed her forehead and said "Better?"

Emerald can't help but smile a bit and replied "A little."

As the two of them were having their time together, a voice said "Oh look who it is."

Hearing the voice, Emerald and Mercury turns over and sees Cardin Winchester. Mercury gave him a deadpan look and said "Oh look, it's that guy."

Cardin sneered and said "What are you guys doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, dumbass?" Emerald said, "We are going to Beacon. I thought you of all people would have known by now."

Cardin said "You guys don't belong here."

"Says the guys who bullies everyone weaker than you and mistreats Faunus," Mercury said, "And you wonder why we are here."

As Cardin gave him a provoked looks, Emerald got up and said "You shouldn't pick on those who you see as weak, Cardin. Sooner or later, you will get what's coming."

"I don't care," Cardin said, "Now why don't you and your emo boyfriend go back home or I'll…"

Suddenly, a female voice said with a cold tone "You'll what, Winchester?"

Hearing that voice made Mercury and Emerald smiled a bit as Cardin's skin turned pale. If it wasn't bad enough, the sound of clicking heels made him want to run, but was unable too. All he could do is turn around to see Cinder Fall walking towards him. Cardin was nervous, laughs a bit and said "Uh…nothing at all."

As Mercury and Emerald laughed, Cinder said "Need I remind you who you are dealing with? Or do you want me to remind you?"

When she held up her right hand, a ball of fire appeared in her hands as her eyes glowed. Cardin took a few steps back and said "No…I am good!"

Suddenly, the airship landed. Cinder dispersed her fire and said "Come, Emerald and Mercury. We don't want to be late."

Walking away from Cardin, Mercury and Emerald followed her. But Mercury walked towards Cardin and shoved him out of the way. Cardin huffed as he walked away from him. Wanting to know how much lien he has, he reached for his wallet, only to find out it was gone! Looking around, he looks back and saw Emerald holding his wallet. She stuck her tongue out as she took the lien from the wallet and throws it into the trash can and walks out of the airship.

**And that is it! For the scene of Cinder, Emerald and Mercury, I have taken their lines from the first episode of Season 2 for this scene because I thought it would be cool. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all soon. Until then, please review!**

**(Hope you like this small rewritten!)**


	8. Welcome to Beacon!

**Hello everyone! Time for another chapter! Now before we begin, let me say, I will follow the storyline, but I will focus on Blackheart and the others. I have read stories that all follow the show word per word. I will include scenes from the show into this story, but I will focus more on Blackheart. Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 3

The airship finally landed near the edge of the cliff as the students were getting off. One of the students was a blonde boy who quickly exited, found the nearest trashcan and threw up in it. While that happen, Blackheart, Ruby and Yang all exited and walked towards the courtyard. Once there, they all gaze up and were awed at their new school. Beacon Academy was almost like a castle that was built by a massive cliff with crystal waterfalls running down the rock face, and miles upon miles of bright green forests surrounding it on all sides. The three of them couldn't help but stare at it.

Blackheart was the first to speak by saying "Wow, I still can't believe we are attending here."

Yang chuckled and said "The view from Vale's got nothing on this."

However, for Ruby, the only thing that interested her were the students their weapons. Ruby's eyes sparked and said "Oh! Sis, bro! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

As Ruby was 'floating' away, Yang pulled on her cape, causing her to squirm, and said "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons."

Blackheart looks at Yang, gives her a deadpan look and said "Do you even know who you are talking too?"

Before Yang was going to reply, Ruby said "Just weapons? They're an extension of ourselves. They're part of us. They're so cool!"

Yang then said "Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Blackheart said "She is, Yang. After all, she did build the giant grass cutter."

At that moment, Ruby reached over and got her weapon, unfolds it and it turned into a giant scythe and said "Crescent Rose is not a grass cutter! And of course I am happy with her! I just really like seeing new ones, it's like meeting new people…but better."

When Ruby folded her weapon back, Yang laughed, pulled her hood over her head and said "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby pulls over her hood, he looks at Yang and Blackheart and said "But why would I need friends when I have you two?"

Blackheart chuckled and said "You know we are always with you, right Yang?"

"Actually," Yang said as a crowd of people appeared behind her, "Well actually my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. Bye you two!"

With that, Yang and her 'friends' rushed past them and towards Beacon. While Blackheart took a few steps back in surprise, Ruby was spinning around until she got dizzy. As she was mumbling, she was taking a few steps back until she crashed into a cart filled with luggages. When Blackheart was about to help her, a female voice said "What are you doing?!"

When Blackheart looked over, he knew who the girl was: Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee Dust Company. When he went to visit Sanctum Academy with Qrow, he had seen her among the other students. She got talent, but…

When Ruby look up on her, she said "Um…sorry?"

"Sorry?!" Weiss exclaimed, "Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?!"

As Ruby reach over for one of Weiss' cases, the heiress quickly grabs it and said "Gimme that!"

She then opens the case, revealing vials of different colored Dust and said "This is Dust, mined and purified From the Schnee Quarry!"

When Ruby gave off a confused look, Weiss took out a vial containing red Dust and said "What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!"

While Weiss was rambling, she waves the vial, which was releasing a mist of red dust. Blackheart saw this and thought _"Oh no, that vial isn't properly sealed."_

"Uh…miss?" Blackheart said.

But Weiss was completely ignoring him and was still focused on Ruby. The red Dust got to Ruby and looked like she was ready to sneeze. Taking a few steps back, Weiss shouted "Are you even listening to me?! Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

In response, Ruby sneezed, which activated the red Dust and caused a huge explosion with lightning and ice. As Blackheart was still focused on the two girls, the vial of red Dust fell away from everyone and landed near a young girl with long black hair and a black bow on her head. This was Blake Belladonna, who was really a Cat Faunus hidden in plain sight. While reading one of her books, she reaches down and picks up the vial and looks at it. There was a symbol on it, the Schnee Dust Company. Knowing who one of them is, she looks and sees Weiss arguing with the Ruby. As she shook her head, she looks over and sees Blackheart and her eyes widen. Being a Faunus, she knew what type of Faunus existed, but when she saw Blackheart, she had never seen his type of Faunus he was.

When the dust cleared up, Weiss shouted "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

Feeling hurt, Ruby poke her fingers and said "I'm really, really sorry!"

Weiss said "Ugh, you complete dolt!"

That went too far for Blackheart as he said "I wouldn't be calling her that. Seeing how that vial wasn't properly sealed, you should have been more attentive to that. And the fact that you were waving it like a child, you should have been aware of that."

Weiss looks at him, gave him a disgusted look and said "What is a Faunus like you doing here? Do you know who I am?"

"I do," Blackheart said, "And I don't care. As for me being here, I am training to become a Huntsmen. And if I were you, I would watch that mouth of yours."

Weiss gritted her teeth and said "Don't dare talk to me like that, you…"

"What?" Blackheart said as he got right in front of her.

Before Weiss could say anything, she saw Blackheart's eyes glowed bright red as he was growling at her. He then said "Now you listen to me, Ruby here was apologizing to you and here you are ranting like a stubborn child. So, if I see you messing around with my sister, I will personally deal with you."

Weiss raised an eyebrow and said "Sister? But…you're a Faunus."

"Adopted," Blackheart said in a threatening way, "You have a problem with that, princess?"

Scared right now, before Weiss could speak, a female voice said "It's heiress, actually."

Hearing the voice, everyone looks over and saw Blake holding the vial and she said "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

Weiss huffed in approval and said "Finally! Some recognition."

As Blackheart rolled his eyes, Blake then said "The same company infamous for its controversial work forces, and questionable business partners."

As Weiss was babbling in frustration, Ruby held her laughter as Blackheart was all out laughing. Weiss then walks up to Blake, grabs her vial and walks off into the distance. As some people were putting the luggages back into the cart, Blackheart huffed and muttered "What a bitch."

Ruby then cried "I promise to I'll make this up to you!"

Blackheart patted her back and said "You don't have to, Ruby. She is just being a bi…meanie, that's all."

Ruby sighed and said "I suppose so. Guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day. So, what's…"

When Ruby turns over to talk to Blake, she was already walking away. While Ruby slumps over and fell on her back, Blackheart could help but look over at Blake and thought _"Something is off about her. What is it?"_

After a few seconds of silence, a voice said "Hey…"

When Blackheart looks over, he saw the blonde guy who puked on the airship offering a hand to Ruby to help her up. He then said "I'm Jaune."

Ruby smiled as she grabbed his hand and said "Ruby."

The moment she got up, she chuckled and said "Aren't you the guy who threw up in the ship?"

Hearing that, Jaune slouched over as Blackheart laughed once again.

Meanwhile, Weiss heading to the auditorium, someone walked past her, bumping her shoulders. Irritated, Weiss looks back and shouted "Hey, watch it!"

Seeing who it might be, she saw Emerald rubbing her head and said "Sorry, I guess I wasn't looking where I was going."

Weiss gritted her teeth as she continued walking. Once she was out of sight, Emerald laughed as she pulls out a white wallet with a snowflake symbol on it and said "That was too easy."

Out of the corner, Mercury looks at her and said "You got it?"

Emerald laughed and said "She wouldn't know it went missing."

Looking into Weiss' wallets, Emerald pulled out some lien, counted it and said "Wow, this girl was carrying 200 lien on her. Sucks to be her."

Cinder then appeared and said "We should go and find some spots before it gets packed."

Emerald and Mercury nodded as they made their way to the auditorium. Seeing a trashcan, Emerald threw Weiss' wallet, but from the looks of it, it was going to miss. Seeing this, Mercury uses his Teleportation Sembalance to teleport near the trashcan, catches the wallet and throws it into the trashcan and then starts following Emerald. As Cinder playfully rolls her eyes and was about to follow them, she saw a few students out of the corner of her eye. Looking over, she saw Ruby, Jaune and Blackheart walking near the courtyard. Cinder narrowed her eyes at Blackheart and grew curious about him. After seeing him for a few moments, she entered the auditorium.

With Ruby, Blackheart and Jaune, they were talking and Jaune said "All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than most people let on."

"Look, I'm sorry," Ruby said, "Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah?" Jaune said, "What if I called you Crater Face?"

"Hey!" Ruby cried, "That explosion was an accident!"

Jaune then said in a confident way "Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

Blackheart raised an eyebrow and asked "Do they really?"

Jaune raised his arms in defense and said "They will! Well, I hope they will. I mean my mom always says that...never mind."

Blackheart shakes his head and thought _"Poor guy, sort of reminds me of me when I was in Vault 101."_

"So," Ruby said as she unfolded her scythe, "I got this."

"Whoa!" Jaune said in a surprised way, "Is that a scythe?"

Ruby replied "It's also a customizable, high-impact sniper rifle."

"Huh," Jaune said.

Blackheart said "It's also a gun."

"Oh," Jaune said, "That's cool!"

Ruby looks over and said "So what do you got?"

"Well," Jaune said as he pulled out his sword, "I got this sword."

As Ruby 'ohh' at the weapon, Jaune pulled out his scabbard, pressed a button and it turned into a shield, and said "And I got this shield too."

Ruby tilts her head and asked "What does it do?"

When she touched the shield, the shield was folding as Jaune was trying hard to catch it. As the shield bounced, Jaune manages to catch it and said "The shield gets smaller. So when I get tired of carrying it, I can just…put it away."

When he folds it into a scabbard and puts his sword in it, Ruby raised an eyebrow and asked "But, doesn't it weigh the same regardless?"

Jaune bowed his head down and replied "Yes…it does."

But Blackheart knew what he meant and said "I think what he is trying to say is that, if he doesn't need his shield, he can just turn it into a scabbard so that he can carry around a shield. Pretty genius if you as me."

As Jaune smiled, Ruby said "Oh, I get it now. Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I did go a little overboard when designing it."

Surprised, Jaune looks at her and said "Wait, you made that?"

"Of course," Ruby said, "All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune looks down and said "No, it's a hand-me-down. My Great-Great-Grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Blackheart whistled and said "Wow, that is impressive. Carrying around a heirloom should be an honor. I know I do."

Jaune looks at him and asked "Why?"

Blackheart taps his Dragon Gauntlet and said "I have had this since I was small."

Jaune looks at it and asked "What is it?"

Blackheart replied "It's called the Dragon Gauntlet. It allows me to store my weapons in it. It's difficult to explain, but you will find out sooner or later."

When Jaune nodded and he looks around, Ruby said "Hey, where are we going anyway?"

Blackheart looks around and said "I think we past the auditorium. Come on, follow me."

When Blackheart took the lead, Ruby and Jaune followed him. After a while, the three of them arrived at the auditorium. Once there, they all look around and Blackheart and Ruby found Yang waving at them. Ruby looks at Jaune and said "Oh! There is our sister. It was nice meeting you, Jaune. We'll see you after the ceremony okay?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "We'll see you later."

With that, Blackheart and Ruby left Jaune as he muttered "Ah, great. Now where am I gonna find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?"

As he was walking away, he did not noticed Pyrrha Nikos looking at him from a distance. When Ruby and Blackheart were almost near Yang, Blackheart stops and looks around. He then thought _"Why do I get the feeling someone is eyeing me?"_

Blackheart looks around to see anyone looking at him. After looking around, he finally found someone who was looking at him. It was a Cinder Fall who was looking at him with curiosity. Seeing what Cinder was wearing, Blackheart thought _"Why is she wearing a mini-dress?"_

Looking at Blackheart, Cinder thought _"I wander what kind of Faunus he is?"_

Just then, on the stage, Ozpin and Glynda appeared and Ozpin said into the microphone "I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and to acquire new skills. And when you've finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Hearing Ozpin's speech made every student feel proud of themselves. But the mood died when Ozpin said "But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy. Wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

Once he said his speech, Glynda said "You will all gather into the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Blackheart rubs his chin and said to himself "Something was off about him. Then again, he must be thinking some stuff in his mind."

* * *

Later on that night, all the first year students were reported to the ballroom where they will spend the night there until their initiation begin. One half of the ballroom is where all the male students sleeping while the other half is where all the female students sleep. As everyone was getting comfortable, Blackheart was the last person to exit the bathroom. Being a Faunus, he was last because all the 'normal' students didn't want him to go first because they are afraid to get rabbis. Still, after a hot shower, Blackheart, wearing a red sleeveless shirt and black pajama pants, exited the bathroom and went to his sleeping bag. On his way, he saw Ruby and Yang arguing with Weiss and sitting by them was Blake reading a book.

As Blackheart approached them, he heard Ruby whispered "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

Blackheart laughed and said "Yeah, no kidding. You are bound to wake everyone up."

The four girls looked at him, Weiss groan and said "Ugh, not you again!"

"Oh I am sorry, princess," Blackheart said in a sarcastic way, "Is my presence upsetting your comfort zone?"

Before Weiss could say anything, Blackheart said "Well too bad. Sooner or later, you are bound to work with a Faunus."

As Weiss 'hmph', Blackheart asked "Let me ask you something, you honestly think that the Grimm care who you are?"

Before Weiss could answer, Blackheart said "No they don't. They don't care if you father owns the Schnee Company or the fact that you are the heiress. To them, when they look at you, all they see is another prey waiting to be eaten. And if you don't drop that attitude of yours, then you will bound to get you and your future teammates in deep trouble. So I suggest to drop it."

After hearing him, Weiss just whips her hair at him and walks away. After she was gone, Blackheart muttered "What a bitch."

Yang shook her head and said "You gotta feel bad for the people who will be stuck with her."

"Yeah, I agree," Blackheart said.

Ruby then yawned and said "Well, I need to go to sleep. Big day ahead of us."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "I'll see you guys in the morning."

Waving goodbye, Yang and Ruby headed to their sleeping bags. He then hear Blake said "So…are you their brother?"

Blackheart turns her and replied "Yeah, I know that I am a Faunus and they are normal, but we love each other like siblings."

Blake smiled and said "I'm glad for you three."

Before Blackheart was going to leave, he looked at Blake's bow on her head, and he swear, he saw it 'twitch' a bit. He points her bow and asked "Hey…did your bow just move a bit?"

Shocked, Blake just said "Uh…maybe you are seeing things?"

Blackheart thought about it and said "Maybe, but still. Anyways, I am heading to be. Nice to meet you, hope we meet up again."

As Blake nodded, Blackheart went to his sleeping bag and went to sleep, excited for the initiation tomorrow.

_Meanwhile, across the ballroom…_

Cinder was in her red pajama dress while Emerald was wearing a dark green top and pajama pants while Mercury was wearing a grey shirt and pajama pants. Mercury laid on his sleeping bag, yawns and said "Man, what a long day today."

Emerald sat next to him and said "It's going to be a longer day tomorrow. And we have to be sure to be on the same team too."

Mercury looks at her and said "True, but that still leaves out one extra person. Come to think of it, who here would make an addition?"

As Emerald looks around, Cinder then said "Well I already found one."

Mercury and Emerald look at her and Emerald asked "Who?"

Cinder motions her head forward and said "Him."

Looking ahead, Mercury and Emerald saw Blackheart getting ready for bed. Mercury raised an eyebrow and said "A Faunus?"

Emerald looks at her and said "Are you sure, Cinder?"

Cinder smiled a bit and said "Of course. I do believe he would make a fine addition to our team."

Both Emerald and Mercury raised their eyebrow and Mercury asked "How can you be sure?"

Cinder looks at him and replied "You can say that I have a hunch."

**And that is it! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will be back for more. Until then, please review!**


	9. The First Step

**Hi everyone! Sorry for that long wait! I have been losing my focus on the stories and have been writing new ones! And bad news, I don't have a computer at the moment to update my stories, so you all have to wait until August, because I will be in school where I have access to a computer, I'm sorry all.**

**Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 4

A pair of eyes opened and the first thing they saw was an orange-haired girl with light blue eyes staring back. Once the eyes were fully opened, the girl smiled and said in an excited way "Wake up, lazy bum!"

The owner of the eyes, sighed as they sat up. The girl who was speaking is Nora Valkyrie and the person who she was talking to was her childhood friend Lie Ren. As Ren sighed, Nora was 'teleporting' around him and said "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!"

In the bathroom, Ren was brushing his teeth while Nora had her comb while still talking "I can't believe that we've been at Beacon for a fully twenty four hours not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything. I mean you are the perfect student and I'm well me, but that's crazy, you know?"

Back in the ballroom, as Ren was tying up his sleeping bag, Nora continued talking while combing her hair "We've been friends for soooooo long what are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not together together, not that I'm not saying you're not handsome. You are handsome, but that would just be weird right?"

In the cafeteria, while Ren was eating his pancakes properly, Nora had one in her mouth as she said "Right, what was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together."

As she slurped up her pancake, Nora said "Ooooo! We should come up with some sort of plan to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work he has the school."

In the locker room, As Ren got his weapons, a dual pistols with knives at the guard handle, named Stormflower, Nora continue to say "I know! We'll have some sort of signal like a distress signal! A secret signal, so that we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

Deciding to speak, Ren said "Nora."

Appearing in next to him, Nora replied "Yes, Ren?"

As he put his weapons into his sleeves, Ren said "I don't think sloths make a lot of noises."

After a few seconds, Nora's eyes widen and said "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

As he chuckles, Ren closes his locker and said "Come on, Nora. Let's go."

When he starts walking, Nora followed him and said "But not together together."

While Nora was following Ren while humming happily, Ruby, Yang and Blackheart were minding their own until Ruby saw them and said "I wonder what those two are so worked up about."

Blackheart saw them and said "I bet there is something going on with those two."

"Oh who knows," Yang said as she looks at Ruby, "So you seem awfully chipper this morning."

Ruby nodded as she said "Hm, yep. No more awkward small talk, or getting to know you stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart to the talking."

As she took out her folded Crescent Rose, Ruby cooed her weapon as Yang said "Well remember Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn how to work together."

Ruby groan in annoyance and said "Ugh, you sound like dad. Ok, first of all what does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I. Drink. Milk."

Blackheart crossed his arms and said "What about when we form teams?"

Ruby looks down and said "Oh, I-I don't know. I'll just be on your guys' team?"

Yang then implied "Maaaybe you should try to being on someone else's team?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "You need to learn to get along with others."

Ruby then place her hands on her hips and said "My dearest sister Yang and loving brother Jonathan, are you two implying that you two do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

"What?" Blackheart said "That isn't what we meant."

"Yeah," Yang said, "We thought, I don't know, maybe it will help you break out of your shell?"

"What the—" Ruby exclaimed, "I don't need to break out of my shell! That is absolutely…"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune said while walking past them, "There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would have remembered to count that high! Ohhh, why does this have to happen today?"

As Blackheart sees Jaune walk away, he just shook his head. Good thing, his Dragon Gauntlet lets him store all of his stuff without needing to use his own locker. He then looks at Ruby and said "Come on, Ruby. It will be fine. You will get along with other people fine."

"Yeah," Yang said, "Just try to live it up a bit."

Before Ruby could reply, a voice near them said "I agree with Goldilocks."

Hearing the voice, the three of them turn to see Mercury along with Emerald. Yang raised and eyebrow and said "And…you are?"

Mercury replied "Name's Mercury Black. This is my girl Emerald."

Emerald smiled and said "Hi, how are you?"

"You guys new here too?" Blackheart asked.

Mercury replied "Yup, we are from Sanctum Academy."

"Cool," Yang said.

As Ruby stood there quiet, she said "So…what kind of weapons do you guys have?"

As Mercury and Emerald look at her confused, Blackheart said "Ruby is a weapon fanatic."

"Oh," Mercury said, "In that case."

He then place his boots on the bench seat and said "These are my shotgun boots I like to call Flying Hermes."

"Shotgun boots, huh?" Yang said as she activated her shotgun gauntlets, "These are my babies Ember Celica."

"Nice," Emerald said as she took out her dual pistols, "These are my weapons, Desert Storms. They changed from pistols to kamas. And best part…"

As she pressed a button, the end of the kamas loosen up and the blades of the kamas fell off and were attached to chains. She then said "I had a little adjustment to the chains, and to say the least, way better than before."

Ruby's eyes sparked and said "Ohh! Those are awesome!"

"What about you, shorty?" Mercury asked, "What do you have?"

Ruby unfolded her scythe and said "I got my Crescent Rose."

Mercury's and Emerald's eyes widen and Emerald said "Holy damn! How the hell do you carry that giant thing?!"

When Ruby folded Crescent Rose back, she proudly said "I drink milk."

Mercury then looks at Emerald and said "See? I told you you should have drink more milk."

As Emerald gave him a death stare, Mercury looks at Blackheart and asked "What about you, chief? What kind of weapons do you have?"

Right before Blackheart was about to say something, a female voice said "Now, Now, that is enough introduction."

When Blackheart, Ruby and Yang look over, they saw Cinder walking towards them. With the click of her heels, Cinder stood near them and said "Hello there, I'm Cinder Fall."

Ruby waved at her and said "Hi. Uh…why are you fighting in your dress?"

"Yeah," Yang said, "Doesn't look like you are going out to fight some Grimm."

Cinder chuckled and said "I have that covered."

With the flick of her wrists, Cinder's clothes start to changed, and when the light died down, she was now wearing red off-the-shoulders combat shirt with long sleeves, red pants and still had her heels. Ruby's eyes sparkled more and said "How did you do that?!"

Cinder laughed and said "It's my secret dear."

All of a sudden, they all heard a spear being thrown at, and when they look over, they saw Jaune pinned to the locker with a spear on his hoodie. Before Blackheart could say anything, a female voice said "I'm sorry."

Looking over, he saw Weiss and Pyrrha standing near each other. Emerald then said "Wow, what happened?"

Before anyone could reply, the speakers turned on and said in Glynda's voice "Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for the initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

After they heard that, Weiss and Pyrrha both were walking past Jaune. But before that, Pyrrha used her Sembalance to take out her spear, which caused Jaune to fall to the floor and said "It was nice meeting you."

Jaune groan and said "Likewise."

Once that happen, Pyrrha left. As soon as they were gone, Blackheart, Yang and Ruby walked up to him, Blackheart helped Jaune up as he said "I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?"

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald walked by him and Emerald said "Maybe Snow Angel there wasn't the best place to start."

As Mercury laugh, Blackheart shook his head as Ruby said "Come on Jaune, let's go."

After that, the seven of them made their way to Beacon Cliff.

* * *

All the first year students were standing on the edge of Beacon Cliff and were about to take their initiation. Blackheart looks to his right and sees Yang and Ruby a few places over. They were all standing over small platforms, he didn't know why.

Standing on the far right was Ozpin and Glynda and the headmaster said "For years you have trained to become warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald forest."

Glynda then said "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given team mates…today."

Blackheart could practically hear Ruby worrying. Ozpin then said "Your teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

"Okay," Blackheart said, "That sounds reasonable."

"That being said," Ozpin said, "The first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

At that moment, Ruby's whole world shattered and cried "What?!"

"And there is the catch," Blackheart said.

"After you've partnered up," Ozpin said, "Make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand and said "Uh, yeah, um, sir? How…"

"Good," Ozpin said ignoring Jaune, "Now, take your positions."

Once the headmaster said that, all the students, except for Jaune, got into positions as they were being launched into the air one by one. When Blackheart looks to his left, he saw Cinder, Mercury and Emerald being launched into the air. When it was his turn, Blackheart got ready as he heard gears underneath him turning, and in an instant, was launched into the air. Looking over, he saw Mercury nearing a tree until he used Flying Mercury to propel himself away from the tree and teleported onto a branch. Emerald used her Wind Sembalance to slow herself down and used Desert Storms to hook herself on a branch, spin a bit before landing on the ground. Cinder's sleeves started to glow as she took out a vial from her belt and somehow created twin swords and she implanted them into a tree and slide down to the ground.

Now focus on his landing strategy, Blackheart took a deep breath and shouted **"****FEIM ZII GRON!"**

In an instant, Blackheart's whole body became ghost-like and landed on the ground unharmed. Thanks to his Become Ethereal Shout, he can land from high places and all attacks will pass through him without taking any damage. Once he became whole again, Blackheart made his way into the forest. Along the way, he reaches over to his Dragon Gauntlet and takes out a Daedric Pistol in his left hand while a Daedric Sword in his right. While making his way into the forest, he looks around while aiming his weapons in case if any Grimm appeared. As he was looking around, he heard low growling noises around him. Once he looks over, he saw four Beowolves making their way towards him. As he grips his weapons, the Beowolves suddenly rushed towards him. Blackheart then aims his Daedric he fired a few shots and blew two Beowolves' heads off while the others were nearing him. Holding out his Daedric Sword, Blackheart rushed up to one of the Beowolves and sliced it's right arm off before decapitating it's head. Once that was done, the last Beowolf tried to attack Blackheart until he blocks it's attack with his sword while he aims his Daedric Pistol on the Beowolf's chest and shot several times before it fell on it's back dead.

After he killed off the Beowolves, Blackheart heard a voice in the distance cried "Birdie no!"

Hearing that it was Ruby's voice, Blackheart quickly got up on a tree and Ruby along with other students falling down. Ruby fired a few shots from Crescent Rose before turning it into a scythe and hooks it on a tree limb and spinning a few times. Blackheart then saw Weiss falling and then she used her Sembalance to create a glyph to slow herself down. He then saw Ren who used his weapons to dig them into a tree, spiral downwards and landed on the ground safely. All of a sudden, Blackheart heard a boom in the sky and saw Yang soaring into the air using her gauntlets to propel herself into the air all while laughing. After she bursted through the top of a tree, Yang jumped from one tree to another before landing on the ground and said 'nailed it'. As Blackheart shook Yang's antics, he then saw Pyrrha heading towards some trees before using her shield to smash through the tree, roll on a tree limb and putting her shield away and took out her weapon which was transformed into a rifle. It was at that moment when Blackheart heard Jaune's screams and saw him free-falling to the ground. Before he could do anything, Blackheart saw Pyrrha changing her weapon to a javelin, aims and throws it into Jaune's direction. After a while, Blackheart heard a thumb and Jaune saying 'Thank you!' which Pyrrha then reply 'I'm sorry!'.

Blackheart just smiled and shook his head as he proceeded to walk to the temple to find the relic. But before that, he would have to find another person to be his partner. And knowing Ruby, she was probably her hardest to find him and/or Yang. And being the big brother he is, Blackheart decides to find Ruby. As he was rushing through the forest, he encountered a large Ursa in his way.

"Oh great," Blackheart said as he aims his Daedric Pistol, "Not in the mood right now."

Right before Blackheart could reply, a green blur rushed past the Ursa's legs and trips it while a grey blur appeared and hits the Ursa's face and blew it's head off. When the two blurs appeared, they were Mercury and Emerald standing in front of the dead Ursa. As Mercury kicked the dead Ursa, he said "No fun."

Emerald looks at him and said "What do you expect?"

Blackheart sighed and said "Totally stole my kill."

Both Mercury and Emerald look at him and Mercury said "Oh well, maybe next time, champ."

As Blackheart shook his head, he then said "So you two are partners?"

The both of them nodded as Blackheart asked "So where is the third member of your group?"

Suddenly, a voice behind him said "Right behind you."

As soon as Blackheart heard that voice, he turns around and saw Cinder walking towards him. Once she was near him, she said "Since I don't see anyone around you and I don't have a partner, I guess we are stuck together then."

Blackheart nodded and replied "I suppose so."

Emerald then said "Now that we have partners, I guess we should head to the temple and get those relics."

"She's right," Mercury said, "The sooner we get this done, the better."

Blackheart rolled his arms and said "Sure hope Ruby and Yang are okay. But yeah, let's head out. I'll take the lead."

As Blackheart walked ahead, Emerald turns to Cinder and asked "Are you sure you want this guy to be on our team?"

Cinder nodded and replied "Of course. After all, he looks quite interesting."

Mercury shrugged and said "I guess so. Come on, we got some relics to find."

After he said that, he, Cinder and Emerald followed Blackheart to find the temple so that they can find a relic and head back to complete their initiation.

**Hope you all like this chapter and see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	10. The Emerald Forest

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for you all waiting for a long time for a new update, but I assure you, you will not be disappointed. I am going to be honest with you all, I have been slacking off on my old stories and making new ones. Reason why is because I got more ideas to publish, but I decide to put those on hold until I finish a few of my old stories. So, without a further ado, let us begin.**

Chapter 5

On Beacon Cliff, Ozpin was overlooking the edge with a Scroll in hand while Glynda walks up to him with her own. Once she was near him, she said "Well, sir, it seems that the last pair has been formed."

As Glynda pressed the button on her Scroll and showed Ren and Nora, she said "Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. The poor child, I feel sorry for him. I can't really imagine the two of them getting along…"

Once she pressed it again, this time showed Pyrrha and Jaune, Glynda said "Still, he's probably much better off than Ms. Nikos. I don't care what his transcripts say, I still think that Jaune fellow is not cut out for this level of combat. Not yet. But I suppose he will prove his worth soon enough."

When she pressed another button, an image of Blackheart, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald appeared and Glynda said "Well, looks like these four manage to form a team of their own. It would seem that Cinder along with the other two are working together…as the reports said. And it seems that they have taken Jonathan along with them. And at the pace they are going, they should reach the temple."

As she starts to walk away, Glynda said "Speaking of which, sir, what did you use for the relics this year?"

When she looks back at him, she noticed that his sights were glued on his Scroll. Glynda raised an eyebrow and asked "Professor?"

However, Ozpin was more focus on what's happening in his Scroll than Glynda. He was currently watching Ruby, who was currently paired with Weiss, sitting on the grass while Weiss was pacing back and forth. While Ruby was picking the grass, Weiss said while still pacing "It's this way… No, wait. It's this way…No, Definitely this way. It's official…we're lost."

Irritated, Ruby got up and said "Why can't you admit you don't know have any idea where you're going?"

Weiss huffed and said "Because, I know exactly where we're going…We're going to…the forest temple."

"Ugh!" Ruby cried, "Just admit it that you don't know!"

Weiss looks at Ruby and snapped "Oh stop it. You don't know where we are either!"

"But at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" Ruby shouted.

Weiss placed her hands on her hips and angrily asked "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Ruby stomped her foot and replied "It means you're a big stupid jerk and I hate you!"

Weiss scoffed and said "Just keep moving."

As she turns and walks away, Ruby said in a mocking tone "Ehn, Just keep moving. Hurry up… Watch where you're going… Why are you so bossy?"

Weiss turns back at Ruby and shouted "I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

Ruby then said "Stop treating me like a kid!"

"Then stop acting like a kid!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby then shouted back "Then stop acting like you're perfect!"

Weiss then gave Ruby a menacing look and said "I'm not perfect. Not yet, but I am leagues better than you are."

When she turns and walks away, Ruby sadly sighs and said "You don't even know me."

* * *

Blackheart felt a cold shiver up his back. He looks back and looks around until Mercury's voice said "Hey man, you okay?"

Blackheart looks back and replied "Uh yeah, just thought of something right now."

As Mercury nodded, the two of them along with Cinder and Emerald were making their way through the forest. Walking around for a few minutes, Emerald decided to speak by saying "So…where is this temple?"

Cinder looks around and replied "Hmmm, when we were falling, I noticed a secluded area on the far west."

"Same here," Blackheart said, "If we travel the path we are taking, it should take us to the temple."

Everyone nodded as they continue walking down the path they were taking. Mercury then looks at Blackheart and asked "By the way, we didn't ask you your name."

"Oh," Blackheart said, "The name's Jonathan Dragonborn. As you can see, I'm a Faunus."

Emerald studied him and said "I have never seen a Faunus like you before. What kind are you?"

Blackheart smiled and said "I'm a Dragon Faunus."

Once he said that, Mercury's and Emerald's jaw dropped while Cinder looks back at him surprised. Emerald broke the silence and said "A Dragon Faunus? I thought they don't exist anymore!"

Blackheart shrugged and said "Yeah well…here I am."

"Dude," Mercury said, "Can you breathe fire?"

Blackheart smirked and said "It is part of my Sembalance."

"Nice," Mercury said.

"Alright," Cinder said while playfully shaking her head, "Let us continue and find this temple."

As the four of them continue walking, Blackheart still had his Daedric Pistol and Daedric Sword and was looking everywhere if there were any Grimm nearby. Wanting a closer look, Blackheart took a deep breath and whispered **"****LAAS YAH NIR!"**

When he activated his Aura Whisper Shout, that is when he knew he and the others were in trouble. Around them, Blackheart saw multiple auras hidden in the bushes and in the trees. From what Blackheart learned, the Grimm don't produce Aura like humans and Faunus, but thanks to Blackheart's Aura Whisper Shout, he can sense aura from almost anything. Gripping his weapons, Blackheart said "Guys, we got company."

Knowing what's going to happen, Mercury readied Flying Hermes, Emerald took out Desert Storms and Cinder had her hands over the vials of Dust. Just then, they all heard growls and saw a pack of Beowolves emerging from the bushes. After a brief moment, one of the Beowolves roared and they all charged at them. Cinder opened a vial and used her Sembalance to create her bow and arrows and fired three arrows at three Beowolves, which exploded upon contact and killed the Beowolves. Seeing two more, Cinder broke her bow in half, creating twin swords, charged at them and starts slicing them. In a matter of seconds, Cinder manages to cut the Beowolves into pieces.

Emerald aimed her pistols at the coming Beowolves and start firing Dust bullets at the Grimm. As some of them were getting near, she converted her pistols to kamas and dashed towards them and sliced their bodies. Now seeing herself surrounded by Beowolves, Emerald gritted her teeth as she pressed a button and the ends of her kamas came loose and the blades were released and were attached to chains. Using her Wind Sembalance, Emerald spins around and the wind starts to pick up and used her weapons to 'slice' the air and released a gust of wind at the surrounding Beowolves and, somehow, manages to slice all of them in half from torso.

Mercury was using his Teleportation Sembalance to teleport himself near the Beowolves and used his shotgun boots to blast each Beowolves head and each of them exploded. Seeing more Beowolves, Mercury teleports near each one of them and uses his weapons to kill each one of them. When one was near him, Mercury raised his right leg, pushed a button and his foot flew around and gives the Beowolf a roundhouse kick that knocks it to the ground. Once the Beowolf was on the ground, Mercury jumps on it's face, pushes a button and blew the Beowolf's head off.

Blackheart was having an easy time dealing with the Grimm. Aiming his Daedric Pistol, Blackheart fires blasts from his weapons and kills every Beowolf that was heading towards him. As some of them were closing in on him, Blackheart grips his Daedric Sword, rushes up to the Beowolves and slices them up. When more showed up, Blackheart took a deep breath and shouted **"****KRII LUN AUS!"**

When Blackheart used his Marked of Death Shout, the Beowolves started to slowly die until Blackheart replaced his Daedric Sword with another Daedric Pistol and starts shooting crazy until the Beowolves are all dead. After minutes of fighting, all the Beowolves are dead. Taking a deep breath, Blackheart relaxed and said "Well…that was a nice exercise."

Mercury laughed and said "Yeah, no kidding."

Emerald looks at Blackheart's weapons and asked "I have never seen those types of weapons. What kind of Dust bullets do you use?"

Blackheart smirked and said "I don't use any Dust bullets. My Sembalance allows me to transfer my Aura to my weapons, giving them a boast of power."

"No Dust bullets?" Emerald asked, "And just using your Aura? Doesn't that drain you a lot?"

Blackheart shook his head and replied "Nah, I got a lot of it in me. Pretty cool huh?"

Cinder thought and said "What about when you shouted?"

Blackheart replied "That is also part of my Sembalance."

"Wait," Mercury said, "You have TWO Sembalances?"

"Yeah, it's strange," Blackheart said, even though he already knows, "But yeah, I'm a 'rare' case."

"Hmm," Cinder said, "Interesting."

Emerald motioned her head and said "Come on, we need to move. We may have caused a commotion and more Grimm might come."

"She's right," Blackheart said as he switched his weapons to his Daedric Rifle, "We gotta go and get those relics."

When everyone nodded, the four of them made their way into the forest, with their weapons drawn, in search for the temple.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long, along with her partner Blake Belladonna, arrived at the temple site. The temple itself was rundown and there were multiple pillars with objects on them. Yang leans on Blake and asked "You think this is the place?"

Blake just nodded as they walked towards the temple. Once they arrived, Blake noticed the relics, raised an eyebrow and asked "Chess pieces?"

As Yang looks around, she saw the white knight piece, picks it up and asked "Hmm, how about a cute little pony?"

Blake looks at her, playfully nods and said "Sure."

When Yang puts away the chess piece, she just said "That was easy."

"Easy for you to say," a voice within the forest said.

When Yang and Blake turn around, they saw Blackheart, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury walking towards them. Yang smiled and said "Hey bro, what's up? Killed any Grimm on the way?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said as he looks around, "You've seen Ruby?"

Yang shook her head and replied "No, I haven't."

Blackheart sighed and said "I hope she is alright."

As the two of them talked, Blake just kept her distance from Blackheart, just seeing Blackheart made Blake fear him a bit. Blackheart then looks at her and said "Hey, you're the girl from last night. What's your name again?"

The hidden Cat Faunus simply said "Blake."

Blackheart then looks at Yang and whispered "She's your partner?"

When Yang nodded, Emerald looks at the relics and asked "Chess pieces? Seriously?"

"Hey," Yang said, "I'm just glad it's that and not anything else."

"True," Mercury said as he looks at the temple.

Cinder then walks by Blackheart and asked "Would you mind if I get the relic?"

Blackheart shrugs and replied "Sure, go for it."

As Cinder smiles and walks to the relics, Yang walked behind Blackheart, moved her hand in a whipping motion and made a whipping noise. When Blackheart heard that, he turns around and starts smacking Yang while Yang did the same. While that happened, Cinder walks up to Mercury and Emerald and said "Well Mercury, what do you think here?"

As Mercury place a hand on his chin and said thoughtfully "Hmmm, it would seem that there are both black and white chess pieces, each of them having a two of them. And it seems that some are already taken."

Mercury walks around and said "I'm guessing if two different pairs get the same relics, then a team would be form."

When he saw two black queen pieces, Mercury smiled and said "And why not be the most powerful piece in the game?"

He then walks up to the black queen piece and picks it up. Cinder smiled a bit, walks up to the other one and picks it up. Now knowing what it mean, Emerald smiled and said "Guess we are a team now."

* * *

Both Pyrrha and Jaune were walking into a cave hoping to find a way to reach the temple and finding a relic. After walking for minutes, the two of them saw a glowing gold bulb floating that oddly seem to have been heading towards their way. As Pyrrha looks at it suspiciously, Jaune quickly assumes it being the relic.

Getting excited, Jaune said "That's the relic!"

But when he tries to reach for it, the bulb moves away. Irritated, Jaune tries to grab it and said "Hey! Bad relic!"

As he tries to get it, Pyrrha was starting to get worried and said "Uh, Jaune? I don't think that's the relic."

However, Jaune got the bulb and said "Ha! Gotcha!"

But the moment Jaune got the bulb, there was a low snarl and the bulb moved until Jaune was face to face with a Deathstalker…and Jaune was holding it's stinger.

* * *

There was a high pitch scream that was heard for mile. At the ruin temple, everyone heard the scream and Yang said in a worried way "Some girl is in trouble!"

However, Blackheart just said "That was no girl."

Yang looks at him, raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

Blackheart laughed a bit and said "That was Jaune. And that was the most girlish scream ever. Of all time."

After a moment of silence, everyone stood quiet until Yang and Mercury were holding back their laughter until they couldn't hold it and just burst into laughter. Emerald was slightly laughing and Cinder just rolled her eyes. Blake however heard something and just look up into the sky.

* * *

Just outside the cave, Pyrrha rushed outside until the wall crashed and the Deathstalker, along with Jaune on it's stinger, burst and screeched. Moving it's tail, Jaune cried in horror and shouted "Pyrrha! This is not the relic! It's not!"

Holding her position, Pyrrha looks back and said "Jaune! Whatever you do, do not let…"

But before she could finish, the Deathstalker pulled back it's tail and flung it forward, sending Jaune flying across the forest towards the direction of the temple. Along the way, Jaune just cried for help. Pyrrha saw Jaune flying and finished saying "…go."

Hearing the Deathstalker, Pyrrha sheepishly rubs her head while smile a bit before rushing towards the direction Jaune flew towards.

* * *

"Blake, did you hear that?!" Yang said while controlling her laughing, "That girl was Jaune! Man, that is so…"

But when she looked at Blake, Yang saw her looking at the sky for some reason. Yang raised an eyebrow and asked "Hey Blake, what's up?"

When Blake pointed towards the sky, everyone looks up and saw an object falling towards them. Before anyone could say anything, the object shouted "HHHHHHEEEEEEAAAAAADDDDDDSSSSSS UUUUUUPPPPPP!"

Everyone now saw who it was and Blackheart said "Yup, there's Ruby."

**Hope you all like this chapter and see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	11. Players and Pieces

**Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter! Now, I have to say, this is by far the LONGEST chapter I have ever done! Now for those saying I need to make my chapters longer, HERE YOU GO! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?! But anyway, I am here to make an exciting announcement.**

**For those who are following me, or found it by chance, I have published a new story! The story that I published is my version of Kingdom Hearts III. Yes people, yours truly has been a fan for a long time. I have always wanted to write my own version of Kingdom Hearts 3 for the longest time. But because of the stories I have, it was hard for me to get it started. As for why is it a crossover, it's because I wanted something new. That's why in this story, it's main villain will be…Shao Kahn from Mortal Kombat! That's right people, all the characters from Mortal Kombat will be part of this story! Now, because of the new Mortal Kombat X game that recently came out, you will all be wondering which game it will be based on. Well, let me put your minds to ease. This story will take place during the Mortal Kombat 9 game. You know, the one with Freddy Kruger in it. And I know you will be asking, will it happen after the game where almost all the characters die? Let me put your mind to ease yet again. This story will happen during after Liu Kang won the first Mortal Kombat Tournament, not after Shang Tsung begged Shao Kahn to make a new Mortal Kombat Tournament. If you need to remember that scene, go watch the Mortal Kombat 9 cutscenes. But yeah, I always wanted to do a Kingdom Hearts/Mortal Kombat crossover story. Now as for rating, it will be rated T, but it be rated M for some gore, violence and language. Reason why it is rated T is so that everyone can have the chance to read this story instead of going to the selection section and change the rating to M or all of the above. Personally, I hate doing that. It is time consuming.**

**Anyways, if you guys want to read it, just go to my profile and click on it. I hope you all like it. With that, let's start out LONGEST chapter!**

Chapter 6

It was true. The moment Blackheart looked up, he saw Ruby falling from the sky and was heading right towards them. Knowing that his sister might get hurt or worse, when Blackheart was about to do something, another object headed towards Ruby's direction and collided with her. Turns out that the object was Jaune, and the moment he clashed with Ruby, the two of them were sent flying towards a nearby tree. Once they crashed, Ruby managed to land on the branch while Jaune was hanging upside down.

Ruby shook her head from her dizziness and said "Oh…what was that?"

Looking up a bit, she saw Jaune as he waved at her and said "Hey Ruby…"

Down on the ground, Blake tilts her head and asked "Did that girl just fell out of the sky?"

But before Yang or Blackheart could reply, there was a huge explosion nearby. As everyone looked over, out of the trees, was an Ursa clawing wildly. Just then, another explosion rang out and a cloud of pink smoke appeared behind the Ursa and it soon fell over dead. Just then, they heard a child-like voice screaming "YEE-HAW!"

Just then, Nora rolled off the Ursa's back, gave out a sadly sigh and said "Awww, it's broken."

As she was looking at the dead Ursa, Ren appeared, out of breath, and said "Nora…please…never do that again."

When he was about to look at her, Ren saw that saw was gone and everyone was looking around to look for her. Blackheart eventually found her when Nora was looking at a white rook piece. As she got it, she got the relic, placed it on her head and started to sing "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

"NORA!" Ren shouted.

Nora stopped, smiled, saluted, and when she tilts her head to catch the relic with her free hand, she cheerfully said "Coming Ren."

As Nora started to skip towards Ren, everyone was still puzzled and Emerald broke the silence by saying "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?"

But as Yang was about to answer, Pyrrha quickly came out of the forest and ran towards them while the Deathstalker was on her tail. Pyrrha quickly evaded the Deathstalker's attack until she noticed Jaune and shouted "Jaune!"

Looking down, Jaune saw her and said "Pyrrha!"

Now recovered from her dizziness, Ruby got off the tree, rushed towards Yang and Blackheart and said "Yang! Johnny!"

"Ruby!" Yang and Blackheart said.

But before the three of them hugged each other, Nora appeared and said "Nora!"

As Pyrrha was battling the Deathstalker, Blake then asked "Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?"

Just then, Yang literally exploded as her body was covered in fire and shouted "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! COULD EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!"

As Ren rushed up to the them while Nora did a little dance, literally two seconds past before Ruby tapped on Yang's shoulders, points up and said "Um, Yang?"

Seeing Ruby pointing upwards, Blackheart and the others looked up only to see a giant Nevermore flying over them. One it's talons was Weiss hanging on to her dear life. Looking down, Weiss shouted "HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!"

Ruby sheepishly rubs her head and said "Well I did tell her to jump."

"She's gonna fall," Blake plainly said.

"She'll be fine," Ruby said.

"She's falling," Ren said.

Sure enough, Weiss lost her grip and started to fall. As she was falling to her doom, Jaune sees this, gives out a confident smile as he leaps into the air and manages to catch Weiss while in the air. He then said in a flirty way "Just dropping in?"

Weiss said nothing as she looked down. Jaune did the same and saw that they were still in the air. In horror the two panicked as they started to fall once again. In the end, Jaune fell face first to the ground while Weiss landed on his back in a sitting position while looking at her nails.

"My hero," Weiss said not amused.

Jaune, on the other hand, still hurt said "My back."

Just then, Pyrrha landed hard on the ground near Blackheart and the others. Just as Pyrrha was catching her breath, Yang said in a sarcastic way "Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!"

Unfolding Crescent Rose, Ruby smiled cockily and said "Not if I can help it!"

"Ruby, wait!" Yang shouted.

But Ruby just fired her weapons and she charged at the Deathstalker. Blackheart then shouted "Ruby, get back here!"

As Ruby was about to strike, the Deathstalker swung its pincer, sending her flying back, and knocking her flat on the ground. When she was getting up, Ruby shouted "Don't worry! Totally fine!"

However, at that moment, when Ruby looks back, she saw the Deathstalker charging towards her. Folding her Crescent Rose, Ruby turns around and dashed towards the others. Yang rushed towards her little sister. Just above them, they all heard a cawing, and when they look up, they saw the giant Nevermore flying above them. It then flapped its wings and a tempest of feathers erupted from its wings, slamming into the ground like giant daggers. As Ruby desperately avoided the barrage of large feathers, one of the feathers made a direct hit on Ruby's cloak and pins her cloak to the ground. Yang just took a few steps back to avoid the feathers from hitting her. While Ruby tries to get out of it, the Deathstalker was closing in on it's prey.

Seeing this, in fear, Yang shouted "Ruby, get outta there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby shouted as she was tugging hard on her cloak.

But it was too late, the Deathstalker raised it's stinger and was ready to deliver the killing blow. Weiss, didn't want to have her partner die, was about to make an attack, a red blur rushed right past her and charged at the Deathstalker. Just as the Deathstalker was about to attack Ruby, the red blur delivers a powerful impact on the Deathstalker's front face and it shrieked in pain. When everyone took a closer look, their eyes widen when they say Blackheart landing a left punch on the Deathstalker's armor…and it actually cracked! As the Deathstalker shrieks in pain, Blackheart shouted **"****FUS RO DAH!"**

The force from Blackheart's shout was so powerful that it manages to knock the Deathstalker across the field. Just as it landed on the ground, Blackheart took another deep breath and shouted "**LIZ SLEN NUS!"**

Blackheart released a blast of ice from his mouth and onto the Deathstalker, which was now incased in solid ice. Everyone, except for Ruby and Yang, had their mouths dropped to the floor. They couldn't believe what they just saw: Blackheart literally rushed up to a Deathstalker, punched it on it's armor, which he manage to crack and made the Deathstalker cry in pain, and not only threw it on it's back but trapped it in solid ice…without using any form of Dust and literally just shouted at the Grimm. Everyone had different reactions: Weiss was all out mind-blow at the fact that a Faunus like Blackheart out-powered a giant Grimm, Blake was awestruck, Jaune had his mouth to the ground, Pyrrha was just wowed by the sheer power Blackheart has, Ren was impressed, Nora…was jumpy, Emerald and Mercury had their eyes popped out while Cinder just stood there speechless.

"_He…He just took on that Deathstalker with his bare hands," _Cinder thought, _"How strong is he?"_

Blackheart then rushes up to Ruby, grabs the feather and pulls it out, releasing her coat. Once she was free, Yang rushed up to Ruby and gives her a loving hug. As the two were having their sister moment, Blackheart walks up to Ruby with a stern look on his face. When Ruby and Yang stopped hugging, Ruby saw Blackheart and looks down in shame.

"Ruby," Blackheart said, "What have I told you about trying to do things yourself?"

Ruby sadly replied "Ask for help."

Blackheart nodded and said "This isn't like Signal where you can do whatever you want, this is the real deal, Rubes. You have to be more attentive and cautious. We don't want you to get hurt or worse."

As Ruby was about to cry, Blackheart then hugs her and said "Just glad that you are alright."

At that moment, Weiss walked up to them and said "Ruby…"

When Ruby looks at her, Weiss said "You are so childish!"

Ruby said "Weiss?"

"Dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting styles," Weiss said before saying, "And I suppose I've been a bit… difficult…to you. But if we're going to do this… we're going to do this together."

She then points her rapier, which was called Myrtenaster, and said "So if you quit trying to show off…I'll be…nicer."

Ruby then said "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this."

Weiss then walks towards the temple and said "You're fine."

As Weiss walked away, Yang, Ruby and Blackheart all followed her. Just then, the Nevermore was flying over them and the Deathstalker was breaking free from it's icy prison. Once everyone was together, Jaune said in a panicked way "Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?"

Weiss then said "Look, there's no sense in wasting any more time. Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right," Ruby said, "Our mission is to grab an artifact, and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live," Jaune said happily, "Now that is an idea I can get behind."

Ruby and Jaune then walked up to a pedestal and got their artifacts: Ruby got the white knight piece while Jaune got the white rook piece. After they put their pieces away, Ruby turns to everyone and said "Time we left."

Everyone nodded as they all made their way back to the cliff. When Blackheart looks back, he saw the Deathstalker freeing itself while the Nevermore was flying towards their direction. Sensing that there might be more danger, Blackheart whispered **"****LAAS YAH NIR!"**

Using his Aura Whisper Shout, he saw dozens of auras heading their direction. Knowing what it might be, Blackheart turns to everyone and shouted "Hey guys! We got more Grimm heading our direction!"

"Oh great!" Weiss shouted.

"Don't worry," Blackheart said, "You guys head to the cliffs, I got this. Don't stop!"

With that, Blackheart broke off from the group and headed towards the crowd of Grimm. Not wanting to let him face the Grimm alone, Cinder turns to Emerald and Mercury and said "We should go and help out our teammate."

Emerald shrugs and said "He got this."

But Mercury said "Lead the way, Cinder."

Cinder nodded as she started to follow Blackheart and Mercury on her tail. Emerald gritted her teeth as she followed them. Once Blackheart found the pack of Grimm, which mostly consisted of Beowolves, he reached for his Dragon Gauntlet and took out his two Daedric Swords. Just as he was about to charge, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury appeared at his side with their weapons ready. Blackheart looks over and asked "What are you guys going here? I thought I told you guys to head to the cliff."

Cinder looks at him and replied "There is no point in me returning to the cliff without my partner. If we are going to do this, we are doing this together."

"Yeah," Mercury said, "And we ain't leaving you high and dry."

Emerald huffed and said "I would have."

"Enough chit chat," Blackheart said as he steadies his swords, "Here they come."

As the four of them prepared themselves, the Beowolves charged at them. Blackheart took a deep breath and shouted **"****MID VUR SHAAN!"**

The Shout he used was the Battle Fury Shout, and in that instant, Cinder's, Emerald's and Mercury's bodies started to glow blue. Everyone saw this and Mercury asked "Whoa, what's going on? Why do I feel more…pumped?"

Blackheart replied "This Shout allows me to increase my allies' strengths. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Wow," Emerald said, "My Aura feels…stronger."

Cinder smirked and said "Interesting."

As the Grimm got closer, Blackheart aims his weapon and said "Attack!"

Once he said that, the four of them charged at the Grimm. When the Beowolves were about to attack them, Blackheart got in front of them and started to slice them with his Daedric Swords. When that happened, a Beowolf tried to attack Blackheart from behind only to be stopped by a concrete wall. Turns out, Cinder spread some of her Earth Dust to the ground and controlled it to create a wall. As more Beowolves approached the wall, Cinder flicked her fingers and the wall broke into small pieces until they formed into spears and she points at the Beowolves, which caused the spears to flew into the air and penetrate the Beowolves, killing them on the spot.

Emerald used her Desert Storms to fire down every Beowolves that was approaching her. As one was near her, she aims her right pistol and shot the Beowolf's kneecaps and it fell to the ground. Emerald then, aims her left pistol and blew the Beowolf's head off. Once she killed the Beowolf, more ran to her. Transforming her weapons to kamas, Emerald spins around and used her Wind Sembalance to gather up wind and pulled the Beowolves in. She then pressed the buttons on her Desert Storms and the ends came off and sliced through every Beowolf that was caught in her mini-tornado.

Mercury was teleporting like crazy as he teleported near every Beowolf and blasting their heads off using his flying Hermes. Once he landed on his feet, one Beowolf charged at him ready to strike. However, Mercury leans down and swiped his right leg and knocks the Beowolf off the ground. And when the Beowolf was about to fall to the ground, Mercury kicks the Beowolf with his left leg, and shot a blast from his combat boot and blew the Beowolf's head off. When Mercury looks around, he saw one Beowolf rushing up to Cinder. Using his Teleportation Sembalance to teleport himself in front of the Beowolf, he double-kicks the Beowolf in the chest. And to add salt to the injury, Mercury fired blasts from both of his combat boots and made a hole in the center of the Beowolf's chest.

Blackheart switched his Daedric Swords to his Daedric Pistols and used his Aura to power them up and fired countless blasts at the remaining Beowolves. One by one, each Beowolf fell before him. As a few more were charging at him, Blackheart switched his weapons to his Daedric Rifle and starts shooting the last of the Beowolves. As the last one tried to surprise attack him, Blackheart evaded it's claw attack, uppercuts it with the handle of his Daedric Rifle, aims at the Beowolf's head and blew it off. Seeing the area cleared of Grimm, the four of them took a deep breath as the blue light surrounding Cinder, Emerald and Mercury faded.

"Aww," Mercury whined, "Why did it had to go?"

Blackheart replied "The effects last only a short time. So yeah."

"Alright then," Emerald said, "Let's head to the cliff."

When everyone agreed, they all headed to the cliff. Once they got there, they stop as they witnessed something astonishing. On the side of the cliff, the giant Nevermore was pinned to the ground with it's tail stuck in ice. Just then, Blackheart saw Ruby soaring into the air and hooks her Crescent Rose around the Nevermore's neck. As Ruby landed her feet on the side of the cliff, glyphs started to appear below Ruby's feet and more appeared, forming a line straight up the cliff. Pulling the trigger, Ruby shot her weapon and dashed upwards with the Nevermore. Nearing the edge of the cliff, Ruby let out a shout, and with one powerful swing, Ruby decapitates the Nevermore's head off. As she landed on the edge of the cliff, the headless corpse of the Nevermore fell to the ground.

Seeing Ruby decapitating the Nevermore, Mercury cried "Holy crap! That was bad ass!"

Blackheart laughed and said "Yeah…she is always like that."

As he was about to take a step, he suddenly stopped. Being a Faunus, he inherited that animal instinct that danger was nearby. And his instincts were telling him that there was a major danger heading his way. Cinder looks at him and asked "What's wrong?"

On the edge of the cliff, Ruby was standing over the edge, she folds her Crescent Rose away. Just then, a powerful gust of wind blew Ruby off the cliff and was falling over the cliff.

"AAAAHHHH!" Ruby cried, "HELP ME!"

Seeing Ruby in trouble, Weiss rushed to one of the pillars, and when she jumped, she created a glyph to propel herself to Ruby. Once she got a hold of Ruby and landed on the ground, Weiss said "You dolt! What happened up there, did you lose your footing while showing off once more?!"

Ruby shook her head and said "No! I wasn't! And to be honest, I don't even know what that was! It felt like…"

When Ruby looks up at the cliff, her eyes widen and her skin turned pale. Raising an eyebrow, Weiss asked "Ruby…what's wrong?"

Looking at the cliff where Ruby was looking at, Weiss' eyes widen and her skin turned paler. Following their examples, Yang and Blake looked up as well as Jaune and the others. Once their eyes locked on whatever was on the cliff, they all turned pale. Up in the cliff, there was a gigantic claw that crushed the edge of the cliff and soon rose into position. This figure stood on four gigantic legs, was twice the size of the Nevermore, was covered in black thick scales and had white bone armor covering it's entire back, parts of it's leg and on it's face. It had two enormous wings that almost blocked the sun from the Huntsmen in training. But it's most horrific feature was it's face. The face of this monstrous Grimm the face of a dragon, it's bone armor covers the upper part of it's face with it's crimson red eyes looking though the eyeholes and it's teeth were almost as big and sharp as Ruby's scythe. The monstrous Grimm then let out a thunderous and murderous roar.

Ren then uttered "No…way…"

Off in the distance, Blackheart and the others stared and Emerald said while scared "Im-Impossible. It's…It's…"

* * *

Looking through her Scroll, Glynda's eyes widen in fear as she said "Is…is that a Chaos Bringer?! But…I thought those were extinct!"

Ozpin, who was also looking through his Scroll, took a sip from his coffee and said "Indeed. How one manage to get into the Emerald Forest is beyond my knowledge."

Glynda looks at Ozpin and asked "Shall I call the professors to handle this? These are just students."

As Ozpin looked through his Scroll, he saw the faces of each student that was staring at the Chaos Bringer. Seeing the faces of Ruby and the others showed that they had fear in each eyes and they didn't know what to do against a Grimm of that size. Switching the camera view to Blackheart and the others, Ozpin saw the faces of Cinder, Mercury and Emerald. They showed a little fear in them, but they were still calm. However, when Ozpin looked at Blackheart's face, he saw determination across his face. He saw the calmness and the fire in Blackheart's eyes.

While Glynda stood there, Ozpin looks at her and said " Have every Huntsmen on hold. I want them to be ready."

Shocked at this, Glynda said "Are you insane?! They are just children! You expect them to fight that thing?!"

Ozpin shook his head and said "Not them. Just him."

As Ozpin showed Glynda an image of Blackheart, she raised an eyebrow and asked "Jonathan Dragonborn? No offense to you, Ozpin, but this boy cannot possibly defeat a Chaos Bringer. I have seen his record: no Dust experience, relies on his Aura and his weapons are powered by his Aura. If he goes against that thing, then he will have no chance against it."

However, Ozpin thought otherwise and said "Then we will have to see."

* * *

"Oh man!" Jaune yelled, "Run!"

After seeing the Chaos Bringer, Ruby and the others ran back into the forest, trying to run from the Dragon Grimm. However, the Chaos Bringer spread it's wings and took to the skies while it followed them. While that happened, Blackheart and the others saw the Dragon Grimm fly over them.

Still in fear, Emerald said "Uh…maybe we should…you know, head to the cliff now."

Blackheart looks at her and asked "And let my sisters and friends with that thing?"

"Oh…" Emerald said, "But…that thing is WAY too powerful! Not even a platoon of experience Huntsmen could defeat one!"

Blackheart huffed and said "Don't care, my sisters are down there and they need my help! So you guys can go to the cliff if you want, but I am going and helping the people I care!"

With that, Blackheart turned his back and headed to the others. Once he was gone, Emerald turns to Cinder and asked "So…to the cliff?"

Cinder stood there for a moment until she said "I can't return without my partner, now can I?"

As Emerald groan, Mercury said "So…we're going after him?"

Just as Ruby and the others were in the clear, the Chaos Bringer landed in front of them and roared at them. Having no other choice, everyone drew their weapons and prepared to attack. Once the Chaos Bringer got close, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha all fired their weapons at the Dragon Grimm, but the scales of the Chaos Bringer protected it from their attacks. The Chaos Bringer roared as it flaps it's wings and released a gust of powerful wind at them that knocks them on their backs. As they were getting up, the Chaos Bringer raised it's spiked tail and slammed it towards them. Luckily, everyone got out of the way just in time as the spiked tail slammed into the ground. Switching to close combat, Pyrrha changed her rifle to her sword and attacked the Chaos Bringer while Jaune held his sword, and forgot at that moment about the giant Grimm, and assisted Pyrrha. But the Chaos Bringer raised it's front right leg and knocked Pyrrha and Jaune away from it. Ren manage to get on top of the Chaos Bringer and shot it's bake with his Storm Flower. However, unlike the other Grimm, the Chaos Bringer's armor was too dense, that Ren's bullets weren't penetrating it. As the Chaos Bringer felt Ren on him, the Dragon Grimm felt explosions on it's face. When it looked up, it saw Nora with her weapon Magnhild at hand.

Changing her weapon from a grenade launcher to a giant hammer, Nora rushed up to the Chaos Bringer and shouted "Smash!"

With a shout, Nora leaps into the air and slams her hammer on the Chaos Bringer's face. She then pulled a trigger and released a giant explosion on the Chaos Bringer's head. However, the Chaos Bringer was unharmed and it only got angrier. As Nora landed in front of it, the Chaos Bringer took a large deep breath. Fearing what will happen, Ren got off of the Chaos Bringer's back, rushed to Nora and got her out of the way just in time the Chaos Bringer released a massive blast of black fire. The black fire was so hot and powerful that it took out dozens of trees and reduced them to ashes in less of a minute.

Everyone was terrified that the fire of a Chaos Bringer was very destructive. At that moment, Yang jumps on the Chaos Bringer's back and starts punching it with her shotgun gauntlets. While she did that, Blake rushed to the legs and starts slicing it with her Gambol Shroud. But none of their attacks were affecting the Dragon Grimm. Ruby then changed her Crescent Rose to it's gun mode and starts shooting it while Weiss swings her rapier and sends blasts of ice at the Chaos Bringer. But just like the others, their attacks weren't hurting the Dragon Grimm. The Chaos Bringer, irritated by their attacks, roared as it raised it's front legs and slammed it to the ground, causing a mini-earthquake. The force knocks Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang away from itself. As they were getting up, the Chaos Bringer looks at the girls and was ready to fire another blast of black fire. However, right before the Chaos Bringer unleashed it's fire, a blast of fire temporarily blinded the Chaos Bringer a second right before a grey blur teleported Ruby and the others away from the Chaos Bringer. Once in a safe distance, the girls look around and saw Mercury standing near them. Just then, Cinder and Emerald showed up next to him.

Looking at the Chaos Bringer, Mercury whistled and said "Wow. So how are we going to do this?"

Ruby looks around and asked "Where's Johnny?"

Emerald replied "We got separated after he rushed to find you. So Mercury here teleported us here just in time. I'm sure your brother will get here."

"But onto important things," Cinder said as she looks at the Chaos Bringer, "Hmmm. I suppose…we can use the Firestorm on it."

Mercury and Emerald looks at her in a worried way and Emerald asked "Are you sure? That would mean…"

"Using all of my Dust," Cinder said, "Yes, I know. But hopefully it will be enough to at least slow it down long enough for us to escape."

"Are you sure?" Mercury asked.

Cinder nodded and said "Yes. Now get into positions."

When they all nodded, Mercury held onto Emerald as they teleported into thin air. Just then, Cinder uncapped all of her vials and used her Sembalance to control all of the Dust she had on her. Above the Chaos Bringer, Mercury teleported Emerald in the air, let's go and teleports out of there. Using her Wind Sembalance, Emerald spins her body and was creating a tornado around the Chaos Bringer. Just as the Chaos Bringer was about to get out of there, Mercury began to teleported around the Chaos Bringer and used his combat boots to distract the Dragon Grimm. As the Chaos Bringer was distracted, Emerald's tornado was starting to pick up. Once the tornado was fully created, Mercury quickly got out of there. He then teleported to Emerald and they both got out of there. Just as the Chaos Bringer could do anything, Cinder aims her hands at the tornado and all of her Dust flew into the tornado, mixing the tornado with her Dust. Now that the Dust was in the tornado, Cinder began to move it and the tornado started to have an orange color to it. And when Cinder flicked her fingers, the tornado mixed Dust exploded into a massive blast with the Chaos Bringer in it.

Once everything settled, Ruby rushed up to Cinder and said in an excited way "Wow! That was so cool!"

Mercury and Emerald appeared next to Cinder and Mercury said "We came up with that move back at Sanctum Academy."

"Sadly, it wastes all of my Dust for that attack," Cinder said, "So I am all out."

"Don't worry," Yang said as Jaune and the others regrouped, "All that matters is that we get out of here."

Just as they were about to leave, there was a loud familiar roar shook the skies. Everyone turned pale as they look at the crater where the tornado exploded. Once the dust cleared, the Chaos Bringer stood there, with a few scorch marks on it's armor. Emerald then shouted "Are you kidding me?!"

Mercury then cried "What the hell?!"

Cinder just stood there motionless. How can something like the Chaos Bringer is able to shrug off their attack? The Chaos Bringer roared as it faced them with murder in it's eyes. As everyone stood still, Jaune said "Well…nice knowing you all."

Just as the Chaos Bringer was about to charge at them, a red blast flew right by that and landed a clean hit to the Chaos Bringer's face. Looking back, everyone saw Blackheart holding his Daedric Rifle. He looks at everyone and asked "Is everyone okay?"

Everyone nodded and Weiss said "That blast won't do! We have to get out of here!"

As Blackheart looks at the Chaos Bringer, he whistled and said "Wow, that's big."

"It is," Pyrrha said, "And we should leave while it is distracted."

Instead of running away, Blackheart walked past them and towards the Chaos Bringer. He smirked a bit and said "This is going to be fun."

Confused by his behavior, everyone started at him with confusion as Blake shouted "Are you insane?! Our weapons can't hurt it! What chance do you have?!"

He stopped for a moment until Yang and Ruby knew what he was talking about. With sparkles in her eyes, Ruby asked "Are…Are you going to use…the big guns?!"

Blackheart looks back, smiled and said "You know it, Rubes."

As Ruby cheered, Yang whistles and said "Dang, I thought you only use that for emergencies."

Blackheart motioned his thumb at the Chaos Bringer and said "If going up against a Grimm that overpowers your friends, then it counts as an emergency."

Turing back to the Chaos Bringer, Blackheart walks towards it unafraid. Still shocked, Emerald said "There is no way he can face that thing alone!"

"He may have the power to transfer his Aura to his weapons," Mercury said, "But how long will he last with that thing if he relies on his Aura powers and without Dust. Not even the Firestorm attack affected that thing."

"I agree," Cinder said, "This is way too risky."

When Blackheart was near the Chaos Bringer, he said "So…I heard you were causing problems with my sisters and my friends."

As the Chaos Bringer roared at him, Blackheart used his Dragon Gauntlet and summoned two Daedric Swords and said "How about we get this over with them, huh?"

Just then, the Chaos Bringer raised it's front left claw and swings it downward on Blackheart. As everyone gasped, Blackheart smiled and shouted **"****TIID KLO UL!"**

And just like that, Blackheart disappeared into thin air as the claw smashed the ground where Blackheart once stood. As everyone looks around to find where he was, they heard something unexpected. They look up and saw the Chaos Bringer roaring in pain as they saw deep scratches on the Dragon Grimm's bone armor. And out of nowhere, Blackheart appeared in front of the giant Grimm and said "Boy, you sure have a thick armor there."

"Wait!" Weiss shouted, "What happened?! How did he do that?!"

Yang laughed and said "It's one of Johnny's abilities. You won't believe me, but his 'Shouts' as he calls them have different effects. Like the one he used, believe or not, allows him to slow down or even stop time."

Everyone, except for Ruby, stared at her with shocked and they all shouted "What?!"

"Slow down time?" Ren asked, "How is that possible?"

"That's physically impossible!" Emerald shouted, "No way could anyone control time!"

Ruby laughed and said "But Johnny can."

As Blackheart grip his swords, the Chaos Bringer took a deep breath and fired a blast of black fire at him. Luckily, Blackheart rolled out of the way just in time the fire touched him. Seeing the ground burn in a matter of seconds, Blackheart thought _"Wow, that fire looks REALLY hot. And it's armor is really thick for my swords to even penetrate it. Guess I have to use it then."_

Putting away his Daedric Swords, Blackheart looks at the Chaos Bringer and shouted "Hey buddy!"

Once the Chaos Bringer looks at him, Blackheart said "Time for you Grimm to know what terror REALLY looks like!"

Hearing him say that, Ruby jumps in excitement and shouted "HE'S GOING TO USE IT!"

Everyone, except for Yang, looks at her, raised an eyebrow and Nora asked "Use what?"

Still looking at Blackheart, Yang smiled and said "He is going to use…his armor."

Everyone looks at her and Weiss asked "What can an armor help him go up against that thing?"

Yang replied "Just watch."

As Blackheart reached for his Dragon Gauntlet, the Chaos Bringer took one more deep breath and fired a blast of black fire at him. However, this time, Blackheart wasn't moving out of the way. In fear, Jaune shouted "Hey Johnny! Look out!"

Emerald then shouted "Get out of the way!"

Cinder then shouted "Move it!"

But as the flames came closer, Blackheart then shouted **"****FEIM ZII GRON!"**

And as soon as he used his Shout, the black flames touched the ground and caused a huge explosion. Everyone gasped at this, sadden that Blackheart was believed dead. As their hearts grew heavy, a familiar voice shouted **"****STRUN BAH QO!"**

All of a sudden, the sky started to turn dark and black clouds started to appear. Just then, it was starting to rain and lightning was striking down. Everyone looks up and Jaune said "Huh? When did it went from bright and sunny to dark and gloomy?"

And just they, they saw a red glow coming from where Blackheart was standing. Everyone looked and were shocked at what they were looking. From the black flames rose a tall figure wearing a black demonic armor that covered their entire body, red lights emitted from his upper body that look like its ribs, a few more red lights appeared in gasps in his arms and legs, its fingers had claws with a blade in each of the elbow pointing backwards, their shoulder pads were sharp and sticking out. But worse was their helmet: it looked like some sort of creature with it's mouth opened and many teeth were showing, a large red visor inside the mouth and two horns on the side of the helmet sticking backwards. This figure was Blackheart wearing his old Daedric Brotherhood Armor. And by the looks of it, his whole body was glowing red.

"Whoa," Jaune said, "So cool."

Still shocked, Cinder said "Who…What is that thing?"

Ruby smiled and said "That's Johnny's armor."

Yang then said "That armor is made of the same stuff as his weapons."

As Blackheart looks at the Chaos Bringer, he raised his fists and said "Bring it."

The Chaos Bringer roared as it swings it's right claw at Blackheart. As everyone was about to shout at him, Blackheart held his hands up, and to everyone's surprise, manage to stop the Chaos Bringer's claw! Now getting a good grip on the claw, Blackheart channeled his Aura to his armor, and with momentum, he manage to turn his body, and to everyone's utter shock, he literally threw the Chaos Bringer over his head and threw it across the field. The impact the Chaos Bringer caused when it land on the ground caused the ground to shake a bit. Everyone, including Ruby and Yang had their mouths opened in shock. How can someone like Blackheart was able to throw a gigantic Grimm with ease?

"That's…That's…impossible…" Weiss stuttered, "How…can someone throw…a Grimm that size…across the field?"

"No…way…" Mercury said.

Rolling his arms, Blackheart said "Come on! You're not putting up a fight!"

The Chaos Bringer got up, roars and started to fly into the sky. Blackheart then said "Oh no! You are not getting away!"

Just then, Blackheart summoned a weapon that had the frame of the it was demonic, there were gaps on the barrels that glowed red and the end of the barrel had the skull of a dragon with glowing red eyes and the mouth was open. This was his Daedric Vengeance. Aiming Vengeance, Blackheart channeled his Aura, pressed the trigger and fired countless beams of red energy at the Chaos Bringer. The blasts manage to damage the Chaos Bringer a bit, but Blackheart was more focused on the wings. Receiving damage from the beams, the Chaos Bringer's wings had holes in them and was soon losing altitude. And very soon, the Chaos Bringer crashed to the ground. Wanting to ensure the Chaos Bringer doesn't fly again, Blackheart changed his weapon to his Daedric Greatsword. And in an instant, he disappeared into thin air. As everyone began to wonder where he gone to, they heard the Chaos Bringer roar in pain. And at that moment, it's wings were severed off! On the Chaos Bringer's back was Blackheart. Just as Blackheart was about to stab it in the back, the Chaos Bringer brought up it's tail, swings it across Blackheart and knocks him into the forest, knocking down a few tree.

"Dude!" Mercury shouted, "This is crazy! Jonathan is actually hurting that thing! How the hell is he doing it?!"

After observing Blackheart in the fight, Ren said "It's his armor."

Everyone looks at him as he said "Yang said that his armor is made up of the same material as his weapons. And since he can use his Aura to power his weapons…"

Catching on, Cinder said "You don't think he is using his Sembalance to transfers his Aura to his armor."

Ren gulped and said "Very so. Don't you sense it? Without his armor, his Aura and strength was slightly above the rest of us. But…the moment he put on that armor…I don't know how else to say it…but his strength and Aura…increased dramatically."

Curious, Blake asked "By how much?"

Ren stood silent until he said "So much…he makes a Dust Bomb…look like a grenade."

A Dust Bomb is a weapon created by the military to eliminate an area contaminated by Grimm. It's blast radius is almost a half of block. So when Ren compared the Dust Bomb to Blackheart's power, everyone's heart just sank. Just then, everyone looks back just in time to see Blackheart walking out of the forest unharmed. Out of everyone, both Blake and Weiss were the most scared of him. For Blake, being a Faunus and a former member of the White Fang, she could imagine what possibilities the White Fang could do if Blackheart joined them. The destruction this Dragon Faunus could leave behind would be chaotic. And as for Weiss, her whole life she saw the Faunus as potential White Fang members due to their history and their usage of violence. And her entire life, she had practice herself to become the best. But looking at Blackheart displaying his sheer power, it was overwhelming the Schnee Heiress.

Blackheart then spread his arms and asked "Are you done yet?"

In response, the Chaos Bringer roared in anger at Blackheart. He merely smirked and said "Then let's end this."

Reaching his Dragon Gauntlet, he took out his weapon. The frame of the weapon was covered in Daedric Metal, the energy in the center of the large barrel glowed red and the three-end metal sticking out in the front now became claws. This was his powerful weapon, the Daedric Cannon. Ruby's eyes widen and shouted in excitement "He's going to use it!"

The Chaos Bringer took a deep breath and was ready to fire another blast of fire. However, Blackheart already channeled his Aura to his Daedric Cannon and aimed at the Dragon Grimm. Blackheart smirked under his helmet and said "Later."

Once he pulled the trigger, the Daedric Cannon fired a massive blast of red energy at the Chaos Bringer. With no time to react, the Chaos Bringer just stood there as the blast landed a clean hit to it. The blast quickly evaporated the Chaos Bringer's head along with it's neck, front shoulders and parts of its upper front arms. When the red glow disappeared, everyone stood in awe as the corpse of the Chaos Bringer fell to the ground, and bit by bit, it started to disappear. Seeing that it is still raining, Blackheart puts his Daedric Cannon away, looks up and shouted **"****LOK VAH KOOR!"**

And just like that, Blackheart used his Clear Skies Shout to clear the storm and returned it to it's sunny weather. Reaching for his Dragon Gauntlet, Blackheart changed back to his regular clothes and made his way to the others. Once he got there, he saw a mixture of different expressions. Yang, Ruby and Nora all had excitement in their eyes, Blake and Weiss were downright scared, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren were in awe, Emerald and Mercury both had their mouths wide open and Cinder just stood there shocked.

"Uh…" Blackheart said, "Are you guys okay?"

Finally speaking up, Jaune said "That…was…awesome!"

Pyrrha then said in an excited tone "You killed a Chaos Bringer all by yourself! That is amazing!"

"Johnny's weapons are so cool!" Ruby cried in excitement.

"I am shock on how much power you have," Ren said while smiling, "Very impressive."

Off to the side, Emerald, Mercury and Cinder were having their own conversation. Emerald then said "Did you see that?! He single-handedly took out a Chaos Bringer! And all by himself!"

"I know!" Mercury said in excitement, "Isn't that awesome! Dude, his powers makes a Dust Bomb look like a joke! Just how much power does this guy have?!"

Emerald looks at Cinder and asked "Are you sure you want him in our team?"

Cinder thought for a moment, then smiled and said "I believe that he will make a fine addition."

* * *

On Beacon Cliff, Ozpin smiled as he took another sip of his coffee. He saw the battle between Blackheart and the Chaos Bringer. For a student to single-handedly defeat a Chaos Bringer was unheard of yet oddly uplifting. He chuckled as he saw Glynda standing there motionless and in shock with her burned out Scroll on the ground. When they saw Blackheart equip his armor and saw his Aura covering it, Glynda wanted to see how much Aura he was wasting on the armor. But the results were too much for her to comprehend. Instead of Blackheart's power and Aura decreasing, it was actually increasing by the seconds. And when he used his Daedric Cannon, that was when Glynda's was analyzing the power being outputted. The power from Blackheart's Daedric Cannon was so great, that the numbers on her Scroll began to go haywire, and soon, her Scroll broke down and exploded.

Still in shock, Glynda then said "What…is he? His power…is unlike anything we've never seen. His power…is too much."

Ozpin then said "Never judge anyone by their appearance. This boy may seem defenseless, but his display of power can easily overpower his enemies."

Glynda looks at him and asked "Are you saying that this boy maybe a threat?"

Ozpin smiled a bit and replied "I'm saying that this boy is destined to do many great things."

* * *

As soon as everyone made it back to Beacon Academy, it was time to announce the new teams. On the stage, Ozpin along with four students stood as the Headmaster said "Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL **(Cardinal)** led by…Cardin Winchester!"

Once they were named, they got off the stage and Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora soon took the stage. Ozpin then said "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR **(Juniper)**."

The four of them smiled while Nora hugged Ren. Ozpin then said "Led by…Jaune Arc."

Surprised by this, Jaune was both surprised and shocked that he was elected leader, Ozpin smiled and said "Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha then gave Jaune a playful punch on his shoulders, but was easily knocked to the ground. As Pyrrha helped him up, they all walked off the stage and soon Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang got on the stage. Looking at the four girls, Ozpin said "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY **(Ruby)**. Led by…Ruby Rose."

Surprised that her named was called, Ruby stood there as Yang rushed up to her, hugs her and said "I'm so proud of you!"

Once they were done, the four of them got off the stage as the last team, which was Blackheart, Cinder, Mercury and Emerald. Once onstage, Ozpin said "Jonathan Dragonborn, Cinder Fall, Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai. The four of you collected the black queen pieces. From this day forth, you will be Team JCME **(Jackhammer)**."

"Oh," Mercury whispered, "Like the name."

Emerald rolled her eyes and whispered "Yeah right."

Ozpin then said "Led by…Jonathan Dragonborn."

"Huh?!" Emerald cried.

"What?" Blackheart asked in a surprised way, "Me?"

Ozpin nodded and said "Congratulations, my boy."

Mercury then patted Blackheart's back in respect while Emerald crossed her arms and pouted and Cinder just smiled. Ozpin smiled and said "This will be an interesting year."

**And that is it! Yes, I made a Dragon Grimm for Blackheart to fight. And that whole Dust Bomb thing, I made it up just so that I can have something to compare Blackheart's power to. Yes, that was a long chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it. Anyways, my Kingdom Hearts story is in my profile if you all want to read something new. Hope to see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	12. Badge and Burden

**Hello everyone! Welcome back with a new chapter. Just a little reminder, my Kingdom Hearts 3 story is still out if anyone of you is interested in reading more of my stories. It is still new, but it will be an interesting read. Anyway, let us begin!**

Chapter 7

The next morning, Blackheart yawned as the sunshine lit from the window and to his face. Yesterday was an interesting day for Blackheart and his new team. First, he made a few new friends, then he went toe-to-toe with a Chaos Bringer, which people said to be one of the most dangerous and powerful Grimm ever, and won, and finally was picked to be the leader of Team JCME. Now here he is, in his new room with his three fellow teammates. As he sat up and stretches his body, Blackheart looks around and saw Cinder, Emerald and Mercury all dressed up in their school uniform.

When Emerald saw Blackheart up, she said in a sarcastic way "Well, if it isn't our fearless leader already up."

Raising an eyebrow, Blackheart asked "What time is it?"

Mercury replied "It's almost 8:30. We all have Grimm studies at 9, so…you need to wash up before we head out."

As Blackheart got up, he got his uniform and headed to the bathroom. After taking a shower, Blackheart brushed his teeth, used his Dragon Gauntlet and got dressed into his school uniform. When he got out, he saw everyone and asked "How do I look?"

Cinder smiled and said "You look dashing."

As Blackheart smiled, Emerald gritted her teeth in irritation and said "Can we go? I don't want to be late."

With that, Emerald left the room. Confused with Emerald's attitude, Blackheart asked "What's wrong with her?"

Mercury shrugged and said "No idea. But come on, let's head out."

Both Cinder and Blackheart nodded as they followed Mercury to their class. As they walk the hallway, Blackheart passed by a room where he heard a ruckus in it. Blackheart smiled, he knew that behind that door was his sisters Ruby and Yang with their new teammates. Last night, everyone got their designated rooms for the first years. Lucky for him, Team RWBY and Team JNPR had rooms in the same hallway as Blackheart and his team. Shaking his head, Blackheart continues to follow his teammates. From left to right, Blackheart sat next to Cinder, Mercury and Emerald. Minutes later, Cinder, Mercury and Blackheart all arrived at their Grimm Studies class. Minutes before the class started, Blackheart saw Team RWBY and JNPR rushing into the class. As Team JNPR sat in the back row, Ruby sat next to Blackheart, while Weiss sat next to Ruby while Yang and Blake sat next to her. When the classed started, their teacher, Professor Peter Port, enter the room and began the class.

"Monsters, Demons, Prowlers of the Night," Professor Port said, "Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey."

The room was quiet, no one even laughed at his joke. However, Professor Port coughed and said "And you shall too upon graduation this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teaming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces. And that's where we come in: Huntsmen, Huntresses."

As he winks at Yang, she cringes as Port said "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why, the very world."

When one student in the back row cheered, Port said "That is what you are training to become. But first, a story, a tale of a young handsome man…me."

"_Oh God," _Blackheart thought, _"This is going to boring as hell."_

As he sat there starting to get bored, Blackheart noticed that Ruby was drawing something on a sheet of paper. When she was done, she quietly laughed as she showed Blackheart her picture. It was a picture of Professor Port, but in the picture, Ruby drew wiggly lines coming off of him, which Blackheart believed it was supposed to mean that Port had a dirty smell. But when he saw the words 'Professor Poop' near Port's picture, Blackheart can't help but keep in his laugh. As Ruby showed the rest of Team JCME, Cinder can't help but smirk, Emerald just rolled her eyes and Mercury was trying hard to keep in his laugh. But when Ruby showed it to the rest of her team, both Yang and Blake laughed a bit while Weiss just sat there irritated.

After a moment, they all heard Port coughing and they all paid attention to him. After finishing his story, Professor Port said "The moral of this story? A true Huntsman must be honorable."

When Weiss saw Ruby, she saw her 'so-called leader' balancing an apple on a book with a pencil with a silly face.

"A true Huntsman must be dependable"

This time, Weiss saw Ruby still sitting, but was half-asleep. Seeing Ruby's antics were making Weiss anger and angrier by the second.

"A true Huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

Weiss' anger almost snapped when she saw Ruby picking her nose.

"So," Professor Port said, "Who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

When the professor spoke those words, Weiss shot out of her seat and said "I do, sir!"

As Port looks at her, he nodded and said "Well then, let's find out! Step forward and face your opponent!"

Once he said that, he pointed at a cage behind him that was giving out an animalistic roar. As everyone looked, Blackheart raised an eyebrow and asked "How the hell did we miss that?"

Also confused, Cinder said "Honestly? I have no idea."

As soon as Weiss was dressed in her regular clothes with her Myrtenaster in her left hand. Preparing for her fight, Weiss heard her teammates cheering for her. Yang jumps from her seat and cheered "Go Weiss!"

Blake was holding a small flag with 'RWBY' on it and said "Fight well!"

Ruby then said "Yeah, represent Team RWBY!"

However, Weiss turns to her and said in a harsh tone "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!"

"Oh…Uh…sorry…" Ruby apologized.

Curious, Blackheart said "What the hell?"

Cinder said "I see that too. It would seem that Weiss only scolded Ruby and not the others."

Holding his Blunderaxe, Professor Port said "Alright! Let the match…begin!"

Swinging his Blunderaxe, Professor Port destroys the lock and a Grimm rushed out of the cage. The Grimm was a pig-like beast with large tusks that was called a Boarbatusk. As the Boarbatusk charged at Weiss, she sidesteps and swings her rapier on it's side. Now angry, the Boarbatusk stared at Weiss with fury in it's eye and it charged at her while Weiss did the same thing. As she thrust her rapier at the Boarbatusk, hoping to pierce it's head, the Boarbatusk manages to trap her rapier with it's tusks. As Weiss struggles to break free, Port laughed and said "Bold, new approach, I like it!"

"Come on, Weiss!," Ruby cheered, "Show it who's boss!"

When Weiss glance at Ruby in irritations, she was distracted and the Boarbatusk moves its head and disarmed Weiss from her weapon. Once disarmed, the Boarbatusk then swings it's tusks at Weiss and knocks her away.

"Oh-ho!" Port said, "Now what will you do without your weapon?"

As Weiss was getting up, she saw the Boarbatusk charging at her, but she was lucky to get out of the way. Once she did that and got her rapier, the Boarbatusk rammed into the student desks and got knocked on it's side. Watching all this, Blackheart knew that all Weiss had to do is stab that pig in the stomach. He then heard Ruby saying "Weiss! Go for it's belly! There's no armor underneath—"

In rage, Weiss turns to Ruby and shouted "STOP TELLING ME WHAT TO DO!"

Seeing Ruby hurt after trying to help Weiss, Blackheart shouted "What the hell?! She is trying to help you since you are sucking at the moment!"

Weiss then turns to Blackheart and shouted "Stay out of this!"

"Oh," Mercury said, "Someone is having issues about leadership."

He then turns to Emerald and said "I know someone who can relate to that."

When Emerald heard him say that, she just angrily rolled her eyes. Back to the fight, the Boarbatusk got on it's feet, formed into a ball and spins towards Weiss. Once the Boarbatusk was near her, Weiss created a barrier glyph and blocked the Boarbatusk. Fortunately, Weiss knocked the Grimm on it's back. Seeing a chance to attack, Weiss created a platform glyph behind her, leaps into it and lunged forward and pierced her rapier into it's stomach, killing it instantly.

As she took a deep breath, Blackheart shouted "You see?! You ignored Ruby's help yet you did what she told you to do! Imagine what would happened if she didn't help you!"

In rage, Weiss looks at him and shouted "Just shut up!"

After she said that, she walked out of the room as Port said "Bravo! Bravo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!"

Once Weiss was gone, Professor Port then faced the classroom and said "Now, in the heat of battle, you will face tremendous odds that will prove your strength."

He then looks at Blackheart and said "Mr. Dragonborn, I presume?"

As Blackheart looks at him, Professor Port said "This strapping young man here had vanquished a rare Grimm yesterday! And not just any Grimm, a Chaos Bringer!"

When Professor Port said that, all the students began to whisper among themselves. Port then said "This brave young student single-handled a powerful yet dangerous Grimm in all of existence. Tell us boy, what made you decide to go up against a powerful foe?"

Blackheart shrugs and replied "I had to save my sisters and friends from that thing. If I didn't, then I would live the rest of my life regretting not doing anything."

"Ah, a family man," Port said, "What an honorable trait you have there, young man. Make sure you use your skills and devotion in your future."

As Blackheart nodded, Port said "I'm afraid that is all the time we have. And remember everyone, stay valiant."

Once he said that, everyone started to get up from their seats and started to head to their next class. When Blackheart saw Ruby, he rushed up to her and asked "Where are you going?"

Ruby looks at him and replied "I'm going to find Weiss. I don't know why she is mad."

Before Blackheart could say anything, Ruby just took off to find Weiss. As Blackheart sighed, Yang walks up to him, pats his back and said "Don't worry, Johnny. We'll make sure those two will be okay."

As Blackheart nodded, Yang walked off while Blake walks up to him and said "Don't worry about them. We'll take care of them."

Once she said that, Blake followed Yang. As soon as they were gone, Blackheart looks at his team and asked "So what classes do you guys have now?"

Before anyone could reply, Emerald then said "Me and Cinder have to go to our Dust Class. See you all later."

She then grabbed Cinder's arm and they walked away from Blackheart and Mercury. As Blackheart raised an eyebrow, he asked "What's wrong with her?"

Mercury waved his arms and said "That is how she is with anyone new we meet. Don't worry, give her time."

Just as Blackheart nodded, a voice behind them said "Oh look, they have an animal to train."

Blackheart just gritted his teeth as he turns around and sees Cardin Winchester along with his other teammates walked up to them. Once they were near Blackheart, Cardin said "It's sad that Cinder and the rest of you losers have an animal as your leader."

Mercury just shrugs and said "Hey, at least he can kick you and your posse's ass like nothing. After all, he took down a Chaos Bringer by himself."

Cardin huffed and said "Lucky shot there. If he were to go up against…"

"You?" Blackheart asked, "You look little a little bitch who can't take a solid hit."

As Cardin gritted his teeth, Mercury said "Yeah, the only thing he is good against is people who are weaker than him. Hell, he can't even go toe-to-toe against me."

"You better watch yourself," Cardin said, "Because no one is…"

All of sudden, they all heard a cough. When they all look, they saw Glynda giving them a death glare. Feeling a bit nervous, Cardin looks at Blackheart and Mercury and said "You all watch your backs."

After he said that, Cardin and his teammates left. Once they were gone, Blackheart sighed in frustration and walked towards his other class. Along the way, Mercury rushed up to him, wrapped his right arm around him and said "Hey bro, chillax. Don't let them get to you."

Blackheart looks at Mercury and said "I am already used to getting teased and picked on because I am a Faunus. And believe me, when everyone back at Signal saw what I can do, they end up leaving me alone. So yeah, don't worry about me, Mercury."

Mercury chuckled and said "Whatever you say, leader. But just now, we got you back."

As Mercury pats his back, the two of them headed to class.

* * *

"Now that we are away from the boys," Cinder said as she looked at Emerald, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," Emerald said.

But Cinder knew what was wrong and said "Is it because Jonathan became the leader and not me?"

As Emerald stood there quiet, Cinder said "Why are you mad at Jonathan? He did save us."

Emerald sighed and said "I know, but I was hoping you would be the leader, not him."

Cinder sighed and said "You saw what happened out there, if he didn't show up, then we wouldn't be here. And plus, I am limited to my Dust while Jonathan isn't limited by anything. The way I see it, he can continue fighting when we cannot. And the power he has and battle knowledge, he would make a fine leader."

When Emerald sighed, she said "Still, should've been you."

Cinder laughed as the two of them headed to their class.

* * *

Later that night, Team JCME returned to their room and started on their homework. In a matter of minutes, Mercury already finished his and laid on his bed. Blackheart looks at him and asked "You're done already?"

Mercury nodded and said "When you have an IQ close to 200, everything is easy."

Blackheart whistled and said "200? Damn, man."

As Mercury laughed and said "Yup."

When Blackheart continued with his homework, he heard Cinder saying "Next."

As he looks up, he saw Cinder sitting on her chair while Emerald was on her Scroll. When she pressed a button, Blackheart saw four pictures on the Scroll: they were Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora and Ren on them. Curious, Blackheart asked "What are you guys doing?"

Both Cinder and Emerald look at him and Emerald replied "We are just sorting our enemies from our allies. We just put Team CRDL on our hit list."

"Labeling our classmates?" Blackheart said, "Count me in. What do you got?"

Rolling her eyes, Emerald said "Team JNPR."

"Ah yes," Cinder said, "The team that was with us."

Emerald nodded and said "Jaune Arc, man, this guy has no fighting skills, no Dust experience and no combat skills. How the hell did this guy get in? Next, Pyrrha Nikos, she is the star-athlete. She is an excellent fighter, highly intelligent, and really skilled. Nora Valkyrie, hyper-active, unpredictable, and very dangerous. Damn, she is a time bomb. Lastly, Lin Ren, calm in battle, smart and well-skilled. Overall, these guys are good. I say allies."

Cinder nodded and said "Good, and last but not least…"

Emerald pressed a button and revealed four pictures: Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang on them. Emerald said "Team RWBY."

She then looks at Blackheart and asked "Your sisters are on that team, what can you say for them?"

Blackheart leans on his bed and said "Well, Ruby may be young and has a few experience, but she is an amazing fighter with her giant grass-cutter, is a weapons expert and is a great strategist. Yang, on the other hand, is the opposite of Ruby. She is a heavy hitter, always fights head on and 'fun' one. Also, a little warning, never EVER touch her hair."

Curious, Mercury sits up and asked "Why?"

Blackheart replied "Trust me, if you value your life, don't touch it."

"Anyways," Emerald said as she looks at her Scroll, "Weiss Schnee…"

"The spoiled princess," Blackheart said, "She may be 'well-trained', but she lacks any and all teamwork cooperation. She may have all the Dust she can have since daddy dearest is the Head of Schnee Dust Company, but she can't use them if she isn't willing to help others."

"I agree," Emerald said as she puts on Blake's picture, "And lastly, Blake. Not much about her in the records, but she is highly skilled."

Blackheart thought about it and said "Yeah, something about her is off."

"I agree," Emerald said, "Someone like her showing up out of nowhere, it's strange."

"Hm?" Blackheart said, "No, that is not what I mean."

Cinder looks at him and asked "Then what?"

Blackheart replied "Something about her is…not right. She looks normal, but something about her is…fishy."

Cinder yawned a bit and said "Maybe tomorrow. Right now, we need some sleep."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "You're right."

He reached for his Dragon Gauntlet, pressed some buttons and he changed into this pajamas. When he laid on his bed, he looks at the others and saw that they had a surprise look on their faces. Blackheart shook his head and said "Yes, the device on my arm is called the Dragon Gauntlet and it lets me store anything I want."

After a moment of silence, Cinder said "Anything?"

Nodding, Blackheart said "Yeah."

Another moment of silence until Emerald said "Remind us to take you shopping."

Confused, Blackheart raised an eyebrow and said "But I don't shop."

Mercury laughed and said "Not you, bro. Cinder and Emerald here love to shop and drag me around. But now that you have that device that can literally hold anything, you are now dragged into their shopping spree."

"Oh…great…" Blackheart said.

"Yeah," Emerald said, "Get used to it now."

Blackheart sighed and thought _"Well…at least she is not mad at me anymore."_

Just another day at Beacon Academy. Blackheart hopes that his school year at Beacon will turn out to be the best.

**Hope you all like this chapter. And a heads up, the next chapter will be my own OC chapter. Meaning the next chapter will happen weeks before the other episode. Anyways, thank you all and see you all next time. Until then, please review!**


	13. Enter Team AVGR

**(This is not an update. I found a few errors in this chapter and in the previous chapter. Sorry for the confusion)**

**Greetings all! Welcome back to another chapter of this story! Now, I said that this chapter will be a filler chapter between the RWBY episodes. Now for this chapter, I will include new OC characters into the stories and will be included into the story. And for the characters, I would like to dedicate these characters and chapter to my good friend SPARTAN-626. *I look at SPARTAN-626* THERE! I FINALLY INCLUDED THEM INTO THE STORY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and allow me to introduce you all to Team AVGR (Avenger)!**

Chapter 8

It was Friday morning in Beacon Academy and every student was still sleeping in their dorm rooms. In Team RWBY's room, Weiss slowly got up, yawned and stretched her body. Seeing the time, she saw that it was almost 8:30. Knowing that she has a Dust Class at 9, Weiss quickly got up and headed to the bathroom. After a nice shower, she got dressed in her school uniform, got her bags and headed to her class. Seeing only five minutes left, she was quickly running to her class. When Weiss turned a corner, she accidentally bumped into someone and she and the person fell to the floor. Irritated, Weiss sat up, looks at the person she bumped to and cried "Hey! Watch where you…are…"

Weiss slowly stopped talking when she looked at the person she bumped into. The person she bumped into was a young man who had a lean muscular body, short black hair, brown eyes and light tan skin. When Weiss saw the young man, her eyes widen and blushed. When the young man saw her, he got up, offered his hand and said "I'm sorry Miss, I didn't see where I was going."

Shaking her head, Weiss got his hand and said "Oh no! I was hurrying to my class, I didn't see where I was going!"

As the young man helped her up, he smiled and said "I guess we are both at fault."

As Weiss smiled a bit, the young man looks at her closer and asked "Hey…aren't you Weiss Schnee?"

Weiss nodded and said "Yes, that is me."

The young man smiled and said "It's nice to meet you, Ms. Schnee. I'm Arthur Knight."

"Please," Weiss giggled and said, "Call me Weiss."

Arthur laughed and said "Well Weiss, I'm glad to meet you. But I have to get to class at the moment. But hey, maybe you want to meet up later? Maybe at lunch?"

Hearing him say that, Weiss nodded and replied "Uh…yeah sure!"

Arthur laughed and said "See you then, Weiss."

With that, Arthur got his stuff from the ground and he then got Weiss' stuff and handed it to her. Once that happened, Arthur walked past her and went his way. Standing where she is standing, Weiss sighed happily as she placed a hand on her chest. She admits that she was never interested in boys, but when she saw Arthur, she felt her heart rapidly beating. Despite being already 9, Weiss didn't care at the moment.

* * *

Combat class, it was one of Blackheart's favorite class. No taking notes, no paying attention to lectures and no homework. In combat class, it was all about fighting and testing each student's skills and fighting styles. With his team present there, Blackheart saw Team RWBY and Team JNPR there too. When Blackheart looked at Weiss though, he raised an eyebrow. Usually, when Blackheart see Weiss, she is usually in a stern mood. But today, she was rather in a happy mood as she had her right hand on her chin and was sighing happily. Blackheart turns to his teammates and asked "Anyone else noticed that Weiss is in a rather good mood?"

Everyone looks at Weiss and Mercury said "That is a rare sighting."

"Yeah," Emerald said, "Like the cherry blossoms."

Down in the arena, Glynda Goodwitch walked in the center and said "Alright class, today we will select a team to go up against random students to test their skills and grade their team."

Both Team RWBY and JNPR were excited and hoped they get picked. As the giant TV screen turned on, it began its selective sequence. After a few seconds, the sequence stopped and it stopped at the selective team: Team AVGR **(Avenger)**. Raising an eyebrow, Blackheart asked "Isn't that one of the teams that was created in our initiation?"

Cinder nodded and said "Yeah."

"Alright," Glynda said, "It looks like Team AVGR is selected. So, who will like to go first?"

Just then, a voice said in a loud, rowdy voice "Wee hoo! Let's get it on!"

At that moment, someone got out of their seats from the bleachers and jumps into the arena. When everyone looked at the figure, it was a male figure that had dark brown hair, light brown skin and blue eyes. He was wearing a brown cowboy hat, a long brown trench coat, black shirt, brown pants and dark brown boots. He had two guns with curve blades on the end of the barrels holstered on his black belt. On the back of his coat was a target symbol with two guns crossed behind it.

Glynda looks at the young man and said "Ah, Victor James. Thank you for volunteering. Now, let's see who you will be facing."

When she looks at her Scroll, Glynda randomly selected a student and said "Will Ruby Rose come forward?"

Ruby cheered as she made her way to the arena. Once she got there, Ruby stood a few feet away from Victor as Glynda said "Alright you two, keep it safe."

When Glynda stepped away from the arena, Victor looks at Ruby, takes out his guns, which were called Twin Devils, and said "You ready?"

Ruby reached for her Crescent Rose, unfolds it and said "Ready."

Seeing Ruby's giant weapon, Victor's eyes widen and said "Whoa! How in the hell can a girl your size carry that big weapon?!"

Ruby smiled and said "I drink milk."

When the bell rang, Victor held his Twin Devils and started to fire his Dust bullets at her. Ruby had her Crescent Rose in front of her, pulls the trigger and spins it to deflect the bullets. She then points her scythe at Victor, pulls the trigger and fired a few shots at him. Spinning his pistols, Victor deflected the bullets with the blades on his pistols. Once he deflected the bullets, Victor pressed a button and his pistols started to transform into hook swords. Victor then charged at Ruby ready to swing his hook swords at her. When he was near her, Victor swings his hooks swords but Ruby used his scythe to deflect his attacks. Victor had to admit it, this girl was good with her weapon. But how would she fight without her weapon. After a few more attacks, Victor leaps a few feet away from Ruby. Converting his hook swords to pistols, Victor holds up his right pistols at Ruby. Feeling confident, Ruby held Crescent Rose in front of her. Suddenly, Victor's pupils turns to target-shapes and he points his pistol off to the side and fired a single shot. Instead of hitting Ruby, the bullet flew past Ruby and hits the wall behind her. But instead of implanting itself on the wall, the bullet bounced off the wall, hits the edge of the bleacher and towards another wall. The bullet bounced off a couple times before the bullet landed a clean hit on Crescent Rose. Surprised by the attack, Ruby accidentally drops her scythe to the ground. Seeing an opening, Victor charged at Ruby and readies to swing his pistols. Using her Speed Sembalance, Ruby got her scythe and swings it at him. However, Victor jumps over her attack and landed behind her. When Ruby was about to turn around, Victor hits Ruby in the back of her head with the handle of his gun. The force knocks Ruby to the ground and caused her to lose her grip of her weapon. When Ruby was about to reach for her weapon, Victor turns his pistols to his hook swords and placed the blades by Ruby's neck.

As Ruby laid there, Victor asked "You give, girl?"

In defeat, all Ruby could do is sigh in defeat. Glynda then walks into the arena and said "Well done, Mr. James."

Removing his hook swords, Victor turns them into pistols and then he holsters them. He then holds his hand out to help Ruby up. She smiled as she got his hand and Victor helped her up. When Ruby got her scythe, she folds it and puts it away. Victor then said "You got a fine weapon there, lady. I bet you with enough practice, you can become a cool huntress."

Ruby nodded and said "Thanks."

Once they all returned to their seats, Blackheart looks over and gave Ruby a thumbs up. As she replied back with a thumbs up, Glynda then said "Alright, who is next?"

Just then, another person got up and made their way to the arena. This person was another male that was Asian who had pale skin, long white hair that he had in a ponytail and green eyes. He was wearing a yellow shirt with blue upper-body armor that covered his shoulders, upper back area and chest area, blue armor armbands, blue pants, a yellow belt and dark blue combat boots. On his belt was a katanna that had a 4 foot blade and had a revolving chamber with six vials that had blue Dust, much like Weiss' weapon, and was called Way to Dusk. On his belt buckle was a symbol of an orange sun on it.

Glynda looks at him and said "Well, Riku Ronin. Glad that you like to join in. Now let's see who you will be facing."

As Glynda looks at her Scroll, she said "Lin Ren. Please come forward."

Nodding his head, Lin Ren gets out of his seat and makes his way to the arena. Once he got to the arena, Ren got into position and Nora jumped out of her seat and cheered "Go Ren! You can do it!"

As Ren playfully shook his head, Riku said "You're girlfriend?"

When Riku said that, Ren blushed as Nora chuckled and said "We're not together together."

As Riku and Ren prepared themselves, the bell rang and Ren aims his Storm Flower and fired bullets at Riku. In a fast reaction, Riku pulled out Way to Dusk and started to deflect them away. Once Ren finished shooting his pistols, Riku charged at Ren and swings his sword at him. Using the blades on his guns, Ren blocks Riku's attacks. When Riku swings his sword horizontally, Ren leaps over Riku until he was standing behind him. Sensing Ren behind him, Riku lunges forward, turns around and grips the handle of his sword. As Riku pressed a button, the revolving chamber started to spin until it stopped. Suddenly, Riku's blade started to glow blue, and when he swings it at Rena and unleashed a blast of lightning at Ren. By instincts, Ren rolls out of the way and aims his pistols at Riku and fires. With his sword still covered in lightning, Riku held up his sword and blocks the bullets. Once Ren finished firing his bullets, Riku grips his sword, swings it at Ren and released a wave of lightning at him. Ren rolled out of the way, and before Ren was about to attack, Riku was already in front of him and he kicks him in the chest. As Ren was knocked to the wall, he accidentally lets go of his Storm Flower.

Nora gasped and cried "Ren!"

As Ren was getting up, Riku charged at him and swings his sword. However, Ren held his hands up and released a light pink shield to protect himself from Riku's attack. With a thrust upwards, Ren knocks Riku's sword away from him. As Riku stood there weaponless, Ren stood up and tried to attack Riku with his Aura manipulation attacks. However, before Ren was about to attack, Riku held out his right hand and, to Ren's surprise, a purple skeleton hand appeared and grabs Ren. With a slight movement, Riku moves his hand to the side and threw Ren to the wall. As Ren groans in pain, Riku quickly grabs his sword, rushes to Ren and places the blade near Ren's neck. Seeing the position he is in, Ren knew that he lost this fight.

"Well done, Mr. Ronin," Glynda said.

As Riku removed his sword from Ren's neck and sheaths it, Ren rubs his neck and said "That was impressive."

Riku nodded and replied "Thanks, your skills are also impressive."

When the two nodded, they both returned to their teams. As Ren returned, Nora hugs him as 'tears' ran down her face. Ren playfully shook his head as he patted her head. Glynda then said "Two down, two to go. Who shall be next?"

Just then, a figure jumped from the balcony and onto the arena. Once the figure landed, the figure turns out to be yet another male person. This person had dark brown skin, short, spiky, dark orange hair and amber eyes. He wasn't wearing and shirt, but he was wearing a left armor armlet that was grey, a black fingerless glove on his right arm, dark brown pants and black boots. On his back, he was wielding a double-edge axe with a rifle barrel on the axe end. This person was Grif Beowulf and his weapon is Berserker's Claws. On his left shoulder pad had a symbol of an orange bear with it's left side showing and it was roaring. But the interesting aspect was the face that he had bear-like ears on his head. It was a fact that Grif is a Bear Faunus.

"Alright!" Grif said, "Who wants to fight me?!"

As Glynda shook her head, she looks at her Scroll and said "Cardin Winchester, will you step forward?"

After a moment, Cardin steps into the arena and asked "You want me to fight this teddy bear?"

Grif's left eye twitched and asked "What?"

Cardin laughed and said "That's right, I said it."

Glynda shook her head as she walked out of the arena. When the bell rang, Cardin was about to get his mace until Grif suddenly appeared in front of him, channeled his Aura into his right fist and punches Cardin in the chest. The impact not only dents Cardin's chest armor, but the force sends him to the wall. As Cardin groan in pain, Glynda looks at her Scroll and said "That was fast."

As Grif huffed, Cardin said "Hey! I didn't even fight him!"

"Too bad," Glynda said, "Maybe next time."

Grif huffed and said "How's that, lamer?"

But when Grif turned his back on him, Cardin grips his mace and charged at Grif. Seeing this, Blackheart said "Hey, look out!"

When Blackheart was about to take out a weapon, a black blur dashed between Cardin and Grif and blocked Cardin's attack. As Blackheart looked closer he saw Arthur blocking Cardin's attack with a sword that was all black, with a silver cross guard on the handle with a silver wolf on it. Arthur was wearing a black armor that covered his entire body except for his head. It was well-fitted with a smooth metal surface. There were also heavy gauntlets on his arms that had built in mini-machine guns. These gauntlets were called Righteous Fury. On his chest was a white Templar cross with a black wolf head over it. Seeing Arthur again, Weiss let out a sigh of admiration. Arthur narrowed his eyes at Cardin and said in a threatening way "It is a coward's move to attack someone with their backs turned."

As Arthur pushed Cardin back, he then said "You are a coward, Cardin Winchester."

As Cardin gritted his teeth, Glynda said "That is enough, Mr. Winchester. Take your seat."

Cardin huffed as he went back to his seat. Arthur turns to Grif and asked "You should watch your back sometimes."

Grif sheepishly rubs his head and said "Right, next time."

When Grif left the arena, Glynda said "Alright, last one to fight. Arthur Knight, your opponent is…"

When Glynda looks at her Scroll, she groans in frustration and said "Jonathan Dragonborn."

Once she said his name, everyone started to whisper. Yang looks over at Blackheart and said "Well, looks like he's going to step out."

But when Blackheart looks down, he saw Arthur still there waiting for him. Blackheart raised an eyebrow and said "No…he's still there."

Cinder then said "Either he is a fool or very brave."

Blackheart shrugged as he got up from his seat and made his way to the arena. When he got there and stood in the arena, Arthur then said "You're the one who killed that Chaos Bringer, am I right?"

Blackheart nodded and said "That's right. I am going to guess that you didn't expect a Faunus like me to kill one, right?"

Arthur chuckled and said "Not really. To be honest, no matter if a Human or Faunus killed the Chaos Bringer, if they do it to protect others, then they are a worthy warrior."

That made Blackheart smirk a bit. From Arthur's expression, Blackheart knew that this person didn't hate Faunus like Cardin. Reaching for his Dragon Gauntlet, Blackheart took out one of his Daedric Sword and said "Don't worry then. I only use my armor if it is an emergency. So you are safe."

Arthur chuckled and said "I appreciate your concern. However, if you can, I want to fight you at full strength."

As Arthur puts his sword away, the neck area of his armor started to move and, little by little, until a helmet formed around his head. The helmet had a smooth surface, there were two horn-like spikes that came out from his sides of his head, a mouth guard that protected his face area and a silver visor. Smirking, Blackheart spins his sword and said "Alright, let's start."

When the bell rang, Arthur held up Righteous Fury and fired countless bullets at Blackheart. Just then, Blackheart shouted **"****FEIM ZII GRON!"**

As Blackheart used his Become Ethereal Shout, his body became transparent and the bullets went right through him. Once Arthur stopped shooting and Blackheart became whole, he charged at Arthur and swings his sword. Just then, Arthur pressed a button and a broad sword appeared in each of his gauntlet. Arthur then form and X-shape to block Blackheart's swing. As Arthur pushed Blackheart back, he swings his blades at him. However, Blackheart was fast enough to block Arthur's attacks.

"_He's good," _Blackheart thought, _"But not good enough."_

As Blackheart landed a clean kick on Arthur's stomach, Blackheart shouted **"****ZUN HAAL VIIK!"**

Using his Disarm Shout, Blackheart manage to disarm Arthur of his Righteous Fury and the gauntlets flew out of the arena. Blackheart twirl his sword and said "What now?"

Then, Arthur pulled out his black sword from his back and points it at him. Blackheart then said "Ah, forgot about that."

Arthur then charged at Blackheart and swings his sword. Shrugging, Blackheart swings his and the two swords clashed, sending sparks everywhere. As the two swords swing at each other, more sparks were flying everywhere. Arthur spins his sword at Blackheart, but he managed to block his attack. Suddenly, Arthur started to swing his sword with great speed and agility. Sensing this, Blackheart was picking up the speed and clashed his sword with Arthur's. Blackheart was impressed; only a few weapons can survive his Daedric weapons, but Arthur's sword was taking the beatings. When Blackheart pushed Arthur away, he said "That's a tough sword. Not many weapons can survive my swords."

Yang and Ruby looked at the others and Ruby said "It's true."

Arthur laughed and said "Thanks. It's my family's most prized and sacred possession. Made from the strongest metal, my ancestor's called it Excalibur."

Blackheart whistled and said "That's cool. But…"

Gripping his Daedric Sword, Blackheart focused his Sembalance to his sword and now it was covered in red Aura. He then said "Let's see if it is strong."

Yang gasped and said "Oh ho ho! He is in trouble now!"

Everyone looks over and Jaune asked "Why?"

Ruby replied "If Johnny focuses his Aura on his swords, then he can literally slice through anything! So cool!"

Blackheart then points his sword at Arthur and said "If my attack manages to break your sword, I'm sorry in advance. I'll try to fix it when this is all over."

He then charged at Arthur and swings his Daedric Sword at him. However, Arthur chuckled and said "Appreciate it, but…it will take more than that."

All of a sudden, white fire started to cover Arthur's right hand where Excalibur is and it traveled around the sword itself. As Blackheart brings down his sword, Arthur grips his sword with both his hand and, to their surprise, manages to block Blackheart's attack. Blackheart was a little surprised that Arthur blocked his attack, and his sword was still intact. In shock, Ruby cried "He stopped Johnny's attack?!"

Yang then cried "And with fire too?!"

In the arena, Blackheart asked "So you can cover your weapons with your Aura too?"

Arthur nodded and replied "In a way. See, my Sembalance allows me to control and create white fire, which I call Holy Fire. Not only can I control it's heat, but also it's density. Almost like this."

Just then, the fire around the blade grew longer until the fire was three feet more than the sword itself. As Arthur pushed Blackheart back, Blackheart was lucky to get out of the fire blade's attack. Arthur wasn't kidding, Blackheart could feel the extreme heat from the Holy Fire sword.

When Blackheart landed a few feet away from him, Blackheart smiled in excitement and said "Now we're talking. Let me even out the odds."

He then switched his Daedric Sword with his Daedric Greatsword. Just then, Blackheart covered his giant Daedric Sword with his Aura. Arthur smirks and said "Let's see who is a better swordsman."

Right before they were about to clash, Glynda said "Alright, you two. That is enough, you are scaring the other students."

When Arthur and Blackheart looked around, they saw the other students covered behind their desks. Embarrassed, both Blackheart and Arthur powered down and put their weapons away. While Arthur went to get his Righteous Fury, Blackheart said "Woops, got over board there."

When Arthur puts on his gauntlets, he said "I agree."

"Alright," Glynda said, "Great job you two."

The two of them nodded as they went to their seats. Once they sat down, Glynda said "Great job on Team AVGR for their participation. Overall, they have done an excellent job."

As Team AVGR cheered, Glynda said "That will be it for today's class. Be sure to sharpen your skills."

Once the class was over, everyone left for lunch. Sitting in a table of their own, Team JCME, RWBY and JNPR were having their lunch: Blackheart was sitting next to Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Blake on his right and Cinder was sitting on his left while Emerald and Mercury were sitting next to each other in front of Cinder and Blackheart and Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora were sitting on Mercury's left. As they were eating their foods, Blackheart looks at Ruby and Ren and said "Good job, you two. Your fights were great."

"Not as much as yours," Ruby said, "I wanna see more."

"I agree," Yang said, "That Arthur guy was amazing with his fire powers."

Weiss sighed happily and said "He is."

Everyone looks at her and Jaune asked "Are you alright?"

Weiss snapped out of it and said "Yes, why?"

"You…You are out of it," Blake said.

"Like, not yourself," Emerald said, "Why is that?"

Before Weiss could reply, a voice said "Hi Weiss."

Hearing that voice, Weiss looks back and smiled. She saw Arthur, wearing a tight black shirt, blue jean pants with a black belt with a white cross buckle, black combat boots and black leather jacket with his symbol on the back. Behind him was Grif, Riku and Victor. Victor tips his hat and said "Howdy y'all."

"Arthur," Blackheart said, "What are you doing here?"

Arthur replied "Well…I met Weiss this morning and she said she wants to meet up at lunch."

When everyone looks at Weiss, she looks down while blushing. Now everyone knew what was wrong with Weiss, she has a crush on Arthur! Yang gave her a sly look and said "Oh…I get it now. Looks like Weiss want to 'feel the heat'. Eh? Eh?"

Weiss gave Yang a provoked look and said "Shut up."

"So," Grif said, "Mind if we sit down here?"

"Sure," Blackheart said, "Go for it."

Team AVGR nodded their heads as they sat on the table. Ruby then looks at Victor and asked "So…how did you make your bullet bounce off the walls?"

Victor replied "My Sembalance is called Target Eyes, it lets me project my bullets to hit anything I want. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Wow," Ruby said.

Ren looks at Riku and said "What about you? How did you create that skeleton hand?"

Riku shrugged and said "I don't know to be honest. I've had this Sembalance all my life, I don't know what it is."

"Interesting," Ren said.

Yang looks at Grif and said "What's up with you, Yogi?"

Grif narrow his eyes at her and said "You messing with me, Goldilocks?"

Blackheart calmed him down and said "That's how she is. Don't take it too hard."

As Grif huffed, Blackheart said "Hey, I know what it's like to be a Faunus and being teased a lot by it."

"What happened to you?" Grif asked.

Blackheart replied "I just proved them wrong and kicked their asses."

"Cool," Grif said.

Pyrrha then looks at Arthur and said "You have impressive skills. Who taught you?"

Arthur replied "My parents. They taught me everything they knew."

"That's great," Pyrrha said, "They are proud to raise you."

Arthur smiled sadly and said "Yeah…they are."

Both Yang and Ruby sensed his tone of voice and just lowered their head. They knew what Arthur meant when he said that, they knew the feeling. Mercury then said "So…Team AVGR. You all seem like cool guys."

"Thanks," Victor said.

"Yeah," Weiss said as she stared at Arthur, "We are going to get along just fine."

And in that moment, Team JCME, RWBY and JNPR made new friends with Team AVGR. They believe they are all going to get along alright.

**And there you have it! Team AVGR has arrived! Now, here are the ideas of the characters:**

**For Arthur King, his character is actually SPARTAN-626's OC character that he allowed me to use for my story. And since all RWBY characters are based on Fairy Tales, Arthur Knight is based off of King Arthur's tale. Which I thought was cool right there, especially when he has the sword Excalibur with him. I hope I made him the way you want him to, SPARTAN-626. And, while we are on the subject, I know you all noticed Weiss' affection towards Arthur. Here is the reason: me and SPARTAN-626 talked about who gets to be paired up with Arthur, and we both agreed with Weiss. Though he wanted him to be paired with Pyrrha or Yang, but I know some of you are Jaune/Pyrrha shippers and I have plans for Yang. But the reason why we chose Arthur/Weiss pairing is because I had that knight and princess theme from the two of them and I thought it was a good idea to have them together. And before anything, yes, me and SPARTAN-626 decide to have the Team AVGR members be paired with the Team RWBY members, mostly because we don't want them left out.**

**Now, for Victor James, he is based off of the famous outlaw and gunslinger Jesse James from the old west. Since Arthur was the A in AVGR, I needed to make the others. And since SPARTAN-626 wanted a cowboy, Viking and samurai as part of Team AVGR, that is when Victor James was created. His Sembalace is obviously his Target Eyes that will allow him hit anything. And for his weapons, Twin Devils, originally, wanted him to have guns/bowie knives, but I felt him have pistols/hook swords were a better fit for him. Now for his paring, Victor will be paired with Ruby. Now I know what you're thinking 'Why Ruby? She's too young.'. I know this, but here is why. Even though Victor is older than Ruby, I think the two of them are fitted for each other. So…yeah…don't hate me.**

**Now, Grif Beowulf, he is based off of, you know it Beowulf. And since Beowulf is Viking theme, I figure to have Grif based off of him. And the name Grif is based off of, you know it, Grif from Red vs. Blue. I didn't had any good names for a Viking character that started with a G. So, Grif's name came up and, here it is. And if case you are wondering, yes, Grif Beowulf will get punched in the balls later on. Now, since he is a Viking, I gave him an axe/rifle weapon for him since that is fitting for a Viking character like him and his Sembalance is super-strength which he calls it "Beast Mode". Now, for him being a Bear Faunus, it is obviously who he is going to be paired up. It's Yang. Reason why is because me and SPARTAN-626 had the whole Goldilocks and Three Bears theme going on here and we figure it was perfect for those two. And we all know who is going to hit Grif in the balls.**

**And finally, Riku Ronin. Now he is an interesting character I made. Riku here is not only based off of Riku from Kingdom Hearts, but his last name Ronin is based off of the story of the 47 Ronins. His weapon of choice is a samurai sword with a Dust revolving chamber, much like Weiss' weapon that he calls Way to Dusk, unlike Riku's Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts that is called Way to Dawn. And the reason why Riku uses Lightning Dust for his attacks is actually based off of Sasuke from Naruto (Don't hate me for mentioning Sasuke). And for his Sembalance, if you know Sasuke, you will know what is it. Riku's Sembalance is similar to Sasuke's ****Susanoo from the show. It's this giant samurai type form that appears before the wielder and their powers increases a lot. But because this is Riku's first appearance, his forms take on skeleton forms for now. But later on, it will become stronger to take on it's true form. Now for the pairing, since Riku is a samurai, it is clear that he will be paired up with Blake since she is a ninja type of a person. Plus, she has her "Ninjas of Love" book, which everyone is lead believe is some sort of erotica book, I figure, what the hell.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	14. Jaunedice

**Greetings all! I hope you are all ready for another chapter! Sorry for the long wait, school and all. Anyways, let us start!**

Chapter 9

Almost three weeks have gone by since Team AVGR became friends with Team JCME, RWBY and JNPR. And during those three weeks, the four teams have been practicing on their fighting skills, knowledge and studies to become a Huntsmen. However, out of everyone one, the only person who didn't seem to be improving was Jaune. In the sparring room, there was a sparring match between Jaune and Cardin. As Jaune was leaning on his sword and catching his breath, Cardin was standing opposite of him with his mace over his shoulders and is barely breaking a sweat. As Cardin laughed at Jaune's poor fighting skills, Jaune let out a battle cry as he charged at Cardin and tries to slash him. But when Jaune tried to slash him, Cardin got out of the way and Jaune rushed right past him. When Jaune tried to recover, Cardin manage to swing his mace and not only knock jaune away, but also knocked his shield too. Jaune then quickly got up, charged at Cardin and swings his sword downward. But Cardin held his mace horizontal with both hands and blocked Jaune's attack. Using his strength, Cardin was pushing Jaune to his knees.

As Jaune was on his knees, Cardin said "This is the part where you lose."

Jaune grunted and said "Over my dead…"

But before Jaune could finish his sentence, Cardin delivers a powerful knee-kick to Jaune's stomach and caused Jaune to drop his weapon and fall to the ground in pain. As Jaune wrapped his arms around his stomach, Cardin raised his mace to deliver the finishing blow. But before that could happen, the bell rang, indicating the match over. Glynda then stepped into the arena and said "Cardin, that's enough."

Cardin grunted in irritation as he stepped away from Jaune. When Glynda stepped between them she looks at her Scroll and said "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's aura has now dropped into the red."

Up in the screen, it showed both Jaune's and Cardin's picture on it. And while Cardin's meter was only three quarters full, Jaune's meter was only one meter full. Glynda then said "In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is no longer fit for battle, and that the officials may call the match"

Glynda then turns to Jaune, who was still on the floor, and said "Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. Please refer to your Scroll while in combat. Gauging your aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more…defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

Cardin huffed and said "Speak for yourself."

With that, Cardin picks up his mace and walked off the stage. Glynda then turns to the students and said "Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale for the Vytal Festival, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale."

When Glydna said that, Ren, Nora and everyone on Team JCME, AVGR, RWBY were excited that they were going to compete in the tournament. Mercury fist pumped in the air and said "I can't wait for it! It's going to be awesome!"

Blackheart nodded and said "Wait until they get a load of me."

As everyone was cheering, Blackheart looks over and sees Pyrrha sighing sadly at Jaune. Blackheart felt bad for Team JNPR; true that Jaune is a good leader and is a good strategist, but the guy lacks a lot of combat skills. Despite being in Beacon for only a few weeks, Jaune has not improved at all. Still, Blackheart hoped that Jaune improves in the future.

* * *

"So there we were in the middle of the night."

"It was day."

"We were surrounded by Ursi."

"They were Beowolves."

"Dozens of them!"

"There were two of them."

After the combat class, Team JCME, RWBY, JNPR and AVGR were all sitting in their own table. Team JNPR were sitting on the left side of the table with Jaune sitting on the edge while Pyrrha, Nora and Ren were sitting on his left. Across from them, Team RWBY were sitting with Ruby sitting near the edge while Weiss, Yang and Blake were sitting on her right. On Team JNPR's side sat Team AVGR with Arthur sitting next to Ren while Grif, Victor and Riku sat on his left. And lastly, Team JCME were sitting on RWBY's side with Blackheart sitting by Blake while Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were sitting on his right.

While Nora was telling her dream to everyone, with Ren correcting her, everyone was doing their own thing: Jaune was just slouching over about his lose to Cardin, Pyrrha was looking at him with a sad expression, same with Ruby, Weiss was filing her nails while taking quick glances at Arthur, Yang was listening to Nora's story, Blake was reading a book, Grif was talking to Mercury about comic book, Cinder and Emerald were looking at some magazine, Riku was relaxing and drinking a cup of tea while Victor was looking at Arthur and Blackheart playing a game of chess.

Nora continue talking about her dream by saying "And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs."

Once Nora finished telling her dream, Ren said while holding his cup of coffee "She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now."

Next to him, Arthur moved his white knight piece and said "They say dreams supposed to mean something."

"Maybe," Blackheart said as he moved his black bishop piece, "But knowing Nora, I'm not so sure."

Wanting to say something to Jaune, Pyrrha said "Jaune, are you okay?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jaune looks at her and said "Huh? Oh yeah! Why?"

Wanting to speak too, Ruby said "It's just that you seemed a little…no okay."

Shaking his head, Jaune said "I'm fine guys. I'm just tired, that's all."

But Pyrrha didn't believe him and said "Jaune…"

Jaune then said "Pyrrha, I'm fine. I swear."

Just then, out of the corner of his eye, Jaune saw Team CRDL harassing a brown-haired Rabbit Faunus name Velvet Scarlatina, who was still in her school uniform, and was trying to leave the table. Seeing this made Jaune clenched his fist in frustration. His thoughts were interrupted when Pyrrha said "Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first week of school."

Jaune looks at her and said "Huh Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah, he just likes to mess around. You know, practical jokes."

Annoyed by this, Ruby said "He's a bully."

Wanting to get into the conversation, Arthur, who was still focused on his chess game, said "And a coward. He wants to prove his skills as a Huntsmen yet he will attack one when their backs are turned."

Cinder looks up at them and said "And add to the fact that he acts high and mighty, but isn't worth it at all."

Emerald then looks at Jaune and said "And believe me, he loves to bully people who are weaker than him. No offense."

"None taken," Jaune said, "And besides, name ONE time he's 'bullied' me."

Mercury then said "He made you drop your books in the hallway."

Yang then said "He activated your shield while you were trying to get in class and trapped you in the door."

Victor said "And he shoved you into a locker and blasted you out of the Beacon, partner."

There was a moment of silence until Jaune said "I didn't land that far."

Blackheart, who was also focused on his chess game, said "You landed inside the Emerald Forest and my team was assigned to get you back."

As Jaune sighed sadly, Mercury said "On the plus side, you helped us by saving us from a boring lecture."

"Jaune," Pyrrha said, "You know that if you ever need help, you can just ask."

Nora then stood up and said with a maniac smile "Ohhh! We'll break his legs!"

"I want in on that action!" Grif said.

"Me too!" Yang said.

"Me three!" Mercury said.

"Guy!" Jaune said while trying to calm them down, "Guys, really, its fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone."

As Blackheart shook his head, he heard Velvet's voice crying in pain and said "Ow! Stop it! It hurts!"

When Blackheart looked up, his eyes glowed in rage when he saw Cardin pulling on Velvet's right rabbit ear. As Velvet was struggling to break free, Cardin laughed as he turned to his team and said "See, I told you they were real."

One of his teammates, the green-haired Mohawk guy name Russel, said "What a freak."

When everyone looked over, Pyrrha shook her head in anger and said "Atrocious. I can't stand people like him."

Blake glared at Cardin and said "He's not the only one."

Yang sighed sadly and said "Must be hard to be a Faunus."

All of a sudden, a voice shouted **"****TIID KLO UL!"**

Startled by the voice, everyone looked around until they heard a painful scream. When they look over at the source of the scream, they saw Blackheart grapping Cardin's arm, the one with his hand grabbing onto Velvet's rabbit ear, and forced him to let go of her. As Velvet backed away, Cardin saw him and said in a demanding way "Let go of me, you animal!"

Blackheart chuckled and said "What's the matter, Cardin? It's okay for you to harass our kind, but when one of us harasses you, you get all defensive. Why?"

Cardin gritted his teeth and said "Because you animals are…"

But before Cardin was going to finish, Blackheart grabbed him by the neck, and with his strength, pulled Cardin out of his seat and into the air. As Cardin's teammates were shocked, Blackheart said to Cardin "We are not animals."

He then threw Cardin away from him. As Cardin fell to the floor, his teammates rushed to him and helped him up. When he got up, Cardin said in a provoked tone "That's it! I have had it with you! Time for you to learn your place! Let's get him boys!"

As the four of them rushed to him, Blackheart's friends were about to help him until Blackheart shouted **"****FAAS RU MAAR!"**

Blackheart used his Dismaying Shout on Team CRDL. When the Shout landed a clean hit to them, they shook their heads and looked at Blackheart. But just then, Team CRDL screamed in horror and Dove shouted "What the hell is that?!"

As he pointed at Blackheart, everyone looked behind him but saw nothing. Sky then shouted "Oh shit! It's…It's a monster!"

Seeing Cardin in fear, Blackheart laughed as he slowly walked towards him and his team and said "What's the matter? Scared of something?"

As Blackheart was walking towards them, Team CRDL were backing away from him. Everyone raised their eyebrows and wondered why Team CRDL was suddenly scared of Blackheart. Blackheart just smirked and said "Boo."

And just like that, Team CRDL screamed in terror and ran out of the cafeteria like they were running for their lives. Once they were gone, Blackheart started to laugh out loud. Everyone was confused by this and Cinder asked "What was that about?"

Blackheart looks at her and replied "That was my Dismaying Shout. It allows me to strike fear into my opponents. It's useful for some people while others are not affected by it."

Yang then said "No wonder the bullies back at Signal stopped picking on you."

When Blackheart chuckled, he turns to Velvet and asked "Are you alright?"

Looking down, Velvet nodded and replied "I am. Thanks."

"It's no problem," Blackheart said, "We Faunus have to stick together."

When Velvet nodded, Blackheart noticed little tears in her eyes as she turns away and walked away. Blackheart sighed and said "I hate it when we are mistreated."

Arthur looks back at him and said "It's a cruel world, my friend."

Blackheart shook his head and went back to his seat, all while Jaune stared at him and wondered if he could be as brave and strong like Blackheart. But Jaune sighed sadly as he lean on the table.

* * *

History class, it was one of Blackheart's least favorite classes. However, the person teaching it was rather interesting. The instructor was a tall, spiky green-haired man name Bartolomew Oobleck. And the clothes he wears looks like he slept in them and got up this morning, the only thing that was normal were his glasses. But the weirdest part was the fact that this person constantly drinks coffee to the point where he is using super-speed to travel across the room. Today's lesson was about the Faunus Rights War, the front of the classroom was covered in documents and pictures all connected within a web of red strings. As the professor was talking, Blackheart looks around the classroom. Sitting in the way back, Blackheart was sitting next to Cinder and, by some miracle, was writing down everything Oobleck was saying, in front of him was Weiss sitting next to Dove, one of Cardin's teammates, in front of them was Pyrrha sitting next to Blake and in the very front sat Velvet. And when Blackheart looks to his left, he saw Jaune sitting in the front asleep while he also saw Cardin leaning back in his chair with his feet up on the desk, cleaning out his ear with his pinky finger.

While Blackheart was boringly listening to the lecture, Oobleck asked as he was drinking his coffee "Now then, Have any among you have been subjugated or discriminated for your Faunus heritage?"

As some Faunus students, including Velvet, raised their hands, Blackheart semi-raised his hand and waves it a bit as of saying 'so-so'.

"Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Oobleck said while drinking another sip of his coffee, "Remember students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence."

As Oobleck dashed through the room, he asked "Now, which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe was the turning point in the third year of the war?"

When Weiss raised her hand, Oobleck said "Yes?"

Weiss then said "The battle at Fort Castle."

"Precisely!" Oobleck said, "And, who could tell me the advantage the Faunus had over the human forces?"

When Blackheart looks around and saw Jaune still asleep, he saw Cardin holding a paper football, who them flicks it at Jaune. When Jaune suddenly got up, Oobleck appeared in front of him and said "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! Excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

"Uh…" Jaune said not knowing the answer, "The answer…the advantage the Faunus had was…"

When he looks over at Pyrrha, Jaune saw her cupping her hands over her eyes. Believing he knew the answer, Jaune said "Binoculars!"

When he said that, everyone, except for Pyrrha, Blake, Weiss, Cinder and Blackheart, laughed at Jaune's answer. As Cardin laughed behind Jaune, Oobleck said "Very funny, Mr. Arc. Cardin, perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject."

Cardin huffed and said "Well, I know it's much easier to train an animal than a soldier."

In the back row, Blackheart said "I wouldn't be the one talking, Cardin. You live like you train, sloppy and lazy."

When Cardin looks back at him, Oobleck then said "Mr. Dragonborn, perhaps you know the answer."

"It's obvious," Blackheart said, "We have night vision. Because of our ability to see in the dark, the Faunus gained an advantage when the Human general decided to attack them in the dark. Maybe you should learn something about this, Cardin. After all, you need a lot to understand."

In rage, when Cardin got up, Oobleck said "Take your seat, Mr. Winchester. We wouldn't want to breed violence here."

As Jaune laughed, Oobleck look at him and said "I want you and Mr. Winchester to see me after class for additional readings."

After the class ended, everyone left the classroom except for Jaune and Cardin. As Blackheart and Cinder were walking to their dorm room, he looks over at her and asked "Why is Cardin such an asshole?"

Cinder shrugs and replied "Who knows. Perhaps he acts like that to cover up his cowardice."

As Blackheart shook his head, they arrived at their room and they both entered. When they entered, they saw Emerald in her pajamas sitting on her bed. When she looks up, she said "About time your class ended."

Blackheart said "What do you expect? A class that starts around 6 is not a way to go."

Pressing the buttons on his Dragon Gauntlet, Blackheart changed into his pajamas and laid on his bed. When Cinder went to the bathroom with her pajamas, she closed the door and started to take a shower. When Blackheart looked around, he asked "Where's Mercury?"

Emerald replied "The slacker is up in the roof looking at the sky. He always said that he enjoys looking at the night sky."

"And you don't?" Blackheart asked.

Emerald huffed and said "As if."

When Cinder was done showering, she left the bathroom in pajamas, placed her dirty clothes aside and laid in her bed. As Cinder stretched her body, Mercury teleported into the dorm room. Blackheart looks at him and said "Enjoy the night sky?"

However, Mercury has a serious look on his face and said "We have a problem."

Interested, they all sat up straight and Cinder asked "What's wrong?"

"It's Jaune," Mercury said, "I was resting on one of the roof that had the door to go back inside when suddenly Jaune and Pyrrha appeared. They started talking about her wanting to help Jaune improve in his fighting skills, but that is when Jaune dropped the bomb on her. The truth is, Jaune was never accepted into Beacon! He faked some transcripts to get in!"

Everyone gasped at this and Emerald said "I knew that guy lacked fighting skills! He never went to a combat school!"

Confused, Cinder asked "But if he knew the danger and risk, why come here in the first place?"

Mercury replied "He wanted to carry his family legacy. Since his whole family was warriors, he wanted to be part of that. And when Jaune told Pyrrha off and left, guess who showed up? Give up? It was Cardin."

Blackheart gritted his teeth and said "What did he do?"

Mercury shook his head and said "He heard everything. And in exchange to keep it a secret, Jaune will have to do Cardin's dirty work from now own. Including homework."

Blackheart slammed his left fist on the side table and said "He's blackmailing him?!"

"Oh yeah," Mercury said, "Big time."

Cinder's eyes then glowed for a bit and said "Cardin may be a terrible person, but for him to do this? That is low."

"He's never done this before," Emerald said, "Looks like he stepped up his game."

Blackheart then said "Then we should too."

When everyone looked at him, Blackheart said "Sure Jaune faked his transcripts to get in, but he wanted to be a warrior like his family. And for Cardin to use this for his personal gain? We cannot allow."

When Cinder, Emerald and Mercury all looked at each other, they nodded and Mercury said "So fearless leader, what's the plan?"

Blackheart thought about it and replied "For now? We wait. We don't want to rush into blindly. If we do, Cardin will notice and will report it to either Ozpin or Glynda. We gather as much intel, and when we have enough, we strike."

When everyone agreed, they all began to discuss a plan to save Jaune's reputation while at the same time take down Cardin and put him down for good.

**And there you have it! I hope you all like it! Also, who here also hated it when Cardin pulled Velvet's ears? Don't you all wish that you can make Cardin and his teammates suffer? I really disprove bullying, mostly because people who are victims of bullying don't deserve that kind of treatment. Anyways, I hope you all like this chapter and see you all next time. Until then, please review!**


	15. Forever Fall

**It's time for another chapter! It's not as exciting as you might think, but you will love the ending! Let us begin!**

Chapter 10

For the next week, Team JCME has been spying on Jaune and what has he been doing for Cardin. So far, all Cardin asked Jaune to do for him is mostly his homework. This was messed up, having Jaune do his work. Cardin was a bully, that was a fact, but for him to blackmail Jaune into doing whatever he says is wrong. Blackheart and the others were trying to find a way to get back at Cardin for this. But how?

Team JCME were in their room in their pajamas working on their homework. Mercury was laying on his back and said "How about we tamper with his armor? That way, when he goes on a mission, his armor would fall and leave him defenseless."

Blackheart shook his head and said "No, we want to save Jaune too. How would that help?"

Mercury smirks and said "You don't know how hungry an Ursa can get."

"Nah," Emerald said, "Not only do we want to help Jaune but also make Cardin suffer."

Cinder stretched her arms and said "Perhaps we can blackmail Cardin too. After all, we'll be playing fire against fire."

"I don't know," Blackheart said as he got up, "Be right back. I need to ask Ruby or Yang about our science class."

When Blackheart left the room and closed the door, he was about to head to Team RWBY's room until he stopped and saw Jaune looking through the creak of his dorm door while Ruby was walking up to him. Wanting to see what was going to happen, Blackheart reached for his Dragon Gauntlet, pressed a button and was wearing his Daedric Brotherhood Armor. Once he had it on, he used it's invisibility and hid himself.

As Jaune listened in on his team's conversation, Ruby got behind him and said "Hey, Jaune! Long time, no see!"

Startled, Jaune jumps a bit, turns around and sees Ruby. As he sighs, Ruby asked "Did you lock yourself out again?"

"Oh, uh, nope!" Jaune nervously said as he took out his Scroll, "Got it!"

Ruby then asked "So, where have you been lately?"

Before Jaune could reply, he just sighed sadly and said "messed up. I did something I shouldn't have, and now Cardin has me on a leash, and Pyrrha won't even talk to me, and… I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea."

He then pressed his back against his team's door, which was closed, and his body slide to the floor. He then said "I'm a failure."

But Ruby said in a cheerful tone "Nope."

Jaune looks up at her, raised an eyebrow and asked "Nope?"

"Nope!" Ruby said, "You're a leader now, Jaune. You're not allowed to be a failure."

"But…" Jaune said, "What if I'm a failure at being a leader?"

Ruby sat next to him and said "Nope."

Jaune chuckled and said "You know, you're not the easiest person to talk to about this kind of stuff."

"Nope," Ruby said, "Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid, and you might have been a failure the first day we met."

Hearing Ruby say that, Jaune groans as Ruby said "But, you can't be one now. You know why?"

Jaune looks at her and said "Uh…because?"

Ruby replied "Because it's not about you anymore."

As she brought her legs closer to her chest, Ruby said "You've got a team now, Jaune. You, me and Johnny do. And if we fail, then we'll just be bringing them down with use. I didn't want to say this before, but your reason for training was a bit selfish, especially since you didn't want your teammates knowing about it."

As she got up and headed to her room. She then looks back at him, smiled and said in a cheerful tone "Night, Jaune."

With that, Ruby entered her room. While still invisible, Blackheart can't help but smile at Ruby. She has matured a little bit to understand the value of her teammates. Still, Blackheart felt bad for Jaune's situation. When Jaune got up and was about to enter his room, his Scroll started to beep. When Jaune took it out, he opens is and saw a picture of Cardin on it. When Jaune pressed a button, a voice message said in Cardin's voice "Hey! It's your buddy Cardin! I know you're probably busy with that Dust project I gave you, buuuut I'm gonna need you to go out and get me a bag of Rapier Wasps. And make sure they've got some really big stingers! It's important, so don't screw this up!"

Once the message ended, Jaune sighed in defeat as he walked out the hallway. When the area was clear, Blackheart deactivated his invisibility, used his Dragon Gauntlet and went back to his room. As he got in, Emerald looks up and asked "So, what did your sisters say?"

Blackheart then said "We might have a problem."

Cinder looks at him and asked "What's the matter?"

Blackheart replied "Well, I was about to got to talk to my sisters until I saw Ruby talking to Jaune. I used my armor's invisibility to hide myself. Once Ruby went back to her room, Jaune got a message from Cardin asking him to get some Rapier Wasps."

Mercury sat up and asked "Rapier Wasps? Why would Cardin want those insects?"

"Don't know," Blackheart said, "I think…it may have to do with what we are going to do tomorrow."

Emerald raised an eyebrow and asked "You mean going into the Forever Fall Forest? All we are doing is collecting a jar of red sap for Professor Peach."

Cinder narrowed her eyes a bit and said "The same red sap that Rapier Wasps are attracted to."

Everyone looks at her and Blackheart asked "You don't think Cardin is going to use the Rapier Wasps on someone, do you?"

Emerald huffed and said "There are a lot of people Cardin doesn't like. Us including."

Mercury thought about it and said "So…he plans to use the red sap on someone and unleash a horde of Rapier Wasps on them. Question is: who?"

As they all began to think, Blackheart said "We have to be on out guard then. Knowing Cardin, he could be after us."

When everyone nodded, they all head to bed and went to sleep, being prepared for tomorrow.

* * *

The Forever Fall Forest, it was one of the most beautiful scenery in all of Vale. The trees were covered inn red leaves, the place was peaceful and the smell in the air was sweet. However, like most places, there was also Grimm present there. The teams from Beacon Academy that were present in the Forever Fall Forest were Team RWBY, followed by Team JNPR, then Team JCME and lastly Team CRDL. The group was being led by Glynda Goodwitch.

As they were walking into the forest, Glynda said "Yes, students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so."

When she stopped, she turns to them, takes out an empty jar and said "Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!"

With that, she went further into the forest. While everyone was with their teams, Jaune tries to sneak away until Cardin grabs his shoulder and drags him away from the others. As Team JCME looked around, they saw Team CRDL and Jaune missing. Emerald asked "Where's Cardin and his buddies? And where is Jaune?"

Blackheart replied "They must have gone somewhere else."

As he took out his Daedric Knife, he stabs a tree and the red sap flowed out of the bark. As he places his empty jar underneath the sap, he hands Cinder his Daedric Knife and said "Here, you can use my knife to get the sap."

Cinder smiled as she took the knife and said "Thank you."

As she stabbed a nearby tree, she filled her jar with red sap and handed the knife to Emerald and she did the same thing and gave the knife to Mercury. Once they all filled their jars, Cinder looks around and said "No sign of Cardin anywhere."

Emerald then said "Maybe we were wrong?"

Mercury thought about it and said "Well…he would want to throw it in a good angle. So…I am guessing he would be in the high grounds."

Carefully looking around, Blackheart looks up in the hills and saw a bit of a movement. Blackheart then whispered** "****LAAS YAH NIR!"**

When Blackheart used his Aura Whisper Shout, he saw five auras in the far hill. Knowing it was Team CRDNL and Jaune up there, Blackheart said "They are up in that hill. Don't look, but they are there."

Knowing what he mean, Emerald asked "Can you go up there?"

Blackheart nodded as he carefully walked behind a nearby tree, summoned his Daedric Brotherhood Armor and rushed up the hill. However, as soon as he was getting near, he heard screaming from Team CDRL. Quickly rushing over, Blackheart saw only Cardin and Jaune present there. Cardin had his mace out while he was up against an Ursa Major, unlike the normal Ursa, this one was twice the size and had more jagged spikes out it's back. Blackheart also noticed that it was going after Cardin and is ignoring Jaune. And that is when he noticed red sap on Cardin's chest armor. Blackheart believed that whatever Cardin want Jaune to do backfired and Jaune threw a jar of red sap at him. As the Ursa Major swings it's claws at Cardin, it not only knocks his mace out of his hands but also knocks him to the ground.

"This is pathetic," Blackheart said to himself, "The guy acts all badass yet he is afraid of an Ursa."

As Blackheart took out his Daedric Rifle, he aims it and he then saw Ruby, Weiss and Pyrrha coming from the forest. When the Ursa Major finish Cardin off with it's claw, Jaune appeared between them and blocks the Ursa Major's claw. When Ruby and Weiss were about to interfere and Blackheart took aim, he heard Pyrrha said "Wait!"

As the two girls looked at her confused while Blackheart still took aim. Jaune manage to get the Ursa Major's claw off his shield and swings his sword a couple times in it's stomach. In rage, the Ursa Major tried to attack him, but Jaune rolled out of the way. But Jaune was unable to defend himself when the Ursa Major landed a clean hit to Jaune and sends him flying away. When Jaune got back up, Jaune tried to attack the Ursa Major again, but the Grimm knocks him away yet again. As Jaune was getting up, he looked at the Scroll in his shield and saw it low. Blackheart had to admit, Jaune was pretty good at facing a giant Ursa by himself. As soon as Jaune got up, the Ursa Major roared as Jaune let out a battle cry and charged at it. Once he was near, the Ursa Major swings its right claw downward on Jaune and Jaune picks up his shield to protect himself. But Blackheart saw that Jaune's shield wasn't up fast enough to block the Ursa Major's attack. Before he took a shot, Blackheart noticed Pyrrha's hand right hand glowing a bit and saw the same glow on Jaune's shield and soon moved fast enough to block the Ursa Major's attack. Thinking fast, Jaune pushes the Ursa Major's claw away from his shield and, with a mighty swing, manages to decapitate the Ursa Major's head off.

Everyone was amazed that Jaune manage to kill an Ursa Major by himself. Blackheart himself was a bit surprised. He then heard Ruby saying "Uh…what?"

Weiss then looks at her and asked "How did you…"

Pyrrha looks at them and said "Well, Ruby has her speed and you have glyphs. My Sembalance is Polarity."

"Whoa," Ruby said in amazement, "You can control poles?"

As Blackheart silently laughed, Weiss facepalmed and said "No, you dunce. She means she has control over magnetism."

"Magnets are cool too," Ruby said.

When she said that, Pyrrha turned around and walked away. Weiss saw this and asked "Wait, where are you going?"

"Yeah," Ruby said, "We've better tell them what happened."

Pyrrha looks back and said "We could. Or we could keep this a secret."

As Blackheart smirks, he looks over and saw Jaune helping Cardin up. Once Cardin was on his feet, Jaune said in a threatening tone "Don't ever mess with my team and my friends ever again. Got it?"

Cardin nodded as he rushed out of the area both scared and terrified. Blackheart smirked deviously as he followed Cardin. Once Cardin was away from the others and was all alone, Blackheart, who was still invisible, said in a deep and terrifying voice "That was pathetic, Cardin Winchester."

Still scared, Cardin looks around and asked "Who…Who's there?"

Blackheart then said "You mask your coward and pathetic side by pretending you're better than everyone else. But in reality, you are but a coward. You take what you want, harass people who are different and like to put people weaker than you under your boots. But what just happened now, that Jaune Arc proved that he is a better warrior than you."

Cardin then shouted "You don't know anything!"

"Oh?" Blackheart said, "Like how you found out about his fake transcripts and blackmailed him into doing anything you want, especially when you want to harm one of his friends?"

As Cardin's face turned pale, he said "How…How do you know that?"

"I know everything, Winchester," Blackheart said as he carefully walks behind Cardin.

When Cardin wasn't looking, Blackheart used his strength to pushed Carding to the ground. In fear, he screamed like a girl and he looks back to see who pushed him, but saw nothing. Blackheart then said "Now…if I ever see you threatening, harassing, bullying or anything I disapprove, well…let's just say that that Ursa Major would be the LEAST of your problem. And believe me when I say this: I am always watching, so I KNOW what you are doing. Am I clear?"

As Cardin shakily nodded, Blackheart said "Good. Now…**GOOOOO!"**

Using the power of his Voice, Blackheart shouted at Cardin and he screamed like a girl again and he started to run out of the area. Once he was gone, Blackheart laughed out loud as he deactivated his invisibly and changed into his normal clothes. When he regrouped with the others, he saw his teammates already boarding the airship. Once he was near then, they all looked behind them and Cinder said "How did it go?"

As she handed him back his Daedric Knife, Blackheart got it and said "I'll tell you guys when we get back."

* * *

After Blackheart finished telling Cinder, Emerald and Mercury about what happened in the Forever Fall Forest, both Emerald and Mercury were laughing out laugh while Cinder slightly laughed.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Emerald said while still laughing, "I wish I was there recording the whole thing!"

Mercury nodded and said "Bro, that was epic!"

As Blackheart laughed too, Cinder said "So we don't have to worry about him blackmailing Jaune?"

Blackheart shook his head and said "As far as I know, he won't pull something like this ever again. And we are going to make sure."

As he rubs his head, he said "Still, I wished something bad happened to the guy. You know, to teach him a lesson."

"Trust me," Mercury said, "When it comes to life, karma will bite you in the ass one way or another."

* * *

Cardin was making his way to the battle arena. He got a message from Russel that he wanted to talk to him in the battle arena. But once he got there, he saw the whole place dark and the only place that was lit was the center of the arena. When he walked to the center of the room, Cardin looks around and said "Hey Russel! I'm here, what you want to talk about?"

All of a sudden, a female voice said "Oh he is not here at the moment."

Startled, when he looks around for the source of the voice, a light turned on in front of him and there stood a young woman with short brown hair with a long bang on her right side of her face, her eyes were covered with sunglasses and was wearing a black beret. This woman was Coco in her normal clothes. As Cardin was surprised by this, Coco placed her hands on her waist and said "So, I heard you like to pick on rabbits. And I also heard that you violently pulled on Velvet's ear."

Cardin huffed and said "You mean that rabbit girl? So what?"

"So," Coco said, "That 'rabbit girl' so happens to be MY teammate. Is that right, Fox?"

Just then, another light turned on near Cardin's left side, and when he turned around, he saw a young man with black skin, pale white eyes and long dark red hair that reached to his jaw-line. This person was Coco's partner Fox.

Fox then crossed his arms and said "That's right, Coco. If anyone messes with one of our teammates, then they mess with all of use."

As the two of them were walking towards him, in fear, Cardin reached for his mace and said "Don't you dare come closer. I swear if you do anything…"

Just then, Coco slightly gasped and said "Us? Oh no, Cardin, we don't intend to do anything to you."

As Cardin slightly sighed in relied, Coco then gave him a devious smile and said "But HE would."

When Coco points behind him, Cardin turns around and his eyes widen and his skin turned pale. Standing behind him was a tall Chinese man standing over 7 feet tall and has a giant bronze curve sword. This person was Yatsuhashi, Velvet's partner. As Cardin stood there motionless, Coco said "Yatsuhashi, teach him a lesson to not mess with Team CFVY."

When Yatsuhashi nodded, he slowly pulls out his gigantic sword and was ready to attack. All Cardin could do is stand there and let out a girly scream.

* * *

As Blackheart, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury were heading to the airship in their regular clothes. Since it was a Saturday, the four of them decided to head to city to relax. But when they were on their way to the airship, something caught their eyes and they were all surprised at what they saw. Near the wall of the exit was Team CRDL…duct taped to the wall…all were stripped of their clothes except for their underwears, and had duct tape on their mouths to prevent them from speaking. Team JCME stood there for a bit before all of them bursting into laugher.

"Oh my god!" Emerald said, "That is the greatest punishment ever!"

"Whoever did this deserves a medal!" Blackheart said.

Mercury then takes out his Scroll and said "Hold up, I gotta tweet this!"

Once he took a picture, Cardin and the others shook their heads as Mercury said "I am totally posting this!"

As he was posting it, Cinder looks at Cinder and said "How does it feel, Winchester?"

As Cardin tried to say something, Cinder said "Now you know how others feel. Come on, let us go."

Once she said that, everyone headed to the airship and headed to the city, leaving Cardin and his teammates to face their punishment.

**I hope you all like this chapter! Since nothing happened to Cardin in the show, I figure to have Coco, Fox and ****Yatsuhashi punish him and his teammates for hurting Velvet's ear. That scene of them being duct taped to the wall was inspired from a comic post I saw a while ago where Yatsuhashi duct taped only Cardin to the wall. So I figure to have his teammates suffer the consequences as well.**

**Now, a little heads up, for the next chapter, it will be yet another filler chapter. However, unlike the other one, I plan to have this chapter to…have Cinder and Blackheart be paired up! I know that some of you will say something like 'Oh, you can't! She is married to Serana!' or 'It's too early!' or 'He is too old for her!'. Here is my reason why I am going to pair them up early on. Since it might be a long story and will take a long time for Cinder and Blackheart to be paired up, I figure to let them be paired up early. Also, it's Blackheart's NEW LIFE! Anything that happened before he arrived to Remnant is done and over with. If you read the prologue where Blackheart was spared from death by Sheogorath and was given the chance, then you know that everyone, except for Blackheart's kids, are dead, including Serana. So it is okay for him to have a new romance in his new life. Also, even though he is technically older than Cinder, he is 17 years old in this story.**

**Now someone in the reviews brought up a good point. Will Blackheart tell everyone about his past life? Eventually Blackheart will tell everyone about it, but that won't happen until later. So…yeah.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story and I will see you all later. Until then, please review!**


	16. The Unexpected Date

**(This chapter has been rewritten!)**

**Hello everyone! Time for a new chapter. Now I admit to this, it was difficult to write this chapter, mostly because I don't know HOW to get Cinder and Blackheart together. But, I manage to find a way for them to start their relationship, I hope you all enjoy it. Let us begin!**

Chapter 11

It has been a week after Team CRDL's humiliation and Team JCME, RWBY and JNPR were returning to their normal school routine. Today, Team JCME and Team RWBY were supposed to meet in the library to work on their Grimm Studies homework. On their way to the library, Emerald and Mercury were walking towards it until they saw Ruby and Weiss standing behind Yang, who was arguing with a male student. As the male students told her off, he turned his back at her and walked towards Emerald and Mercury. As Mercury looked at Emerald, he gave her a playful wink as she smirks a bit. As soon as the male student was near, Mercury bumps the male student towards Emerald. When male student collided with Emerald, pretending to be mad, she looks at Mercury and said "What the hell?!"

Going along, Mercury said "Oops, sorry."

As he walks away, Emerald looks at the male student and said "Sorry about him. He's a jerk."

When the male student nodded, they walked away. As Emerald joined Mercury, the two of them were near Ruby, Weiss and Yang and Mercury said "What was that about?"

Yang sighed and said "That guy and I had a bet a while ago. I won, but the guy refuses to pay UP!"

"How much did he owe you?" Emerald said.

Yang replied "About 20 lien."

Weiss huffed and said "That is why I don't gamble."

"I see," Emerald said as she pulled out a brown wallet, "Let's see here."

"Aww," Yang said, "You don't have to pay me."

Ruby then said "Yeah, that jerk has too!"

Emerald looks at them and said "Oh I know. That's why I picked his wallet."

In shock, Weiss said "You did what?!"

Emerald chuckled and said "Yup. While Mercury distracted him, I slipped in and took his wallet."

As she was looking through the wallet, she takes out 60 lien and said "Oh ho ho, nice."

She folds up the money, hands it to Yang and said "There you go, 20 lien plus interest."

Yang smirks as she got the money and said "Thanks Em, guess you PICKED that guy up, eh?"

When Yang said her terrible pun, everyone facepalmed and Mercury said "No…just…no."

When Yang laughed, Weiss turned to Emerald and said "You can't just pickpocket people! It's against the law!"

Emerald gave her a playful smile and said "Girl, I have been doing this my whole life. Maybe you have heard of 'The Pickpocket of Atlas'?"

Knowing that name, Weiss gasped more and said as she accusingly points at Emerald "That…was…YOU!"

Emerald laughed hard and said "Yup!"

Curious, Ruby asked "Why do you pickpocket people?"

Emerald looks at her and said "Because of the thrill. It feels…awesome snatching people's belongings. Plus, it's a useful skill."

Weiss huffed and said "You must have had terrible par—"

In a grey blur, Mercury rushed up to Weiss, slapped his hand over her mouth and quickly said to Emerald "Hey babe, how about you go on ahead and I'll catch up in a bit."

Emerald just gave him a provoked look before walking into the library. Once she was gone, he let out a sigh of relief as Weiss pushed his hand away and said "What the heck?! Why did you have to do that?"

Mercury then gave her a serious look and said "Rule 1: Never, EVER, mention Emerald's parents."

Confused, Ruby asked "Why?"

Mercury looks at her and said "It's not for me to say, Red. But trust me, don't go down that path."

After he said that, he entered the library. Weiss, Yang and Ruby looked at each other confused before following Mercury. After looking around, they found Cinder sitting in front of Blake. When everyone sat on the table, they looked around and Ruby asked "Where's Jonathan?"

Cinder looks up at her and said "He's on his way. He had to get some things before coming here."

"Yup," Yang said, "That's Johnny for you."

Still reading her book, Blake said "Always late?"

After a moment of silence, Yang said "Something like that."

Laughing at Yang's statement about Blackheart, Ruby looks at her brother's team and saw their reactions: while Emerald and Mercury gave a playful snort, when Ruby saw Cinder, she saw her smiling and her eyes were…glowing a bit.

"Uh…" Ruby said, "Cinder?"

Interrupting her train of thought, Cinder quickly regained focus as the glow in her eyes disappeared and said "Hm? Yes?"

"Are…Are you okay?" Ruby asked.

"Yes," Cinder said, "Why?"

Ruby replied "Well…your eyes were glowing and you were smiling about something."

"They were?" Emerald said, "Yeah, that's part of her Sembalance's effects."

"I get you," Yang said, understanding that her own blonde hair glows when she uses her Sembalance.

Emerald then looks at Cinder and asked "Just what were you thinking about? I know that your eyes only glow if you were having a good thought."

"Nothing," Cinder said, "Really, nothing."

Not buying it, Mercury said "No, something is up. We haven't seen you this distracted. What's up?"

Before Cinder could reply, Blackheart appeared and said "Sorry I'm late."

Everyone look up at him and Blake said "About time."

"Hey I said I was sorry," Blackheart said as he place his backpack on one of the chair, "Let me just get my book, okay?"

As Blackheart left to find the book for the homework, everyone shook their heads. When Yang looks over, she noticed Cinder staring at Blackheart as he was leaving. Yang was raising an eyebrow and was wonder why she was staring at Blackheart. Then that is when Yang realized it.

"Oh…my…god…" Yang said.

Once she said that, everyone looks at her and Weiss asked "What is it?"

Yang then points at Cinder and asked "You like my brother, don't you?!"

Surprised by this, Cinder started to blush and quickly said "No I don't!"

"No!" Yang said, "You do! You really do! You're blushing like a school girl!"

"It's not that!" Cinder said, "I just admire your brother, that's all!"

"What the—!" Ruby said, "That's the same as crushing on my brother!"

Emerald calmed them down and said "This is unreasonable. Cinder was never interested in anyone in the past. And if she did, she would tell us, right Cinder?"

After a moment of silence, Emerald said "Cinder, back me up."

But when she looked at Cinder, Emerald saw her looking down with her right hand covering her face while blushing. This shocked Emerald. She has never seen Cinder like this before. This kind of reaction has happened before, but that was when Emerald herself had a little crush on Mercury, she remembers because Cinder was always teasing her about it.

Shocked, Emerald cried "Really?!"

Just then, the librarian walked by and shushes her. As she walked away, Emerald turns to Cinder and said "When the hell did this happen?!"

Cinder just looked down and her face reddened. Mercury smirks and said "Well, Well, Well. Looks like the fearless Cinder Fall has a crush."

When Cinder heard that, Cinder looks at him, gives him a death glare while her eyes glowed and said "Don't you dare go there."

Yang laughed as she was pounding her fist on the table and said "I can't believe it! You have HOTS for my brother!"

As both Cinder and Emerald glared at her, Mercury laughed and said "I gotta admit, that one was funny."

Emerald looks at him and said 'You're not helping!"

"So…" Yang said, "How long have you had a crush on my brother?"

"OH!" Ruby said cheerfully, "Was it like 'love at first sight' type?! Because that would be sooo romantic!"

"Ruby!" Emerald said, "Cinder isn't like that!"

She then looks at Cinder and asked "Are you?"

Cinder hesitated for a bit and said "Well…Uh…"

"Oh my god!" Emerald cried, "Really?! You barely met him! And it was your idea to have him on our team!"

Cinder then said "Well…at first he was interesting, now…I can't explain it, but…"

"Awwwwww!" Ruby said, "You like my brother!"

"No I don't!" Cinder said as she was blushing.

Shaking her head, Weiss said "I may agree with Cinder. There is no such thing as 'love at first sight'."

After she said that, out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Arthur on one of the computers working on his project. The sight of him made Weiss happy and sighed in content. Blake saw this as she rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, right."

"Don't sweat," Yang said, "I have a fool-proof plan to get you two together."

Curious, Cinder raised an eyebrow and asked "And what plan would this be?"

As Yang gave her a devious smirk, Blackheart appeared with his book and said "Found it."

But before he sat down, Yang looks at him and said "Hey Johnny."

When Blackheart looks at her, he asked "What is it?"

To everyone's surprise, Yang said "Cinder here has a MAJOR crush on you and asked me to ask you to go out with her."

Everyone gave her a shocked look and Weiss said "THAT'S your plan?!"

Shocked, Blackheart said "Uh…what?"

Emerald quickly waves her left hand and said "Hahaha, nothing! It's nothing! Just…uh…one of Yang's gags! Hehehehe…"

Yang then said "I said…"

Just then, Emerald reached up and slapped Yang across her face, shutting her up. However, Ruby then said "Yang said that Cinder likes you and wants to go out!"

After a moment of silence, Blackheart spoke up by saying "Is…Is that true?"

Still laughing, Emerald said "What? Of course…"

"Yes," Cinder quickly said.

Shocked, everyone turns to Cinder who completely changed from an embarrass girl to a confidant woman. Blackheart looks at her and asked "So…you…uh…"

Cinder then said "I was about to ask you out, but Yang decided to open her mouth and spoil everything."

As everyone stared at her in shock, Yang was holding in her laughter. Getting over his shock, Blackheart said "So…you want to…go out?"

Cinder smiled and said "Why thank you for asking me out, Jonathan."

"Wait…" Blackheart said, "I mean…"

"Great," Cinder said, "So…I'll see you around, let's say, 6?"

Thinking about it, Blackheart said "Alright."

"Great," Cinder said, "I'll see you then?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said as he slowly grabbed his back and slowly left them.

Once Blackheart was out of sight, everyone turned to Cinder and Emerald asked "What are you thinking?!"

Losing her confidence, Cinder returned to her nervous state and said "I don't know! It just sorted of happened! I didn't know what came over me!"

Mercury then said "And now you have a date with our leader."

Cinder started to blush madly as she covered her face. She then said "This has never happened back at Sanctum! Why now?!"

Yang and Ruby both laughed and Yang said "I just love it how you went from 'cold and calculating' to 'Oh my god! What should I do?!' in like two seconds."

"Yang!" Weiss said, "Can't you see this is terrible?!"

"How?" Ruby asked, "Cinder likes Johnny!"

Blake then said "I think that is why."

"Guys!" Emerald said, "Can't you see that Cinder is in crisis?! She is practically scared!"

Cinder chuckled and said "No, I am not scared. Just…uh…"

Ruby raised her hand and said "Nervous?"

Cinder blushed and said "…maybe."

Cheering, Ruby said "Yay! Cinder likes Johnny! Cinder like Johnny!"

Yang then sang "Cinder and Johnny sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Weiss turns to them and said "Knock it off, you two!"

Blake then said "Keep it down, this is a library."

After the three of them quiet down, Mercury said "So, what's the plan then?"

"Yeah," Emerald said, "This is your first date."

"It's Johnny's first date too," Yang said.

"Really?" Mercury asked, "I thought a lot of girls would be all over him."

"Not really," Yang said, "Most girls don't want to go out with him since he is a Faunus. And even the Faunus girls were scared of him."

"Scared?" Cinder asked, "Why?"

"We don't know," Ruby said, "I don't know why they are scared of him. Johnny is such a sweetheart!"

"Well anyways," Mercury said, "We have to get Cinder ready for tonight."

When Mercury said that, Cinder just looks away and blushes yet again.

* * *

Blackheart was pacing back and forth in his dorm room. He couldn't believe that Cinder wants to go out with him! It felt strange for Blackheart to go out with Cinder, especially since technically he is close to 100 years old. When he heard that Cinder likes him, Blackheart felt his heart heavy. Before he got the chance to live a second life, he was happily married to Serana and had two amazing kids. He wonders how his kids were doing, he hopes they are doing well. If Blackheart does go out with Cinder, then he would betray Serana's love. But…he is living a new life. He doesn't want to sound heartless or anything, but maybe he has a chance for new love. Sure he loves Serana with all his heart and will remember the times they had together, but…it's time to move on and live his new life.

Blackheart sighed and said to himself "This is going to be hard."

Just then, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury entered the room and Emerald said "Are you already ready?"

Blackheart rubs his head sheepishly and said "I am…"

Looking at his usual clothing, Emerald shook her head and said "Nope, you cannot go with Cinder looking like THAT. Either you're properly dressed or you can forget this date."

"Emerald," Cinder said, "This will be our first date. We are just going on a casual date. Like the movies."

"Or a fair," Blackheart said, "I was looking at my Scroll and saw one opened down in the city."

"Hmm," Cinder said, "Sounds interesting."

"A fair?" Mercury said, "Sounds fun."

He then lays on his bed and said "Have fun, you two."

When both Blackheart and Cinder nodded, when Cinder waved her hand, her outfit started to glow and her uniformed changed into her casual red dress. Surprised by this, Blackheart asked "How did you do that?"

Cinder chuckled lightly and replied "I had extra clothes to spare. So I sewed some Dust into my clothes so that it can change into my regular clothes."

"Dust sewed into clothing?" Blackheart asked, "I have never heard of such a thing."

Cinder smiled a bit as she wrapped her arms around his left arm and said "Then I will tell you more about it on the way."

She then turns to Emerald and Mercury and said "Don't wait for us. We will be back later."

With that, Blackheart and Cinder left the room. Once they were gone, Emerald grumbled as she sat on her bed. Seeing his girlfriend upset, Mercury looks at her and asked "What's wrong, babe?"

Emerald sighed and said "I never thought Cinder would already be in a relationship. She's always the cold-hearted type of person who is better off with no one."

"Yet she has us," Mercury said.

"That's because we've known each other since we were kids, Merc," Emerald said.

"Still," Mercury said, "It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Emerald gave him a deadpan look and said "Yeah, after we graduated from Beacon."

Mercury smirked a bit and said "Jealous?"

Emerald huffed and lays on her bed. Mercury laughed and said "Oh baby, you so protective."

"Bite me," Emerald said.

Mercury smirks as he carefully creeps up on her and bites her left ass cheek. With a loud 'eep', Emerald jumps up a bit and gave Mercury a death glare. Mercury laughed and said "You said 'bite me'. Not my fault you love it."

Greeting her teeth, Emerald smacks Mercury across his shoulders and said "You ass."

Mercury chuckles as he wraps his right arm around her and said "Whatever, you want me."

Emerald pouted as she leans on Mercury and slightly cuddles with him.

* * *

After almost an hour of traveling, Blackheart and Cinder arrived at the Vale Fair. Once they got there, the two of them started to walk about and they manage to get on a few rides, two fast ones and a few slow ones. While the two looked around, Blackheart saw a few people giving them 'the look', the same look that normal people give to Faunus. And seeing him with Cinder, they were looking away. But that did not bother Cinder at all. She just had her arms around his right arm. When they arrived at a Ferris Wheel, Cinder pulled him to the ride to get on. Once they got in, the Ferris Wheel moved and moved until Blackheart and Cinder were on the top.

Looking up at the sky and seeing the stars and the broken moon, Cinder sighed and said "I always wondered why the moon is so broken. I would love to see it in it's full glory."

Blackheart smiled and thought _"If only you knew, Cinder."_

Deciding to speak, Blackheart said "So, you're from Atlas?"

Cinder nodded and said "Yes. Me, Emerald and Mercury all came from Sanctum Academy. It's a long way home, but it will be worth."

"I can tell you three are close friends," Blackheart said, "How did you guys meet?"

When Blackheart asked that, Cinder stood quiet and just looks down. Seeing this, Blackheart asked "I'm sorry…is that a sensitive subject?"

Cinder shook her head and said "No, it's fine."

She took a deep breath and said "You see, I was born in a rich family. They made their money through Dust, much like the Schnee, but we were not THAT rich, but enough to live a happy life. When I was only 10, my Aura was unlocked and discovered my Sembalance to control Dust. So, when I was old enough to work, I would use my abilities to convert Dust powder into Dust crystals, since crystals cost more."

Blackheart whistled and said "Not bad. But…wouldn't that be, I don't know, illegal?"

Cinder chuckled and whispered "If you don't get caught."

As she laughed, she said "No, not really. It's perfectly fine. Besides, because of that, we earned a lot of lien for it."

"That's cool," Blackheart said, "So…where did you meet Emerald and Mercury?"

Cinder then said "Well…when I was barely 8, it was then when I met them."

"Ah," Blackheart said, "So you guys met in some sort of school?"

Cinder shook her head and replied "More like break into my family's home."

Confused, Blackheart asked "What?"

Cinder nodded and said "It's true."

"Why would they break into your home?" Blackheart asked.

Cinder replied "Well…they were mostly looking for food."

"Food?" Blackheart asked, "Why would they want to steal food? Doesn't their family feed them?"

But when he said that, he saw sadness in Cinder's eyes. That is when Blackheart knew something and said "Emerald and Mercury…they're orphans, aren't they?"

Cinder nodded and said "Yes, they are. When I first saw them, they were scared because they thought they might be taken away. But my parents thought it would be unfair if they were taken away. So, because I had no other siblings and my parents were unable to bear more children, they decided to take them in and let them stay with us."

Blackheart smiled and said "You guys adopted them."

Cinder smiled and said "Yes. Even though we were not related, we still care for each other and look after one another. Though, Mercury is still a slacker and Emerald loves to pickpocket lien. Though she gives the stolen money to orphans so that they can get some warm food."

"That's nice of her," Blackheart said, "Never thought someone like her would have a heart of gold."

Cinder chuckled and said "Emerald may be a hard person, she is a nice person."

As the two of them relaxed on the ride, Cinder looks at him and asked "So…what about you? I know you said that Ruby and Yang are your sisters. But, not to be rude or anything, you three look nothing alike."

Blackheart chuckled and replied "It's alright, we get that a lot."

He then said "No, Yang and Ruby are sisters, but only half-sisters. They both have the same dad but different mothers. I don't know much about Yang's mother only that she was in the same team as Uncle Qrow and her dad. Ruby on the other hand, her mother is named Summer Rose, she was also on the same team as the others."

"So…" Cinder said, "Their dad got with BOTH of the female teammates?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "But…Yang's mother ran away and Ruby's mother became her mother and my mother."

Cinder then said "Then how did you fit into the picture?"

Blackheart replied "Well, when I was 7, I appeared in the woods alone and had no idea where I was…"

"Wait," Cinder said, "You were in the middle of the woods? Why?"

Blackheart sheepishly rubs his head and said "Well, you can say I am an orphan too."

"You…You don't have a family?" Cinder asked.

Blackheart shook his head and said "I don't remember anything before I met my family."

That was an absolute lie. Blackheart remembers everything before he met Summer and the others, but there was no reason for everyone to know about his past life. Cinder then asked "So, what happened?"

Blackheart replied "Well, I was wondering into the woods until I saw my mom fighting against a pack of Beowolves."

Might knowing where this is going, Cinder said "Let me guess, she saved you from the Beowolves?"

Blackheart chuckled nervously and said "Actually, she was the one who was severely injured while I used my armor and weapons to kill all the Beowolves along with the Alpha Beowolf."

When Blackheart said that, Cinder's eyes widen and said "Wait, you killed an entire pack of Beowolves and the Alpha when you were just 7?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "After that, I rushed my mom to the hospital, and after she was healed, she and her family decided to take me in and they treated me like family."

"That's impressive of what you did for your mother," Cinder smiled and said "But that's nice of them to take you in."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "They are a great people. Couldn't ask for a better family."

Cinder looks at him and asked "But what about your birth parents? Do they know who they were?"

Blackheart looks back at her and said "No, they don't know they were. And trust me, we looked and there are no records of them anywhere. It was like…I just appeared out of nowhere."

"That's sad," Cinder said, "To not remember who your parents were."

Blackheart stretched his arms and he placed his left arm on the back seat, right behind Cinder, and said "It's fine, Cinder. Though, I wonder how they are."

When Cinder felt Blackheart's arm behind, she slightly blush as she leans on his body. As Blackheart felt Cinder's body closer to his, he looks over and saw her getting comfortable as she grabs his left arm and placed it around her shoulders. Seeing this sudden action made Blackheart blush.

"_Okay," _Blackheart thought, _"This might be a little more than I expected."_

Cinder smiled and said "So warm."

"Uh…" Blackheart nervously said, "Thanks."

Cinder chuckled and said "Not use to having a woman around you?"

Blackheart chuckled and said "Well, I never been in a relationship before and…uh…no one would give me that chance. So…please don't take it hard if I don't say things like 'I love you' and all."

When Cinder looks at him, he quickly said "B-B-But if you want me to say it…"

Cinder just softly laughed and said "Well we just started this relationship, so I don't mind waiting for you to say that."

"Great," Blackheart said before saying, "Wait…when did this relationship started?"

Cinder smiles at him and said "Right when we started this date."

Then, to his shock and surprise, Cinder leans up and kisses him on his lips. After a moment of shock, Blackheart decided to give in and returned this kiss. Cinder, in the back of her mind, cheered as she felt Blackheart kissing her back. After almost a minute of kissing, the two looked at each other and Cinder smiled and said "I have to admit, you are a good kisser. And are you sure you were never in a relationship before?"

Blackheart chuckled and said "No, never."

He then thought _"Except for Amata and Serana."_

Cinder then leans on Blackheart and said "I admit that there is no denying that I like you, Jonathan Dragonborn. When I first saw you, you were an interesting person. But our time together, you are more than that. You are caring, loving and is willing to put yourself on the line for others. And I admire that."

Blackheart smiled as he held her closer and said "And I like you too, Cinder. To be honest, you are the first girl I have met to give me the chance. And I know it is too early to say 'I love you', but I can admit that I like you, Cinder Fall."

Hearing Blackheart say that made Cinder's heart beat faster and smiled in the process. She then said "Then we are in an agreement then. Let's take things slow for now and we'll go from there."

After Cinder said that, Blackheart smiles as he sighs in content and looks into the sky. Maybe finding romance again may not be a bad idea. Sure he will always remember his love for Serana and everyone else in his old life, but it's time to move on.

He sighed and thought _"Well…I suppose it's time to start anew."_

He and Cinder enjoyed each other throughout the whole night, thus beginning their new relationship.

**I admit, not the most romantic piece I have done, but I hope this works. I was trying to have Blackheart move on from his old life and embrace his new one, since almost all of you were complaining about Blackheart and Serana still being together! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and see you all soon. Until then, please review!**

**(I hope you like this rewritten!)**


	17. The Stray

**Time for another chapter! Two things before I start. One: Cinder, Emerald and Mercury are not villains! I clearly stated that in the beginning of the story! I don't why people are still assuming they are bad! Besides, I am going to introduce Cinder's replacement at the end of this chapter and the next one. Second: I have read from the reviews when Grif will get hit in the balls and if I am going to introduce 'The Cone'. Well, you are going to find out in this chapter!**

**With that, let us begin!**

Chapter 12

It was a beautiful day in the city of Vale. Every store and building was being decorated with decorations and banners for the Vytal Festival that was coming up. Walking down one of the streets, Team RWBY and Team JCME were admiring the decorations. Also with them were Arthur Knight and Grif Beowulf. Since Riku and Victor had to stay behind to do homework, only Arthur and Grif joined them. But as everyone was walking normal, only Grif was limping while having a bag of ice on his groin area. Yang looks at him and asked "How's your boys, Smokey?"

Grif groans and replied "Why did you have to hit me there?"

Yang just nervously smiled as she remembered what happened earlier.

* * *

_It was earlier that day in Combat Class where Yang and Grif were in the arena getting ready to spar against each other. Once the bell rang, Yang threw some punches in the air and fired blasts from her Ember Celica towards Grif. But the Bear Faunus grabs his Berserker's Claws and spins his axe to block Yang's attacks. When Yang stopped firing her blast, Grif aims his ace at her, with the rifle end where the axe blade is, and fired a few rounds at her. Yang used her shotgun gauntlets to move herself away from the bullets. When Grif left himself wide open, Yang used her shotgun gauntlets to propel herself to him. When Yang pulls her left fist back, she throws a punch, but Grif blocks her attack. When Grif pushes her back, he swings his axe horizontally across Yang's head, but she performed a back-flip. When she landed on her two feet, Grif smirks as he places his axe over his shoulder and said "Nice one."_

_Yang just said "Pft, please. You can't even land a clean hi…"_

_And that is when Yang saw it…a strand of her golden hair falling in front of her and onto the ground. After a few seconds, Yang grips her fists and said "You…"_

_When Yang looked at Grif, her eyes turned red and shouted "You monster!"_

_As she exploded in a burst of fire, Yang rushed towards Grif ready to beat him up. When Grif held up his axe, it was quickly knocked out of his hands when Yang punched it out of his hands. Now defenseless, Grif stood there as Yang delivered powerful punches all over his body. When Yang delivered a powerful uppercut that sends Grif into the air, she pulls back her right fist, waited for Grif to come down, and once he was in range, she delivers a powerful punch…right into Grif's balls and sends him to the wall. As Grif grunts in pain as he held his balls, he looks up and sees Yang charging at him. Looking around for something to protect himself from the blonde, all Grif found was an orange traffic cone, holds it up in front of him and said in a whining tone "Protect me, cone."_

* * *

"It's your fault for even cutting Yang's hair," Blackheart said.

As Grif pouted, Arthur laughed and said "Now you know."

While everyone was looking around, Weiss sighed happily and said "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile this much Weiss," Ruby said before saying in a cringed tone, "It's kinda weirding me out."

Weiss looks at her and saying happily "How could you not smile?! A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances! Parades! A tournament! Oh, the amount of planning and organization that goes into these events is simply breathtaking!"

"Wow," Yang said, "You really know how to make a good thing sound boring, huh?"

"Even more, making something boring even more boring," Mercury said.

Weiss looks at them, gave them a stern look and said "Oh, quiet you two."

When everyone continued walking, Ruby and Yang look over and saw Cinder with her left hand over Blackheart's right hand. Ever since their date together, Cinder and Blackheart were getting closer and closer to each other. Both Yang and Ruby smiled to see their brother happy. When everyone was walking down by the docks, Emerald asked "So…why are we here?"

"I agree with Em," Arthur said, "Why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the docks?"

Ruby pinched her nose in disgusted and said "Ugh, they smell like fish."

Hearing Ruby say that, Yang smirks and said "Guess you can say this place smells FISHY."

"God damnit, Yang!" Weiss shouted before saying, "Anyways, I heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today. And as a representative of Beacon, I felt it was my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom."

As everyone raised their eyebrows in suspicious, Blake plainly said "She wants to spy on them so she'll have an upper hand on the tournament."

"Oh yes," Cinder said, "Spying on the enemy, I see."

Weiss points at them and said "You can't prove that!"

When Ruby shook her head and looks around, her eyes widen and said "Whoa…"

Blackheart looks at her and asked "What is it?"

As Ruby points down the street, everyone looks over and saw a store that had broken windows and had yellow caution tape set up by the Vale Police Force. Curious, everyone made their way to the store and saw two detectives there. Once they were there, Arthur asked "Excuse me, detectives. What happened here?"

One of the detectives looks at him and replied "Robbery. Second Dust shop that was hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle."

"That is terrible," Yang sadly said.

When the detective turns to his partner, his partner said "They left all the money again."

When Ruby heard that, she narrowed her eyes a bit. Before she attended to Beacon she was in a shop called 'From Dust to Dawn' when Roman Torchwick and his goons entered the store to rob it. But the strange part was the fact that they were only after the Dust and not the lien.

"Yeah, it doesn't make a lick of sense," the main detective said, "Who needs that much Dust?"

His partner then asked "You thinking the White Fang?"

The detective then said "I'm thinking that we don't get paid enough for this."

Once the detectives were walking away, Mercury thought and said "The White Fang needing Dust? Doesn't sound like their style."

Just then, Weiss darkly scuffed as she crossed her arms and said "Hhmph, the White Fang…what an awful bunch of degenerates."

Shocked, everyone turns to her and Blake said "What's your problem?"

Weiss looks at her and said "My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane."

Grif then turns to Blackheart and whispered "She does know that we are standing right here, right?"

Blake then said "The White Fang is hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're a collection of misguided Faunus."

Weiss huffed and said "Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the earth!"

Blake stood there for a moment and said "So then they're very misguided. Either way, that doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

Ruby, wanting to support Blake a bit, said "Blake's got a point. Besides, the police still haven't caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago…maybe it could be him."

"That still doesn't explain why he needs so much Dust," Emerald said.

"I agree," Cinder said, "With that much Dust, it seems like Roman is going to some kind of war."

Weiss then said "That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are a bunch of scum. Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal."

After a moment of silence, Grif turns to Blackheart and said "Again, does she know we are here?"

"Hey," Yang said, "That is not entirely true."

"Stop that Faunus!"

When they heard someone shouting, they all turned their heads towards the docks and saw two sailors chasing a monkey-tailed Faunus who had tanned skin, spiky blonde hair, an open white jacket with no shirt underneath, red wrist bracers, a pair of blue pants with a chain on them and white boots. Curious, everyone rushed back to the docks.

When the monkey Faunus guy jumped off the boat, he heard one of the sailors shouting "You no-good stowaway!"

The monkey Faunus ran for a bit before he jumps, used his tail to hang from a lamppost with his back turned on him and said while peeling a banana "Hey! A no-good stowaway would've been caught. I'm a great stowaway!"

Before he was about to take a bit, the monkey Faunus dodged an incoming rock that was thrown from the detectives. When the detectives were close, one of them said "Hey! Get down there this instant!"

His response was a banana peel to the face. When the monkey Faunus swings a bit, he leaps into the air and landed behind the detectives. As the monkey Faunus laughed, he took off running. When he ran up the stairs with the detectives chasing behind him, the monkey Faunus ran right past Team RWBY and the others and, when he passed by Blake, he gave her a wink before running off. After the monkey Faunus and the detectives ran into the street, Yang then said "Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition. And there it goes."

"Quick!" Weiss exclaimed before following them, "We have to observe him!"

As everyone chased after them, when Weiss turned a corner, she ran into someone, causing them both to fall to the ground. Once she fell to the ground, Weiss looks up and saw the monkey Faunus jumping up to a nearby building and climbs it to escape.

"No," Weiss muttered, "He got away."

When everyone caught up, Yang awkwardly points down at Weiss and said "Uh…Weiss?"

As Weiss looks down, she saw she knocked over a girl underneath her. This girl had orange curly hair with a pink bow on top, green eyes and freckles on her face. She was wearing a blouse with a black and green collar, a short pair of overalls and a pair of black stockings with green highlights on them like her collar.

Startled, Weiss immediately got up as the girl brightly smiled and said "Salutations!"

Everyone stood quiet before Ruby saying "Uh…hello?"

Yang then asked" Are…Are you ok?"

Still on the floor, the girl replied "I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!"

After a moment of awkward silence, Yang asked "Do you…want to get up?"

The girl just laid there for a moment and said "Yes."

She then leaped up to her feet, which caused everyone to take a step back a little. The girl then said "My name is Penny! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

"Hi Penny," Ruby said uneasy, "I'm Ruby."

"I'm Weiss."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Yang asked before Blake elbowed her side, "Oh, I'm Yang."

Blackheart then said "I'm Jonathan."

"Cinder."

"Emerald."

"Mercury."

"Grif."

"And I am Arthur."

Penny smiled and said "It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

"Uh…" Emerald said, "You already said that."

Penny stood there for a moment before saying "So I did!"

Weiss then said in an apologetic way "Well, sorry for running into you."

As everyone began walking away, Arthur said "Sorry if we disturbed you or anything."

"Yeah," Ruby said, "Take care, friend."

When everyone began walking away, Yang said "She was…weird."

"I agree with Goldilocks," Grif said, "She is just weird."

As Blackheart shook his head, he felt a light rush by his side. When he looks over, he saw nothing. While Weiss looks around, she said "Now, where did that simian riff-raff run off to?"

But when she looked forward, she was startled when she saw Penny in front of her. Penny then asked curiously "What did you call me?"

Already seeing Penny in front of them, everyone was caught by surprise and Mercury said "Holy crap!"

In shock, Emerald asked "How did she get there so fast?!"

While Weiss was looking back and forth from where Penny was in shock, Arthur thought _"That…That wasn't possible. There was no way she could have gotten in front of us that fast! And she didn't use her Sembalance! How fast is she?"_

Blackheart then thought _"Something is off about her."_

He then whispered **"****LAAS YAH NIR!"**

When he used his Aura Whisper Shout on Penny, his eyes widen when he only saw her chest glowing in aura and not anywhere else in her body! He then thought _"That…is not right."_

Thinking that she might offend her, Yang said "Oh I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me!"

Penny shook her head and said "Not you."

She then walked towards Ruby and said "You."

Confused, Ruby said "Me? But…I-I don't know…"

"You called me friend!" Penny said as she loomed over Ruby, "Am I truly your friend?"

As Ruby simply looks over at everyone else, she only saw Weiss, Yang, Blake and Emerald gesturing her to say no. But Ruby turns to Penny and said "Um…yeah, Sure! Why not?"

As Weiss, Yang, Blake and Emerald all face-faulted, Penny cheered as she hugs Ruby and said "Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like him!"

Ruby groan from Penny's hug and asked to Weiss "Is this what it was like when we first met?"

Weiss then replied "Not really."

As everyone shook their heads, Cinder asked" So Penny, what are you doing here in Vale?"

When Penny lets go of Ruby, she turns to her and said "I'm here to fight in the tournament!"

"Wait," Grif asked, "You're fighting in the tournament?"

Penny nodded as she saluted and said "I am combat ready!"

Not convinced, Weiss said "Forgive me for saying this, but you don't really look much like a fighter."

Blake raised an eyebrow and said "Says the girl who fights in a dress."

Weiss huffed as she crossed her arms and said "It's a combat skirt."

Ruby then rushed next to her with her arms crossed and said "Yeah."

When the two of them low-five each other, Weiss then said "Wait a minute."

She then grabbed Penny's shoulders and asked "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed rapscallion?"

Confused, Penny asked "The who?"

Weiss then pulled out a badly drawn picture of the monkey Faunus and said "The no good stowaway Faunus from the boat!"

"Why do you keep on saying that?" Blake shouted, "Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him degeneration! He's a person!"

"Oh I'm sorry," Weiss snapped as she gestured nearby objects, "Would you prefer for me to stop referring the trash can as a trash can or this lamppost as a lamppost?"

Grif looks at Blackheart and asked "Did she just compare us to a trash can?"

"I think she did," Blackheart said.

"Stop that!" Blake shouted.

"Stop what? He clearly broke the law!" Weiss shouted, "Give him time and he'll join up with those other Faunus in the White Fang."

"You ignorant little brat!" Blake growled.

"Why in the world would you call me that?! I'm your teammate!" Weiss shouted.

Blake replied "You're a judgmental little girl, that's what you are! The mere fact that you would sort that Faunus boy with a terrorist group solely based on his species! It makes you just as much of a scoundrel as you believe him to be!"

Weiss then said "So you admit it! The White Fang is just a radical group of terrorists!"

Blake then shouted "That's not what I meant, and you know it"

"Wow, it's official," Emerald said, "Not only is Weiss a spoiled brat but also a racist."

Weiss then turns to Emerald and said "You're the one to talk, pickpocket. If your parents taken care of you better, then you wouldn't live the life of crime."

After a moment of silence, Mercury slapped his forehead and said "She did not just go there."

Before anything could happen, in rage, Emerald waved her left hand and a force of wind knocks Weiss to a nearby wall. As she cries in pain, Emerald was already in front of her, took out her Desert Storms which they turned into kamas, place them on Weiss' neck and said in a furious way "Say that again, you bitch! Say it to my face!"

As Weiss stood there scared, Blackheart said "Emerald, stand down."

Still mad, Emerald shouted "Forget that! This spoiled brat thinks she's so better than everyone else because daddy gets her everything she wants! You think you are rich means you have the right to judge everyone else?! Well guess what?! I…"

Just then, she felt heat near her neck. When Emerald looks down, she saw Blackheart holding his Daedric Knife to her neck. As Emerald looks at him, she cringed in fear a bit when she saw his eyes glowing red. Blackheart then demanded "Let…her…go…now."

In a fast response, Emerald quickly pulled her weapons from Weiss' neck, puts them away and said "Uh…right…sorry…"

As Weiss held her neck gently, Blackheart looks at her and said "And you, you have no right to talk about my kind being terrorists. Not everyone is like that!"

"I am stating the facts," Weiss said.

Arthur then said "That is not a fact, Weiss. I admit that the actions the White Fang are doing is wrong, but you don't think that the humans are the victims? Faunus who are not involved with the White Fang are looked down on and harassed because of that. You claim that every Faunus are the same, but the truth is Weiss, that is not true. I have had Faunus friends who were afraid to leave their houses because people believed they were in the White Fang."

"Yeah," Grif said, "If you think people are having a tough time with the White Fang around, try living as a Faunus."

After he said that, Grif and Arthur started to walk away. Yang turns to them and asked "Where are you going?"

As Arthur continues walking, Grif turns to her and said "We're heading back. I don't want to stay around to listen to some Faunus-hater."

Once he said that, Grif turns and walks away. Blackheart then said "I think me and my team will head back too."

Ruby whined and said "No, please don't go."

Blackheart sighed as he rubs Ruby's hair and said "Sorry Rubes, but we have to."

When Blackheart motioned his team to go, everyone nodded as they headed back to the Beacon. Once they were gone, Yang gave Weiss a stern look and said "See what you did there? You not only hurt your friend's feelings but also my brother. I hope you're happy."

As Weiss just stood there, Penny appeared behind Ruby smiling and said "What do we do now?"

* * *

"Who does she think she is, saying all that stuff?!" Emerald shouted as she was pacing back and forth in the dorm room, "I mean, she thinks she is high and mighty!"

Sitting on his bed, Blackheart said "Look, I'm sorry that Weiss said all that, but you need to calm down."

"Calm down?!" Emerald shouted, "You expect me to calm down after what she said?!"

Mercury shrugged and said "It worked when he had his knife."

Emerald looks at him and said "You're not helping."

Blackheart then said "And you don't think the stuff she said about the White Fang and the Faunus doesn't affect me? What she said about our kind is unforgivable."

Emerald then shouted "But you don't understand!"

"Then help me understand," Blackheart said, "Yes, Cinder told me that you guys were orphans, but why are you so mad? You were brought in by a loving family. Why?"

Emerald grips her hands until they turned white and said "You don't know what it's like…living in the streets! I have been forced to live part of my childhood in the worse neighborhood! My birth family couldn't afford keeping me, so when I was barely 5, they kicked me out! I wouldn't have survived if it wasn't for Mercury!"

As tears ran down her face, Emerald shouted "Why would they do that to their own child?! Why would they do that?!"

Seeing Emerald heart-broken, Mercury walks up to his girlfriend and gently hugs her. As Emerald buried her face in his chest, Mercury looks at Blackheart and said "Yeah, when I found her, she was down on her luck. So, the two of us were stuck together and survived on the streets."

Blackheart then asked "What about your parents, Mercury? If you don't mind me asking."

As Mercury continues to comfort Emerald, Mercury replied "It's cool, bro. But yeah, my folks weren't saints themselves. My dad was a heavy alcoholic and my mom didn't care. So I left them."

Blackheart begins to think and then said "But Cinder told me that, when she turned 8, you guys broke into her house. So…for three years…you guys were on your own?"

Both Mercury and Emerald nodded and Emerald said into Mercury's chest "Yes."

"That's…That's terrible," Blackheart said.

Emerald then looks at him and said "Hey, you and Cinder are the lucky ones. Although Cinder's took us in and you were taking in by Ruby's and Yang's family."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "But you guys are the lucky ones. To survive on your own, that is something."

As Emerald smiled while she buried her head on Mercury's chest, Mercury said "Thanks man. But…there is one thing that is bothering me."

Emerald looks up at him and asked "What is it?"

Mercury rubs his head and said "Don't want to kill the mood here, but those Dust robberies don't make sense. Why so much Dust?"

Cinder rubs her chin and said "To be honest, I don't know why Torchwick would want that much Dust."

"Well, whatever that is," Blackheart said, "It cannot be good."

* * *

_Outside the city in an abandon warehouse…_

As Roman Torchwick was spinning his cane while looking at a map of Vale, a female voice said in a cold tone "Is everything set, Roman?"

When Roman turns around, he saw a woman figure within the shadows. Roman gave her a playful smirk and said "Everything is going smoothly. In two days time, the shipment from Atlas will be here. Once the White Fang show up, we will clean that place out."

The woman chuckled and said "Good. And to ensure you carry out the plan…"

When she snapped her fingers, another figure emerged from the shadows. This figure was a Jackal Faunus who was had long black hair, Jackal like ears on his head and black eyes. His clothes were Egyptian origins: consisting golden armbands along with golden shin guards, a white belt robe with a golden belt, a golden necklace with a bird on it with a blue gem in the bird's chest and a golden circlet on his head. This Jackal Faunus was carrying a golden staff with silver curved blades at each end of the staff.

The woman motions her hand at the Jackal Faunus and said "Imhotep here will assist you."

The woman then gives Imhotep a small black box and said "Take this, my friend. Use it only when you have too."

When Imhotep nodded in agreement, the mysterious woman disappeared. Alone with Imhotep, Roman chuckled and said "So…shall we continue with the plan?"

Imhotep huffed and said "Spare me your tongue, human. I don't follow your orders. I serve my mistress, and my mistress alone. I am doing this for her."

Roman then said "Eh…lively person you are. Very well, let's get to work."

As Imhotep spins his staff, he followed Roman into the warehouse and proceeded with their plan of action to steal the shipment of Dust.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Yes, I gave Emerald and Mercury a little backstory of this childhood. So I hope you all like that. And the reason why Blackheart's Aura Whisper Shout only sensed Penny's chest and not anywhere else in her body is because she is a robot and, for what I know, that is where her power-core that produces Aura lies in.**

**And I know I said I would introduce Cinder's replacement, but his is a little sneak peek. As for Imhotep, he is based on Imhotep from The Mummy movies. No, he is not a mummy (thank god) but something big will happen in the next chapter.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and see you all next time. Until then, please review!**


	18. Black and White

**Surprise everyone! I know I updated the latest chapter a while ago, but I couldn't stop writing this chapter! I have to admit, this is by far, the LONGEST chapter I have ever done so far! This chapter will include some action, romance and suspense! Gah! I am so excited! Also, I would like to thank both SPARTAN-626 and kannonballdude for helping me making some OC villains for this story and your characters will be included at the end of the story along with my main OC villain! So this chapter is dedicated to both of you! And, as of right now, I will not accept any more OC characters from anyone, due to having enough characters for this story. So…yeah.**

**Anyways, let us get started!**

Chapter 13

It has been a sad two days since the incident at the docks. Later that night, something happened with Team RWBY that caused their teammate Blake to run away. During that time, Team JCME was helping Team RWBY to find Blake. However, Emerald was sending death glares to Weiss throughout the whole time they look for Blake. Team JCME never knew what happed to Blake and why she ran away, but they know it's important to find her and make sure she was okay.

It was morning of the second day when Team JCME would help Ruby, Weiss and Yang to find Blake. As Blackheart rubs his eyes, he gets up but he felt something heavy on his chest. When he looks down, he blushed when he saw Cinder cuddled next to him. When Blackheart tried to move, Cinder moaned in disappointment and she held him tighter. Feeling more of her, Blackheart blushed and said "Cinder, we have to get up."

With her eyes closed, Cinder said "Five more minutes."

Blackheart tries to think of something and said "What would Emerald and Mercury think when they see us like this?"

In response, Cinder raised her hand that was over his chest and points across the room. When Blackheart looks over, he saw Mercury and Emerald sleeping in each other's arms. Cinder then said "Does that answer your question?"

It's true, ever since they first moved into their dorm room, the first thing Emerald and Mercury did was put their beds together and the two of them slept together since then. As Blackheart sighed, he said "Good point."

When Cinder fully opened her eyes, she looks at him and asked "Still worried about Blake?"

"Well yeah," Blackheart said, "She runs away and Ruby and the others aren't telling us why. Something is up."

As Cinder sat up and moved her hair to her left side, she said "Who knows. But…it is strange for her to run off. I wonder why."

* * *

On a rooftop of a café, Blake was drinking her tea while the monkey Faunus, who introduced himself as Sun Wukong, sat across her while he drank his tea with his tail. For the past few days, Blake had stayed with Sun, who was generous to let her stay at a motel he was renting. The reason why she ran away was because she accidentally slipped that she was with the White Fang and a Faunus. Not wanting to face her teammates, Blake ran away until she was found by Sun. After taking a sip, Blake sighed and said "So, you want to know more about me."

Smiling a bit, Sun said "Finally, she speaks! Nearly two days and you gave me nothing but small talks and weird looks."

As Blake gave him an annoyed looks, Sun said "Like that!"

Blake sighed and said "Sun…are you familiar with the White Fang?"

Sun nodded and replied "Of course! I don't think there's a Faunus on the planet who hasn't heard of them. Stupid, holier-than-thou creeps that use force to get whatever they want. Bunch of freaks, if you ask me."

As Sun drank his tea, Blake plainly said "I was once a member of the White Fang."

Hearing this, Sun coughed up his tea and said "Wait a minute, you were a member of the White Fang?!"

Blake nodded and replied "That's right, I was a member for most of my life actual. You could say I was born into it. Back then, things were different. In the ashes of war, the White Fang was meant to be a symbol of peace and unity between Humans and the Faunus. Of course, despite being promised equality, the Faunus were subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser beings. And so, the White Fang rose up as the voice of our people. And I was there, I was at the front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference. But I was just a youthful optimist. Then, five years ago, our leader stepped down, and a new one took his place."

As she grips her hands, Blake said in a venomous tone "A leader who calls himself Leonidas Lionheart."

She then said "He had a new way of thinking. Suddenly, our peaceful protests were being replaced with organized attacks. We were setting fire to shops that refused to serve us, hijacking cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst part was, it was working. We were being treated like equals. But not out of respect…out of fear."

When she place her empty cup down and saw Sun's shocked face, she said "So…I left. I decided I no longer wanted to use my skills to aid in their violence, and instead, I would dedicate my life to becoming a Huntress. So here I am: a criminal hiding in plain view, all with the help of a little black bow."

When she twitched her bow on her head, Sun asked "So…have you told your friends?"

As Sun asked that, Blake gave him a sad look as she looks down in shame.

* * *

"Blake?" Ruby shouted, "Blake!"

"Blake!" Yang shouted as well.

"Come on, Blake!" Mercury shouted, "Don't do this to us!"

Emerald then shouted "Blake, get your ass back here now!"

Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Team JCME were walking in the city to look for Blake. As Cinder and Blackheart look around, Blackheart turns around and saw Weiss just walking behind them with her arms crossed. Blackheart then said "Weiss, you're not helping."

Weiss looks at him and said "You know who can help, the police."

Ruby then looks at her and said in an annoyed way "Weiss…"

"What?" Weiss said, "It was just a suggestion."

"Yeah," Ruby said as she looks away from her, "A bad one."

Blackheart then looks at Ruby and asked "Ruby, what is wrong? Why can't we have the police to help? They can find Blake too, you know."

"I know," Ruby said, "But…it's complicated."

Mercury looks at her and asked "How complicated?"

Interrupting then, Weiss still had her arms crossed and said "I'm telling you, if we hear her side of the story, I was right."

Out of nowhere, a voice said "And I think Weiss' hair looks wonderful today!"

Shocked and surprised, when everyone turned around, they saw Penny standing behind them. Still shocked, Ruby cried "Penny, where did you come from?!"

"God damnit!" Emerald cried, "How the hell she do that?!"

"Hey guys," Penny said, "What are you up to?"

Cinder replied "We are looking for a friend of ours. You know Blake, right?"

"Oooooh," Penny said, "You meant the Faunus girl, right?"

When Penny said that, Team JCME was shocked and Mercury asked "Wait…Blake's a Faunus?!"

"Wait," Ruby said, "How did you know that?"

Penny explained while pointing at her own head "Uh, the cat ears?"

"What cat ears?" Yang said, "She wears a…bow…"

"Wait, Wait, Wait," Emerald said, "You mean to tell me that Blake is a…Cat Faunus?"

After a moment of silence, Ruby whispered "She does like tuna a lot."

"And why she was a bit happy when we were at the docks before she ran away," Blackheart said, "So…is that why she ran away?"

When Penny heard that, she sadly gasped and said "She's gone? Where is she?"

"We don't know," Ruby said, "She's been missing since Friday."

"That's terrible!" Penny said as she approached Ruby, "Well, don't you worry Ruby, my friend! I won't rest until we find your teammate."

Uncomfortable, Ruby said "Uh, that's really nice of you, Penny, but we're okay! Really! Right guys?"

But when she looks over, she only saw Weiss and Yang gone while Team JCME was still there. Blackheart then said "Ruby…how long have you known Blake was a Faunus?"

Ruby held her hand in defense and said "We just found out on Friday, I swear!"

"So Blake was a Faunus in hiding?" Cinder asked.

"I wouldn't blame her," Emerald said, "I would hide too if I was a Faunus and was picked on for a long time."

"That still doesn't explain why she ran away," Mercury said.

Ruby bit her lower lip and said "Well…Blake and Weiss were having an argument about the White Fang when we got back. As when Weiss continued to talk bad about the White Fang…Blake said that 'we're tired of being pushed around'."

"We're?" Blackheart asked, "You don't think…"

"Blake…part of the White Fang?" Emerald asked, "That I don't see."

"We need to find her fast," Blackheart said, "We need to split up and search for her. Me and Cinder will go up ahead."

When Cinder nodded, the two of them started to walk away. Once they were out of sight, Emerald gave Ruby an uneasy smile and said "Yeah…me and Merc will…uh…go somewhere else."

"Yeah," Mercury said as he placed his hand on Emerald's shoulder and said "Yeah, see you all later."

Just like that, Mercury used his Teleportation Sembalance to teleport him and Emerald away, leaving Ruby and Penny alone. Once Blackheart and Cinder were in a safe distance, Cinder gave him a confused look and asked "Jonathan, why did you want us to separate to search for Blake?"

When Blackheart looks around and saw the place clear, Blackheart looks at her and replied "Something is wrong with Penny."

Cinder shook her head and said "I know Penny is a bit…strange but…"

"It's not that," Blackheart said, "When I used my Aura Whisper Shout…"

Cinder chuckled a bit and said "I'm sorry, but how can a whisper be a shout?"

After shaking his head playfully, Blackheart said "Anyways, when I used my Shout on her, her aura was…off."

"Off?" Cinder asked, "How off?"

Blackheart replied "I mean, the only part of her body that gives out aura was her chest."

Cinder then crossed her arms, raised an eyebrow and said "Excuse me?"

Blackheart raised his hands in defense and said "Not like that, Cinder. I mean no other part of her body was giving off any aura, or life energy."

Cinder rubs her chin and said "That is curious. I wonder what…"

Just then, Blackheart grabs Cinder and slightly pulls her to the side. Feeling Blackheart's sudden action, Cinder blushed and said "Jonathan, what are you…"

"There's Blake," Blackheart said.

When Blackheart said that, Cinder's eyes widen as she looks over and saw Blake with Sun. Cinder raised an eyebrow and said "Why is Blake with that monkey Faunus?"

"I don't know," Blackheart said as he used his Dragon Gauntlet to change into Daedric Brotherhood Armor, "But I am going to find out."

When he turned invisible, he quickly made his way to Blake and Sun. Once he was near, he heard Sun saying "So, what's the plan now?"

Blake thought about it and replied "I still don't believe the White Fang is behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before."

Sun replied "What if they did? I mean…the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there! Right?"

Blake sighed and said "That might work, but the only thing is, I've no idea where that would be."

Sun then said "Well, while I was on the ship, I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge shipment of Dust coming in from Atlas."

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"HUGE," Sun said while he held his arms out wide to emphasize how big the shipment was, "Big Schnee Company freighter."

"You sure?" Blake asked.

"Definitely," Sun said.

"Alright," Blake said, "I guess we head to the docks and wait for them."

When Sun nodded, Blackheart decided to speak and said "You honestly believe you two are going to go to the docks alone?"

Startled by Blackheart's voice, both Blake and Sun jumped into the air and looked around to find who spoke. Blackheart then deactivated his invisibility and revealed himself to them. In defense, Sun got in front of Blake and asked in a demanding way "Who the hell are you?"

But Blake knew as her eyes widen and said "Oh no…Jonathan."

When Blackheart pressed his Dragon Gauntlet and returned to his regular clothes, he smirks and said "You had us worried there, Blake. Where were you?"

Blake stood there silent and said "Jonathan…you don't understand…"

"At that fact that you are a Faunus and was somewhat part of the White Fang?" Blackheart asked.

Blake's eyes widen and asked "Who told you that?"

"Ruby gave me the brief summary," Blackheart said, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Blake sighed and said "I…I was scared, Jonathan. Scared of what people will think of me if they found out about my past."

Blackheart sighed and thought _"I wonder how everyone will react when I tell them about my past life."_

Blackheart then crossed his arms, looks at her and asked "So…I have a question: You guys need backup to see if the White Fang will strike the docks?"

Surprised by this, Blake looks at him in a surprised look and asked "You…You want to help me?"

"Well," Blackheart said, "Me and Cinder."

When Blackheart looks back and motioned his hand back and forth, Cinder steps out and walked towards them. Once she was near them, she smirks and said "Well, Well, Well. Looks like we found our lost kitten."

As Blake gave her a stern look, Cinder chuckled and said "I'm just kidding. But honestly, if you want to prove that the White Fang aren't behind these Dust robberies, then we will be by your side."

Touched by this, Blake asked "You…You mean it?"

Blackheart smiled as he placed his left hand on Blake's shoulder and said "Hey, we Faunus gotta stay together. So…let's go to the docks and find if the White Fang is behind all this."

* * *

"Man…this is boring," Blackheart said.

When Blackheart, Cinder, Blake and Sun all arrived at the docks where the Dust shipment was going to occur, they waited there for hours until night had fallen. As Cinder, who changed her clothes into combat clothes, Blackheart and Blake were lying on their stomachs waiting for something to happen. But in the end, nothing happened. Blake has hoped that her fellow White Fang brothers don't show up. As they were still waiting, Sun appeared, after leaving for a bit, with four green apples with him and asked "Hey, did I miss anything?"

"No," Cinder said, "Nothing is happening."

"Yeah," Blake said, "They offloaded the crates from the boat. Now they're just sitting there."

"Cool," Sun said as he took an apple and hands Blake an apple, "I stole you guys some food."

When the three of them look at him, they all raised an eyebrow and Blake asked "Do you always break the law without a second thought?"

"Hey," Sun said, "Weren't you in a cult or something?"

As Blake gave him a serious look, Sun said "Okay…too soon?"

Blackheart nodded and said "Oh yeah."

All of a sudden, the wind started blowing and they all heard the sounds of engine roaring. When they all look up, they saw a Bullhead flying over them and landed on an open space. Once the ship landed, it's hatch opened up and a hooded man with a fanged mask walked out of it. On the back of the man's shirt was a symbol of the White Fang.

Blake's eyes widen in shock and said in a sadden tone "Oh no…"

Sun asked her "Is that them?"

"Yes…It's them," Blake said.

As more White Fang member started to walk out of the Bullhead, Blackheart looks at Blake and asked "You really didn't think they were behind it, did you?"

Blake sadly shook her head and said "No…I think…deep down, I knew. I just didn't want to be right."

As Blackheart placed a hand on her back to comfort her, a voice said "Hey! What's the holdup?!"

In shock, when they all look over, they saw Roman walking out of the Bullhead along with Imhotep. Once they were out of the Bullhead, Roman said "We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?

"This isn't right," Blake said, "The White Fang would never work with a human. Especially not one like that."

"And who is that guy next to him?" Sun said, "Is he with the White Fang?"

Blake shook her head and said "No, I have never seen him before. But I am about to find out."

Just then, she got up as she drew her katana and, to their surprise, jumped off the crater and charged towards Roman. Worried, Blackheart whispered "Blake! God damnit!"

He then pressed his Dragon Gauntlet as he summoned one of his Daedric Swords and followed her. While Cinder and Sun stayed behind and observed, they saw Blake creeping behind Roman as he was standing in front of a White Fang Member who was holding a metal cables and shouted "No, you idiot, this isn't a leash."

All of a sudden, Blake rushed right behind him and placed her katana at his neck.

"What the—," Roman said in a surprised way before looking at Blake, "Oh, for f—"

"Nobody move!" Blake demanded.

As a few White Fang members pointed their guns and swords at Blake, Roman chuckled and said "Whoa, take it easy there, little lady."

When the White Fang members were getting closer, Blake removed her bow, revealing her cat ears and said in a demanding way "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!"

While some of the White Fang members all look at each other uneasy while slowly lowering their weapons, Roman chuckles and said "Oh kid, didn't you get the memo?"

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

Roman replied "The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

As Blake pressed her katana closer to Roman's neck and said "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation."

All of a sudden, there were more engine roars in the sky. When both Roman and Blake looked up, Roman said "I wouldn't call it a little operation."

Once they looked up, they saw several more Bullheads flying over them. As Blake stares at the Bullheads in horror, Roman smirks as he aims his can below Blake's feet, pulled the trigger that caused a huge explosion that sends her flying away from him. As Blake was panting slightly, Roman aims his cane and fired another blast at her. Seeing the blast coming towards her, Blake was luckily to get out of the way. As Roman was firing more blasts at her, Blake manage to dodge a few blasts before Blackheart appeared and used his sword to deflect Roman's blasts away.

Seeing the new arrival, Roman said "Oh look, more of you. No matter."

As Roman fired more blasts from his cane at him, Blackheart transferred his Aura to his sword and easily deflected Roman's blast away from him. Once Roman stopped firing at him, Blackheart smirks and said "That can't be all that you got, Roman. I expected more."

Roman huffed and said "I don't have time for you. Imhotep, take care of him."

Just then, Imhotep leaps between Roman and Blackheart, spins his staff and asked "Just go and find that stray cat. I'll deal with him."

Roman huffed as he went to go find Blake. While Roman was looking for Blake, Blackheart spins his Daedric Sword and asked "So…you're with the White Fang?"

Imhotep shook his head and replied "I do not work for the White Fang nor Roman."

Blackheart raised an eyebrow and asked "Then who are you working for then?"

Imhotep spat at him and said "Like I am going to tell you, a traitor to your own kind."

"As if," Blackheart said as he charged at him.

When he was near, Imhotep spins his staff and swings the bladed-end of his staff at him. However, Blackheart summoned another Daedric Sword and blocks Imhotep's attacks and tried to attack him back. But Imhotep was too fast and swift to land a single attack. Blackheart had to admit, Imhotep was fast. Just then, Blackheart swings his right sword upward towards the middle section of Imhotep's staff, but Imhotep separated his staff before Blackheart struck his staff. Now holding a part of his staff in each hand, Imhotep swings his blades before swinging them at Blackheart. However, Blackheart was fast enough to block Imhotep's attack. Just then, when Imhotep aims the end of his right staff at Blackheart, he pulled a trigger and fired a bullet at Blackheart. But Blackheart was fast enough to dodge the bullet. While swinging his blades, Imhotep fired more bullets at Blackheart, but he manages to dodge them with ease. Before Imhotep could land another blow, a blast of fire knocks him away from Blackheart. When Blackheart looks over, he smiled when he saw Cinder holding her Dust-made bow near him.

Cinder smirks at him and asked "Did I miss anything?"

Just then, there was a huge explosion and when Blackheart and Cinder look over, they saw a crate that was hanged by a crane falling down on Sun and Blake. But Sun and Blake were fast enough to evade from the falling crate. As Sun was getting up, he looked up and saw Roman standing over him with his cane pointing at him.

As Blackheart switched his left Daedric Sword to his Daedric Pistol, he aims at Roman until a voice shouted "Hey!"

When everyone looks over, they saw Ruby spinning her Crescent Rose before impaling it on the rooftop. Roman looks at her and said "Well hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Walking behind Ruby, Penny asked "Ruby…are these people your friends?"

Ruby looks behind her and said "Penny get back."

As Ruby was distracted, Roman glared as he quickly aims his cane at her, pulls the trigger and fires a blast at Ruby, which landed a clean hit on her and sends her flying back. Seeing Ruby hurt, Blackheart gritted his teeth in anger and shouted "You asshole!"

When Blackheart was about to charge at Roman, his feet couldn't budge and were stuck. As he looks down, he saw sand covering his feet.

"_Sand?" _Blackheart thought, _"Where did that come from?"_

"Jonathan!" Cinder shouted.

When Blackheart looks over, his eyes widen in fear when she saw the lower part of Cinder's body covered in sand. Looking around to find the source of sand, that is when he saw Imhotep implanted his blades into the ground and the ground below him turned to sand. Imhotep smirks and said "Like that? My Sembalance allows me to turn earth into sand and I can then control it."

As Imhotep stood, placed his staff together, he spins it before more sand covered Blackheart's body. While both Cinder and Blackheart were still trapped, Imhotep spins his staff more before more sand appeared behind him and formed spikes. Imhotep smirks and said "This is your end for both of you!"

When he points his staff at Cinder and Blackheart, the spiked sand flew towards them. Just as the spiked sand was close, Blackheart took a deep breath and shouted **"****LIZ SLEN NUS!"**

Just as Blackheart used his Ice Form Shout, he completely froze the spiked sand before they touched them. As both Cinder and Blackheart sighed in relief, Blackheart then shouted **"****FEIM ZII GRON!"**

Using his Become Ethereal Shout, Blackheart phased through his sand prison and charged at Imhotep. Shocked that someone escaped his sand prison, Imhotep raised his staff and fired more spiked sand at Blackheart. But still in his ghost-form, the attacks phased right through Blackheart like nothing. Once Blackheart was near, his body became whole as he aims his Daedric Pistol, transferred only a little bit of his Aura to it to cause a little damage to his targets, and fired blasts at Imhotep. Taking a few hits, Imhotep cringed in pain as he lost his focus and released Cinder from her prison. Now free, Cinder aims her bow at Imhotep, created three arrows and fired them at him. When the arrows collided, the blast sends Imhotep to a nearby crate and knocks him to the ground.

When Cinder rushed by Jonathan, Cinder sighed and said "That was close."

As Blackheart nodded, they heard a giant explosion near them. When they look over, they saw Penny and, to their shock, manage to somehow bring a Bullhead to the ground. As Cinder was awed by this, Blackheart looks around to find Roman, but he saw the criminal in a Bullhead as it flew away.

Blackheart cursed and said "Damn, he got away."

As Cinder patted his back, Sun and Blake rushed towards them and Sun asked "Are you guys alright?"

Both Cinder and Blackheart nodded as Ruby and Penny arrived. Penny then asked "Are anyone of you hurt?"

Blackheart then rushed to Ruby, looked around her to see if she was injured and asked "Are you okay, Ruby? Did Roman injury you?"

Ruby shook her head as she smiled and said "No, I'm fine, Johnny."

Blackheart smiled as he hugged his sister. As everyone around them smiled, Imhotep slowly got up and said to himself "I'm sorry, my mistress. But these brats leave me no choice."

As he placed his staff to the side, he took out the small box that he got from his mistress and shouted "You will all not leave this place alive!"

Once everyone turns around and saw him, Blackheart stopped hugging Ruby and said "You don't have a chance against us. You are outnumbered."

Imhotep laughed as he stood on his feet and said "Not for long."

When he opens the box, he took out what was inside the box and showed it to everyone: a Black Dust Crystal. Surprised by the color of the Dust, Blake said "That Dust Crystal…is black?"

Cinder then said "I have never seen Dust in that color before, and I know all of them."

Imhotep smirks and said "You shall witness the beginning of the end of this world."

As he held the Black Dust Crystal in the air, he shouted "FOR MY MISTRESS!"

And then, to everyone's shock, Imhotep stabs the Dust Crystal into his chest! Ruby gasped as she covered her mouth and shouted "Ow!"

"He stabbed himself with the crystal?!" Sun shouted, "Why?!"

All of a sudden, the Black Crystal started to merge into Imhotep's chest until it disappeared. Once it was gone, Imhotep screamed in pain as his whole body was covered in black Aura. Just then, to everyone's shock, Imhotep's skin started to turn pitch black, bone armor plating appeared on his upper-body area along with his shoulders, bone-like gauntlets appeared around his arms and hands while claws appeared on his fingertip, his legs started to bend until they look like the legs of a dog and bone armor appeared in his upper-thighs and feet area, and, to worse part, his face started to twist and turn until his whole head looked like that of an actual jackal with his long dog-like snout, razor sharp teeth and blood red eyes while his upper part of his head was covered in bone armor with a familiar red markings on it. Once his transformation was complete, Imhotep roared at the Huntsmen in training. Everyone was beyond shocked at what they witnessed. Imhotep, who was just a Faunus, had just transformed into the very thing they were trained to fight. Imhotep…had just transformed into a Grimm!

"That…That isn't right!" Blake shouted in fear, "He…He transformed into a Grimm!"

Cinder then cried "No Dust should be able to do that! Dust was created to fight AGAINST the Grimm, not turned into one!"

Blackheart gritted his teeth and said "So much evil."

Imhotep then grabbed his staff, roared at them as he stabs the ground as it started to turn into sand. But to Blackheart and Cinder shock, the sand had somehow turned black! As Imhotep spins his staff, the sand started to turn into giant spears and flew towards them. Blackheart then shouted "Run!"

Once he shouted, everyone quickly scattered as the black sand spears collided to where they once stood. While everyone was running away, Ruby unfolded her Crescent Rose as Imhotep suddenly appeared in front of her with intense speed. Afraid, Ruby held up her scythe as Imhotep swings his staff at her and sends her flying away from him. Seeing her leader in danger, Blake charged towards Imhotep from behind as she drew her katana. When she was close and swings her sword, Imhotep, with his back turned, suddenly jumps over her, performing a back flip and landed behind her. As Blake was left defenseless, Imhotep swings his staff at her, only to be blocked by Sun's Bo-Staff. As Sun manage to push Imhotep back, he swings his Bo-Staff at Imhotep. But Imhotep was super-fast to block Sun's attack. While Sun turned his Bo-Staff into a pair of nunchucks, Imhotep broke his staff into two and he swung his blades against Sun's nunchucks. Imhotep then roared as he swings his staff and manage to knock Sun away. When Imhotep was about to swing his staff, bullets flew towards him and manage to take a few hits. When he looks over, he saw Ruby holding her Crescent Rose, which was in it's sniper gun form, and firing her Dust bullets at him. With speed, Imhotep manage to evade Ruby's attack. When Imhotep was about to charge at Ruby, the ground started to shake and a wall stopped Imhotep from reaching Ruby. When Imhotep looks around, he saw Cinder with Dust flying around her hands. As Imhotep roared, he charged at Cinder, swings his blades only to be blocked by Blackheart's Daedric Greatsword.

"How dare you hurt my friends, sister and girlfriend, you monster!" Blackheart shouted as he pushed Imhotep back.

As Imhotep roared, Blackheart shouted "Cinder, Firestorm!"

Confused, Cinder said "Jonathan, Emerald isn't here to create the tornado!"

When Imhotep charged at Blackheart, he then shouted **"****FUS RO DAH!"**

Blackheart used his Unrelenting Force to send Imhotep flying away and caused him to drop his weapons. Once Imhotep was knocked to the ground, Blackheart said "Don't worry, I can handle that!"

He then took a deep breath and shouted **"****VEN GAAR NOS!"**

Using his Cyclone shouted, Blackheart created a tornado that caught Imhotep in it. Now knowing what to do, Cinder uncapped all of her vials, used her Sembalance to control her Dust and made it fly into the tornado. Once the Dust was inside the tornado, Cinder began to merge her Dust until it was fully merged with the tornado. As Cinder waves her fingers a bit, she clicks them until the tornado exploded with Imhotep in it. As Cinder sighed in relief, a few seconds later, Imhotep charged out of the explosion, swings his right claw at Cinder and manage to cut her left arm. Cinder cried in pain as she was knocked to the ground. As Cinder held her wounded arm, Imhotep was about to make another attack until Blackheart swing his sword and sliced Imhotep's left arm off.

As Imhotep roared in pain, Blackheart shouted "That is the last time you attack the people I care!"

He then shouted **"****YOL TOOR SHUL!"**

Using his Fire Breath Shout, Blackheart burns Imhotep and he roared in agonizing pain. After a few second, Blackheart shouted **"****WULD NAH KEST!"**

When Blackheart used his Whirlwind Sprint Shout, he super-charged at Imhotep and ran his Daedric Greatsword right through his chest and out his body. Imhotep coughed up black blood as she slowly started to disintegrated. Imhotep looks at Blackheart, gave him a devious smile and said "This…isn't…over. There…are…more…out there…"

With his final words, Imhotep's body completely disintegrated into thin air. As Blackheart puts his Daedric Greatsword away, he heard Ruby crying "Cinder!"

Looking back, Blackheart saw Cinder sitting up while holding her injured arm. Rushing towards her, Blackheart kneels before her, carefully held her arm and asked "Are you okay?"

Cinder shakily nodded and said "Is…Is he gone?"

Blackheart nodded and said "He…He vanished like the Grimm do when we kill them."

"Dude," Sun said, "A Dust Crystal that turns you into a Grimm?"

"I know," Blake said, "There is no such thing."

As Blackheart carefully helped Cinder up, he said "We need to close up that wound. Does anyone have anything to stop the bleeding?"

As everyone began to look through their stuff, unknown to everyone, Blackheart's hands started to glow red and it was being transferred to Cinder. When Cinder saw this, she slightly gasped and said "Jonathan, look."

When everyone looked, they saw the red glow healing Cinder's wounds until they were fully healed, not leaving a scar behind. As Cinder examined her arm, she said "Amazing, I did not know you can do that."

"Neither did I," Blackheart said, "What just happened?"

Blake thought about it and said "Well…since your Sembalance allows you to transfer your Aura to your weapons and armor, maybe you can also transfer your Aura to other people, possibly healing their wounds."

Concern, Blackheart looks at Cinder's arm and saw it fully healed. He smiled a bit as he ran his hand over her soft arm. Cinder happily chuckled and said "Jonathan, I am fine."

"Good," Blackheart said, "I don't want my girlfriend to get hurt now and then."

As Cinder blushed and looks away, everyone smiled until Ruby noticed someone was missing and asked "Hey wait…where's Penny?"

Also curious, everyone looked around for Penny only to realize that she is long gone.

* * *

Almost an hour has past and the police arrived at the docks where Ruby, Blake, Sun, Blackheart and Cinder sat on boxes. While the police investigated the scene and arrested the White Fang members that were knocked out, Blake briefly explained everything about her past. While that happened, Ruby looks over and saw Yang and Weiss walking towards them. As Yang was smiling at them, Weiss was giving them a stern look. Once Yang and Weiss were near them, silence fell among them. As Weiss continues giving them a stern look, Blake lowers her head in shame and Ruby said "Look Weiss, it's not what you think, she explained the whole thing. See, she doesn't actually have a bow, she has kitty ears and they're actually kind of cute…"

But Blake stopped her and said "Weiss, I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with the—"

"Stop," Weiss said, "Do you have any idea of how long we've been searching for you?"

As Blake stood there confused and quiet, Weiss then said "Twelve hours. We've been searching for you for at least twelve hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours, I've decided…"

After a long pause, Weiss said "I don't care."

As everyone was shocked but her answer, Blake said "Huh? You don't care?"

Weiss nodded and said "You're not with them anymore, right?"

Blake nodded and said "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger—"

"Ah-bah-bah-bah-bah, I don't want to hear it," Weiss said, "Not yet anyways."

She then gave Blake a concerned look and said "All I want to know is that the next time something this big comes up…you'll come to your friends and teammates. And not some…someone else."

Blake smiled and said "Of course."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered, "Team RWBY is back together!"

As Blackheart laughed, he looks over and saw Emerald and Mercury rushing towards them. Once they were near, Emerald noticed Cinder's sleeve torn up. Worried, Emerald asked "Cinder, what happened to you?"

Cinder gave her a playful smile and said "I am fine. But…it's what attacked us."

"Attacked you?" Mercury said, "From the torn marks, it almost looked like a Grimm attacked you."

When Mercury said that, Blackheart, Cinder, Blake, Ruby and Sun gave each other uneasy looks and Ruby said "Well…you can say that."

"Wait," Yang said, "There was a Grimm here?"

"Not exactly," Sun said, "Let me ask you guys something: Have anyone of you heard of Black Dust?"

"Black Dust?" Weiss asked, "How dense are you? You know there is no Black Dust."

"But Weiss," Blake said, "We are not kidding. We saw a Faunus who was with Roman holding a Black Dust Crystal."

"Really?" Emerald asked, "What does it do?"

As everyone stood quiet, Blackheart said "It…It turned the Faunus…into a Grimm."

When Blackheart said that, everyone was shocked and Yang said "Into…a Grimm?"

"That's impossible!" Weiss cried, "Dust doesn't do that!"

"It did, Weiss," Ruby said, "We saw it! We saw that Faunus turn into some dog Grimm."

Still shocked, Mercury asked "But…But where did this guy find one?"

Blackheart sighed as he looks over to where Imhotep vanished and said "I have no idea."

* * *

Staring out the window of his office, Ozpin was looking at his Scroll where he was seeing footage of Team JCME and Team RWBY along with Sun on the docks. How he managed to obtain this live-feed footage was given to him by a strange figure that was with him in the room. He has seen the battle that occurred before and, to his shock, saw the Imhotep turning into a Grimm. Just then, a message popped up on his screen, and when Ozpin opened it, it read 'The Queen has pawns'.

As Ozpin rubs his chin, he said "This is rather…disturbing."

Just then, the figure laughed and said in a Scottish accent "Oh Ozpin, you honestly didn't know about this?"

When Ozpin turns around and saw the figure, the figure was sipping on a cup of tea. This figure was none other than the Daedric Prince of Madness, Sheogorath. Ozpin glared at him and said "I don't know how you obtain this footage for me to see, but Black Dust that turns one into a Grimm? This is very concerning."

Sheogorath said "Haha! I love it when you mortals overreact to the simplest things!"

"Mortals?" Ozpin said, "You speak as if you are some sort of god?"

"Ha! Because I am!" Sheogorath said, "But not to worry about that whole Black Dust business, my champion is here to help you all."

"Champion?" Ozpin asked, "And who may this champion be?"

When Sheogorath snapped his fingers, the picture on Ozpin's screen changed until an image of Blackheart appeared on his screen. Ozpin raised an eyebrow and asked "Jonathan Dragonborn?"

Sheogorath let out a hysterical laugh and said "Dragonborn?! Really?! That is his last name that he chose?! That is genius!"

"A name he chose?" Ozpin asked, "You mean he made up his name?"

Sheogorath nodded and said "Well, sort of. But oh, the irony that he picked Dragonborn as his last name. Really suits him."

Ozpin puts his Scroll away, picks up his cup and was about to fill it with coffee until Sheogorath snapped his fingers and hot coffee suddenly appeared in his mug. Ozpin raised an eyebrow and asked "Strange powers you have. Tell me, what can you tell me about your 'champion'."

Sheogorath smiled and said "Oh Ozpin, you are such a gossip. Sit down if you want to know more."

As Ozpin sat down on his chair and sip his coffee mug, Sheogorath smirks and said "Now, where should I begin?"

* * *

Later that night, Team RWBY and Team JCME returned to their rooms while Sun returned to his motel room. Once Team JCME got dressed and both Mercury and Emerald fell asleep while Cinder was sitting on the edge of her bed while running her right hand over her left arm. As Cinder continues looking at her arm, Blackheart walked out of the bathroom, saw Cinder and said "Hey, you're still up?"

Cinder looks up at him, nodded and said "Can't sleep. Still…Still thinking about what happened."

As she held her left arm close to her chest, Blackheart sat next to her, wrapped his right arm around her, held her close and said "Hey, what's done is done. He won't hurt you anymore."

Cinder placed her head on his shoulder and said "Yeah…but I can't get it out of my head. So…terrifying when he turned into a Grimm. I have to admit it, but at that moment, I was scared."

Blackheart then kissed Cinder on her head and said "Don't worry, so long as I am here, nothing will happen to you."

Cinder looks up at him and asked "You promise?"

Blackheart looks at her, smiled and said "Promise babe."

When Blackheart said that, Cinder smiled as her eyes started to glow. Blackheart chuckled and said "Your eyes are glowing."

Cinder chuckled as she said "Yes they are."

Before Blackheart was about to head to his bed, Cinder held onto him and said "Can…Can you stay with me?"

Sensing that she is still afraid, Blackheart said "Sure thing, babe."

Cinder smiled and said "You are a real sweetheart."

The two of them then started to lie on the bed, Blackheart laid on his back while Cinder cuddled up next to him. Cinder gave out a sigh of relief as she cuddled closer to him. Blackheart smiled as he slowly went to sleep.

* * *

_In a secluded warehouse…_

Roman had gotten off the Bullhead when it landed and made his way inside the warehouse. When he entered the warehouse while carrying a crate of Dust in his hands, he walks to a table and he lazily placed the crate onto the table. As he sighed in frustration, he let out a deep breath and, to his surprise, his breath let out a cold breeze. As Roman was confused by this, he felt a sudden chill up his spine and his whole body began to feel cold.

Just then, a female voice said "How disappointing of you, Roman."

Surprised, Roman turns around and saw the same female figure he met days earlier. Roman smirks a bit and said "Whoa! Hehe, I wasn't expecting to see you soon."

The woman slowly walked towards him and said "We were expecting more from you."

"We?" Roman asked.

All of a sudden, multiple figures slowly started to emerge from the shadows where the woman was standing. One of the figures was a Native American woman who had long dark brown hair, dark brown skin and black eyes. She was wearing a brown leather vest, a red headband with a brown feather on it around her head, brown leather armbands, blue Levi pants and brown boots. She had a black belt with multiple Dust knives on it. This woman was named Sheeva Redskin.

Another figure was, surprising, a Bat Faunus. He had short black spiky hair, pitch black eyes, light tan skin and had bat-like ears where a normal person has their ears. They were wearing a sleeveless black shirt, metal gauntlets that have a curve blade that were facing backwards, black leather pants and black boots. Unlike any normal Faunus, this Faunus had bat-like wings coming out of his back and had the end of his wings wrapped around his neck, almost like it was a cape. This person was called Batty Nocturnal.

Standing next to Batty was a male Jaguar Faunus who had a black buzz-haircut, had dark tan skin with black spots all over his back and on his shoulders, green eyes and had Jaguar ears coming out of his head. All he was wearing was red armbands with gold edges, red shin guards with gold edges, red robe belt with a gold belt buckle on it. This person was name Montezuma.

Following Montezuma was a tall man with light skin, long silver hair that reached his lower back and green eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with silver shoulder pads with red straps across his chest that formed an 'X', silver metal armbands with black gloves, black pants with a silver belt and black combat boots. This person was named Sephiroth.

Behind Sephiroth was a tall male standing, standing close to 7'-8" tall with an athletic upper body with large legs and hands, tan skin, long brown hair with dark green lowlights, a goatee, bright green with slit pupils along with a large jagged scar across his right eye and had two fangs among his normal teeth. He wears green cargo pants, a black leather belt with a brass belt buckle, a grey beanie with a black band at the bottom, black leather boots with small vent to mute his steps, grey tank top, a metal gauntlet that fully covers his left arm, and a tan military backpack. This person was a Snake Faunus named Kannon Ambrosius Lawson.

Standing on Kannon's right was an average height man with black hair, green eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a long grey coat with a symbol on the back that were four Crescents, one per side making a square-like shape (all pointing inward), black undershirt, black fingerless gloves, grey Levi pants with a black belt that has the same symbol on the silver belt buckle and dark grey boots. This person was named Balenton Parson.

Standing on Kannon' s left side was a male Ram Faunus that was over 6'-3" tall with a slim and chiseled body structure, yellow ram-like horns, had caramel skin, long blue hair that was that was tied in a ponytail and blue eyes. He was wearing a black suit with a black undershirt and a red tie and black dress shoes. This Ram Faunus was named Vaan Casious.

The last person stood next to Vaan, who was standing over 5'11" tall and had an "athletically skinny" body structure. He was another Faunus, but no ordinary Faunus, but a Raven Faunus. He had long black hair that reached to the top of his shoulders, hazel eyes and medium ivory skin. He wore a simple dark green gi top paired with tan slacks that are held up by the belt/holster strap for his weapons, dull green metallic hand covers on each arm, dark green boots and a grey/black partial mask that covered his upper-part of his face with a beck to it. He usually wears a grey/black duster cloak, but at the moment he wasn't wearing it, revealing his giant black wings that looked like they have a colorful shine to them. This Raven Faunus named Otengui Kokuyogan.

As they all stare at Roman with a death-threatening glare, Roman chuckled before saying "Hey, you all were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang."

When Roman said that, Batty, Montezuma, Kannon, Vaan and Otengui glared at him and Batty said in a creepy tone "Hey, you talk trash about us Faunus, you better be prepared to have you tongue ripped out!"

"And what's worse, you left Imhotep behind," Montezuma said, "Very cowardly of you."

Roman just waved his hand and said "So what? I'll just order someone to bring him back."

Sheeva then pulled out a knife from her belt and threw it right past Roman's right side of his cheek, close enough to leave a small cut on it. Sheeva gave him a venomous look and said "He's dead, you swine! He was forced to use that Black Dust!"

"Against a bunch of kids?" Roman asked while a little shocked from Sheeva's attack, "Hardly worth the use."

"Never underestimate an opponent," Sephiroth said calmly, "You should learn to do the same."

As Roman huffed, he said "Big deal, if it were up to me, I would…"

All of a sudden, his feet were begin to freeze up, and when he looked down, his eyes widen when his feet and part of his legs were frozen in thick ice! As he struggles to break free, he failed as the ice slowly started to cover his entire legs and his whole lower body. While he tries to break free, the woman's voice said in a cold tone "Imhotep was one of my trusting followers, and he will be dearly missed. And for you to speak like he was a useless tool, it is unforgiveable and deserves a painful death."

Once she said that, everyone moved away from her as she began to walk towards Roman. When she stepped out of the shadows, she revealed herself to be a young woman who had pale white skin, long platinum/blonde hair that was in a French braid and icy blue eyes. She was wearing an elegant light blue dress that seemed to sparkle with the left side of her bottom side of her dress a bit open and revealed her smooth leg, her sleeves were long and had a lighter blue color tone it and was almost transparent, her heels were heels were light blue and almost made out of elegant ice and was wearing a pair of white gloves. She was also wearing a silver necklace around her neck with a silver snowflake pedant with a blue gem on it. This woman was the leader of her pact, the infamous Snow Queen Elsa Winters.

As she was close to Roman, Elsa said "However, you are still useful to our plans."

While Roman was sweating nervously at the sight of Elsa's icy glare, she then removed her right glove, held her bare hand close to Roman's face and ice began to dance around her hand. She then said to him "And you will continue to do so…"

All of a sudden, her eyes began to glow bright blue and ice formed around her hand until her entire hand was covered in thick ice and her fingers turned into ice claws. Elsa gave him a devious smile and said in a cold and dark tone "Because we have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is a little…cooperation."

**You guys enjoy this chapter? A couple of things before I end this chapter:**

**First thing, yes I have created Black Dust that can turn anyone into a Grimm! Muahahaha! I know that Dust was created to fight against the Grimm, but this Black Dust idea came to me when I was making the story and thought it would be cool to have the enemy turn into Grimm! Where this Black Dust came from? Well…you will all have to wait until later on for that.**

**Now you all notice Sheogorath's surprise appearance! I figure to have that twist in the story that would throw off Blackheart and the others. Plus, it would be funny when Blackheart reveals himself to everyone and Ozpin will just smirk and said that he already knew who he was from a 'mutual' friend of his. Plus, Ozpin is such a gossip queen, huh?**

**And for the OC villains. I know it was a lot of introductions, but I wanted you all to know who they were first hand instead of introducing them later on. For SPARTAN-626, it was the characters Sheeva, Batty, Montezuma and a brief mention of Leonidas Lionheart. He suggested to use a Native American character, an Aztec character, a Lion Faunus and a Bat Faunus for the villains. From what stories they were based on, I have no idea because we were just coming up with characters. The character Sephiroth was actually one of my supporting villain characters and he is based on, of course, Sephiroth from Final Fantasy VII. For kannonballdude, his characters were Kannon, Balenton, Vaan and Otengui. His inspiration for his characters was: The serpent in the garden of Eden for Kannon; Baltenton, honestly, I have no idea since kannonballdude gave me the important info on him; for Vaan, it was a Golden Fleece reference; and for ****Otengui is that of the Japanese Tengu. His last name, kokuyogan, meaning "obsidian" in Japanese. And now, you all guessed it, Elsa is Cinder's replacement. For her, she is based off of the story 'The Snow Queen' but you all probably know she is based off of 'Frozen'. Bet you didn't see that coming, huh?**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will occur between Season 1 and 2, which is the two week break Ruby mentions in Season 2, episode 1. And instead of focusing around Blackheart and his team, it will be a one-shot of Team RWBY and Team AVGR, since I want their pairing to occur already. So beware of some fluff scenes from them! Until then, please review!**


	19. The Relaxing Week

**Greetings everyone. Now, as I said in the previous chapter, this will mostly be focused on Team RWBY and Team AVGR. And, a little heads up, while the one-shot for Weiss and Arthur is long, it is mostly because him talking about his past. The others will be shorts ones. And at the end of this chapter, there will be a Team JCME appearance.**

Chapter 14

It was Monday afternoon in Beacon Academy. After returning from the docks yesterday, Team RWBY and Team JCME were enjoying their two week break before their second semester starts. While some of the students went to visit their families, some decided to stay behind. While Team JCME decided to go out to hang and watch a movie, Team RWBY and Team JNPR thought of the same thing and joined them. But the only who decided not to go was Weiss. Not because she didn't want to, but she needed to continue practicing on her combat skills. Once everyone left, Weiss left her room and went to the arena to take on a few practice targets. But when she went outside to the courtyard, she noticed something out of the corner of her eye and blushed. Sitting on a flat area of grass was Arthur Knight, the leader of Team AVGR. He was sitting down on the ground with his legs crossed and was in some sort of meditation. He had his sword Excalibur across his legs. When Weiss saw him, her face blushed and her heart started to pace faster. When she was about to walk towards him and talk to him, she stopped and remembered the things she said about the White Fang and the Faunus while Arthur and his teammate Grif were there. Thinking he doesn't want to talk to her, Weiss sighed sadly before she started to walk away.

But before she could get far, Arthur then said "Having troubles, Weiss?"

Shocked, Weiss jumps in the air a bit and said "Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

Arthur chuckled as he got up, looks at her and said "I don't mind. I sometimes enjoy coming here, it's a very peaceful place to relax."

Weiss smiled a bit and said "Yeah, hehe, I bet."

After a moment of silence, Weiss said "Look…I wanted to apologize for what I said a few days ago. I know I shouldn't have said those stuff but…"

But Arthur stopped her and said "It's not me who you should apologize, Weiss. Grif was a bit hurt about the things you said about the Faunus."

"Right," Weiss said, "I'll…I'll do that when I see him."

Arthur smiled as he nodded and asked "And what about Blake?"

As Weiss raised an eyebrow, Arthur asked "About her being a Faunus?"

Shocked that Arthur knew Blake was a Faunus, Weiss cried "How did you know that?! I thought she kept it a secret!"

Arthur raised his hands in defense and said "She never told us. Me and the guys kinda assumed she was one."

Looking around and saw no one around, Weiss asked "But…how did you know she was one?"

"It wasn't obvious," Arthur said, "Riku noticed her bow twitching sometimes but we never said anything about it. And then there is her obsession with tuna. Faunus have certain cravings for the food they eat, like Grif and his honey. So…yeah."

"And you didn't tell her?" Weiss asked.

Arthur shook his head and said "No, we assumed she was hiding her identity because of her heritage. I can't blame her after all. Most Faunus hide their animal traits to try to blend into society."

Weiss looks down and said "And the White Fang?"

Arthur sighs in frustration and said "What the White Fang are doing is unforgivable. Why they went from a peaceful organization group to a group of terrorists is beyond me. I support Faunus having the same rights as everyone else, but the White Fang are ruining other Faunus the chance to be equals. It's unfair."

Weiss smiled a bit and said "You are a kind person, Arthur."

As Arthur smiled, Weiss looked at his sword and said "I never gotten the chance to see your sword up close. Can I?"

"Sure," Arthur said as he handed his sword to her.

While Weiss was observing Excalibur, she admired it's craftsmanship and said "This is a beautiful sword. What kind of Dust can it hold?"

Arthur chuckled and said "None, that is just an ordinary sword. Only my other weapons have Dust bullets in them."

Weiss looks up at him and asked "If you other weapons have Dust bullets, then why carry this sword?"

As Arthur took Excalibur from Weiss, he said "This is sword has been in my family for generations. My father told me that, when the Grimm first appeared thousands of years ago, even before Dust was discovered, my ancestors created this sword to fight against the Grimm. The metal is light as a feather, but strong enough to slice through almost anything. The metal to create this sword is unknown, some people tried to re-create the metal, but all failed."

"Wow," Weiss said, "It has been in your family for THAT long? That sounds impressive."

Arthur nodded and said "My father told me that it is a great honor to carry Excalibur. So many battles it has been in and the Grimm that fell before it, even I am honor to wield it."

"That is nice," Weiss said, "I bet your parents are proud you are becoming a Huntsman."

Arthur smiled a bit and said "Yeah, they would be proud."

Weiss raised an eyebrow and said "Would? You…are having problems with your parents?"

Arthur chuckled and said "No…they aren't with us anymore."

Now knowing what he meant, Weiss said "Oh…I'm sorry Arthur. I didn't know."

Arthur shook his head and said "No, it's fine. You didn't know."

"So…" Weiss said, "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

Arthur sighed in sadness and replied "You see, my family is from a long line of warriors. From a young age, I was trained by both my mom and dad. Sure, that may be harsh, but I enjoyed it and I had a good childhood. They taught me honor, valor and nobility. But…when I was 14, my parents took me on one of their missions to save some civilians in the wild from the Grimm. While I evacuated them, they fought against the Grimm. But…they didn't know how many there were. They got mortally wounded, and when the Grimm were about finish them off, I jumped in, grabbed Excalibur and killed every Grimm there was. But…I also got a few marks of my own too."

When Arthur lift up his shirt, Weiss gasped in shock when he saw multiple claw scars on his front and back side of his body. Arthur nodded and said "Yeah, but…I survived."

Not aware of her actions, Weiss reaches out and slightly ran her fingers on his scars. Feeling her slightest touch, Arthur began to chuckle before laughing. Seeing him laugh, Weiss pulls away, blushed and said "I'm sorry."

Arthur puts his shirt down and said "It's fine."

He then said "After I killed all the Grimm, my parents told me that they were proud of me and they would always be there for me. After they died, I made sure they were buried properly and was on my own from there. Along the way, I have been taking jobs to defend people against the Grimm. From there, I have been given different names: The Black Knight, The Black Templar, The Wolf Knight and The Wolf. By the time I turned 17, I was founded by Ozpin. He offered me the chance to attend to Beacon to become a true Huntsman. And, well, here I am."

Weiss covered her mouth with her hands and said "I'm sorry, Arthur. I had no idea you went through a hard life."

Arthur smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder and said "You are a caring person, Weiss. You tend to hide that under this shell of doubt and don't want to show it as much."

As Weiss looks away, she sighed and said "Of course I care, I just…don't like showing it."

Arthur chuckled lightly and said "Someday it will come."

When he stretched his body, Weiss placed her hands behind her back, lightly blushed and asked "Hey Arthur, since we aren't doing anything at the moment, do you want to, I don't know, hang out?"

As Weiss asked that, Arthur smiled and said "I would like that."

In the back of Weiss' mind, she cheered and thought _"Yes!"_

* * *

_Tuesday…_

Ruby was in the shooting range just outside of Beacon with her Crescent Rose in her hands. While her weapon was in it's gun form, Ruby was aiming her weapon at a few targets and fired a few shots. As she was continuing firing her weapon, she heard a voice saying "Hiya Ruby"

When Ruby looks back, she saw Victor spinning his Twin Devils. Ruby smiles brightly and said "Hey Vic, what's up?"

Victor shrugs and said "Not much, just here to shoot a few targets. You are here for the same things too?"

Ruby nodded and said "Yup! I'm just trying to increase Crescent Rose's rate of fire. You know, to shoot more targets faster."

"I see," Victor said as he stood next to Ruby, "How about we make a wager?"

Ruby raised an eyebrow and asked "A bet?"

"Yeah," Victor said as he points at the targets, "The goal is to take out as many targets under a minute. If you win, I can help you make adjustments to your gun."

As Ruby's eyes glittered, Victor then said "But if I win I will…uh…hmmm…"

When he crossed his arms, he looks at her and asked "What do you like besides weapons?"

Ruby replied "I like cookies."

Victor then smirks and said "Then I will have all your cookies."

When Victor said that, Ruby's face started to go sad, fake tears appeared around her eyes and said "Noooo! I want my cookies!"

"Tell you what," Victor said as he spins his left pistol and holsters it, "To make it fair, I will use only one of my pistols. So, you in?"

Ruby thought about it and, to her regret, said "Okay. I am so going to beat you!"

Victor chuckles and said "We'll see, little lady."

When the two of them got into position next to each other, Ruby aims her Crescent Rose while Victor aims his pistol. Once targets started to appear, both Victor and Ruby started to shoot shot their targets one by one. 30 second later, both Victor and Ruby were very close in points. When Ruby was one point ahead of him, Victor smirks as he activated his Target-Eye Sembalance and aims his pistol. But before he could fire, he looks over at Ruby and just couldn't keep his eyes off of her innocent face. He can't help it. And just like that, time was up and Ruby ended up with 30 targets while Victor had 25. In excitement, Ruby jumps in joy and said "Yay! I won! I won!"

Pretending to be hurt, Victor said "Damn, you got me."

Ruby folded her Crescent Rose and said "So, you gonna help me with Crescent Rose?"

Victor smiled as he nodded and said "Sure, I'll help you. But first, I am going to get some snacks to help us focus. Want to get some cookies?"

When Victor said that, Ruby couldn't help but squeal in excitement.

* * *

_Wednesday…_

Blake was peacefully sitting on the rooftop reading her…private book. Since she doesn't want to read her book while her teammates were present, she went to one of the rooftops to read her book 'Ninjas of Love'. As she was continuing reading her…'erotic' book, she heard the door opening. Quickly closing her book and hiding it, Blake sat near the edge of the rooftop until the door was fully opened, revealing Riku. Blake noticed that he too was holding a book in his hand. When Riku saw her, his face was in surprise and said "Blake…uh…what you doing up here?"

Blake replied "I'm…uh…reading. I like to read in a quiet place."

Riku raised an eyebrow and asked "Why not in the library?"

Blake slightly blushed and said "I don't like people staring at me."

"Oh," Riku said, "So what book are you reading?"

Blushing even more, Blake said "I…rather not say."

"Oh okay," Riku said, "I'll just…sit over here."

When Riku sat across from where Blake was sitting, he got his book, which had a cover covering the surface of the book, and started to read. As Blake shook her head, she resumed reading her book. After a few minutes of reading, Riku looks up, saw Blake's bow twitching and said "Hey Blake."

As Blake looked up, Riku said "Your bow is twitching."

Feeling her heart drop, Blake said "I…I don't know what you are talking about."

Riku then said "Blake, I know you are a Faunus."

As Blake's eyes widen, she said "But…who…"

"No one," Riku said as he shrugged, "It's pretty obvious, with your bow twitching and your obsession with tuna. So…yeah."

As Blake looks down, Riku said "Don't worry Blake, you don't have to worry about your secret. So it's okay for you to let it out here."

While Blake was hesitate to take off her bow, but she believes she can trust Riku. As she reached up, she slowly took off her bow until her cat ears were free. Once they were free, Riku smirks and said "Hehe, those are kinda adorable."

When Riku said that, Blake blushed even more and said "Stop it."

While Blake resumed her reading, Riku was about to read his book until he saw the cover of Blake's book. He raised an eyebrow and said "Blake…"

As soon as Blake looked up, Riku said "Is that 'Ninjas of Love' you got there?"

Blushing until her face was deep red, Blake said "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Riku laughed as he looks at her and said "Blake…are you reading those books?"

Blushing more, Blake said "So…So what?"

Once Blake said that, Riku shook his head as he waved his book. As Blake raised an eyebrow, Riku removed his cover and revealed his book. When Blake saw the book, her eyes widen in interest when she saw Riku's book. It was called 'Samurai of Passion'.

Blake then said "No…way…You have that book?! But I thought it won't get released in two weeks! How did you get that book?!"

Riku smirks a bit and said "Well…I do have my sources."

Blake blushes more and said "If…you're not busy with it. Can I…uh…borrow it?"

Riku blushed more and said "Well…if you want…I have an extra copy."

Blake's eyes widen in excitement and said "You do? Wait…why do you have a copy?"

Riku shrugs and said "In case I lose one of them. So…would you like a copy?"

In excitement, Blake cried "Yes!"

She then started to calm herself and said "Thank you, Riku."

Riku smiles and said "You're welcome. And by the way, in this book…"

"No!" Blake said as she covered her human ears, "No spoilers!"

Riku chuckles and said "You do know that your cat ears are still there, right?"

Blake just sat there until she flexed her cat ears forward until they are on her head. Riku just sat there and just laughed at Blake's antic. Blake on the other hand couldn't help but smile in embarrassment.

* * *

_Thursday…_

Yang was in the training room punching a punching bag. Since she had free time, she had time to practice her punching skills. Wearing an orange T-shirt, black shorts, black fingerless gloves and white shoes, Yang continues to punch the punching bag. While she continues to practice, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Grif walking in while rolling his neck. He then went to the bench press, placed three 45 pound weights on each side of the bar, got into position and started to bench press the bar. Smirking, Yang stopped her practice, walk over until she was behind the bench press. She then leans over, smirks and said "Hey there, Teddy Bear. What's up?"

Groaning in frustration, Grif said "Seriously? What's with the nickname?"

Yang shrugged and said "Just because. How's your family jewels? Still kicking?"

"Yes," Grif said as he continued lifting the bar, "The submarine is still of it's SEA-MEN."

When Grif said that, Yang placed her hands over her mouth, resisted the urge to laugh out loud and said "Bro, really?!"

Grif chuckled and said "Hey, you are that type of person, right?"

When he rested the bar on the handles, he sat up and asked "What are you doing here anyways?"

Yang calmed herself and said "I'm just here working out. You?"

"Same," Grif said, "Pretty boring now that we are on our break."

Yang sighed in boredom and said "Yeah, I agree. Not much fun to do."

After a moment of silence, Grif said "You know any good place to go?"

When Grif said that, Yang gave him a playful smirk and said "Oh Grif, are you asking me out?"

Grif blushed and said "Uh…no, I was just wondering."

"Uh huh," Yang said as she crossed her arms, "Bet you want to taste my honey, huh?"

As she playfully winks at him, Grif blushed more and said "What the heck?!"

Yang full-out laughed and said "Oh come on, you know I am only kidding. But yeah, I know a few clubs I'm allowed to go."

Grif raised an eyebrow and asked "A few?"

"Yeah," Yang said while blushing a bit, "I kinda got into a few brawls in some of them. Some won't even let me in, those jerks!"

As Grif laughed, he said "So then, wanna head out tonight then?"

Yang smirks and said "Only if you're paying."

Grif then whined "Oh come on!"

* * *

_Friday…_

Team JCME was in the city inside a local restaurant. It was a fancy place where, in Blackheart's mind, rich people go to. Of course, Cinder, with her parents having jobs in Dust business, he would guess that she was already used to going to places like these. But when they entered the restaurant, the host said to them "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid the place is already full."

Confused, when everyone looked over, the place was hardly packed. Emerald looks at the host and said "What gives? This place is hardly full."

"I'm sorry," the host said, "But those are…reserved."

"Reserved?" Mercury said, "Jeez, how many people are there?"

"Sorry sir," the host said.

As Cinder raised an eyebrow, she quickly looks at Blackheart, narrowed her eyes at him and asked "Is it because my boyfriend here is a Faunus?"

When the host was about to reply, Emerald gasp and said "Are you kidding me?! Is that why you don't want to serve us?! Because we have a Faunus with us?!"

"That is downright racist," Mercury said, "I think we are not needed here. Let's go."

Once he said that, they all left. On the street, Emerald gritted her teeth and said "I can't believe that asshole doesn't want to serve us because Jonathan is a Faunus!"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "Sorry about that."

Cinder just smiled as she wrapped her arms around his right arm and said "Don't worry, love. It's not your fault. Back at Atlas, there were some places that don't…'invite' Faunus."

Blackheart placed his hand over hers and said "It's fine, Cinder. I am already use to it."

"So now what?" Mercury said, "You guys have anywhere to go in mind?"

As everyone thought about it, Blackheart said "I know a place to go."

When they all looked at him, Blackheart walked in front with Cinder and started to head to a fast food place what he and his sisters use to go. Once they got there, they all looked at the menu and Emerald said "Wow, just look at all those greasy foods."

Blackheart looks at her and asked "Oh that's right, you're a vegetarian, right?"

Emerald glared at him and said "Of course I am. I hardly eat any meat."

Mercury then coughed and quickly said "Except for mine."

Emerald then looks at him and punches him across his shoulder. Cinder just playfully rolled her eyes as they all took their order while Blackheart paid for it, they all found an empty table and sat on it. Mercury leans on his seat and said "Well, least this place is a bit nice."

Emerald stretched her arms and said "Yeah, a bit."

As Blackheart stretched his arms, Cinder looks at him and said "I still find it odd that you are a Dragon Faunus."

Blackheart looks at his girlfriend and said "Why is that?"

Emerald then said "Well, for the most part, they are all extinct."

Blackheart chuckled and said "Hey, I'm here, aren't I?"

"True," Mercury said, "But…it is odd."

"Remind me why again," Blackheart said.

"Well," Cinder said, "From what I know, the Dragon Faunus were considered the strongest type of Faunus around. No ordinary Faunus would dare challenge one. See, Dragon Faunus are said to possess powers beyond any ordinary Huntsmen or Huntresses."

She then said "Your Aura Transfer Sembalance for example. Not many have to ability you have; transferring your Aura to power your weapons and using it to heal others, it's rare."

Blackheart shrugs and said "I am that awesome."

Emerald shook her head and said "You don't understand that much, Jonathan. Every person's Aura has a limitation. When they reach that limitation, they start to get weaker and can't go on. You on the other hand appear to have no limit at all. You Aura keeps on pouring and pouring limitlessly. Almost like an endless battery."

Blackheart chuckled and said "Maybe I'm lucky."

He then thought _"Or thank the Sigil Stone in me."_

"Still," Mercury said, "Sad that they are all gone."

Curious, Blackheart asked "How did they vanish anyways?"

Emerald replied "Who knows. They just disappeared off the face of the planet."

"Maybe," Blackheart said before thinking, _"But then again, this is all Sheogorath's sick sense of humor."_

Once their food arrived, Team JCME enjoyed their afternoon together before heading back to Beacon.

**I hope you all like this chapter. And yes, that scene with Grif and Yang, hahaha, I'm sorry, I just had to do that! Anyways, I hope you are all ready for the next chapter! The next chapter was inspired from a friend *cough* SPARTAN-626 *cough*. The next chapter will be a fight between Blackheart and Arthur Knight! Not interruptions, no holds bar and NO MERCY! Until then, please review!**


	20. The Wolf vs The Dragon

**Hello and welcome to another chapter. Now, there will be an appearance from Kannon, Vaan, Otengui and Balenton, who will all be undercover students before Elsa and the rest show up. For their team name, their name is Team KBVO (Cannibal). Know I know it doesn't make sense, but it is the best I could come up with.**

**Anyways, let us begin this chapter!**

Chapter 15

It was the Wednesday of the following week, and everyone's last week of break before the second semester begins. In the cafeteria, Team JCME, RWBY, JNPR and AVGR were all enjoying their free time together. Also during the past few days, it appeared that the members of both Team RWBY and AVGR were getting closer. Some of them made fun of some of them about already being a couple while others were making bets on who ended up with who. But some of the members of Team AVGR, mostly Victor and Grif, were terrified when Blackheart was giving them the death glares due to the fact that they were hitting on his sisters. But Blackheart decided to keep an eye on them.

While Arthur and Blackheart were focused in their chess game, Jaune stretched his arms and said "Man, this is boring. No one has any idea on what to do?"

Everyone thought about it and Yang said "Nope, nothing to do."

Grif sighed and said "Man, I thought being on break would be fun, but no, it's not."

While focused on his chess game, Arthur said "You can always spar against each other. Improve in your combat skills."

Riku shook his head and said "Like you need to improve your combat skills, Arthur. You are the best fighter in this school."

At that moment, Yang pretended to sneeze and said "Oh, I'm sorry. I sneezed all over your BS."

Victor raised an eyebrow and asked "What was that about?"

"Look," Yang said as she got up, walks until she was behind Blackheart and placed her arms on his head, "We all know that Johnny here is the best."

"Yeah right," Grif said, "I call BS on that."

Ruby then cheered "He took out a Chaos Bringer!"

Riku then said "Arthur's been fighting Grimm since he was 14."

Nora than cried "And I can eat 10 plates of pancakes!"

As everyone gave her a confused looks, Blake shook her head and said "It's not like you can decide who is better."

At that moment, Mercury gave out a devious smirk and said "Maybe we can."

When everyone looked at him, Mercury said "How about a rematch? Between Arthur and Jonathan."

"Rematch?" Weiss asked before saying, "Oh that's right. Glynda stopped their fight weeks ago. She was afraid that they were going to kill each other."

"Are you kidding me?" Jaune said, "I thought some of the other students would get killed just by watching them fight."

"I admit, it was an interesting fight," Ren said, "But sadly it was cut short."

Having an idea, Mercury said "Then that is what we'll do!"

When everyone looked at him, Mercury said "Let's do a live broadcast! One night only: Arthur Knight vs Jonathan Dragonborn! No holds bar fight!"

Uneased, Pyrrha said "Isn't that a bit…over-exaggerating?"

"Are you kidding?" Grif said, "That sounds awesome!"

Blackheart looks at them and asked "Don't we get a saying in this?"

Everyone looks at him and Yang said "Oh no, my dear brother. You have a reputation to hold!"

Blackheart raised an eyebrow and said "What reputation?"

"Exactly!" Yang cried.

As Blackheart shook his head, Cinder chuckled and said "Though that would be a good idea."

Blackheart looks at her and asked "You too?"

Emerald then said "You know what? That sounds awesome. Let everyone know who the top dog is."

Blackheart then looks at Arthur and asked "What do you say about this?"

Arthur thought about it and replied "Well, our fight was cut short. And I get the feeling you weren't using all of your power when we first fought."

"So that's a yes?" Blackheart asked.

Arthur nodded and said "Yes."

Blackheart sighed and said "Fine."

When Blackheart said that, everyone cheered. Pyrrha sighed and said "Very well. But where are they going to 'settle it'?"

Everyone thought about it and Cinder replied "I know where."

* * *

"Ugh! Why are we here?! We should be in the town and have some fun!"

Near the entrance of Beacon Academy, Elsa's followers were walking towards the school. Since they needed to know who was going to compete in the Vytal Festival, Elsa sent Balenton, Kannon, Vaan and Otengui. And since they were supposed to be disguised as transfer students from Vacuo, their team name is Team KBVO **(Cannibal)** with Kannon as their team the four of them were walking, Otengui, who was wearing his grey cloak to cover his wings, turns to Vaan and said in a calming tone "Vaan, we are here because Elsa wants inside information before she arrives."

Vaan whined and said "Hey, you only live once!"

Otengui sighed until he smirks and said "Don't worry, my friend. When we get settled, then our fun will begin."

Vaan smiled deviously and said "Great!"

Suddenly, his expression changed from positive to negative and said in a dark tone "And maybe even break a few rules and wreak havoc upon this school!"

Balenton then looks over and asked "Are we talking to The Rebel or The Jester right now?"

Vaan turns to him and replied "What do you think?"

"Don't know," Balenton said as he turns to Kannon, "So what now, 'leader'?"

Kannon looks around and said "We are early before any of the other schools arrived. I say we look around and find anyone to spy on."

Vaan's personality suddenly changed into a serious one and said in a gentlemen-like tone "I agree with Kannon. I say we observe the student's fighting abilities and record them."

Balenton groan and said "Oh god, there he goes with his personality change! God damnit! Just choose a personality and stick with it!"

Vaan looks at him and replied "My personalities are my bread and butter. Never underestimate them."

Kannon shook his head as he walked through the doors of the entrance and said "Quite it. We are sent to…"

All of a sudden, he felt a bump in front of him and heard something fall. When Kannon looks forward, he saw Ruby sitting on the floor while rubbing her head. Once she was okay, Ruby looks up at who she bumped into and was awe at Kannon's height. Still looking at her, Kannon raised an eyebrow and asked "Why is there a child here?"

When Balenton, Vaan and Otengui saw, Vaan's personality changed into The Jester and said "How adorable! I did not know they allowed kids here!"

Otengui stepped forward and said "Now, Now. We are guest here, we should be a bit nicer."

He then offers Ruby a hand and said "Sorry about my teammates."

While Ruby still sat there, she gave Otengui her hand and he helped her up. Once she was up, she smiled and said "Thanks. Hey, are you guys from around here? I've never seen you."

"Oh," Balenton said, "We are transfer students from Vacuo. Since we will be staying at this 'glorious' school, we thought it would be easier to come early. You know, get the best rooms before anyone else."

Ruby nodded and said "I get you. Oh! By the way, I am Ruby Rose!"

Kannon raised an eyebrow and asked "You attend here?"

Ruby nodded and said "Yup! I know I got moved two years ahead, but this place is amazing!"

"Wait," Vaan said, "YOU got two years moved ahead before anyone else? Damn! You must be talented!"

Ruby blushed in embarrassment and said "Oh…you shut up. I am not that special."

"Nonsense," Otengui said, "You must be talented to attend here. Tell me, what makes you special, Ruby Rose."

Ruby placed her hands behind her back and said "Well…I got my weapon."

When she got it, she unfolds it and revealed her Crescent Rose to them. Their eyes widen in shock and Vaan cried "Whoa! That's a big-ass weapon! How the hell does a small girl like you wield it?!"

Ruby smiles and said "I drink milk."

"What? Like five gallons a day?" Balenton asked.

As Ruby folds back her weapon, she asked "So…who are you?"

Balenton replied "I am Balenton Parson."

Otengui bowed and said "I am Otengui Kokuyogan."

Kannon crossed his arms and plainly said "Kannon."

"And I am Vaan Casious," Vaan said, "So Ruby, what's the word around here? Anything interesting happening?"

Ruby place her hands behind her back and said "Well, there is going to be a broadcast fight. My brother is going to fight while the broadcast will be on the school site."

"A broadcast fight?" Balenton asked, "Nice."

Knowing that two students will display their fighting skills, Kannon asked "Is there a way for us to see this fight?"

Ruby nodded and said "You need to WiFi password. It's Beacon but replace the 'E' with a '3' and add the pound sign at the end."

"Got it," Otengui said, "Thank you, Ruby. We hope we meet again."

Ruby smiled as she nodded and headed off. Once she was gone, Kannon then said "Let's agree that, if we succeed, we are sparing her."

When everyone nodded, Vaan looks at his Scroll and said "Let us see what's all the buzz is about."

* * *

Blackheart and Arthur, while wearing his combat armor, looked around and saw the empty battle arena classroom. Since they wanted to keep the fight somewhere isolated and away from anyone, Mercury hacked into the computer base, logged in and secured the room while they hacked the cameras to record the fight. Once Arthur and Blackheart were in the center arena, Mercury's voice spoke through the speakers he set up _"Good afternoon everyone! Welcome to a special event! Today, we have Arthur Knight of Team AVGR and Jonathan Dragonborn about to commence in a fight to the death!"_

Emerald's voice then said _"More like a rematch."_

"_Right," _Mercury said, _"Now, both Arthur and Jonathan will have their rematch of the century!"_

Blackheart shakes his head and said "You ready?"

Arthur nodded as his helmet appeared around his head and said "Ready. Hehehe, this should be fun."

When Blackheart summoned his one of his Daedric Swords and got into position, Arthur did the same as he held up his Righteous Fury gauntlets. After a moment of silence, Mercury's voice cried _"Fight!"_

Arthur made the first move by aiming his gauntlets at Blackheart and fired bullets at him. Blackheart grips his sword and shouted **"TIID KLO UL!"**

As time started to move slow, Blackheart spins his sword while deflecting the bullets away from him. Once all the bullets were deflected, time returned to normal as Blackheart charged at Arthur. Seeing Blackheart charging at him, the blades on Arthur's gauntlets slide out, formed an 'X' form and blocked Blackheart's attack. When Arthur manages to push Blackheart back, he swung his blades at Blackheart, but the Dragon Faunus manages to block his attacks. Deciding to even the odds, Blackheart summoned his other Daedric Sword and clashes his swords with Arthur's blades. As the two of them clashed their blades, Mercury's voice said _"Look at this, ladies and gentlemen! These two are not joking around! Even though these two are clashing with two swords, they aren't even going all out!"_

As Arthur leaps into the air and delivers a powerful roundhouse kick towards Blackheart's head, Blackheart held up his right hand and blocked his kick. Wide open for an attack, Blackheart shouted **"FUS RO DAH!"**

When Blackheart used his Unrelenting Voice Shout, he sends Arthur flying to the wall, but to Blackheart's surprise, Arthur's body was covered in white fire and a giant shield appeared behind Arthur as he crashed to the wall. After a few seconds, Arthur got up like nothing happened as he white fire shield disappeared.

Arthur rolled his shoulders and said "Not bad. You almost had me there."

"Tell me about it," Blackheart said, "Few have survived that Shout."

"Yeah," Arthur said, "I guess the warm-up is over."

Once he said that, he activated his Holy Fire Sembalance to cover his Righteous Fury blades in white fire and extended the fire up to 2 feet. Blackheart smirks and said "Is that how it's going to be then? Fine."

Blackheart then grips his Daedric Swords as he transfers his Aura into them and caused them to glow red. Emerald's voice then said _"Uh oh, looks like these two are activating their Sembalance. It's about to get real now!"_

When Blackheart swings his swords, he sends a few red waves at Arthur, which Arthur then swings his blades and manages to slice through them. However, the waves that Arthur sliced through manage to cut through the wall behind him, leaving is heavily scorched. Arthur then, where he was standing, swings his blades while the white fire blades extended at Blackheart. Caught off guard, Blackheart manages to block some swings until Arthur landed a clean hit across his chest and knocks him to the ground. When Blackheart saw his chest, he saw this shirt burned and his strap loose. When he got up, he pressed his Dragon Gauntlet and puts away his strap to ensure it doesn't get any more damaged. He then switched his weapon to his Daedric Rifle, aims at Arthur and fires it. Using his fired-covered blades, Arthur blocks his blasts until Blackheart manage to get a lucky shot on his right shoulder piece. Blackheart then switched to his two Daedric Pistols and started to shoot multiple blasts at him. Knowing he cannot block all those blasts, Arthur puts his blades away, held his hands out and formed a white fire shield to block Blackheart's attacks. Once Blackheart stopped firing, Arthur pushed his hands forwards and sends the white fire shield towards him. Needing more protection, Blackheart reached for his Dragon Gauntlet as the shield made contact and exploded.

As Arthur stood there, a voice shouted **"WULD NAH KEST!"**

Blackheart then dashed through the white fire, while wearing his Daedric Brotherhood Armor and delivers a powerful palm-heel strike to Arthur's chest and sends him a few feet back. While Arthur gasped for air, he looked up and asked "I thought you only use your armor for emergencies?"

"True," Blackheart said, "But I get the feeling you are holding back your powers. So, this armor will protect me from your full power. So, bring it on."

Arthur smirks underneath his helmet and said "You want me to go all out? Alright, you asked for it."

After he said that, his whole body was covered in white fire and exploded with intense force. Blackheart felt the force of Arthur's Sembalance and thought _"Now this is interesting. He was holding a lot back."_

Mercury's voice then said _"Holy crap! Now this is a kick-ass fight!"_

When Arthur pulled out Excalibur, Blackheart takes out his Daedric Greatsword and soon his body and his sword was covered in red energy. After a moment, both Blackheart and Arthur swung their swords, and when the swords collided, they released powerful waves of white fire and red energy everywhere, destroying the walls along with several seats everywhere. While the two are fighting, Mercury's voice said _"Oh damn! The carnage!"_

The white fire that covered Arthur's sword started to take the shape of a giant hook and manage to disarm Blackheart. When Arthur hooked Blackheart around his body, Blackheart grabs Arthur's sword and swings his across the arena. Blackheart then reached for his Daedric Greatsword and covers it in red energy. When Arthur recovered, he and Blackheart continued to clash their swords and their powers were continuing destroying the arena. As Blackheart and Arthur clashed their swords once more, they stood there while pressing their swords against each other. While they are pressing their swords, they were releasing their powers throughout the arena and destroying everything. Finally, they pushed away from each other and stood on one end of the arena.

Blackheart smirks underneath his helmet and thought _"Arthur has real potential in him. It's amazing."_

He then said "I admit Arthur, you're good."

Arthur chuckled and said "You fight well."

"Yeah," Blackheart said as he grips his sword, "But let's end this now."

Arthur grins and said "What are we waiting for? Let's end this."

The two of them then charged at each other ready to end their battle until the doors of the arena opened up…revealing a very pissed off Glynda. When they saw her, both Arthur and Blackheart quickly panicked and they missed their swings against each other and sliced through the walls opposite of them, leaving huge slice marks on them. When both Arthur and Blackheart powered down and saw Glynda, she gave them a furious look and said in a provoked tone "What. Is. Going. On?"

Blackheart sheepishly rubs his head and said "Uh…sparring practice?"

Glynda then grabs her crop whip, waves it and everything started to fix itself until the arena and the room is fixed. Once she was done, Arthur sheathes his sword and said "So…we're okay?"

* * *

Both Arthur and Blackheart were in Ozpin's office where the headmaster was having his cup of coffee. While Arthur, who had his helmet off, and Blackheart, without his Daedric Brotherhood on, were standing there, Glynda had her arms crossed and said "I found these two in the arena and manage to destroy the room while they were sparring."

Ozpin finished drinking his coffee and asked "Where there any casualties?"

Glynda shook her head and replied "No, there was no one in the classroom."

Ozpin then smirks and said "Well, there you have it. These two knew of the risks and took extra precaution to ensure no one was around to get in harm's way."

"I am fully aware of that," Glynda said, "But these two destroyed school property."

Blackheart then said "Uh…actually, you used your wand to fix the class. So…there's that."

Glynda then looks at him, gave him a furious look and said "What you two pulled off was both dangerous and hazardous. What if one of you was greatly injured?"

Arthur then said "We were both aware of our action, which is why…"

But Arthur stopped with he met Glynda's gaze and shut up. Ozpin then placed his hands under his chin and said "Well, normally we would give you detention for property damage."

Arthur shook his head and said "Sorry Headmaster, we will face any…"

"Wait," Blackheart said, "What do you mean 'normally' give us detention? You…have something else in mind, professor?"

Ozpin gave him an interested smirk and said "As a matter of fact, I do."

He then sat up and looked out the window with his back turned to them. Ozpin then said "Tell me, Mr. Dragonborn, remember that day at the dock when you and your friends faced the White Fang?"

Confused, Blackheart raised an eyebrow and said "Of course, why?"

With his hands behind his back, Ozpin said "You see, it is a no mere coincidence that the White Fang is involved in the recent Dust robberies along with a certain criminal with them."

Arthur then said "You mean Roman Torchwick? But…the White Fang would never work with Humans, especially with someone like Roman."

"True," Ozpin said, "However, something else is happening."

"What do you mean?" Blackheart asked.

Ozpin then took out his Scroll, pressed a few buttons and a screen appeared before Arthur, Blackheart and Glynda and it showed Imhotep using the Black Dust and turning into a Grimm. Since Blackheart and Glynda, who Ozpin showed her the video before, already seen this before, Arthur was the only one who was shocked and said "Did…Did that Faunus use Dust to…turn into a Grimm?"

Ozpin nodded and said "Exactly, Mr. Knight. It would appear that the White Fang and Roman Torchwick managed obtain this dangerous, and rare, Dust. The only problem is that no one has ever seen this type of Dust before. How they manage to get one is beyond my knowledge. I fear that, if they have more, then they might use it to bring not only fear, but destruction to Remnant."

However, Blackheart shook his head and said "I don't think that Imhotep was working for the White Fang or Roman."

Curious, Ozpin turns to Blackheart and asked "How did you know his name?"

Blackheart said "I heard Roman calling him that."

"I see," Ozpin said, "But how do you know he is not working for Roman or the White Fang?"

Blackheart replied "Because when I fought him, he said that he wasn't working for neither of them. And before he turned into a Grimm, he shouted 'For my mistress' and before he died he said 'There are more of us'. So…that would mean…"

Glynda then said "So there is a third fraction to all of this."

"Hold up," Arthur said as he looks at Ozpin, "Why are you telling us all this?"

Ozpin picked up his mug and said "We have reason to believe that, with all the Dust robberies along with the White Fang activity, I believe that they might strike us."

"But that is impossible," Arthur said, "There is no way they will strike at us."

Ozpin then said "You may say that, but there is always a way. Tell me, with all the Dust they have, when do you think they will strike us while we are all defenseless?"

Blackheart thought about that. There was no way the White Fang, Roman or this mysterious third fraction can attack with the security up. Especially when the Vytal Festival is coming up with all the kingdoms coming to Vale to celebrate…

And that is when Blackheart figured it out. The Vytal Festival would be the perfect time for they to strike! He then said "The Vytal Festival!"

When everyone looked at him, Blackheart said "That is when they might strike! All the four kingdoms will be there to celebrate the Vytal Festival. And since the tournament will be broadcast to the other kingdoms, then that would be the PERFECT time to attack us."

Now realizing it, Arthur then said "And with all that Dust, they can easily take us out one by one while the whole attack will be seen by the other kingdoms!"

Ozpin then nodded and said "And give everyone the illusion that our kingdoms are defenseless and not safe from anything."

He then took a sip from his mug and said "Which is why I am giving you and your teams an important mission."

When both Arthur and Blackheart looked at him, Ozpin said "The both of you are not only the top of your classes and capable fighters, but you both shown great potential to lead others to not only victory but also to ensure the safety of others. That is why I am assigning your teams to be hidden security for the Vytal Festival. Your job will be to investigate and/or look for anything suspicious that might lead back to our enemy. Once you have evidence, you are to either report back to me or, if the situation is dire, take matters into your own hands. You both are the only people I can fully trust with this mission."

He then said "Arthur Knight, you have shown great interest in keeping others safe from harm and value both honor and loyalty. Will you take this mission?"

Feeling honored that Ozpin is trusting him with this mission, Arthur saluted and said "Sir, it will be an honor to take on an important mission from you. I swear, by the strength of my will, by the honor of my blade and with courageous valor, I will fight for the innocent."

Ozpin nodded as he looks at Blackheart and said "And Jonathan Dragonborn, you have both power and experience when it comes to situations like this. I trust you can carry out with this mission. In fact, I have heard interesting tales about you from a 'mutual' friend."

Blackheart raised an eyebrow and asked "Who sir?"

Ozpin then gave him a playful smile and said "He told me not to give you his name, for you might demand to see him. But I can say he has a strange obsession with tea and cheese."

"_Tea and cheese?" _Blackheart thought, _"I don't know anyone who likes tea and…cheese…"_

And that is when Blackheart figured it out. He then asked "And…would you considered his personality to be…'maddening'?"

Ozpin pretended to think and said "Perhaps."

That is when Blackheart finally figured it out and thought _"Shit! Is Sheogorath really here?! And he couldn't have told Ozpin about my past life!"_

Ozpin then took a long sip of his coffee and said "Do not worry, Mr. Dragonborn. As far as what your friend told me about you, and as far as I am concern, you are still a student of my school. So no matter what history you both have shared or what you have done 'in your past', I can assure you, that doesn't change your motive to become a Huntsman."

When Ozpin said, Blackheart smiled and thought _"So Ozpin DOES know of my past life and is willing to keep a secret. And as far as everyone knows, he still sees me as one of his students."_

He then said "Thanks, professor. And don't worry, I have PLENTY experience when it comes to safety of others. You can count me in."

"Thank you, you two," Ozpin said, "However, since we want this to be kept a secret, you will only inform your team and no one else. We do not want to cause a panic and inform the enemy. Is that understood?"

When both Arthur and Blackheart nodded, Ozpin said "Good. Now head back to your teams and inform them of your mission. Good luck."

Once Blackheart and Arthur nodded, the two of them left the office. As soon as they were gone, Glynda turns to Ozpin and said "Are you sure you trust them with this information?"

Ozpin nodded and said "I do, Glynda. I can fully trust them to find the enemy so that we can protect the people of Remnant."

Gylnda then crossed her arms and said "I don't like this. Especially Mr. Dragonborn, or this…Blackheart as you would call him. How can we be sure he will find the enemy?"

Ozpin sat on his chair and said "Only time will tell. However…I am envious of him a bit."

As Glynda raised an eyebrow, Ozpin chuckles lightly and said "To be young again."

When Ozpin said that, all Glynda could do was slap herself on the forehead.

* * *

"Hold up," Emerald said, "Run by that again so that we can get the whole thing."

Once Blackheart returned to his dorm, he told his teammates about what happened in Ozpin's office. He then said "Ozpin gave us a secret mission to be hidden security for the Vytal Festival and be on the lookout for the enemy."

"So…" Mercury said, "You got sent to the Headmaster's office for practically destroying the arena along with the classroom, and instead of giving you and Arthur detention, he gave you both a secret mission to find the enemy that would compromise the Vytal Festival?"

When Blackheart nodded, everyone stood there in shock and Cinder then said "Wow…to receive a secret mission from Ozpin himself…it must be very serious…"

"Tell me about it," Blackheart said, "I was more shocked when he said that."

He then thought _"Along with Sheogorath showing up and telling him about my past life."_

Emerald then said "So Jonathan, what now?"

When they all looked at him, Blackheart said "We keep our eyes and ears open for ANYTHING. If anything is out of place, we have to report it. We don't want the enemy to be ahead of us, no matter what."

* * *

_In a secluded location…_

Elsa, Sheeva, Montezuma, Batty and Sephiroth watched the battle between Arthur and Blackheart, provided by Team KVBO. Standing near them was Kannon, who had recorded the fight for them to see. Once the battle was over, Sephiroth was the first to talk by saying "That is impressive."

"Tell me about it," Sheeva said, "The sheer power these two have is astonishing."

She then turns to Elsa and said in a nervous way "Not that I am comparing them to you…"

Elsa gave off a light laugh and said "Don't be like that, Sheeva. I am also impressed by their abilities. However, they will be taken care of in time."

She then turns to Kannon and said "Thank you for giving us this new development. You can return to Beacon with your team."

Kannon nodded as he placed his right fist over his chest and said "By your will."

Suddenly, a small vortex appeared in front of him and his whole body began to be sucked into the vortex and disappeared into thin air. Once he was gone, Elsa re-watched the fight and said "Now then, let us see if we can find a weakness to them."

**I hope you all like this chapter. Sorry if the battle was short, but I wanted Blackheart to experience Arthur's true powers. And as for Ozpin giving Blackheart and Arthur the mission and Ozpin learning of Blackheart's past, didn't expect that, huh? Anyways, the next chapter will start off Season 2! And, a little spoilers, there will be no epic food fight. Sorry if you guys were looking forward to it. But I plan on doing something for Blackheart in the next chapter that you will all like. Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter and see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	21. The Weirdest Day Ever

**Hello everyone! I am back with another chapter! Now, before I start this chapter, there are a few things I want to talk about.**

**I am going to be ending school in a bit and I won't have internet access until next year. Main reason is because I don't have a computer with internet access where I live, since me and my family do things online in our phones, so that sucks. Also, I need to update my other stories, since I am focus on this story and my Kingdom Hearts story. So I will take a break from those two to do my Bioshock/Fallout story and my Disney University story. So sorry about that.**

**And there other thing, I am re-writing some previous chapters so that I can fix some grammar on them. It's just the last two chapters, so if you have problems with the story or something is wrong, now you know.**

**Also, I decided to do something fun for Blackheart in this story. I don't want to spoil anything, but this chapter will be the beginning of that.**

**Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 16

It was Sunday on a sunny day in the city of Vale. The people were in a good mood, businesses were doing great and everyone was excited for the Vytal Festival. However, walking along the sidewalks were Sheeva and Sephiroth, and they were walking towards a store called Tukson's Book Trade. Once they made it into the store, the two of them proceeded inside. Once they were inside, they saw the place filled with books. While Sephiroth looked at a pile of books, Sheeva walked up to the front counter and rang the bell. A few seconds later, a voice from the back room said "Be right there."

Just then, a man carrying two giant piles of book came out with his back turned to them and said "Welcome to 'Tukson's Book Trade', home to every book under the sun."

Once he placed the books to the side, he said "How may I…"

But when he saw Sheeva and Sephiroth, he hesitated before saying "How may I help you?"

Sephiroth replied "We are just looking through your store."

"Actually," Sheeva said as she leans on the counter, "I was wondering if you have any copies of 'The Thief and the Butcher'."

"Yes we do," the owner said.

"That's great," Sheeva said in a mock-excitement.

The owner then said "Would you…like a copy?"

"Nope!" Sheeva said, "Oh! Wait! How about 'Violet's Garden', in paperback?"

"He's got that," Sephiroth said, "Along with a hardcover too."

"Wow," Sheeva said, "The options are nice."

While looking through the piles of book, Sephiroth asked "Do you have a copy of the 'Samurai of Passion'?"

The owner then replied "Near the front."

"Oh wait!" Sheeva said, "What about…'Third Crusade'?"

When Sheeva said that, the own started to hesitate and said "Uh…I…Uh…I don't believe we carry that one."

Once he said that, Sephiroth then gave him a deadly glare as Sheeva said "What was this place called again?"

The owner replied "Tukson's Book Trade."

Sheeva then asked "And you're Tukson?"

The man, identified as Tukson, nodded and said "That's right."

"So I take it that you're the one who came up with the catchphrase?" Sheeva asked.

Tukson nodded and said "Yes."

Deciding to speak, Sephiroth said "And can you tell us that catchphrase again?"

Tukson sighed and said "'Tukson's Book Trade', home to every book under the sun."

"Except," Sephiroth said, "'Third Crusade'."

Tukson then said "It's just a catchphrase."

"It is clearly false advertising," Sephiroth said.

Sheeva then narrowed her eyes at Tukson and said "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Tukson."

While Sephiroth walked towards the entrance of the store, he began to use the switches on the door to darken the windows. As he was doing that, Sheeva said "I heard that you are planning on leaving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers and sisters in the White Fang won't be happy to hear that. And neither are we."

Once Sephiroth darkened the last window, Sheeva asked "You know who we are, right?"

Tukson nodded and said "Yes."

"And you know why we're here?" Sheeva asked.

Again, Tukson said "Yes."

When Sephiroth stood behind Sheeva, Sheeva crossed her arms and asked "So…are you going to fight back?"

After a moment of silence, Tukson shouted "YES!"

Just then his fingernails turned into claws and he jumped on the counter. Right before he was about to lung at Sheeva, a LONG blade appeared and pierced right through Tukson's left should and pins him to the wall. When Tukson cried in pain, he looks up and saw Sephiroth with a 7 ft. katana in his right hand. As Tukson was pinned to the wall, he looks over a Sheeva, who pulled out a brown tomahawk, she charged at him and swung her tomahawk across his neck, drenching the walls in Tukson's blood.

* * *

_Beacon Academy…_

In the cafeteria, Blake was sitting in her team's usual table while looking through her notebook. Her eyes were gazing at notes she had taken, along with some drawings she drew. One of them was the White Fang insignia, another was a symbol of rose while the last one was a picture of a man with his back turned with the same rose symbol on his back. As Blake starred at the picture, Yang bumps her shoulder with hers and asked "Whatcha doing?"

Caught by surprise, Blake quickly closed her notebook and said "Nothing, just going over notes from last semester."

Just then, Yang snapped her head to the side and caught a grape in her mouth, which was flung by Nora of Team JNPR, who were in another table. Yang then turns to her and said "Lame."

Sitting in front of Blake, Yang and Weiss, who sat next to Blake's right side, Cinder and Blackheart were eating their meal and Blackheart said "Technically, that is still doing something."

As Blake rolled her eyes, Ruby appeared at the edge of the table and placed a large white binder on the table. When Ruby cleared her throat, she said "Sisters…friends…brother…Weiss…"

"Hey!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream," Ruby said like she was making a speech.

Blackheart raised an eyebrow and thought _"Did she rip off both Abraham Lincoln and Martin Luther King Jr.?"_

Yang then looks at everyone and said "This oughta be good."

When Yang caught another piece of fruit in her mouth, Ruby said "A dream that one day, the four of us would come together as a team and have the most fun anyone had…ever!"

Cinder then raised an eyebrow and said "If you wanted your team to have a fun day, then why include us?"

Weiss then saw the binder and asked "Did you steal my binder?"

Ruby then held up a peace-sign in each hand and said "I am not a crook."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

Ruby grinned and said "I am talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!"

Yang then smirks and said "I always start my semester with a _Yang._"

Blackheart slapped his forehead and said "God damnit, Yang."

As she was trying to have others to laugh at her pun, an apple was thrown at her head and a low 'Boooooo' was heard. While Yang got a bit furious, Ruby said "Look guys, it's been two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But classes start up tomorrow. Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us!"

Weiss then said "I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have planned."

While Yang grabbed the apple that was thrown at her and throws it back, Blake hesitated and said "I don't know…I think I might sit this one out."

Cinder chuckled and said "Don't be like that, you should enjoy your free time with your teammates before the classes start."

"Cinder is right," Weiss said, "We should spend this last day as a team."

Across the table, Nora stood up, grabbed a pie and cried "I got it!"

When she was about to throw the pie, Weiss stood up and said "I say we should…"

Just then Nora threw the pie, but the pie was heading straight for Weiss. Right before the pie was about to collide with Weiss' face, a small vortex-portal appeared in front of her and the pie disappeared into it. When the vortex disappeared, everyone saw this and was in shock.

"What the—!" Ruby cried, "Where did that pie go?!"

Just then, a voice said "What a waste of good pie."

When everyone looked, they saw Kannon holding the pie in his right hand. Curious, Cinder asked "How did you that?"

Kannon gruff and said "Like I tell anyone of you."

He then took out a spork and started to eat he pie while walking away. Once he was gone, Blackheart said "What a jerk."

Ruby sighed and said "He was a bit nicer when I met his team. Why so grumpy?"

Yang said "Who knows."

Getting over what just happened, Weiss points a finger at Nora and cried "I saw that!"

Feeling like a criminal being caught, Nora quickly points at Ren as if he was the one who threw the pie. As Ren shook his head, rushing through the cafeteria, both Mercury and Emerald rushed to Cinder and Blackheart and Mercury said in an excited way "Bro, you are not going to believe what we just found!"

Blackheart and everyone else looked at him and he asked "What did you find, Merc?"

When Mercury pulled his Scroll and typed a few things, he said "I am sending you all the link to the site we just found!"

Once Mercury hit 'send', Blackheart, Cinder, Team RWBY and Team JNPR all received the message and all took out their Scrolls. When they all opened the link that Mercury sent, their eyes widen at the site they were on. It was called 'The Amazing Facts of Jonathan Dragonborn'. Shocked at this, Blackheart cried "What the hell is this?!"

Emerald full-out laughed and said "We were looking at the video we posted between you and Arthur and found this link in the comments area! Apparently, you already have a fan and has created facts about you! Isn't that great?!"

When everyone was looking at the 'facts' of Blackheart, Ren raised an eyebrow and said "Number 26: Jonathan Dragonborn strangled an Ursa moments after birth with his own umbilical cord."

"What?!" Jaune said, "Dude, that's hardcore!"

"Jaune," Pyrrha said, "You do know these aren't true facts, right?"

"Oh!" Ruby cried in surprise, "Number 58: Jonathan's kick is so powerful, he launched a soccer ball into space!"

Weiss huffed and said "Like that would happen."

However, Ruby continued by saying "Which is why part of the moon is shattered!"

Weiss then cried "OH COME ON! THAT ISN'T TRUE!"

Deciding to speak, Blackheart said "So…someone created a site… for me and made up facts about me?"

"At least this one is a bit true," Blake said as she read, "Number 10: Jonathan Dragonborn is so terrifying, he once killed a Chaos Bringer by making it commit suicide."

When she said that, Blackheart laughed and said "Okay, I admit, that one was good."

Nora then said while reading her Scroll "Oh! Number 71: Jonathan beat the sun in a staring contest."

"Looks at this one!" Mercury said, "Number 89: Only Jonathan can count to infinity. Twice."

"That doesn't make sense!" Weiss cried while she looked at her Scroll, "Oh my god! Number 36: When Jonathan does a push-up, he doesn't push himself up, he pushed the world down! What the heck?!"

Emerald laughed and said "Number 61: Jonathan sleeps with the nightlight on. Not because he's afraid of the dark, but because the dark is afraid of Jonathan Dragonborn."

While reading some facts, Pyrrha raised an eyebrow and said "Number 49: Jonathan Dragonborn can hit you so hard your blood will bleed. Who makes this stuff up?"

All of a sudden, Yang started to laugh hysterically while her face turned red and was almost out of breath. Her laughter caused her to fall to the ground and continued laughing. Curious, Ruby asked "Yang, what is it?"

Shaking her head, Yang continues laughing and said "No…hahahaha…I…hahaha…it's too good!"

"What?" Cinder asked, "What is it?"

While on the floor, Yang held her Scroll to her face and said "Number 69: Jonathan's…hahaha…Jonathan's dick…is so big…even a Black Hole said it was too big for it HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

As she rolled over on her stomach and pounded her right fist to the ground; Blackheart, Cinder, Weiss, Blake, Ruby and Pyrrha all blushed while everyone else laughed out loud. Blackheart looked at the site again and said "Seriously, who made this stuff up?!"

"We don't know," Mercury said while still laughing, "But come on! You have to admit this is cool!"

"A bit," Blackheart said while blushing, "But still! That last one was inappropriate!"

Yang finally got up and said "I take back what I said about your reputation. With this, your reputation will sky-rocket!"

"Oh please!" Weiss said, "As if anyone is willing to believe this!"

* * *

_Team KVBO…_

When Kannon returned to the dorm his team was staying, he looks at his teammates and said "Anything new to report?"

Balenton shook his head and replied "Nope, these students are so secretive about themselves. Heck, I think we can take on all of them."

Near one of the beds, Vaan had his Scroll out and said "Uh…this might be a problem."

Everyone looked at him an Otengui asked "What kind of problem?"

Vaan replied "Well, you know that Jonathan Dragonborn, right?"

When everyone nodded, Vaan said "Well…according to some students in Beacon, they say that Jonathan is so fast, he makes the Speed of Light wished it was faster. Also, he can kick someone so hard, they actually flips backwards six times before falling to the ground. And he can crush a coal into a diamond with one hand."

Raising an eyebrow, Otengui asked "Really? They said that? Have they actually seen him do that?"

Vaan shrugged and said "Hey, if this guy can do these things, who knows what else he can do."

"He could be right," Kannon said, "Like Elsa said, never underestimate your opponents."

* * *

Both Sephiroth and Sheeva made it back to the secluded warehouse where the White Fang was loading the Dust into the Bullheads. When they found Roman, who was standing in front of the map of Vale, he turns to them and said in a mock-happiness tone "Oh look, she sent the kids over."

He then walks behind then, wrapped his arms around each of their necks and said "Just like the divorce."

Disgusted, Sheeva removed his arm and said "Get off of me, you jerk."

As Sephiroth removed Roman's arm as well, Roman sighed and said "It was a joke. But this…"

He then held up a piece of paper and said "Might tell me where you two have been."

Shocked, Sheeva looked through her pockets while Roman said "I'm a professional, sweetheart. Be sure to keep up."

But when he looked at the piece of paper, which had the address for Tukson's Book Trade, Roman gave them a serious look and asked "Where did you get this?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sephiroth said as he took the piece of paper from Roman.

"Actually, I do," Roman said, "Now, where were you two?"

"Cleaning up your mess apparently," Sheeva said.

"I had that under control," Roman said.

Sephiroth then said "Two packed bags and a ticket out of Vale says otherwise."

Roman gritted his teeth and said "Listen, if it were up to me, I'll have you and your friend here and I will…"

Suddenly, a voice said in a chilling tone "You'll what, Roman?"

Hearing that voice, when Roman, Sheeva and Sephiroth looked up at the platform, they saw Elsa walking towards the lift and started to go down. While Elsa was heading down, Roman gave off a nervous laugh and said "And NOT kill them?"

Once she was on the ground, Elsa started to walk towards him and asked "I thought I made it clear that you would eliminate the would-be runaway."

Roman rubs his head and said "I was going to…"

But Sheeva said "HE was going to escape toe Vacuo. Sephiroth and I took care of the rat."

Sephiroth then looked at her and said "I think he was some sort of cat, actually."

"What?" Sheeva asked, "Like puma?"

Sephiroth shrugged and said "Not sure."

"Quiet, you two," Elsa said as she looked at them, "Didn't I specifically told you not to get your hands dirty while we were in Vale?"

Sheeva sheepishly rubs her head and said "But…I thought…"

"Don't think," Elsa said, "Obey."

Sheeva looks down in shame and said "Won't happen again."

Elsa then looks at Roman and asked "And you, why wasn't this taken care of in the first place?"

Roman just stood there as he said "Uh…eh?"

As he motions the crates of Dust in his right, he said "Eh."

He then motions to the crates on his left before yelling "EH!"

When he spread his arms, motioning to the massive crates of Dust behind him, Roman shouted "Sorry if I was busy stealing every speck of Dust in the kingdom!"

Sheeva snorted and said "You would have time to do other stuff too, you know."

"Look around you, kid," Roman said, "I've got this town running scared! Police camping at every corner, dust prices through the roof, and we're sitting pretty in an old warehouse with more dust crystals, vials and rounds than we know what to do with!"

He then turns to Elsa and said "Speaking of which, if any of you wouldn't mind letting me in on your grand master plan, it might make my next string of robberies go a little smoother."

"Oh Roman," Elsa said as she walked up to Roman and ran her right hand on his cheek, "Have a little faith. You'll know what you need, when you need to know."

As Elsa's eyes glowed blue for a bit, Roman grunted before Elsa saying "Besides, we're done with Dust."

When she turned around and started to walk away, Roman raised an eyebrow and asked "Okay…so now what?"

Elsa the said "We're moving. Have the White Fang clear out this building. I'll send you the details and coordinates tonight."

"Coordinates?" Roman asked.

Elsa turns to him and said "We're proceeding with phase two."

Once she said that, Elsa turns around and, along with Sheeva and Sephiroth, walked away from Roman. As soon as they were gone, they entered a room where Montezuma was meditating on the ground while Batty was hanging upside-down on the ceiling with his Scroll in hand. When Elsa looked at them, she said "Come, you two. It is time for us to go."

Montezuma sighed in relief and said "Thank goodness, I was getting tired of hearing Batty here."

Curious, Sheeva asked "About what?"

Twitching his bat ears, Batty said "About that Dragonborn guy! Do you know he was once bitten by a King Taijitu? A King Taijitu! And after five days of agonizing pain…the Taijitu died!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow and said "Have you seen how giant those Grimm are? How can one bite Mr. Dragonborn and die days later?"

"I know, right?!" Batty said, "Also, he once threw a grenade and killed 50 people…and THEN the grenade exploded!"

"That is obviously a lie," Sephiroth said, "Whoever said these things about him are liars. Anyways, we have to decide which one of us will stay behind while the rest head to Beacon."

"Then count me out!" Batty said as his head twitched a bit, "I am not going to the same place as Dragonborn is!"

"Then it is decided," Montezuma said as he got up, "Elsa, Sheeva, Sephiroth and myself will head there."

Elsa nodded and said "Yes…Team EMSS **(Empress) **will make their appearance now. Let us head there."

When Montezuma, Sephiroth and Sheeva nodded, the three of them followed Elsa out of the room and left Batty alone. Once they were gone, Batty continued looking at his Scroll until he gasped and said "No way! When Jonathan Dragonborn gives someone the finger, he's telling them how many seconds they get to live! Oh man, I am thankful I am not going!"

**Hahaha, what do you guys think? I decided to make Blackheart the Chuck Norris of Remnant! I got that idea when I was watching the Death Battle with Chuck Norris and thought 'It would be funny if Blackheart was like him'. Although some facts are based off of Chuck Norris' facts online, I made up a few and changed some of them so that it would fit into the story. Like I replaced the King Cobra for the ****King Taijitu. And that whole Black Hole joke, hahaha, I made that one up.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	22. Team JCME's Rescue Mission

**Hello everyone! I have returned from my vacation and it's good to be back! Before we start, there are a few things I need to talk about.**

**If you are all RWBY fans, then you know what has been going on the past few week with the new episodes coming out. Please note I will follow SOME of the story line, but will change when I reach the Singles Round in the Vytal Festival.**

**As for Cinder, Emerald and Mercury, their backgrounds have been revealed in the show and I was interested in what they have. Like Emerald has Illusion Semblance, Mercury has prosthetic legs and Cinder obtained her powers by stealing them from a Maiden. BUT, because of this, I will NOT change their backgrounds. I am sticking to what I have in this story.**

**Anyways, thank you all for staying this long and let us continue the story!**

Chapter 17

"Number 81: Jonathan Dragonborn doesn't cheat death, he wins fair and square," Mercury said while reading his Scroll.

"Stop reading that!" Blackheart said, "I don't know why someone wrote these things about me."

It was Monday afternoon when Team JCME, RWBY and JNPR were in the library in their regular clothes. They were upstairs doing different activities. On one table, Team RWBY was playing Remnant the Game. In another table Ren was reading a giant book while Nora was fast asleep on one side of the book, Pyrrha was reading a book and Jaune was reading a comic book. In a table of their own, Jonathan was writing on a notebook, Cinder was using her Scroll to keep track of her Dust usage, Emerald was painting her nails and Mercury was still reading the facts about Blackheart in his Scroll. Cinder then looks at Mercury and said "Mercury, will you put that away?"

"Alright, maybe later," Mercury said as he puts away his Scroll.

Emerald looks over at Jonathan and asked "What's up with the notebook?"

Blackheart looks at her and replied "Well, me and Ruby have thought of team-attacks for our teams. She already has all of them down, I only got a few."

"Really?" Cinder asked, "Do tell."

Blackheart then said "Well, you three already have that Firestorm combo, I figure we make more."

Mercury, Emerald and Cinder all look at each other and Emerald said "Well…that Firestorm combo is the only thing we learned back at Sanctum. And that wastes all of Cinder's Dust."

"Exactly," Blackheart said, "So, our attack combos will involve Cinder and Emerald, Emerald and Mercury, Mercury and Cinder, Cinder and me, me and Emerald, and lastly me and Mercury."

"Hmm," Mercury said, "If we do team combos, we should come up with combo names."

"That's a good idea," Cinder said as she looks over at Team RWBY, along with Jaune and Pyrrha who were standing by their table, "And look at who showed up."

When everyone looked up, they saw Sun along with a guy with aqua-blue hair. This person was Sun's partner Neptune. Mercury then said "Who's that?"

When Sun saw Team JCME, he waved at them and said "Hey guys, come meet my old friend Neptune."

Team JCME got up, walked towards them and Blackheart said "Nice to meet you, Neptune."

"Sup," Neptune said while he looks at the board game on Team RWBY's table, "Uh…aren't libraries for reading?"

Across from them, Ren said "Thank you."

Hearing Ren, Nora got up from her sleep and said "Pancakes!"

Sun then looks at Neptune and said "Shut up, don't be a nerd."

"Hey," Neptune said, "Intellectual. Okay. Thank you."

"No," Mercury said, "You are a nerd."

As Neptune glared at him, Weiss asked "So Neptune, where are you from?"

"Haven," Neptune said as he walked towards Weiss, "And I haven't caught your name, snow angel."

"Uh…" Weiss said as she scoots away from Neptune, "Personal space, thank you."

"Ha!" Emerald said, "Rejected, nerd!"

"Hey," Neptune said, "Don't mess up my style."

Sun then leans on the table, looks at Blake and said "So, I never took you as the board-game-playing type."

However, Blake sighed and said "Right, well I think I'm done playing actually."

She then got up, looked at her team and said "I'll see you guys later."

When she was walking away, Blackheart stood there and thought _"What is wrong with her?"_

Once Blake was gone, Nora then said in a sassy tone "Women."

Cinder looks at her, raised an eyebrow and asked "Aren't you one?"

Just then, the speakers then said with Glynda's voice _"Will Team JCME report to the Headmaster's office?"_

"Ah damn," Yang said as she turns to Blackheart and the others, "What did you guys do?"

"Hey, we are innocent!" Mercury said, "For once!"

Blackheart sighed and said "Let's just go and see what Ozpin wants."

When his teammates agreed, Team JCME headed towards Ozpin's office. Once they got there, the elevator doors opened and Team JCME walked in and saw Ozpin sitting on his chair near his desk while Glynda stood next to him. As Team JCME was standing in front of him, Mercury said "Before you say anything, I would like to say that whatever you are accusing us of doing, we didn't do it."

Ozpin chuckled and said "No, it is not that. Glynda."

Glynda nodded as she types on her Scroll and said "Team CFVY was sent to eliminate a horde of Grimm North of Vale. Their mission was supposed to end this afternoon, but they never showed up. We fear that something horrible happened to them."

That struck Team JCME with concern. After Cardin and his teammate's humiliation, they were introduced to Team CFVY, a team of second year students. Blackheart remembered Velvet from the time he saved her from Cardin and he and his teammates were introduced to her team: Coco Adel, Fox Alistar and Yatsuhashi Daishi. Once they were introduced and Team CFVY thanked Blackheart for helping Velvet, Coco showed Blackheart her 'appreciation' by slapping Blackheart on his ass. Both Emerald and Mercury laughed while Cinder glared at Coco.

Ozpin then said "Your team's mission is to find Team CVFY and bring them back. And don't worry about your classes, you will be excuse if your mission takes long. You are to head out immediately."

Team JCME nodded their heads and quickly headed to their room. On their way, Blackheart saw four transfer students walking down the hallway that led to his dorm room. He noticed that their uniforms were from Haven Academy, since he has been there with Uncle Qrow. Unknown to him, these four 'transfer' students were Elsa, Montezuma, Sephiroth and Sheeva. Just then, Blackheart saw Ruby rushing out of her dorm room and dashed towards their direction. By accident, she bumps into Montezuma and fell to the ground. As Ruby was recovering, Elsa laughed and said "Well…seems someone is a bit…clumsy."

When Elsa gave Sheeva a look, Sheeva shook her head as she offered a hand to Ruby. Seeing this, Ruby laughed nervously as she got Sheeva's hand and helped Ruby up. Once Ruby was up, before she was going to say something, she saw Blackheart smiled brightly and waved at him. Blackheart smiled as he waved back at her. The four 'transfer' students saw this, turned around and saw Team JCME. When they all saw Blackheart, they all narrowed their eyes and Montezuma said "Jonathan Dragonborn."

Blackheart raised an eyebrow and asked "Do I know you?"

Before Montezuma could speak, Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder and said "No, but we know you. We saw your fight."

Emerald whistled and said "Wow, it's even gone viral now."

As Blackheart rubs his eyes, he said "Great."

Sheeva laughed and said "You don't like that? Because I heard a lot of interesting things about you."

Cinder then said "Please tell me you did not find that one site about Jonathan?"

They all nodded and Sephiroth said "Whoever made up those facts obviously want attention."

The four of them turned around and Elsa said "We'll be seeing you all soon enough."

With that, the four of them turned a corner and disappeared. Once they were gone, Ruby turns to Team JCME and asked "So…what happened?"

Mercury replied "We got a mission to go save Team CFVY from their mission. We are leaving."

Sadden, Ruby said "You're leaving? When will you all get back?"

Blackheart smiled as he ruffles Ruby's hair and said "Soon. Don't worry about us. By the way, why are you out of your room?"

Remembering, Ruby's eyes widen and said "Oh my gosh! That's right! I forgot my board game in the library!"

Using her Sembalance, Ruby used her speed while leaving a trail of rose petals behind and headed to the library. Once she was gone, they all shook their head and headed to their room. Right before they headed in, Blackheart noticed a small box wrapped in a white/blue wrapping paper with a note on it near Team RWBY's door. Blackheart picked it up and knocked on the door. Seconds later, Yang opens the door and said "What's up, bro? Got in trouble?"

Blackheart shook his head and said "Nah, Ozpin gave my team a mission. We are heading in a bit."

He then held out the box and said "By the way, this was by your door."

Yang raised an eyebrow and asked "A gift? Why didn't we notice that when we got here? Who is it for?"

Blackheart looks at the note and said "It's for…Weiss."

When Weiss heard her name, Weiss pokes her head out and said "A gift for me? Who is it from?"

"It's from…" Blackheart said, "Arthur."

"Arthur?" Weiss asked as she blushed and got the gift, "Why would he give me a gift?"

On her bed, Blake said "What did he give you?"

When Weiss saw the note, it reads _"Every princess needs a minion."_

Curious, Weiss opens the gift and gasped in surprise when she saw what was inside. She then took it out and revealed a small snowman plush, it had no arms or the hat, just the eyes, buttons and the smile. When everyone saw that, Yang awed and said "That is so cute! The Ice Queen finally has a minion!"

Weiss glared at her and said "Shut up!"

As Weiss threw the box away and placed the snowman plush on her bed, Blake sat on her bed and said "Looks like you two are slowly becoming a couple."

As Weiss blushed, Yang chuckled and said "Looks like Weiss is a bit shy right now."

When Weiss gave Yang a death glare, Blackheart said "Okay, I am going to go now. See you guys later."

* * *

When Blackheart left to his dorm room, he started to pack up and stored it in his Dragon Gauntlet. Once his teammates finished packing, Blackheart then stored their packages into his Dragon Gauntlet. Mercury pats Blackheart's back and said "We are ever so thankful that you are on our team."

As Blackheart shook his head, he and his team left their dorm room and headed to the Bullhead. While that happened, Ruby finally made it back to her room and saw her teammates in their pajamas. When Ruby used the bathroom and changed into her pajamas, she started to head to her bed. But when she saw Weiss' snowman plush, she squealed and said "That is so cute! Where did you get that?!"

Irritated, Weiss said "Ruby, I am trying to sleep here."

"Oops!" Ruby said, "I'll ask tomorrow then! Night!"

With that, Ruby rushed to her bed and fell asleep. Once Ruby, Yang and Blake were fast asleep, Weiss quickly grabbed the snowman plush and held it close to her chest. Knowing that Arthur gave her the plush, Weiss held it tight as she hummed happily and slowly fell asleep with Arthur in her mind.

Almost 3 hours have past when Team JCME left Beacon Academy to retrieve Team CFVY. Along the way, Blackheart was coming with team-attack names with the help of Mercury. Just then, the Bullhead stopped mid-air and the pilot said through the speakers "This was the last location of Team CFVY. I cannot find a safe landing spot with the Grimm active at night."

"That's fine," Blackheart said, "We'll get off here."

Once the hanger door opened, Team JCME jumped out of the Bullhead and fell to the ground. After using their landing strategy, Team JCME looked at their surroundings and saw that they were in the woods of sort. The area was covered in endless trees. With their weapons drawn, Emerald asked "Why would Team CFVY be all the way out here?"

"Beats me," Mercury said.

Cinder looks at Blackheart and said "Do you see anything?"

Blackheart then whispered **"****LAAS YAH NIR!"**

When Blackheart used his Aura Whisper Shout, he saw nothing and said "Nothing. We are safe for now."

Holding his Daedric Rifle, Blackheart said "We need to find Team CFVY and head back to Beacon."

Everyone agreed as they carefully proceeded into the forest. After walking for a few minutes, they heard a movement in a bush nearby. Everyone quickly aimed their weapons and Mercury said "Alright, whoever is there, show yourself!"

Emerald gave him a deadpan look and said "Really? This is how we get attacked by Grimm."

Just then, a pair of long rabbit ears popped out of the bush. Slowly revealing themselves, Team JCME saw that is was Velvet. Blackheart sighed in relief and said "Velvet, you're alright."

"Yes, I am," Velvet replied, "But what are you all doing here?"

"Ozpin sent us," Cinder said, "He said that your team was having trouble with your mission and we were sent to get you back."

Velvet sighed in relief and said "Thank you all for coming all this way. But my team is tired from attacking the Grimm. We are hold in a town nearby."

Emerald raised an eyebrow and said "But…this area is full of Grimm. How can there be a town nearby?"

Velvet shook her head and said "This town was destroyed by the Grimm a long time ago. We discovered it while looking for shelter. Come, I'll show you."

When Velvet took the lead, Team JCME started to follow her while being on the lookout for any Grimm. After minutes of walking, the finally arrived at the town Velvet's team were. The town was a complete mess: there were buildings that were destroyed, the roads had multiple cracks with grass growing between them and every vehicle was either partly destroyed or blown to bits. While Cinder, Mercury and Emerald were all stunned by what happened, Blackheart just stared at the town as a familiar feeling rushed through his body and mind.

"_This almost reminds me of the Capital Wasteland a bit," _Blackheart thought.

Velvet motions them and said "This way to the old supermarket."

When Team JCME followed Velvet, she led them to a worn down marketplace. Along the way, Emerald saw a something on the ground. It was a giant sigh that had scorch marks on it, but it had the word 'Sanctuary' on it. Emerald just shrugs as they enter the store. Also along the way, Cinder couldn't help but sense faint traces of Dust around her. Her Sembalance allowed her to sense Dust from almost anywhere. Sensing traces of Dust made Cinder a bit suspicious about this town. Once they entered the store, the first people they saw were Fox and Yatsuhashi. Wondering where their leader was, Team JCME looked around until Blackheart cried as his ass was slapped. When he looked back, he glared his eyes when he saw Coco standing there giving him a smirk.

"Well, look who is here," Coco said, "Not that we are happy to see you guys, but why are you here?"

Giving Coco a death glare for slapping Blackheart's ass, Cinder said "We were sent here to pick you up from your mission."

Sitting Indian-Style, Yatsuhashi said "We appreciate it that you have come all the way out here. But we are not in the position to move on ahead. We are low on Aura and we need to rest while we recover."

"Ozpin did say to take as long as we can," Emerald said, "So we will let this rest for the night, and by tomorrow morning, we will be ready to move out."

Everyone nodded at Blackheart held his Daedric Rifle and said "I'll take the first watch. You all get some rest. Merc, you go after me."

"Got it," Mercury said.

"Sweet," Coco said as she went to a sleeping bag that was placed on the floor, "I am going to catch some Z's. Night everyone."

Once Coco went to sleep, her team followed her example and fell asleep. Afterwards, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury soon got sleeping bags from Blackheart and they fell asleep. Blackheart held his Daedric Rifle as he stood by the doorway and was on the lookout for any Grimm.

* * *

It was the next morning when Team CFVY, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury woke up from their sleep. As they stretched their bodies, Emerald said "That was a nice nap. Wonder where is…"

But when she looks over, she saw Blackheart still at the entrance with his Daedric Rifle aimed. Emerald also noticed that his eyes were sleepy and was ready to sleep. Emerald then gasped and said "Are you serious?! You stayed up through the WHOLE night?!"

Jumping slightly, Blackheart looks over and said "Oh…morning. You guys ready?"

"Did you seriously stay up all night?" Mercury asked.

When Blackheart nodded, Cinder pouted and said "Poor baby."

She then leans up and kissed Blackheart on the forehead. All of a sudden, there was a loud howl just outside the store. When everyone looked out, they saw a pack of Beowolves roaming the streets.

"Damn it!" Coco cried, "There is no end to this!"

Blackheart looks over at his team and asked "Does anyone have the communication to contact the pilot?"

Emerald held up the communicator and said "I'll contact them to pick us up."

"Do it," Blackheart said.

While Emerald contacted the pilot, Blackheart then said "Alright, let's take out some Grimm."

When he was about to go out, Fox said "Uh…wait…"

But it was too late, Blackheart already left the store and started to shoot some Grimm. Everyone just shook their heads and left the store and started to kill some Grimm. After Emerald contacted the pilot, she rushed outside, took out her Desert Storm guns and started shooting the Beowolves. She then said "The Bullhead will be here any second! But the pilot said we need to clear the Grimm!"

Looking over, they saw more and more Beowolves, along with Ursi, heading their direction! As Yatsuhashi sliced a Beowolf in half, he said "We won't have time to clear it in time. There are more coming!"

Thinking of a way, Blackheart looks around before looking up. He smirks and said "We don't need him to land."

Everyone looks at him and Velvet asked "What do you mean?"

Blackheart then looks at Emerald and said "Em, tell the pilot to just hover over this area."

"Hover?" Coco asked, "Seriously?"

"Trust me," Blackheart said as he looks at the crowd of Beowolves and Ursi, "Coco, can you use that machine gun?"

Coco huffed as she walked next to him, pressed a button on her 'handbag' and it turned into a giant machince gun. As she aims her machince gun, Blackheart stood next to her, pressed his Dragon Gauntlet and took out his Daedric Vengeance machine gun. When Coco saw Blackheart's weapon, she said "Oh I am liking you more now."

Once the Grimm were closing in, both Blackheart and Coco fired their weapons and unleashed a fury of blasts and bullets at the Grimm, tearing them into pieces. While this happened, the Bullhead finally arrived and was hovering over them. When everyone look up, Velvet asked "Now what?"

Blackheart, while still using his weapon, said "Mercury! Teleport them into the ship!"

Now knowing what his plan was, Mercury said "Got it!"

Holding onto Emerald and Cinder, Mercury teleported them inside the Bullhead. After teleporting them in, Mercury teleport outside, held onto Velvet and Fox and teleported them into the Bullhead. Once that happened, Mercury teleported outside and then teleported Yatsuhashi into the ship. Leaving only Coco and Blackheart, they continue holding off the Grimm until Blackheart told Coco to stop firing as Mercury teleported behind them, held onto them and teleported back to the Bullhead. Once everyone was safely inside, the Bullhead turned around and headed back to Beacon. Everyone sighed in relief and Mercury said "Damn, that was too close."

Emerald then said "That was close. Luckily we got out of there."

Coco chuckled and said "Got admit it, kid. You got brains."

But when she looked over at Blackheart, he was already asleep in his seat. Coco shook her head and said "Welp, this guy is out. Say, wanna go shopping? It's on me."

Cinder gave her a smirk and replied "Not interested. All we want is head back and take a long rest."

After hours of flying, the Bullhead arrived at Beacon. Wanting to wake Blackheart up, Cinder gently shook him and he slowly woke up. As Blackheart woke up, he looks at Cinder as she smiled and slightly kissed him on the lips. After everyone got their stuff, and Team CFVY thanking them, Team JCME went to their dorm room, and when they got there, Blackheart let out a sigh of relief as he fell onto his bed. His teammates looked at him and Emerald said "Ladies and Gentlemen, our leader."

Cinder looks at Emerald and Mercury and said "Would you two mind if you both go and inform Professor Ozpin that our mission was a success?"

Both Emerald and Mercury nodded as they left the room and headed to the office. Once they were gone, Cinder looks over at Blackheart and smiled as he sleeps peacefully. Deciding to rest, Cinder laid on her bed, and was about to sleep, until there was a knock on the door. Getting up, Cinder walked to the door, opens it and revealed to be Ruby. Jumping in excitement, Ruby said "Is my brother here? I need to tell him something."

Cinder chuckled slightly and said "He is asleep, Ruby."

Looking through the opening, Ruby saw Blackheart asleep. Ruby said "Awww."

"But," Cinder said, "I would be happy to pass on the message."

Ruby quickly looked around before saying "Okay, me and my team are…going to investigate!"

Cinder raised an eyebrow and asked "Investigate what?"

Ruby whispered "Roman and the White Fang."

Shocked, Cinder said "Why would you investigate them?"

Ruby rubs her head and said "Well…Blake was a little…you know…Blake-y. We agreed, as a team, that we will help her calm herself. So, we are going out to investigate these Dust robberies and the White Fang!"

"But Ruby," Cinder said, "That's dangerous for you and your team to do."

"I know," Ruby said, "But we need to do this!"

Cinder sighed and said "I'll…tell him."

"Yay!" Ruby said, "Great, be sure to tell him!"

When Ruby rushed to her room, Cinder sighed and said "Jonathan will be mad at this."

* * *

"Team RWBY is doing what?!" Emerald asked.

Later that night, after Blackheart woke up, Cinder told him, Emerald and Mercury about Ruby and her team's investigation on Roman and the White Fang. Everyone was dressed in their pajamas and were ready to go to bed. After Cinder finished telling them that, Mercury said "Wow, Ruby and the others have guts."

"But she is crazy!" Emerald said, "What they are doing is dangerous?"

Concerned about his sisters, Blackheart said "They know the risk, Em. But…aren't we doing the same thing too?"

Everyone looked at him as Blackheart said "I mean, we are investigating the Vytal Festival to find any White Fang activities and find anything suspicious."

"True," Mercury said, "But Team RWBY are doing this on their own with no supervision."

Cinder begins to think and said "You know…I don't want to sound cold…but maybe, just maybe, they hopefully come back safe and sound and we ask them what they found. That way, we might know what Roman and the White Fang are up to while we can help them out. It's a win-win."

Everyone thought about it and Blackheart said "It does sound cold the way you say it, but we are going nowhere in our mission. And if Ruby and the others find something, then maybe we can follow it up."

Mercury rubs his eyes and said "Why didn't we think of this?"

Emerald replied "Maybe because we are too close-minded."

"Perhaps," Mercury said as he laid on his bed.

"Just hope my sisters are okay," Blackheart said, "Especially Ruby."

"They'll be fine," Cinder said as she sat next to Blackheart and leans her head on his shoulder, "They are tough."

Cinder lightly yawns as she was slowly falling asleep. Blackheart smiled as he laid Cinder on her bed, which both Cinder and Blackheart had put their beds together, and he pulled the covers over her. Cinder happily hummed as she held the covers close to her. Blackheart playfully shook his head as he looks over at Emerald and Mercury, who were already in their bed and got comfortable as they blissfully fell to sleep. Blackheart yawned as he laid next to Cinder and wrapped his left arm around her. Cinder felt him as she scooted closer and wrapped her right arm across his chest and cuddled him. Having Cinder close to him, Blackheart smiled as he slowly went to sleep, hoping that Ruby and Yang would be okay by tomorrow.

**That will be it for now! That plush idea came from Spartan-626. And having Blackheart and his team save Team CFVY was my idea. But the dance will not change, I have an idea for that. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	23. Preparing for the Dance

**(This chapter has been rewritten!)**

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all ready for another chapter! Now in the series, Pyrrha fought against Mercury. Well, in this chapter, I am going to have Mercury fight against one of my OC villains. Which one? Find out! Also, I decided to do a touching moments in this chapter that you will all like. Hope you enjoy them. Let us start!**

Chapter 18

A few days have past when Team RWBY completed their investigation. The next morning, Ruby told Blackheart and the others about what they found. Turns out, all of the Dust robberies occurred in Vale, the White Fang had an operation in the Southeast of Vale and, to their shock, Roman somehow got a hold of some Atlas weapons, especially a couple of Atlesian Paladins, which were giant Mech-Suits. After Ruby and the others told them everything, Blackheart decided to keep this information to himself and his team…for now. Once they have enough information and evidence, then Team JCME will report it to Ozpin. But during the past few days, Blake was hardly getting sleep, wasn't eating much and was being more anti-social. Blake's teammates and Team JCME were worried about her condition.

It was combat class and it was Pyrrha versus Team CRDL. And…to be honest…it was hardly a fight since Pyrrha was kicking their asses. With a final blow, Pyrrha knocked Cardin out, along with his fallen teammates. As Cardin was on the ground, he looks up and said "Lucky…shot…"

And he was then knocked out. Walking towards the arena, Glynda said "Well done, Ms. Nikos. You will have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

"Thank you," Pyrrha said as she smiled.

Glynda then turned to the class and said "Okay, that will be a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more spar."

As she looks around, she noticed Blake and said "Miss Belladonna?"

Sitting up straight, Blake looked at Glynda with tired eyes as Glynda said "You have been rather inactive these past few days. Why don't you…"

Wanting to spare Blake from fighting in the condition she is in, Mercury raised his hand and said "I'll do it."

Glynda looks up and said "Mercury Black. Alright, let's see who you can be paired up with."

All of a sudden, a voice said "I'll fight him."

When everyone looked, they saw Otengui raising his hand. Glynda then said "Very well, Mr. Kokuyogan."

After she said that, both Mercury and Otengui entered the arena. As Mercury got into his fighting position, Otengui just stood there with his arms crossed and placed his right hand under his chin while he was smirking. As Mercury raised an eyebrow, in the stand, Ruby started to cheer "Go Mercury! Kick his butt!"

Yang then cheered "Yeah! Beat him to the ground!"

Emerald smirks and also cheered "You better win!"

Looking at the others, Otengui said "You got quite a crowd there."

Mercury shrugs and said "Just some friends and my girl supporting me."

Otengui then said "Well, don't feel sorry after I wipe the floor with you."

As Mercury stood his ground, the bell rang and he charged at Otengui. When Mercury swings his right leg, Otengui merely side-stepped and Mercury's foot missed him. When Mercury leaps into the air, spins around swings his left foot, Otengui dodged that too. When he landed on the ground, Mercury sweeps his right leg across Otengui's feet, hoping to trip him, but Otengui merely leaps out of the way. Once Otengui was a few feet away from him, Mercury held up his left leg and fired blasts from his shotgun boot. As the blasts were near him, Otengui took out something from his robes and blocked Mercury's attack. When the dust cleared, everyone saw Otengui holding, what looked like, metal folding fans. However, in each end of the fan, there was a sharp blade sticking out. With a flick of his wrist, the folding fans retracted and the two folding fans turned into kodachi swords with the blades bulky. Wanting a direct approach, Mercury charged at Otengui, leaps into the air, spins in the air while swinging his right foot and used his Teleportation Sembalance to teleport behind Otengui, ready to kick him across his head. Mercury's teammates smiled at this and Emerald said "Yup, he's done."

Before Mercury could deliver the kick, it was suddenly blocked by Otengui's right kodachi sword, which was turned into a folding fan. Caught by surprise that someone actually blocked his surprise attack, Mercury teleported to Otengui's left side of his body and swings his left foot towards his chest, but Otengui turned his other sword into a fan and blocked his attack again. Irritated, Mercury teleported all over the place, hoping to land a solid hit on Otengui, but as before, he blocked Mercury's attacks. In the stand, Blackheart was watching closely to the fight while Cinder and Emerald were in shock.

"That's…That's not possible," Emerald said, "How…How is he blocking Mercury's attacks?"

Cinder sat there and said "I…I don't know."

In the arena, Mercury was having enough of Otengui blocking, he teleported above Otengui's head and brought his left leg downward. But what happened next came to him as a shock. Before his kick made an impact, Otengui suddenly vanished into thin air, leaving behind a dust of wind and…feathers? When Mercury landed on the ground, he started to look around for Otengui. Before he was about to do anything, Emerald shouted "Merc, above you!"

Alerted, when Mercury looked up, he saw Otengui floating in mid-air with wind dancing around his feet. Blackheart then thought _"This guy can teleport AND manipulate the wind?"_

"What the—" Mercury said, "How did you do that?"

Otengui smirks and said "The winds of chance is always in my favor."

With that, Otengui teleported behind Mercury, swings his fans while he pressed on the buttons and green Dust flew out of his fans. When Otengui swings his fans towards Mercury, it created a giant green tornado and dragged Mercury in it. Going along with the current of the tornado, Otengui turned his fans to kodachi swords and 'flew' towards Mercury and slashed around Mercury. Although Mercury's Aura was protecting him, the damage from the tornado and Otengui's attacks were weakening him. When the tornado was gone, Otengui floated above Mercury, and with a powerful downward kick, sends Mercury to the ground, ending the match. When Otengui landed on the other side of the arena, Mercury was slowly getting up.

Glynda then looked at her Scroll and said "It would appear Mr. Black's Aura has depleted to the red level. Thus, Mr. Kokuyogan is the winner."

When Otengui puts away his kodachi swords away and exited the arena, Emerald quickly rushed to Mercury's side and helped him up. As Emerald led him to the locker room, Blackheart and Cinder both followed them. Once there, Blackheart used his Aura Transfer Sembalance to transfer his Aura to Mercury so that he can heal his wounds faster. This ability was handy when it came down to it.

While Blackheart finished healing Mercury, Emerald said "What the hell happened out there? How did that guy block all your attacks?"

Mercury shrugs and said "I honestly don't know. I thought I had him, but he just straight up blocked my attacks."

"And not only that," Cinder said, "He can also teleport like you can, Merc."

Blackheart then said "And that's not all."

When the three of them looked at Blackheart, he then said "He also can manipulate the wind like Emerald can. It seems to me he has both Mercury's and Emerald's Sembalance."

When he said that, the three of them gasp and Emerald said "That is not possible. How can one person have two Sembalances?"

As Blackheart gave her a deadpan look, Emerald said "You know what I mean."

"I know," Blackheart said, "But…this guy was something else. Like he was toying with Mercury."

"Ugh!" Mercury whined, "I can't believe I lost!"

Cinder patted his back and said "Don't feel bad. Come, let's grab a meal before we start our training."

When they all agreed, they all left the locker room and headed to the cafeteria. During the past few days, they have developed their team attack combos and they were improving a bit. Though they had a lot of work ahead of them. As they were walking, a voice behind them said "Hey Johnny."

When everyone turned around, they saw Grif and Victor walking up to them. Blackheart waved at them and said "Hey guys, what's up?"

But by the looks of it, both Grif and Victor looked nervous and scared from some reason. Having enough, Grif turns to Victor and said "Sorry man, I can't do this. I can't ask him."

Victor turns to him and said "Oh don't you dare go off and leave me hanging here. We both have to ask him."

"Ask him?" Cinder asked, "Ask him what?"

When the two of them looked at each other, they nodded, looked at Blackheart and Victor asked "Well…we were thinking…well…we were wondering if you…"

Grif then said "Would…give us permission to take your sisters out to the dance this Sunday?!"

There was a moment of silence until Blackheart said "What?"

Both Victor and Grif slowly started to back away and Victor said "We wanted to ask your sisters out to the dance. If…you are alright with that?"

Expecting Blackheart to flip out in rage, he looks at Victor and replied "You do know that Ruby is WAY too young to be going out, especially with someone who is older than her."

Victor raised his hands in defense and said "I swear on my own grave I will be polite to her and not do anything inappropriate. I swear."

Blackheart then turns to Grif and said "And you know how Yang is, right?"

Grif then said "I would rather get punched in the balls with a wrecking ball than to get you pissed off if I mess around with your sister."

Blackheart thought about and said "Well…since you two did come to me for permission and promise to behave yourselves around my sisters…I suppose it would be fair to allow you two to go to the dance with my sisters."

As both Victor and Grif sighed in relief, they both became terrified when Blackheart pulled out his Daedric Greatsword, channeled his Aura to the sword until it glowed red and said "But I am warning you two, if ANYTHING bad happens to my sisters and you two were the cause of it, you better pray I don't come for you. Am I clear?"

When both Victor and Grif nodded, Blackheart puts away his Daedric Greatsword and said "Good. Now go before I change my mind."

With that, both Victor and Grif took off running until they were out of sight. Once they were gone, Mercury turns to Blackheart and said "Wow, you are allowing those guys to go out with your sisters?"

Blackheart grunted and said "They are still my sisters. I have to be that over-protective brother."

Cinder and Emerald laughed and Cinder said "That you are."

Blackheart then looked at Mercury and asked "So, you going to ask Emerald out?"

Confused, Mercury said "She is my girlfriend, of course we are going out."

Emerald raised an eyebrow and said "When have you asked me to the dance? I don't remember you asking me."

Mercury then said "Wait, I still have to ask you out regardless we are a couple?"

"Uh…yeah," Blackheart said, "It would be rude just to say you guys are going to the dance without you asking."

Curious, Cinder looks at Blackheart and asked "And how do you plan on asking me out?"

Blackheart thought about it and replied "I wanted to take you out on a nice date, have a little time together and then ask you to the dance."

"Ohhh," Cinder said as she wrapped her arms around his, "I like the sound of that."

Emerald then looked at Mercury and asked "So…how do you plan on asking me out?"

Mercury face-palmed and said "Oh great…"

* * *

Ruby was walking down the halls, heading to the armory to adjust her Crescent Rose. Just then, a voice said "Hey Rose."

Hearing the voice, Ruby smiled as she turned around and saw Victor walking towards her. Ruby waves at him and said "Hi Vic! Heading to the armory too?"

Victor shook his head and replied "Uh, not really no. You have a minute?"

Ruby nodded and said "What you need?"

Seeing Ruby's innocent face, Victor blushed as he rubs his head and said "Well…you know about the dance coming up, right?"

Ruby nodded and said "Yeah. Though it will be hard for me because…well…I can't dance."

Victor raised an eyebrow and said "Well I thought a girl as bright as you would know how to dance."

Ruby blushed as she place her hands behind her back, slightly kicks her right foot and said "Well…not really. I was more focus on using my weapon than learning how to dance and all."

"Well," Victor said, "If you like…maybe I can show you…when we are there."

Confused, Ruby looks at him and asked "Show me how to dance while we are at the dance? Why can't you teach me before…"

She then stopped herself before figuring out what was happening. Ruby then said "Wait…are you…are you asking me…"

"To go to the dance?" Victor said, "Well…yes."

When Victor said that, Ruby started to blush. She has never gone to a dance before, not even asked out! Seeing Victor asking her, Ruby Rose, out to the dance, this was a first for her. But Victor was a friend to Ruby, she didn't want to ruin their friendship if she said no. But if she says yes, then…maybe going to the dance might not be so bad.

Taking a deep breath, Ruby nodded and said "Okay, I'll go with you."

When Ruby said that, Victor smiled and asked "Really?"

Ruby nodded and said "But I'm warning you, I am a really terrible dancer."

Victor chuckled as he tips his hat and said "Don't worry about that, Rose. When the night is done, you'll be flying like a leaf in the wind."

He then took her hand and said "I'll see you later, Rose."

Victor then slightly kissed Ruby's hand as he turned and walked away with a smile on his face. Ruby just stood there completely speechless and her face turned red. Slowly, she started to smile and decided to head to her dorm room. After minutes of walking, she arrived at her dorm room and entered. There, she saw Weiss on her bed painting her nails was Yang was sitting by the desk with a hologram screen with Summer on it. When Ruby closed the door, Weiss looks at her and asked "There you are. Have you seen Blake?"

Ruby shook her head and said "No, I think she is in the library."

Yang sighed sadly and said "She needs to get some rest."

When Ruby saw Summer, she squealed as she rushed and cried "Hi mom!"

Summer laughed and said "Hi sweetheart! How is Beacon?"

Ruby replied "It's cool! I can see why you like it here!"

As Summer laughed, Yang looks at Ruby and said "So…you're here early. Was the armory closed?"

Nervous, Ruby shook her head and said "I…I didn't go there."

"You didn't go to the armory?" Yang asked surprisingly, "That's a first. What made you change your mind?"

Ruby placed her hands behind her back and nervously said "Well…it regards to the dance, actually."

Weiss sighed as she painted her nails and said "Just stay calm and have fun. Though it would be nice if someone goes along."

Summer pouted and said "I wish I can see my babies go to their dance. I want to take tons of pictures."

But Yang just said "Psh, right. It's just going to be me, Ruby and a couple of friends. It's not like Ruby's got a date, right?"

Instead of replying, Ruby poked her index fingers together and said "Well…uh…about that. I…uh…I was…you know…already…asked out."

When Ruby said that, Yang looked at Ruby in shock and Summer had her eyes widen while Weiss stopped painting her nails and gave Ruby the same look. After a moment of silence, both Yang and Weiss quickly rushed up to Ruby and cried "What?!"

Summer then cried "Is my baby going on a dance with a date?!"

Yang then asked "And you said yes?! Who asked you out?!"

Ruby gave them a nervous smile and replied "Well…Victor asked me out. And…I said yes."

After another moment of silence, Yang smiled brightly as she hugs her sister and cried in excitement "Oh, I am soooo proud of you! My baby sister is going on her first ACTUAL dance!"

Summer then cried in joy "Oh my baby is growing up! She's got a boyfriend!"

Struggling from Yang's hug and blushing in embarrassment from what her mother said, Ruby squirm and said "Yang! And mom, Victor is not my boyfriend!"

When Ruby broke free, Weiss stood there and thought _"I can't believe it! Ruby got asked first?! I thought I would!"_

"We should go shopping for your dress!" Yang said as she turned towards Weiss, "Hey Ice Queen, wanna come along?"

Weiss shook her head and replied "No…I'll just stay here and get some homework done."

"Your loss," Yang said as she was pulling Ruby's cloak, "Come on, we are going to spend some time together. Mom, you wanna join?!"

"Picking a dress for my girls while one has a date?!" Summer cried in delight, "It's a mother's dream! I'll meet you girls in the city!"

With that, Summer cut the connection while Ruby was struggling to break free from Yang's grip as they left the room. Once she was alone, Weiss sighed as she got onto her bed. As she continued to paint her nails, she heard a knock on the door. Curious, Weiss got out of her bed, walked to the door and opens it. To her disappointment, she saw Jaune with a guitar in his hands. Before he was about to play it, Weiss said "No."

She then closed the door on him. As Jaune sighed sadly, before he was about to knock, he heard a voice said "Jaune?"

When Jaune turned around, he saw Arthur walking towards him. Curious, Jaune asked "Arthur, why are you here?"

Arthur rubs his head and replied "Well…I'm here to ask Weiss out to the dance."

"Oh…" Jaune said sadly, "Well…I guess she is all yours."

As Jaune walked away, Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Jaune, what's wrong?"

Jaune sighed and said "It's Weiss. She…She said no."

"Oh…" Arthur said, "Sorry bro."

Jaune shrugged and said "It's…It's okay. I think…she is waiting for you to ask her out. Can't blame you, I mean, you are so…cool!"

"Uh…thanks," Arthur said, "But you're cool too, Jaune. You have a great mind when it comes to strategy."

"Thanks," Jaune said, "I mean, I know I never had a chance with someone like her. She is talented, beautiful, is a great singer and a great fighter. Me? I'm just a dork."

"Hey, don't get so down on yourself," Arthur said, "What about Pyrrha?"

Confused, Jaune looks at him and asked "What about her?"

Chuckling, Arthur said "You honestly don't know?"

"Know what?" Jaune asked.

Arthur then said "You can say she feels the same way you feel towards Weiss."

Taking in what Arthur said, Jaune stood there in shock and said "Wait…you don't think Pyrrha…likes me?"

Arthur then said "Hey, I've seen the things she can do and how strong she is. If anything else, she COULD have been partnered with someone in the same league as her. But she didn't. Instead, she chose YOU, Jaune Arc, as her partner. Why is that?"

Thinking about it, Jaune said "I don't know."

Arthur patted Jaune's back and said "Well…you can find out when you ask her to the dance."

Jaune just said "Yeah, right. If she does say yes, then I would have to wear a dress."

Arthur then said "Don't say that. Just give it a try."

"How?" Jaune asked.

Arthur smirked and said "Take her to the dance."

Nervous, Jaune said "B-B-But…!"

"Jaune, Jaune, Jaune," Arthur said, "Trust me. Just be you and ask her out. You'll make her night special."

Thinking about it, Jaune decided and said "Okay…I guess I can try."

"That's the spirit," Arthur said, "Go on, ask the girl out."

Jaune smiled confidently as he went into his team's room. Once he was gone, Arthur smiled at Jaune's confidence as he turned around and knocked on Team RWBY's room. When the door opened, it revealed to be Weiss. When she saw Arthur, Weiss smiled a bit and said "Arthur, what are you doing here?"

Arthur smiled at her and said "Well…I came to ask you if you wanted to go to the dance with me on Sunday?"

Happy that Arthur was asking her out to the dance, Weiss squeal and said excitedly "Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll go!"

But when she finally calmed herself down, Weiss then calmly said "I mean, the honor is mine."

Arthur chuckled and said "The honor is mine, actually."

As Weiss dreamily stared into Arthur's eyes, they heard a scream coming from Team JNPR's room. When Arthur and Weiss look towards the door, they heard Nora's voice screaming "IT. IS. HAPPENING!"

Curious, Weiss asked "What was that about?"

Arthur smirks and said "That is the sound of someone's day being brighten."

**How do you guys like this chapter? I hope you all enjoy it, especially since Ruby was asked to the dance and Jaune asked Pyrrha to the dance as well. And yes, Blackheart has to be the over-protective brother. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and will see you all soon. Until then, please review!**

**(I hope you like this rewrite!)**


	24. Burning the Candle

**Hello everyone! I want to take a moment of silence. Yesterday on February 1 was the one year anniversary of Monty Oum's death. To this day, he still inspired us all to 'Keep Moving Forward' and live our dreams. If it weren't for him, many of his projects wouldn't have existed, including the show he created: RWBY. I am going to be honest, when I saw the Red Trailer of RWBY, I thought it might be a good show and was looking forward to it. To this day, I never regret seeing that trailer. I am proud to be part of a ever-growing community. Monty Oum, we miss you.**

**And for this chapter, I have decided to give Riku a background story, so I hope you are all ready for that. And I have forgotten to mention something, but that will wait until the end. So, let us begin!**

Chapter 19

It was Saturday afternoon in the ball room where Ruby was resting her head on one of the tables in sadness. Despite trying to convince Blake, who has been continuing her research on the White Fang, to go to the dance, Ruby just sighed sadly. As she had her head on the table, Weiss walked up to her, place two same white table cloths and asked her "Pick one."

As Ruby looks at them, was confused and said "Aren't they the same?"

Weiss sighed and said "Why am I even asking you?"

As Weiss picks up the table cloths, just by her, Coco was setting up some tables. Because of Team JCME's mission to save them, in their gratitude, Team CVFY allowed Team JCME and Team RWBY to help them set up the decoration for the dance. The people who were decorating the ball room were Coco, Velvet, Weiss, Yang, Cinder and Emerald. As Coco passed by, Weiss held out the table cloths and asked "Hey Coco, which one?"

When Coco looks at her, she replied "The right one."

"Thank you," Weiss said.

As she set the right table cloth to the side, Yang was carrying a giant stereo on her shoulders and set it on the ground. Off to the side, Velvet was doing the balloons, Emerald was using her Wind Sembalance to float towards the ceiling to set up the party strings and Cinder was using her Sembalance to create blue Dust Crystals and placed them on the chandeliers to give it an extra lighting. When Yang wiped her hands, she looked at Ruby and asked "Hey sis, what's wrong?"

Ruby sadly replied "Just the fact that Blake is not going."

"Hey," Yang said, "Don't worry about it. We'll figure it out."

When she looks over, Yang slouch over and said "Weiss! I thought we said no doilies!"

Weiss points at Yang and said "If I don't get doilies, you don't get a fog machine."

"Whoa, Whoa, ladies," Coco said, "We can have both of them."

Weiss looks at her and said "You're just saying that because you want the fog machine."

Coco thought for a moment and said "Yes, because I want the fog machine."

"You guys gonna have a fog machine? Awesome!"

When all of them look over, they saw Grif and Riku walking towards them. When Yang saw Grif, she gave him a playful smile. The day after Ruby was asked to the dance by Victor, Grif asked Yang to the dance, which she said yes. Yang smirks and said "See? Fog machines are awesome."

As Weiss rolled her eyes, up on the ceiling, Emerald looks down and asked "So what are we going to do about Blake?"

Finishing a few more blue Dust crystals, Cinder said "If Yang said they will figure it out, then we have nothing to worry about."

"Blake is having problems?" Riku asked, "With what?"

The room was silent until Yang said "With something personal, you can say."

Riku thought about it and said "May I speak to her?

Curious, Ruby asked "You want to talk to Blake?"

As Riku nodded, Weiss sighed and said "She's in the library."

When Riku nodded, he thanked her and headed to the library. Once he was gone, Cinder looks at Coco and Velvet and asked "So…you are you two going with?"

As Velvet blushed, Coco said "I'm going with Fox while cinnamon bun here is going with Yatsuhashi. What about you?"

Cinder smiled and said "With Jonathan. He took me to a nice resturant and asked me out to the dance."

"Aww," Ruby said, "That's sounds romantic."

Yang then looks at Emerald and asked "How did Mercury ask you out?"

Emerald grumbled and said "Exactly how you said it. He just asked me out."

Weiss huffed and said "What? That's it? He just asked you?"

Emerald nodded and replied "Yup…just like that."

"That's lame," Yang said as she motioned her thumb at Grif, "Teddy Bear here asked me out on a date and then asked me out."

Grif gritted his teeth and said "Stop calling me that."

"Too late," Yang said.

As everyone shook their heads, Weiss then asked "So what are you all wearing for the dance?"

Emerald replied "I got my dress a few days ago."

Cinder then said "I already finish making my dress."

Ruby looks at Cinder and said "You make your own dress?"

Cinder nodded and said "Of course. It's one of the many talents I have."

As Ruby awed, Weiss looks at the door where Riku exited and said "I hope Riku manage to convince Blake to go to the dance."

* * *

Blake was in the library typing on the hologram computer screen, hoping to find more information about the White Fang, Dust robberies and Roman Torchwick. Her eyes were slowly closing, but she quickly snapped out of it and continued typing on the keyboard. As Blake was continuing her research, a voice behind her said "Working a bit too hard?"

Startled by the voice, when Blake turned around, she saw Riku sitting on a chair behind her. Blake rolled her eyes and said "What are you doing here?"

Riku shrugged and said "I was here and hoped that you would go to the dance with me."

Blake sighed in frustration and said "I don't have time for a stupid dance. You of all people should know that."

When Blake turned around and continued her research, Riku pretended to be hurt and said "Ouch, that hurts my feelings, Blake. Why are you so negative?"

Blake rolled her eyes and said "I am not negative. I am just…"

"Just being you?" Riku said, "You are obsessed with something. And by the looks of your 'research', you are looking up on the White Fang. Why is that?"

Blake gritted her teeth and said "You don't know what is going on."

Riku then said "If the White Fang is involved, then it's personal to you. Please Blake, you know you can trust me with your secrets."

When Blake turned around and looked at Riku, she sighed and said "Fine, but not here."

When Riku agreed, Blake led Riku to an empty classroom so that she can talk to her. Once they were there, Blake began to tell Riku about how she was raised in the White Fang and that she was involved in every boycott, and how she was involved in some heists when the White Fang started to become an organized crime group. After Blake explained Riku about how she left the White Fang and why she was researching the Dust robberies, Blake then said "So now you know why I have to do this."

After listening to Blake's story, Riku said "So…you are doing this to redeem yourself."

Blake nodded and said "And I won't rest until the White Fang is brought to justice."

Riku then crossed his arms and asked "Then how do you hope to bring them justice if you are tired?"

Blake huffed and said "I can take them out."

All of a sudden, Riku rushed up to her and sends an elbow strike towards her face but he only stopped a few inches away. Too late to dodge early, Blake just flinch and yelled "What the hell?! Why did you do that?!"

Riku pulled back his elbow and replied "If I was your enemy, you would have been knocked to the ground. If you were in your top form, you should have blocked that. But you didn't."

As Blake huffed, Riku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and said "Blake, you may not believe this, but I know what you are going through."

Hearing Riku say this, Blake looks up at him in shock and asked "What do you mean?"

Riku sighed sadly and said "You see, between us, I come from a long line of assassins. Big surprise there, right?"

Shocked, Blake asked "Really?"

Riku nodded and said "My family is responsible for countless assassination. There were only my parents and me left. But that all changed when they were murdered in cold blood. I was in hiding when they were killed…I was only 10."

"Oh my god," Blake said sadly, "I'm sorry. I'm guessing that you are looking for your parent's killer?"

Riku shrugged and said "Yes and no."

As Blake raised an eyebrow in confusion, Riku said "See…I never wanted to be an assassin, but my parents were the nicest people I have ever known…despite what they did. They did the best they could to raise me, and I love them very much. But the day they were murdered, I was enraged at the person who killed them but…at the same time…I felt…free. Free from my destined life. But I wanted to avenge my parents' death…but not as an assassin. But as a Huntsmen."

"Oh…my god," Blake said as she covered her mouth, "I'm sorry about your parents."

Riku smiled a bit and said "Thanks, Blake."

"So…did you find your parents' killer?" Blake asked.

Riku shook his head and said "No…you can say we are alike: searching endlessly for answers to our problems and failed. I have searched for clues to my parents' death, but found nothing. I hardly slept, ate or anything."

He then looks at Blake and said "Blake, I know you want to bring justice to the White Fang. But you need to rest your mind and body, otherwise, you will have trouble focusing."

Blake sighed sadly and said "I guess…you're right."

Riku then hugs Blake to comfort her. Smiling a bit, Blake hugs Riku back. After they hugged, Blake then said "So…about the dance…you still want to go?"

Riku smiled a bit and said "I thought you never ask."

Blake chuckled and said "You were the one to ask first."

* * *

It was the night of the dance. Every student was attending it and everyone was enjoying their time. Coco, who was wearing a sleeveless brown dress that reached down to her knees, black heels and was wearing her scarf and beret, was being the host and welcoming the students while Velvet, who was wearing a beige dress with a yellow ribbon around her waist, was with Yatsuhashi. As Coco was greeting students that were barely coming in, she saw some familiar faces and said "Oh! You guys look so adorable!"

Before her was Ruby with Victor and Yang with Grif, with the girls' arms around the guys' arms. Ruby was wearing a sleeveless red dress that reached to her knees with a black transparent collar area, black stockings and black heels…which she is having trouble walking on. Yang was just wearing a white dress that reached down to her knees. Both Victor and Grif wearing black tuxedos, but Grif's tie was orange while Victor's tie was brown and is wearing his cowboy hat.

Struggling to stand, Ruby said "This…feels…uncomfortable."

Victor looks at her and asked "The dress or the heels?"

"Both," Ruby said.

Yang looks at her and said "Oh you are fine."

"Well you guys are on time," Coco said, "Your other friends just came in."

Curious, when they all look at the dance floor, they saw Team JNPR slow dancing: Jaune with Pyrrha and Ren with Nora. Both Jaune and Ren were wearing tuxedos while Nora was wearing a pink puffy dress that reached to her knees while Pyrrha was wearing a long red dress that reached to her ankles and she was wearing her headpiece.

Yang grinned and said "Wow, Jaune is getting it on."

As Ruby gave her a nervous smile, a voice behind them said "Good evening."

When everyone look back, they saw Weiss wearing a white dress with a blue ribbon around her waist, and she is with Arthur who was wearing a black tuxedo with a white undershirt and white tie. Weiss looks at Team JNPR, her mouth dropped and said "Pyrrha is with Jaune?! How did that happen?!"

Arthur laughed and said "Things happen in a strange way."

Just then, Team JCME showed up. Both Mercury and Blackheart were wearing tuxedos as well, except Mercury was wearing an orange tie while Blackheart was wearing a red tie. Emerald was wearing a sleeveless dark green dress that reached to her knees while Cinder was wearing a long sleeveless black dress that reached her ankle with a collar that covered her neck and was wearing long elegant black gloves that reached her elbows. When Ruby saw her, her eyes sparkled and said "Wow Cinder! You made that dress?! You look so pretty!"

Cinder smiled and said "Thank you, Ruby. You look pretty as well."

As Ruby blush, both Victor and Grif looked at Blackheart and he was giving them a death glare that said 'You better watch it'. Both Victor and Grif started to sweat nervously as they slowly took Ruby and Yang to the dance floor. Weiss looks at Blackheart and said "Real mature."

"What?" Blackheart said, "I didn't do anything."

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald chuckled as Cinder pulled Blackheart's arm and said "Come on, let's go."

Smiling, Blackheart held Cinder's arm as the two of them headed to the dance floor. Looking over at Mercury, Emerald pulled his arm as the two of them went to the dance floor. Once they were gone, Arthur held his arm out, which Weiss happily held to, and led Weiss to the dance floor as well. While that happened, Blake and Riku made it to the ball room. While Riku was wearing a black tuxedo suit with a purple tie, Blake was wearing a black/purple sleeveless dress that reached to her knees, black heels and a purple bow. When Blake and Riku entered the dance floor, Weiss, Ruby and Yang look over and saw Blake. They all smiled and Yang said "Well, will you look at that? Guess Riku did alright."

"Yeah," Weiss said.

"So…what now?" Ruby asked.

Yang looks at her, gives her a playful smirk and said "What do you think, little sis? Enjoy the night."

As Yang and Weiss danced with their dates, Ruby started to dance with Victor but was always sidestepping and, on occasions, stepped on Victor's foot. As Ruby apologized, Victor just laughed as he shook it off while he slowly taught Ruby to properly dance. After a few minutes, Ruby was starting to get better but she was struggling to stand due to her heels. Off to the side, Blackheart looks over and saw Yang and Ruby dancing with their dates. Cinder saw this and said "Is something wrong?"

Blackheart sighed and said "They grow up so fast."

Cinder chuckled and said "You expect your sisters to stay as children forever?"

"Ruby, yes," Blackheart said, "Yang…not so sure."

Cinder chuckled as said "Well, it's bound to happen sooner or later."

"But not now," Blackheart said, "And believe me, the way I talked to Victor and Grif was a whole lot simpler. If my dad or uncle saw Yang and Ruby with dates, they will threaten them to death."

Cinder rolled her eyes and said "Right."

Near them, Mercury and Emerald were dancing near them and Emerald said "I gotta admit, this is nice for once."

"Yeah," Mercury said, "And you were the one who always say that you don't like going to dances. They say it is lame."

Emerald gave him a death glare as she pinched his arms. As Mercury laughed, Cinder looked around and said "Guess this is a good time to use it."

Curious, Blackheart asked "Use what?"

"This," Cinder said.

She then snapped her fingers as some of the blue Dust Crystals that were on the chandelier started to glow and exploded, releasing snowflakes that fell to the dance floor. Everyone on the dance floor was awe and they all cheered. Off to the side, Velvet had a camera and was taking picture of the scenery in front of her. As Blackheart look up and saw the snowflake, he whistled as he looks at Cinder, smiled and said "That's incredible, babe. You really are talented."

Cinder gave him a small smile and said "Thanks…I had a good mentor."

As she looks down and sighed sadly, Emerald and Mercury saw this and they gave her a sad look. Blackheart saw her look and he gave her a comfort hug. Feeling Blackheart's embrace, Cinder slowly smiled as she placed her head on his chest.

While that happened, Coco was still greeting students. When she looks up, she saw a group of students walking towards her. Coco then said "Glad you guys made it. You guys just made it."

In front of her, Elsa, Sephiroth, Montezuma and Sheeva entered the ball room. Montezuma and Sephiroth were wearing regular tuxedo suits while Elsa was wearing a light blue dress with transparent sleeves that reached to her ankles and Sheeva was wearing a short red dress that reached her knees.

Elsa gave Coco a cold smile and said "We wouldn't miss it."

* * *

_On top of one of the building in Beacon Academy…_

Kannon was waiting patiently, waiting for the call. When his Scroll started to beep, he opens it and saw a text that said 'ready'. Putting his Scroll away, Kannon raised his hands and created a vortex in front of him. Seconds later, Batty flew through the vortex and landed in front of him. When the vortex was gone, Batty's ears and started to twitch and cried "Oh lordy! Why am I here?! I should be back at the base…"

"Relax," Kannon said, "Our mistress wants you to just hack into the CCT, implant the virus to set up a link to their communication and delivered the message. Simple as that."

Batty's head twitched and said "Except there are tons of guards patrolling the tower!"

"Oh, and don't forget the most important task about this mission," Kannon said.

Curious, Batty looks at him and asked "What is that?"

All of a sudden, Kannon used his left hand and karate-chops Batty on the head, causing Batty a lot of pain. As Batty held his head to ease his pain, Kannon shouted "COMEPLETE SILENCE!"

**How do you guys like this chapter? I hope you all enjoy it. Now for what I was going to say at the beginning of the chapter, I know you all have negative comments of the Bat Faunus being named Batty. This is the reason: the reason why is because the first thing that popped into my mind when I was thinking of a name for the Bat Faunus, I remembered the bat from the movie Ferngully (Or Fern Gully, I forgot how it was spelled). And the bat was voiced by…*sniffs* Robin Williams. So yeah, that is why I named the Bat Faunus after him. So to clear that up. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	25. Dance Dance Infiltration

**Hello all and welcome back to another chapter! Now, since Cinder is a hero now, the battle scene at the CCT will be different since Batty will be there, so I hope you all like that. Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 20

In the dance floor, everyone was enjoying themselves as the DJ was playing various songs for everyone to dance. There were students from Haven, Atlas and Shade, Beacon professors like Oobleck, Port, Glynda and Ozpin were there, even General Ironwood was present mostly because Penny was there, who had two Atlas soldiers by her side. As Penny was dancing a bit in place, a soldier on her left was tapping his right while moving to the music beat until he stopped when the other soldier looked over him. Team JCME, RWBY, AVGR and JNPR were having a great time with one another. Ruby, not use to dancing, decided to take a break and was standing by the punch bowl and was drinking a cup of fruit punch. Meanwhile, Ruby looked over and saw Victor talking with Yang and Grif. As she smiled as she was drinking her punch, Jaune appeared with his own cup, stood by Ruby and said "Fun night, right?"

"Yup," Ruby said.

Jaune then held his cup near her and said "To a great night?"

Ruby smiled as she taps his cup with hers. As the two of them drank their drinks, Ruby said "So…you and Pyrrha, huh?"

"Yeah," Jaune said, "I thought she'll say no, because she might have had other dates ready to ask her to the dance, but she said yes."

Ruby then said "That's nice. But…I think you should spend more time with her. She looks so lonely."

When Jaune looks over, he saw Pyrrha walking out of the ball room and headed towards the balcony. Seeing, Pyrrha leaving, Jaune then said "Hold my punch."

As Jaune handed Ruby his drink, Ruby held onto it as Jaune followed Pyrrha. After almost a minute of following Pyrrha, Jaune found her looking over the balcony. Taking in a deep breath, Jaune walked up to her and said "Uh…hey."

Hearing Jaune's voice, Pyrrha looks back, smiled and said "Oh, hey Jaune."

"So…what are you doing up here?" Jaune asked, "Party started to get boring?"

Pyrrha chuckled and said "No, I just needed some air."

Oh, hehe, right," Jaune said, "So…strange question here…but I am not going to get beat up, right?"

Confused, Pyrrha raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you mean?"

Jaune chuckled and said "I mean if I will get beat up because I asked you out to the dance and not anyone else. I don't want a gang of guys jumping me."

Now knowing what he meant, Pyrrha sadly laughed and said "Jaune…you are the only person who actually asked me out."

Chuckling nervously, Jaune said "W-What?"

Pyrrha replied "No one asked me out to the dance besides you."

Shocked at this, Jaune said "But…you're Pyrrha Nikos! Who wouldn't ask you out?!"

Pyrrha silently laughed and said as she looked towards the distance "I have been blessed with incredible talents and opportunities. I'm constantly surrounded by love and praise. But when you're placed on a pedestal like that for so long, you become separated from the people that put you there in the first place. Everyone assumes I'm too good for them, that I'm on a level they simply can't attain."

She sighed sadly and said "It's become impossible to form any sort of meaningful relationship with people."

Pyrrha then looked at Jaune and said "That's what I like about you."

Confused, when Jaune looked at Pyrrha, she said "When we first met…you didn't even know my name. You treated me like a normal person. And by doing so given me the opportunity to make friendship that will last me a lifetime."

She then smiled at Jaune and said "And for that, I will forever thank you for this opportunity."

All of a sudden, Pyrrha leans in and, to Jaune's surprise, kissed him on his cheeks. When she was done, Pyrrha smiled at him, started to blush a bit and said "I'll…I'll head back in. I'll see you there."

With that, Pyrrha turned around and headed back to the dance room. Once she was gone, Jaune still remained standing there speechless. Pyrrha literally kissed him on the cheeks! As he reached up and placed his hand where Pyrrha kissed him and said to himself "Maybe…Arthur was right."

As he smiled, Jaune took a deep breath and said "Well…I am a man of my word. There is one last thing to do."

Back on the dance room, upstairs on the second floor, Ruby and Yang was standing there along with Coco and Velvet, who was taking pictures with her camera. Looking down at the dance floor, Coco said "Well, mission accomplish."

"Yeah," Yang said as she wrapped her arm around Ruby's neck, pulls her into a hug and said "And my baby sister got to experience her first date!"

As Ruby struggles to break free, she finally broke free as Coco laughed and said "At least nothing will ruin this night."

While Velvet was taking her pictures, she stopped and started to laugh a bit. When Coco, Ruby and Yang turned to look at her, they heard laughing down on the dance floor. When Coco, Ruby and Yang looked down, Coco broke down in laughter as Yang said "Except for that."

On the dance floor, Team JCME were on the dance floor relaxing and having drinks. When they look over and saw what everyone was laughing at, Emerald spits out her drink into her cup and tried to hold in her laughter, Mercury and Blackheart were full-out laughing and Cinder was trying hard from laughing too hard. What they were laughing at was the sight of Jaune wearing nothing but shoes and a short white dress that reached his knees.

Mercury cheered and said "Yes! Jaune is the man!"

Blackheart then said "Holy crap! Why would he do that?!"

Emerald laughed and said "Who cares! This is hilarious!"

She then took out her Scroll and took a picture. Blackheart calmed down as he saw Jaune walking up to Pyrrha. At first, she was shocked to see Jaune in a dress but then started to laugh her heart out. After she calmed down, Jaune held out his hand and Pyrrha took his hand as the two of them headed to the center of the dance floor, which later Ren and Nora joined in, and they started to dance and were busting some moves. As Blackheart and the others, which Ruby, Yang, Coco and Velvet arrived to take a closer look, were cheering for Jaune, up in the second floor, Team EMSS was looking down and was looking at the scenery.

Leaning their backs against the wall, Sephiroth said "This is a waste of time. Why are we here instead of hacking the CCT?"

Elsa looks at him and said "We don't want to blow our cover. That is why we have Team KBVO as a backup. In case someone is onto us, they will take the fire while we remain undetected."

"Well…we get that," Sheeva said, "But are you sure you want…Batty to plant the virus? I mean, he's a bit…"

"Paranoid," Montezuma said.

Elsa rolled her eyes and said "He will be fine."

She then pressed onto an earpiece she had in her left ear and said "Batty, how are you on your end?"

In the earpiece, Batty's voice cried _"Very terrified! I don't know why you want me on this! Why don't you let someone else do it!"_

Elsa replied "But you are very intelligent, Batty. You are smart enough to hack into the system and plant the virus."

Batty then said _"I don't know!"_

Deciding to reward him, Elsa smiled and said "If you do this, then I will give you a box full of your favorite fruits."

After a moment of silence, Batty asked _"How big?"_

Elsa replied "A crate full of it."

Without hesitation, Batty said _"Consider it done!"_

With that, Batty hanged up on his end. Elsa just smiled. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Outside the entrance, Ruby was outside getting fresh air. While she did that, a voice behind her said "You alright?"

When Ruby turned around, she saw Cinder walking towards her. Ruby shook her head and said "No, just need a break. How can you walk in heels?!"

Cinder chuckled and said "Don't worry, you'll get use to it."

As Ruby rolled her eyes, she saw something off in the distance. She saw a shadowy figure jumping on the buildings. Looking closer, Ruby said "Cinder…you see that?"

As Ruby pointed towards the figure, Cinder looks over and saw the shadowy figure. Now seeing it, Cinder said "Yeah…I see it too."

"Come on," Ruby said as she was walking towards the direction the figure was heading.

Deciding to keep Ruby safe, Cinder followed her. After following the trail the figure was going, they saw that they were at the CCT. As the two of them look around, Ruby slightly gasped when she saw an Atlas soldier knocked to the ground unconscious. Reaching for her Scroll, Ruby type it and a locker rocketed towards her and crashed near her. When the locker opened up and revealed Crescent Rose folded. When Ruby reached for it and got it, another locker crashed near her. When she looks over, Ruby saw Cinder opening the locker and took out a belt with a Dust vials on them. As Cinder puts the belt around her waist, Ruby asked "Are you sure you can fight in your dress? It looks uncomfortable."

Cinder laughed as she waves her hands and her whole dress glowed and her dress started to change. When the glowed died down, she was now wearing, what look like, a cat burglar outfit. Ruby gasped at this and said "How do you do that?!"

Cinder chuckled and said "That's my secret. Now come on."

When Ruby nodded, the two of them went into the CCT. Once they went inside, there were shocked at the sight of the unconscious soldiers that were present. Looking around to find to perpetrator, Cinder looks ahead and saw one of the elevators going up to the top floor. Knowing where the attacker was, Cinder said "Ruby, top floor."

Looking at the elevator, Ruby nodded and said "Got it."

Walking towards the elevator, Ruby and Cinder were near one and Ruby pressed on a button and they waited for an elevator to arrive.

* * *

Batty was typing quickly on one of the computers to gain access into the CCT. Once he finally hacked in, Batty took out a flash drive from his pocket and inserted into one of the slots. As he was working, his earpiece said in Sheeva's voice _"Batty, a party guest is leaving."_

A bit concern, Batty asked "Who?"

Sheeva replied _"Ironwood."_

"Oh lordy!" Batty cried as he furiously typed on the keyboard.

Sheeva then said _"Is the virus in yet?"_

With a final push of a button, Batty manage to release the virus and every screen went blank for a second before they turned on and a symbol of a White Queen pawn appeared before disappearing. Sighing in relief, Batty said as he took out the flash drive "There, it's done."

"_Good," _Sheeva said, _"Now get out of there and met up with Kannon."_

When Batty nodded, as soon as he got up, he saw one of the elevators going up towards the same level he is. Panicking, Batty flew up into the air, latched himself on the ceiling and shouted "I thought you said Ironwood left the party! Why is someone coming up here?!"

Once the elevator stopped, the doors opened and Ruby and Cinder walked out it. As Ruby held onto her scythe, Cinder held his arms out in case anything happened. When they were in the room, Ruby said "Hello? Anyone here?"

As Cinder waved her hands, she said "I detect Dust near us. By where?"

Gulping, Batty tried to find another way out. When he saw a window on the way top, he latched his finger-claws on the ceiling and made his way there. As he was making his way to the window, Ruby can't help but look up and saw Batty 'crawling' on the wall. Aiming Crescent Rose, Ruby said "There!"

Alerted, Batty looked down and saw Ruby aiming her scythe and Cinder's hands started to cover in fire. Scared, Batty cried "Oh lordy!"

Batty managed to fly out of the way as Ruby fired her weapon. As he was flying he was also dodging Cinder's fireballs that were being fired at him. When Batty landed, he raised his arms, revealing a pair of gauntlets with short curved blades that were pointing backwards and had pistols at the glove end of the gauntlets. Aiming this pistols, Batty fired bullets at them, but Cinder raised her right hand and deflected the bullets away from her and Ruby. As Batty finished firing his pistols, Ruby rushed towards him and swung her scythe. Once she was near, the blades on Batty's gauntlet moved until they were facing forwards, moved them to an X-form and blocked Ruby's attack. Before anything else can happen, Batty took a deep breath and released a sonic scream that pierced right through Ruby's and Cinder's ears. Ruby dropped her scythe and covered her ears while Cinder did the same thing. While still using his sonic scream, Batty spread his wings and flew towards the window in hopes of getting out. Unfortunately, Batty's sonic scream was still active and shattered the windows in front of him. Seeing a chance to run, Batty flew through the shattered windows and manages to escape.

Regaining their hearing, both Cinder and Ruby looked up and Ruby said "Oh no! Come on! We have to catch up to…"

All of a sudden, the elevator doors opened behind them, and when Ruby and Cinder looked back, they saw General Ironwood glaring at them suspiciously. Knowing there were in trouble, Ruby sighed sadly as Cinder rubs her eyes. But when she looked at one of the computer screens, an image appeared and quickly disappeared. Focusing her eyes, Cinder saw that the image was a White Queen pawn and had writing underneath the pawn. The writing said 'Remember Sanctuary'.

* * *

"Holy lordy!" Batty cried as he landed on the same building Kannon was, "That was too close! I almost died there!"

Kannon shook his head and asked "Did you plant the virus?"

"Yes I planted the virus!" Batty cried, "Now get me out of here!"

Kannon rolled his eyes and said "Fine."

As he held his right arm forward, a vortex appeared and Batty flew right through it. Once the vortex was gone, Kannon said to himself "I hope the mistress got what she wanted."

* * *

Back in the ballroom, Elsa said to the others "Well, mission accomplish."

"Now that that's done," Sephiroth said, "What now?"

Elsa chuckled and said "Now we enjoy the night. After all, this is a party."

When she motion her finger in a 'come here' motion, she, Sephiroth, Sheeva and Montezuma followed her into the dance floor where they began dancing, Elsa with Sephiroth while Sheeva with Montezuma. Across the dance floor, Blackheart, Emerald and Mercury were looking around to find Cinder while Yang, Blake, Weiss and Team AVGR were looking around to find Ruby. And by the time they found them, the dance was already over and Cinder and Ruby told them what happened and why they were gone. After talking about what happened at the CCT, the three teams headed to their room to get some sleep. But Cinder and Ruby would have to wake up early to report to Ozpin to tell him about the Bat Faunus.

In their dorm room, Team JCME were dressed in their pajamas and Emerald and Mercury were already in bed while Cinder and Blackheart were in bed as well. Emerald yawned and said "Well…what a night, huh?"

"Yeah," Mercury said, "Even though we weren't there to help Cinder and Ruby out."

Cinder sighed and said "It's fine."

"Still," Blackheart said as he ran his fingers on Cinder's right ear, "That Faunus might have caused you to be deaf. I don't want someone I love get hurt."

Cinder said "Jonathan, I told you I'm…"

Suddenly, she stopped talking. She then sat up on the bed, looks at Blackheart and said "Wait…did you say you don't want someone you love to get hurt?"

Also hearing that, Emerald and Mercury sat up and Emerald said "Wait…he did?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Blackheart said "Well…yeah, it's true."

Cinder was touched by this and said "That's sweet. So are you going to admit that you love me?"

Blushing in embarrassment, Blackheart tried to use the cover to cover himself but Cinder got the covers and said in a teasing way "No, tell me you love me!"

As the two of them were fighting for the cover, Mercury and Emerald laughed and Mercury said "I wish we could record this."

However, Emerald's laughter died down and said "Still, why did this Bat Faunus in the CCT? Information?"

Deciding to stop, Cinder looks at her and said "I don't know, but when I saw the screen, I saw a White Queen pawn with a message before disappearing."

Blackheart looked at her and asked "A White Queen pawn with a message? What did the message say?"

Cinder replied "It said: Remember Sanctuary."

Hearing Cinder saying that, Emerald muttered "Sanctuary…Sanctuary…"

Hearing her girlfriend, Mercury said "Yeah, another word for haven, a safe place."

Confused, Blackheart said "Why would the Bat Faunus wants us to remember a safe place? Doesn't make sense."

Now remembering, Emerald's eyes widen and said "Of course! Sanctuary!"

Looking at Emerald, everyone looks at her in confusion and Cinder asked "What is it?"

Emerald replied "You remember that ruin town we went to save Team CFVY? Well that town is called Sanctuary! I know it because I saw a burned down sign that said 'Welcome to Sanctuary'!"

"Really?" Mercury asked, "Huh…what a coincidence then."

Thinking about it, Blackheart then said "Hey guys, do you think that this Bat Faunus is working for whoever is behind Roman and the White Fang?"

Everyone looks at him and Cinder asked "What makes you say that?"

"Think about it," Blackheart said, "We don't know who the mysterious third party is and we know there are more of them. And…what if they are connected to Sanctuary?"

Mercury shook his head and said "Don't count on it. That town was overrun by the Grimm."

Uncertain, Cinder said "I…I'm not sure."

She then said "See, while there, I detected multiple Dust remains in certain areas of the town while there. But these remains were in large amounts, like a giant explosion occurred."

Emerald then said "You guys don't think that there is some sort of conspiracy going on here, right?"

As everyone looked uncertain, Blackheart then said "The only way to figure that out is to go to that town and investigate."

"But we can't because tomorrow we have that assemble to go and go on a field trip with a train Huntsman," Emerald said, "So going to that town is out of the question."

Thinking carefully, Cinder said "Not unless I tell Ozpin that is involves our secret mission. If he agrees, then checking that town would be counted as our assignment."

"Genius," Mercury said, "But what do we hope to find once we are there?"

Blackheart then said "Well anything that can help us connect the town to the mysterious third party."

Mercury said "Eh, I feel uncomfortable calling them the mysterious third party. I say we call them…uh…help me out guys."

Everyone began to think about it and Blackheart said "The Outsiders?"

"To cliché," Emerald said, "How about The Rejects?"

"How about we find out tomorrow after we sleep?" Cinder said as she yawned, "I am tired and I need to go with Ruby to Ozpin's office in the morning."

"Right," Emerald said, "Sorry, let's go to bed them."

After that, the four of them went to sleep and waited for tomorrow to come.

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. As for Elsa offering Batty the box of fruits, I apologize for that, but I had nothing else in mind for that. As for the message at the end, you will figure that out later. Until then, please review!**


	26. Field Trip

**Hello all and welcome back to another chapter! Now before we begin, there are a few things I need to get off my chest.**

**The first thing, ****I am really behind at my other stories. And because of college, I am not only focus on my classes, but I only focused on this story and my other story, Kingdom Heart III: Armageddon. So, as of right now, my other stories, Disney University and Bioshock Infinite: Fallout, will be on hold until I find motivation to write them again. Sorry if you favored those stories. **

**Second, Season 3! OH MY GOD! SO MUCH FEELS! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT (spoilers if no one saw the last episode) THEY CUT OFF YANG'S ARM AND KILLED OFF PYRRHA! WHY?! I AM SO THANKFUL I AM STICKING TO MY ORIGINAL STORYLINE AND NOT FOLLOWING THE SERIES! I KNOW I AM MAKING CHANGES FOR THOSE TO BE OKAY!**

**Thirdly, I have updated things before episodes of Season 3 were being updated and there were a few things that caught my attention. In episode 3 It's a Brawl in the Family, Mercury gave us a brief mention that his father was a drinker. And in my story, I wrote off that Mercury's dad was an alcoholic! Please not I published that chapter WAY before the episode came out! Also, the last episode where Pyrrha fought against Cinder and died while wrote Cinder's trailer where she FOUGHT against Pyrrha and Pyrrha lost! And lastly, the Dragon Grimm! Even though my version is different from the series one, I swear to god, if Rooster Teeth names it The Chaos Bringer, I will totally flip!**

**Fourth, I know at the end of Episode 12, they gave us the villain Salem (who people believe it's her name), who believe is the Mother of the Grimm. Please note, and thank god, I will NOT include Salem. I have something else in mind.**

**Lastly, I will not, I repeat, I will NOT mention or include Fallout 4! I know that the game it out and I saw the gameplay. But please note that game happened 10 years AFTER Fallout 3 whereas the timeline between The Lone Dragonborn and RWBY: Enter the Lone Dragonborn is close to around 80 YEARS! So I will not include Fallout 4!**

**Hope that clears somethings us. Anyways, let us continue! And a little spoiler alert, there will be a guest appearance towards the end of the chapter!**

Chapter 21

Inside Ozpin's office, Ironwood was pacing back and forth while Ozpin was sitting behind his desk and Glynda was standing next to him. As Ironwood was pacing, he said "They were here…Ozpin, they were here!"

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Glynda said "We are very much aware of that. Thank you, James."

"Fantastic, you're aware," Ironwood said in a sarcastic tone, "Now are we going to do something about it or should we just stay the course and continue to ignore what's right in front of us?"

As the two of them continue to argue, Ozpin heard his computer beeping before he stood up and said "Come in."

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Ruby and Cinder walked out of it. As the two of them were in front of the professors, Cinder said "Sorry we are late, professors. Someone accidentally hit all the buttons on the way up here."

Ruby gave out a nervous smile and said "It wasn't me."

As Cinder silently laughed at Ruby, Ozpin said "Thank you for coming, you two. How are you both feeling?"

"Okay, I guess," Ruby said.

"We'd feel better if we caught that Bat Faunus," Cinder said as she rubs her ears, "My ears are still hurting."

Ironwood walked up to them and said "Ms. Rose, Ms. Fall, I feel it's appropriate to let you two know that I think what you did last night is exactly what being a huntress is all about. You recognized a threat, you took action and you did the very best you could."

As both Ruby and Cinder thanked him for the compliment, Ozpin said "Now, the general here has already informed us of the events that transpired last night. But now that you two rested we were wondering if you had anything to add."

Glynda then asked "Was there anyone else with him? Did he look familiar to you two at all?"

Nervous a bit, Ruby said "I…I don't know. He started to freak out when he saw us."

"I have never seen him before," Cinder said, "And like Ruby said, he was scared of us."

The professors all thought about it and Glynda said "A Bat Faunus…I have never heard such a thing. And why was he looking for?"

Ironwood then said "Probably something important if they were willing to knock out my soldiers."

Knowing the Bat Fauns might be involved with the White Fang, Ruby asked "Wait…you think this Faunus is connected to Torchwick and the White Fang?"

"It's possible," Ozpin replied, "But we still lack the required evidence to link the two together."

Wanting to inform them, Ruby said "Actually, I-I think I remember him saying something about a hideout or something in the Southeast. Just outside the kingdom."

As the professors, except for Ozpin who was smiling, looked at her in confusion, Cinder looks at her and thought _"Why did she say that? The Faunus never said anything…unless she wants to inform them of that. Clever girl."_

"But wait," Glynda said, "I thought you said he was only scared of…"

Cinder then said "Come to think of it, when he was screaming, he did say that while he was flying for his life."

"Thank you, Ms. Rose and Ms. Fall for your cooperation," Ozpin said, "Why don't you two go and spend some time with your teams? You have a big day ahead of you."

As Ruby nodded, Cinder said "Professor, I would like to make a request for my team's field trip."

Curious, Ozpin asked "And what request will that be?"

Cinder replied "Well, it regards to the mission you have given my team. My team discovered a…certain situation that involves in that ruin town Team CVFY was in. And we believe it might be connected to our mission. With your permission, we would like to go and investigate that town for clues."

Knowing what mission Cinder was talking about, Ozpin nodded and said "Very well, your request has been granted. I will speak with one of the professors to accompany your team."

"Thank you, professor," Cinder said, "We will head back to our teams."

As Ruby and Cinder were heading to the elevator, Ozpin said "And Ms. Fall and Ms. Rose."

When the two of them looked back, Ozpin said "Please try and be…discreet about this matter."

Once the two of them nodded, both Ruby and Cinder entered the elevator and headed to their rooms. After minutes of walking, Ruby and Cinder arrived at Team RWBY's room. When Ruby opened the door, Yang, Weiss, Blake, Mercury, Emerald and Blackheart were in the room waiting for them. The moment Ruby opens the door, everyone rushed to them and Yang asked "What happened?!"

Emerald then asked "Yeah, what happened?!"

Once Ruby and Cinder entered the room and explained what happened, Weiss said "That was a risky move."

However, Blake said "No, I think you handled it well."

"I hope so," Ruby said sadly.

Yang placed a hand on her shoulder and said "I'm sure everything will be alright, Ruby."

With Blackheart, Mercury and Emerald, Cinder said to them "So I have spoken to Ozpin and we have cleared to go to Sanctuary for our field trip."

"Great," Blackheart said, "Now all we need is to know is what Huntsmen will come with us."

Just then, Yang said "Oh, I know what will cheer you up."

When she walked up to a table and picked up a mail tube, everyone looks at her and Ruby asked "What's that?"

Yang replied "I don't know yet. Dad sent it to us, I thought we could open it together."

Ruby squealed and said "Oh! Something from home!"

Using her speed Sembalance, Ruby rushed towards Yang and was reaching for the mail tube. Curious, Emerald looks at Blackheart and asked "What's in the tube?"

Blackheart replied "Knowing my dad, it could be anything."

Just then, the bottom end of the tube opened and a cylinder object fell to the ground. When everyone looked down, they saw it was covered in black fur. Before anyone could pick it up, the object started to move on it's own. After a few seconds, the object 'popped' and turned into a small black/white corgi. After the little dog barked, Ruby and Yang jumped in joy, Weiss, Emerald and Mercury started in shock, Cinder stood there with her eyes widen, Blake leaps back in fear and Blackheart face-palmed. In joy, Ruby cheered "Zwei!"

As Ruby picked up Zwei and the dog started to lick her face, Blake cried "He sent a dog?!"

"In the mail?!" Weiss yelled in shock.

"How is that possible to fit that dog in a small mail tube?!" Emerald shouted.

As Ruby giggled at Zwei's licks, Yang said "Oh he does stuff like this all the time."

In a flash, Blake was on the top bunk bed and asked "Your father or your dog?"

As Weiss leans in at Zwei, she said "Are you telling me that this mangy, drooling mutt…"

When Zwei looked at Weiss with his puppy eyes, Weiss then said in a sweet tone "Is going to wive with us forevah? Oh yes he is yes he is! Oh isn't he adorable!"

As Weiss was petting Zwei, up on the bunk bed, Blake said "Please keep it away from my stuff."

As Zwei jumped out of Ruby's arms, the dog rushed towards Cinder and the others and stood on his hind legs as if he wants to be picked up. Seeing this, Cinder gently picked Zwei up and said in a sweet tone "Aww, aren't you sweet."

Zwei barked happily as he licked Cinder's face. While Cinder giggled, Emerald reached in, petted Zwei and said "Isn't he adorable! I wished we had a dog!"

Blackheart looks at Emerald and asked "Why didn't you get one?"

Emerald motions her thumb at Mercury and said "We got him instead."

"Hey!" Mercury protested.

Just then, Glynda's voice said through the speakers "Will all first year students please report to the amphitheater?"

After the announcement, Zwei jumped out of Cinder's arms and rushed towards where Blake was and was standing on his hind legs as if asking Blake to pick him up. But Blake refused Zwei as she silently hissed at him. Worried about Zwei, Weiss said "Well we can't leave him for a week."

Seeing a letter inside the tube, Yang takes it out and said "Look, there is a letter here. 'Dear girls and son, I've got to leave the island for a few days. So I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need. Love you all, Taiyang'."

When Zwei gave up on Blake, he rushed up to Yang and stood next to her as she turned the tube upside down and over a dozen of canned dog food came out of the small tube and onto Zwei. As the dog popped his head out, Emerald raised an eyebrow and asked "How the hell did your dad manage to fit all that in that tiny tube?"

Weiss then asked "And how is he supposed to eat all that?"

Once Yang shook the tube a bit, a can opener came out of the tube and landed near Zwei. As Yang threw the tube and letter away, she said "Well that settles it. Come on, everyone, Zwei will be here when we get back."

After Yang said that, everyone started to follow her to the amphitheater except for Ruby. Once everyone arrived at the amphitheater, Blackheart looks over and saw Ruby barely making it and was carrying a backpack. Along with Team RWBY and JCME, there was also Team AVGR and JNPR there with them. As Ruby placed her backpack near the others, on the stage, Glynda said "Quiet, Quiet please. Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin."

As Glynda stepped aside, Ozpin took the stage and said "Today we stand together, united: Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. The four kingdoms of Remnant. On this day nearly eighty years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, of greed and of oppression. A war that was about much more than where borders fell or who traded with whom. But about the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of which being the destruction of all forms of art and self-expression. As you all are well aware that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the core aspects of art itself. Color. It was their way to demonstrate that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, but neither would the generation to come. And it was a trend that is held to this very day. We encourage individuality, expressionism, and unity though diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsmen and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will be tasked with shadowing a professional huntsmen or huntress, on a mission. Some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days. Others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter which path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best."

After his speech, every student started to walk up to the hologram boards and started selecting a mission for their team. As Team RWBY went to go pick a mission, Arthur turns to the others and asked "So…what missions you guys plan on taking?"

"We don't know," Jaune said, "But let's go and pick one out."

As Jaune as his team went to pick their mission, Blackheart said "My team already selected a mission. We are to search some ruined town far north."

"Lame," Grif said, "Come on, let's hope we get a mission in the city. Somewhere close to that pizza place."

When Team AVGR left, Cinder looks at her teammates and asked "So…where to now?"

Emerald replied "Don't know."

Just then, Team RWBY walked up to them along with Ozpin. When the headmaster saw Team JCME, he said "Ah, there you are. I am here to tell you that your instructor is waiting for you at the loading pad."

"Thanks, professor," Blackheart said, "We'll head on ahead."

As Ozpin nodded, he walked away, leaving Team JCME and RWBY behind. When Ozpin was gone, Team JCME and RWBY made their way to the loading pads. But when they got there, they all gave off deadpan and disappointed looks. Before them was Professor Oobleck and Professor Port standing there, waiting for them.

Breaking the silence, Weiss looks over everyone and asked "So…who is getting who?"

Just then, Oobleck said "Team RWBY! Which one of you is ready to fight for their lives?!"

"Oh no," Mercury said, "That means we got Port."

"Great," Emerald whined, "This trip will be nothing more but story telling."

Walking up to Team JCME, Professor Port said "Ah! If it isn't Team JCME! Professor Ozpin told me about your mission and if we want to still have light at our side, we need to get going!"

"Yes!" Oobleck said, "Come Team RWBY, come with me and I will briefly explain our mission!"

Once Oobleck stopped talking, he zipped towards a nearby Bullhead. After Oobleck was gone, Blackheart turns to Ruby and Yang and said "Be careful, you two. And always look after each other."

As Ruby and Yang nodded, the three siblings hugged each other before heading to their own Bullheads and headed off to their destination.

* * *

"…and then I manage to slay that old Beowulf with nothing more than my bare hands," Professor Port said as he finished telling his story.

It was almost three hours since Professor Port and Team JCME left Beacon and was making their way to the ruin town of Sanctuary. While sitting away from Professor Port, Emerald places her hands over her ears and quietly said "Please god, I beg of you, make him stop."

Mercury wrapped his arm around her and said "No help is coming to us, babe."

Cinder then looked at Professor Port and asked "Professor, what exactly did Ozpin say to you about our mission?"

Professor Port replied "Well, Ozpin has informed me of your 'other' mission that involves the security of the Vytal Festival. But of all places why to this ruined town?"

As Team JCME all looked at each other, they all nodded and Cinder said "You see professor, after my fight against the Bat Faunus, there was a message on one of the screens. It said 'Remember Sanctuary'."

Emerald then said "And the ruined town that Team CVFY was in was called Sanctuary. I know it because I saw a burned down sign with Sanctuary on it."

"Hmm," Professor Port said, "And you think whoever is behind this is connected to this town?"

"It has to be," Blackheart said, "It's the only lead we have at the moment. I just hope we find what we are looking for."

After a few more minutes, the Bullhead arrived at the ruin city and hovered above the town. Once the doors opened, Team JCME and Professor Port jumped out of it and landed on the ground. As soon as they were off, the Bullhead took off. When the Bullhead was gone, Professor Port said "The pilot took the Bullhead somewhere safe in case we need to leave. Now then, young hunters, what's next?"

Blackheart looks around and said "I don't see any Grimm activity, so we are safe for now."

He then looks at Mercury and said "Merc, I want you to use your teleportation to teleport above the town and take pictures with your Scroll. I want a detail map of it."

When he said that, Mercury took out his Scroll and said "You got it."

As Mercury teleported into thin air, Blackheart turns to Cinder and Emerald and said "Cinder, since you can sense the Dust remains, I want you to look around the town with Emerald and mark the location down once Mercury is done. After you guys finish, I want you to look into every building and find clues."

Confused, Emerald asked "Clues to what?"

"Anything," Blackheart said, "Even if something is out of place, I want to know."

As both Cinder and Emerald nodded, Mercury teleported back and said "Got it."

"Good," Blackheart said, "I want you to give those pictures to Cinder, and once you do that, you and Port will not only look around for clues, but look out for any Grimm. That way we know so that we can be prepared."

As Professor Port nodded, Mercury gave him a death glare that said 'I hate you'. Cinder then looks at Blackheart and asked "And what are you going to do?"

Blackheart replied "I am going to the Town Hall and find records of people who use to live here. Maybe we'll find someone that connects to the third party."

"Like the Bat Faunus," Emerald said.

"Exactly," Blackheart said, "Okay guys, let's split up and be careful. We will meet back here in two hours."

When they all agreed, they all headed their different ways with their weapons at hand. Carrying his Daedric Rifle, Blackheart was making his way to the Town Hall. From his past experience living in the Capital Wasteland and Skyrim, it is to look through everything, including records. If this Bat Faunus placed the message about Sanctuary, then he would know what happen to this place. And if Blackheart found a file about him, then he would know who he is dealing with. But that made Blackheart more suspicious. From what Cinder and Ruby told him, the Bat Faunus was scare out of his mind, like he didn't want to be there. Which brought another thought into Blackheart's mind: the Bat Faunus was sent there to deliver that message. But who?

Once Blackheart reached the Town Hall, he quietly opens the door and proceeded into the building. Even though the town was deserted a long time ago, Blackheart knew that there was always danger lurking around the corner. Walking through the silence halls of the building, Blackheart began checking every room to find some records of the town. After spending almost 30 minutes, Blackheart arrived at the basement and found files and files of records. Opening one of the files, Blackheart skimmed through them, but it was already tiring after looking through files. Looking at the table in the far end with a computer, Blackheart sat down and turned on the computer. When the screen turned on, Blackheart began to look through the files on the computer. Once he found the records, he saw over 1,000 records of the people who use to live here. Sighing in frustration, Blackheart decided to download the records into his Dragon Gauntlet and look over them in time. As he connected the computer to his Dragon Gauntlet, he began downloading the records. While that happened, Blackheart's acute hearing picked up some movement upstairs. Since Cinder, Emerald, Mercury and Professor Port were outside, someone, or something was inside the building with him. After downloading the records, Blackheart unplugged the connection, held his Daedric Rifle and made his way upstairs.

Once he made it upstairs, Blackheart quickly looks around and saw nothing. Creeping through the dark hallways, Blackheart was seeing no one until he whispered **"****LAAS YAH NIR!"**

Using his Aura Whisper Shout, Blackheart saw no traces of Aura within the building. Before he was going to turn around, he felt the tip of a blade near the back of his neck and heard a woman's voice saying "Don't move or I'll slice my blade through your neck."

Blackheart chuckled and said "Like you can make do it in time."

He then shouted **"****FEIM!"**

Using a single word from his Become Ethereal Shout to turn his body ghost-like, Blackheart kneels down, turns around and shot a blast at the mysterious woman. Acting fast, the woman leaps back and used her red-bladed katana sword to slice through Blackheart's blast in half and the blasts exploded on the wall behind her. When Blackheart's body became whole, he now saw the woman before him: the woman had long wild black hair that reach to her lower back, red eyes that showed through a Grimm mask she was wearing, a black/red samurai outfit that was fitted to her body and a long red-bladed katana sword with a large barreled scabbard in her left hand.

Recovering from Blackheart's attack, the woman charged at him while he switched his weapon to his Daedric Sword and started blocking the woman's attack. As the woman swings her sword horizontally across Blackheart's head, he moves his head to dodge it and swings his sword at her, but the woman quickly moves out of the way. When the woman sheaths her sword, the chambers in her giant scabbard started to spin until they stopped.

As Blackheart stood his ground, the woman pulls out her sword, revealing the blade to be yellow, swings it at him and released lightning bolts at him. Focusing his Aura on his sword, Blackheart swings his Daedric Sword and release multiple slashes at the lightning bolts, canceling each other out. When the woman stopped her attack, Blackheart charged at her and swings his sword at her. But the woman blocks his attack and the two of them had their swords locked. Blackheart smirks at the woman and said "The outfit, the sword and the mask. I've only seen you in Qrow's old picture he carries around. Am I right, Raven?"

Finally calming down, both Blackheart and the woman slowly pulled their swords away from one another and the woman sheathed her sword away. She then grabbed her Grimm mask and takes it off, revealing the woman's face and showed that she looked almost exactly like Yang. Taking a deep breath, the woman, revealed as Raven, said "What are you doing here?"

Putting his sword away, Blackheart said "I should be asking you the same thing. I thought you were gone."

"In a way, I am," Raven said, "But you haven't answered my question."

Blackheart narrowed his eyes and said "Why should I tell you? You were never there for us. You were never there for Yang."

Hurt, Raven looks away and said "It's complicated."

"Complicated?" Blackheart asked, "How is leaving your daughter to the man you've been with and then disappearing complicated? You were family, Raven. Yang needed her mother."

Raven glared at him and said "And what do you know of family? I have been watching you all from a far and they took you in. You are not even blood related."

"It's more than that," Blackheart said, "It's more than just blood to make us family. It's the bond we share that makes us family. They could have left me out there or put me in an orphanage, but they took me in and treated me like family. You would understand that if you were part of it. And you know what? It's not too late to come back. Yang is desperately looking for you."

"Well she shouldn't," Raven said as she turns her back on him, "There are things I have done that I am not proud of."

"Like what?" Blackheart asked.

Raven took a deep breath and replied "Despite what I do of have done in the past, I am still a Huntress, wanting to make a world a better place…for my daughter and Ruby. But to do that…"

Realizing what she means, Blackheart said "You have to be on the other side."

Raven nodded and said "For the past few years, I have been looking into criminal activities and seeing anything that would bring harm to the kingdoms. Recently, I am part of something big."

"How big?" Blackheart asked.

Raven replied "I don't know. Roman is keeping us all in the dark. The only person he trusts is some girl barely Ruby's age. Strange girl, has pink hair on one side and brown on the other side. I think she is mute. Anyways, he has been leading the White Fang down Southeast."

"I know," Blackheart said, "But what is their plan?"

"Beats me," Raven said, "But I know this…with all the Dust he has robbed, it looks like he is going to war."

"I get that feeling," Blackheart said, "And what do you know of another group working with them?"

Raven looks at him and replied "They are a bigger mystery. I know that they are the ones behind it all: the robberies, the White Fang and the stolen military property."

Blackheart then asked "And what about Black Dust?"

Confused, Raven asked "Black Dust?"

Blackheart replied "Dust that turns you into a Grimm?"

Shocked, Raven gasped and said "There's such a thing?! I've never heard of it!"

"I know, right?" Blackheart said, "We encountered a Faunus who used it and transformed into a Grimm. He became faster and stronger."

"Well, I don't know where they got them," Raven said, "But this sounds dangerous."

As she took out her Scroll and looks at the time, she said "I have to go. There is a train I have to catch."

When Raven took out her sword, Blackheart placed his hand on her shoulder and said "It's not too late, Raven. There is still time to make up with Yang. She needs you, Raven. She needs her mother."

Raven sighed sadly and said "I wish…but it's already too late for me."

As Raven pulls her shoulder away from him, she swings her sword and created a black/red portal. When she begins walking towards it, she stops, turns around and said "Can…Can you tell Yang something?"

Blackheart nodded as Raven said "Can you tell her…tell her I'm proud of her. Of her being a Huntress…and for looking after her sister. And please…look after them."

After she said that, Raven stepped into the portal and disappeared. Once she was gone, the doors of the building opened and revealed Cinder and Emerald. Worried, Cinder asked "We heard you were in trouble, what happened?"

Shaking his head a bit, Blackheart said "Don't worry, false alarm."

"You sure?" Emerald asked.

"Positive," Blackheart said as he looks at them, "You guys found anything?"

Both Cinder and Emerald gave him a sad look and Cinder said "There…There is something you should see."

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Yes people, Raven made her guest appearance in this chapter! Don't worry, she will appear later on! Next time, The Breach! Until then, please review!**


	27. The Breach

**Surprise! That's right! This is another update! Today marks the one year anniversary of RWBY: Enter the Dragonborn! So, aside from updating this chapter, please feel free to drop a question and I will answer them in the next chapter! And, to sweeten this update, I am going to give you all a special! I will…show you all my future Arcs for my story! That's right, you will all see what arcs will happened from this point on! The arcs will be shown at the end of this chapter! Now, let us start this chapter!**

Chapter 22

Once everyone was settled in a secured building, Blackheart looks at Cinder and asked "What do you have for us?"

Nodding in agreement, Cinder pulls out her Scroll and said "Me and Emerald did what you asked and went around the town to find Dust remains. What we found…it wasn't what we were expecting."

As Cinder held her Scroll forwards, a large hologram image of the town map appeared and Emerald said "The dots indicate the Dust remains we discovered."

When one red dot appeared a few feet where they originally landed, Cinder said "And this…this is the rest of them."

The moment Cinder pressed a button, a lot of red dots appeared on the screen. Most of them were on the streets while some were on the buildings. Seeing this, Professor Port asked "And what does this mean?"

"It means something containing Dust must have been the cause of this town's destruction," Cinder said, "There were heavy remains of red Dust in all the area."

Shocked at this discovery, Blackheart asked "What could have done this?"

Mercury then said "I know of only one thing."

As everyone looked at him, Mercury motions his finger at the dotted areas and said "Notice how every dot is almost a blocks apart from one another. Even though some are closer than others, the radius is almost a blocks. And the only weapon that has that kind of power is the Dust Bomb."

Shocked, Professor Port said "You don't think this town was destroyed by Dust Bombs! That's preposterous! The only people authorized to use such weapon is the military!"

Thinking, Cinder said "What if this is a conspiracy going on here? I mean, the military could easily cover this up. But…how would the Bat Faunus know about this town?"

Blackheart then said "Either he found out about it or…"

Catching on, Emerald said "Or…he's a survivor."

Professor Port then said "Even if you say is true, then why not report it?"

Mercury then said "Then the military would come up with some horrible excuse to cover it up. Hey guys…"

When everyone looked at him, Mercury said "What if…this whole thing, the White Fang and all the Dust, is just one big revenge plot?"

Everyone thought about it and Blackheart replied "Want to show our kingdoms are defenseless, along with the White Fang and Roman, I guess this is a revenge plot. The only question is: Who's pulling the strings?"

Looking outside, Cinder saw that it was close to night and said "Well…we should get some sleep. Night is coming and we need our rest."

Professor Port got up and said "Very well, we should all take our rest. You four will decide who will take the first shift. Sleep well."

When Professor Port left to rest, Blackheart summon his Daedric Rifle and said "I will take the first shift and…"

Just then, Emerald slapped the backside of his head and said "Oh no, the last time you did that, you ended up taking the entire night shift. I'll take on the first shift, then Mercury, then Cinder and then you. Now hurry up and get to sleep."

As Emerald sat at an open window and took out her Desert Storms pistol, she just was on the lookout for any Grimm. Shaking his head while smiling, Blackheart reached for his Dragon Gauntlet and pressed the buttons until four sleeping bags appeared. Cinder, Blackheart and Mercury got into their sleeping bags and they fell asleep.

* * *

Blackheart slowly woke up and rubbed his eyes. As he sat up, he looks at the time on his Dragon Gauntlet and saw it was almost 6 in the morning. Looking at the window, he saw Cinder sitting on the edge of the window. Smiling, Blackheart slowly got up, walked up to her and kissed her head. Smiling at Blackheart's kiss, Cinder looks at him and said "Hey you."

She then leans up and kisses him on the lips. As Blackheart kissed her back, the two of them stopped and Blackheart said "Hey beautiful."

As Cinder blushed, she looked outside and said "Lovely morning, isn't it?"

When Blackheart sat on the edge of the window and looked up, he said "Sure is. But not as beautiful as you."

Cinder smiled as she slightly tapped his shoulder. As the two of them stared into each other's' eyes, Blackheart's Scroll started to ring. Wanting to know who was calling him this morning, Blackheart takes it out and saw an image of Yang. Worried, Blackheart opens it and said "Yang, what is it?"

On the Scroll, Yang's voice cried "Bro! You have to go to the city!"

"Yang, calm down," Blackheart said, "What's wrong?"

Yang replied "We found Roman! He's…"

Just then, the connection was cut off. Blackheart looks at Cinder and said "We have to go, now."

Nodding in agreement, Cinder rushed up to Mercury and Emerald and woke them up. The two of them groan and Emerald said "Why are you waking us up?"

"We got trouble," Cinder said, "We need to head back to the city. Roman is attacking there."

Alerted, both Mercury and Emerald got up and rushed around to find Professor Port. Once they found Professor Port, they work him up and the professor asked "What is going on here?"

Mercury replied "Attack on the city, we have to go now."

Getting his stuff, Professor Port called on the pilot and the Bullhead was already outside. After getting in, the Bullhead turned towards the direction of the city and flew towards it. Afraid, Emerald said "We are not going to make it in time! It will take three hours to get there and it will be too late!"

Blackheart slammed his fist to the wall and shouted "Damn it! We have to get there now!"

As everyone sighed, Mercury sat up and said "Okay, Johnny, I need your help."

Confused, Blackheart got up and asked "Help with what?"

As Mercury grab hold on the railing of the Bullhead, he said "I want you to transfer as much Aura as you can into me, that way, I can use my Sembalance to teleport us to the city."

Shocked, Cinder and Emerald stood up and Emerald shouted "You can't do that! You can only teleport in short distances! If you teleport in long distances, you can damage your body!"

"It's the risk I'll take," Mercury said, "Come on, boss."

Nodding, Blackheart placed his right hand on Mercury's back and began to transfer his Aura to him. As Mercury began to feel his Aura increasing, Mercury said "You all better hold onto something!"

Listening to his advice, Cinder, Emerald and Professor Port held onto their seats, the pilot held onto the stirring wheel and Blackheart held tightly on the railing. Focusing his Sembalance, Mercury used his teleportation and he manages to teleport himself, the Bullhead and everyone in it straight into the city. Panting heavily, Mercury fell on his knees and Emerald rushed up to him and helped him up. Once she helped him up, Emerald asked in a concern way "Are you okay?"

When Mercury nodded, Emerald said "Good."

She then slaps him across his face. Mercury then cried "Ow!"

"It's what you get for making me worry, you ass!" Emerald shouted.

While Mercury and Emerald were arguing, Blackheart opened the doors of the Bullhead and looked down on the city. Blackheart was expecting some sort of attack, but the city looked peaceful. There were some people walking in the town center. Confused by this, Blackheart said "I don't get it. Yang said the town is in trouble, but everything seems fine."

All of a sudden, there was a huge explosion near one of the buildings and send giant cinderblocks flying everywhere. When the smoke cleared, they saw a crashed train along with Team RWBY getting up. Wanting to go check on them, before Blackheart was going to check on them, Grimm began to emerge from the hole the explosion caused! Looking over, Cinder said "Oh no! Grimm are coming into the city!"

"And everyone is in trouble," Mercury said, "Let's go in and help them."

When everyone agreed, Team JCME and Professor Port all jumped from the Bullhead and landed on the streets. When they all look over, the saw Beowolves, Ursi, Deathstalkers, Creepers and a few Nevermores flying over the city! Wanting to make sure his sisters were alright, Blackheart rushes over to Team RWBY, helped Yang and Ruby up while Emerald helped Weiss up and Mercury helped Blake, Blackheart asked "What happened?"

Ruby shook her head and said "Roman had this train with explosives that blew holes in a cavern and brought the Grimm here."

Confused by this, Emerald said "That doesn't make sense, give us the long version."

"Uh that was the long version!" Ruby cried, "The short version is we need to defeat the Grimm!"

"She is right," Port said as he looks around, "Where is Oobleck?"

Blake replied "He stayed behind taking care of the White Fang. But right now, we have to save these people."

"Very well," Port said as he took out his blunderaxe, "Now, let us catch us some prey!"

Once Professor Port said that, everyone began to take out their weapons. As the Grimm were charging at them, Team RWBY rushed to one area containing Grimm. While Ruby was using Crescent Rose to slice through Beowolves, Weiss was using her Myrtenaster to slice Creepers while using he Glyphs to increase her speed and attacks. Blake was slashing the Beowolves with her Gambol Shroud and Yang was punching Ursi in the stomachs with her Ember Celica.

Blackheart looked at his team and said "Alright guys, time to test out our team-combos."

He then looks at Mercury and Emerald and said "Hit and Run!"

Nodding, Emerald leaps into the air on top of Mercury and used her Wind Sembalance to create a tornado around them. As the speed of the tornado picked up, Mercury began to break-dance while using his Flying Hermes shotgun boots to fire bullets. As he did that, the bullets went along with the currents of the tornado, and when it was ready, Emerald swings her arms and the bullets flew towards the Grimm covered in wind and shot the Grimms through their chest area and heads and killed them on the spot. Once the Grimm were dead, a few Beowolves were rushing towards them. Blackheart then looks at Cinder and said "Dragon Fire."

Nodding in agreement, Cinder spread her arms and her sleeves began to glow brightly. When the Beowolves were in range, Cinder released a massive fireball while Blackheart shouted **"FUS RO DAH!"**

With his Relenting Force Shout combined with Cinder's fireball, it created a massive force of fire that not only knocked the Beowolves back, but also burned them alive. With the scorched corpse lying around, Ursi began to creep towards him. Blackheart looks over at Mercury and said "Heavy Metal."

Smirking, Mercury rushed up to Blackheart, grabbed his right shoulder and teleport into the air above the Ursi. As Blackheart changed into this Daedric Brotherhood Armor, Mercury lets go and Blackheart was falling to the ground. Channeling his Aura to his armor, once he was close to the ground, Blackheart slammed his right fist to the ground and released a powerful shockwave that knocked the Ursi away from them. As the Ursi were knocked away, Blackheart looks at Emerald and Cinder and said "Blazing Winds."

Nodding in agreement, Emerald took out her pistols, turned them into kamas and swings them, creating mini-tornados at the Grimm. Seeing the tornados, Cinder waves her hands and fired fireballs at them, creating fire tornados that sucked in any Grimm and burning them. Once the attacks were done, Mercury appeared and Blackheart said "Alright, let's try a double combo: Scorching Metal and Desert Heat."

Nodding, Cinder opened a few vials while Emerald transformed her kamas into pistols. While Blackheart took out his Daedric Pistols, Cinder used her Dust to merge it with the ground, and in seconds, created giant concrete balls with fire Dust in them. As the Ursi were recovering, Team JCME launched their attacks: which Mercury used his shotgun boots to shot the concrete at the Grimm while they exploded at kill the Grimm, Blackheart and Emerald fired their pistols and were shooting the Grimm in the heads. Once that was all clear, there were more Grimm coming, including a King Taijitu.

As Team JCME got into position, they heard a giant explosion near them. When they look over, they saw Nora soaring through the air on her hammer, and when she was near the King Taijitu, she slammed her hammer on the head, crushing it's skull! When Nora landed, Jaune and Ren were already on the ground near her and Pyrrha landed and said "Let's do this!"

When Team JNPR rushed into the battle, Nora was using her Magnhild hammer to smash a Creeper, Ren used his Storm Flower pistols to shot Beowolves, Pyrrha was using her sword and shield to defend herself while slashing through the Grimm and Jaune, surprisingly, was taking on an Ursa by himself and manages to defeat it. Off to the side, Sun and Neptune were standing there and Sun pulled out a badge and said "Nobody move, Junior Detectives!"

Neptune then took his out and said "We got badges so you know it's official."

As the two of them fist-bumped each other, that is when the Atlas warships began to come in and dropped dozens of Atlesian Knights carrying laser rifles. Once they landed on the ground, the Atlesian Knight began firing their rifles at the Grimm, killing some before the Grimm took out some. The warship then locked onto the Nevermores and began shooting the giant birds out of the skies. Just then, a broken Atlesian Paladin emerged from the hole, and when it leaned on the edge, Zwei jumped off the Paladin and headbutted a Beowolf. When Zwei landed, a Bullhead came out of nowhere and Team AVGR was inside before jumping out of the Bullhead and landed to the ground. Arthur held up his Righteous Glory gauntlets and said "We came in just in time."

As he fired bullets at the Grimm and killed them, Grif held his Berserker's Claws and began using his axe to slice through the Ursi and said "Damn these things! Won't they give up?!"

When a few Creepers were about to attack Grif, Victor held his Twin Devil pistols, used his Target Eye Sembalance to fire bullets at the Creepers' weak spots and killed them. Victor whistled and said "Oh wee! It's like shooting fish in a barrel!"

Gripping his Way to Dusk sword, Riku rushed towards a crowd of Grimm, swings his sword while releasing lightning from his sword and cuts the Grimm, either separating their upper bodies from their lower, decapitating them or slicing off limbs. Once he was done, Riku said "These things just need to die."

As Oobleck appeared while Zwei was with him, Professor Port was near him and the two of them used their weapons to fire blasts at the remaining Grimm. Emerging from the Bullhead Team AVGR was in, Glynda Goodwitch walks up to the hole, waves her riding crop and used her powers to fix up the hole, keeping the Grimm out. Once everything is all settled, everyone relaxed. The battle was over.

As everyone was gathering at the town square, Emerald noticed a few people walking towards them. Looking closely, her eyes widen when she saw Sheeva Redskin and Montezuma walking towards them with Roman Torchwick with his hand bound! As Montezuma shoved Roman, Roman gave him a dirty look and said "Hey! Watch the suit, freak!"

When a Bullhead landed, a few Atlesian Knights came and took Roman into the Bullhead and flew towards the warship where Ironwood was in. Curious, Ruby looks at Sheeva and Montezuma and asked "How did you two get here?"

Sheeva replied "We have our ways. Come, Montezuma."

When the two of them turned around, they walked away. Once they were gone, Grif said "Yay, we saved the city. Come on, let's go to Fat Tony's Pizza to celebrate."

Looking around, Yang gave Grif a sad smile and said "Uh, Grif?"

When she points at a destroyed building, Grid saw and his eyes widen in horror when he saw the building was Fat Tony's. Grif fell to his knees and screamed "No! Nohohohoo!"

"Wow," Weiss said, "He's more dramatic than Ruby when her cookies ran out."

Ruby sadly shook her head and said "Those were dark times for me."

* * *

After getting a ride to Beacon, Team JCME, RWBY, JNPR and AVGR headed to their dorms to rest for the remainder of the day for their hard work. When Team AVGR and JNPR said their goodbyes for a while and headed to their room, Blackheart looks over at Yang and said to his teammates "Hey, why don't you guys head inside. I'll go talk to Ozpin about what we found."

Cinder looks at him and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said as he kissed her forehead, "Just get some rest. You guys earned it."

Cinder, Mercury and Emerald smiled as they headed to their room. Once they were inside, Blackheart turns to Team RWBY's room, saw Yang barely going in and said "Hey Yang, I need to talk to you for a bit."

Curious, Yang turns to him and said "Sure, what is it?"

Walking up to her, Blackheart slowly closed the door and said "I don't want you to freak out or anything with what I am about to tell you."

Yang rolled her eyes and said "Please bro, there is nothing you can say that will freak me…"

Blackheart interrupted her and said "I met your mother."

When Blackheart said that, Yang stood there stunned, and after getting her head together, Yang asked "W-What? You saw her? When?"

Blackheart replied "Yesterday when me and my team went on our mission."

Yang then asked in a demanding way while her eyes turned red "Do they know too?"

Being calmed, Blackheart said "No, just me."

While her eyes changed back to lilac, Yang asked "Was it really her?"

Blackheart nodded and said "The outfit, the sword and the mask…it was her."

Yang sighed sadly as she looks down and said "I saw her too…"

Blackheart then said "In the train?"

Shocked, when Yang looked at him, he said "She told me she had a train to catch. I think it was the same one you guys were on."

"But…But why didn't she say anything to me yet talked to you?" Yang asked sadly, "She…She doesn't care or something?"

Blackheart placed his hand on her shoulder and said "No Yang. She's just afraid of what you'll think of her when you find out the things she done."

"I don't care about that," Yang said, "All I care about is why she left."

"You'll know," Blackheart said, "And she wanted me to tell you something."

Curious, as Yang listened, he said "She says she proud of you, training to be Huntress and looking after Ruby."

When Blackheart said that, Yang softly smiled, knowing her own mother said that about her. She then leans on Blackheart and hugs him. Smiling, Blackheart hugs Yang back and he felt some tears coming down from Yang's eyes. It was rare to see Yang like that, but Blackheart was there in case Yang needs some comfort. After Yang finished crying and hugging, she wiped her tears and said "Thanks bro, just wish I can see her."

"And you will one day," Blackheart said, "But right now, you need to get some rest. Now go, shoo."

Yang laughed as she went to her room and closed the door. Once she went to her room to rest, Blackheart made his way to Ozpin's office. After getting on the elevator and went up to Ozpin's office, the doors opened and entered the headmaster's office. When Blackheart entered the office, he saw Ozpin with his back turned and was looking out the window. Hearing Blackheart coming in, Ozpin turns around and said "Ah, Mr. Dragonborn. I see your mission was a success?"

Blackheart nodded and said "It was, but you don't look pleased. What's wrong?"

Ozpin stood there silent and said "The Council had me removed from security for the Vytal Festival and placed Ironwood in charge."

"What?" Blackheart asked, "They can't do that."

Ozpin sighed, sat down and said "It doesn't matter now. Now, what have you found?"

Blackheart replied "Well, we can say this, the town wasn't destroyed by the Grimm."

Curious, Ozpin asked "Why is that?"

Blackheart said "Cinder found Dust remains throughout the city. Mercury thinks that the remains might have come from a Dust Bomb."

"A town destroyed by Dust Bombs?" Ozpin asked, "And do you know the name of this town?"

Blackheart replied "Emerald said it was called Sanctuary."

When Blackheart said that, Ozpin stiffened up a bit and asked "And…how did she know that?"

Blackheart noticed him stiffened up and said "She saw a burned down sign with the name on it."

"And how is it connected to your mission?" Ozpin asked.

Blackheart rubs his head and said "Well…when that Bat Faunus infiltrated the CCT, Cinder said he left a message. It said 'Remember Sanctuary'."

Once Blackheart said that, Ozpin stiffened up more and just sat there quiet. A bit worried, Blackheart asked "Ozpin, are you alright? It looks like you didn't like what you heard."

Shaking his head a bit, Ozpin smiled a bit and said "No, it is alright. You can head back to your team. And thank you for this information, but be sure to be on the lookout for anything else."

Blackheart looks at Ozpin suspiciously and thought _"He's hiding something. But what is it?"_

He then said "Alright, Ozpin. I am going to head back to my team. They are tired from all the action today."

Ozpin chuckled and said "Very well, you are dismissed."

When Blackheart nodded, he headed to the elevator and made his way back to his dorm room. Once Blackheart was gone, Ozpin turned his seat around until he was staring out the window and looks at the warship that Ironwood was in. His eyes narrowed his eyes and said "Well James…looks like your past has returned."

When Blackheart returned to his dorm room and opened it, he smiled as he saw his teammates asleep, especially Cinder asleep while hugging a pillow. Smiling at Cinder sleeping, Blackheart sat on a chair, looked at his Dragon Gauntlet and began looking through the records he downloaded back in Sanctuary.

* * *

On top of one of the buildings at Vale City, Elsa, Montezuma, Sheeva, Sephiroth, Kannon, Vaan, Balenton and Otengui were all looking over at the city after the breach of the Grimm. While Elsa was looking at the town square, Sephiroth crossed his arms and said "That was the most awful ruined plan I have even in all my years. Those pesky girls ruined our plan."

Kannon cracked his neck and said "That girl, Ruby Rose, is something else. Something about her stands out."

Vaan's head twitched and said in a calm tone "No matter, is the plan still continuing?"

After looking over the city, Elsa looks at her followers and said "Of course. All we have to do is retrieve the White Fang members that are still trapped down in the tunnels. Let's be thankful the Grimm haven't devour them."

"I'm surprised that they are still willing to work with us," Balenton said, "You think they'll listen to us?"

Behind them, a figure walked towards them. This figure was wearing a black tight undersuit that covered their entire body except for his hands and head, white armor on his chest that was bulky, white armbands, white boots, white belt and a Grimm mask with red markings. There was a White Fang insignia on the front of the chest armor. They figure was a male Lion Faunus who had golden mane on his head, orange eyes behind the Grimm mask, fangs and finger claws. This Lion Faunus was the leader of the White Fang: Leonidas Lionheart.

The Leader of the White Fang stood near them and said in a deep voice "No…but they will listen to me."

**Dun Dun Dun! That is it! I hope you all like Team JCME's combo names! It was hard coming up with the names, but I hope you all like that! Also, I added the scene where Blackheart tells Yang about her mom because, let's be honest, we all wanted to see that! And yes! Leonidas made his first appearance! Yes, it should have been Adam, but you all need to know how Leonidas looks like! Anyways, as promised, I am going to reveal my future arcs! Here they are!**

**The Grey Wolf Arc  
Tournament Arc (the tournament fights)  
Invasion Arc (the Grimm invasion)  
White Fang Arc  
Android Arc  
Winter Arc  
Grimm Arc  
Summer Arc**

**There it is! Those are the arcs that will be included in the story! Hope you are all ready for them! Until then, drop a question and see you all later!**


	28. Enter the Crimson Menace!

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter! Before we start, I am going to answer a few questions:**

**First, I know someone mentioned that I DID do a mention of Fallout 4 when I introduced Sanctuary into my story, and in the game, the main character did live in a place called Sanctuary. Let me explain, I already named the town WAY before Fallout 4 came out. It's true. So…yeah**

**From CiroArmagedon, yes Adam is going to appear later on in the story.**

**From Justus80, no they are not in the same timeline. They are two different timelines. Hope that answers that**

**Surprisingly, that is all the questions answered. If you all have any more questions, please drop a review.**

**Now for this chapter, I had help from someone and inspired me to create a new OC. Yes, I know someone told me that creating too many OCs is not fun, but hey, it's not only my story, but I want our heroes to face new enemies and make new allies. Anyways, I had help from a good friend (Who is constantly annoying me. Yes! I am talking to you!) and will hope this character will appear later on! Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 23

It has been almost two days since The Breach and everyone was settling in their dorm room resting and training for the Vytal Festival, which was almost a week away! So everyone was pushing themselves to the limit for when the tournament begins. In the courtyard of Beacon, Blackheart and his teammates were laying on the grass relaxing and looking up in the sky. As Cinder sighed, she said "This is nice, all of us relaxing before the tournament."

"I know," Emerald said, "Only a week away, I wonder what first place prize is."

Mercury replied "I bet you it's going to be a trophy. Nothing special."

Blackheart then said "Other than the fact that the winner is representing their kingdom."

Emerald said "All we know that that the tournament is divided into three brackets: Teams, Doubles and Singles. So, even if we win, one of us will have to fight in the finals."

Mercury then said "Let's pick Johnny, he's the one who can wipe the competition."

As Blackheart rolled his eyes, a voice behind them said "Hey guys."

Hearing the voice, they all sat up and saw Team JNPR standing behind them. Cinder waves at them and said "Hello, what are you guys planning on doing today?"

Nora replied "Well, we figure to go out to some stores, the ones that aren't destroyed, buy some cool stuff, go eat someone and watch a movie!"

Jaune looks at them and asked "Want to join?"

Team JCME looked at each other and Blackheart said "Well, we got free time to kill. What you guys think?"

Mercury shook his head and said "Sorry, but I got plans that involves reading stacks of unread comic books."

Emerald then said "And me and Cinder plan on calling the folks and telling them what's happened and want to make sure we're okay."

As Cinder gave them a sad smile, Blackheart looks at Team JNPR and said "Well…I'm free then, I'll come."

As Nora cheered while Ren calmed her down, Pyrrha said "That sounds exciting."

When Blackheart looks back at his teammates, he said "I'll be back later."

As his teammates nodded, Blackheart gave Cinder a kiss on the lips before going with Team JNPR to the city. After a ride on the ship, Team JNPR and Blackheart arrived at the city. Although the construction of the city was heavily damaged, there were buildings still intact and were open for business. After walking for a few minutes, Blackheart looks over and asked "So are you guys ready for the tournament?"

Everyone nodded and Ren said "We are confident that we will move on to the finals."

Nora nodded and said "That's right! I mean, we have a renowned fighter, what's basically a ninja, I can bench 10 of me! And Jaune…uh…we haven't gotten in trouble for a while now, Glynda hardly yells at us anymore and…well…Jaune!"

Blackheart has to admit, even though Jaune has improved a lot and his Aura is getting better, he is still lacking any fighting skills and, from what Blackheart understands, has no Sembalance. Even though there are a few Huntsmen and Huntresses lack a Sembalance, Blackheart is curious to what Jaune's Sembalance is. Blackheart looks at Jaune and said "Are you going to take that from her?"

Jaune waves his hand and said "She's not wrong."

"I'm just kidding!" Nora said, "So, what should we do?!"

Before anyone could say anything, Pyrrha said "Actually, I want to talk to John for a while."

"Uh…" Jaune said, "Why me?"

Pyrrha shook her head and said "No, I mean Jonathan. We'll be right back."

Without saying another word, Pyrrha grabbed Blackheart's hand and the two of them took off and turned a corner. Confused, Jaune looks at Ren and Nora and asked "Do you know what's that was about?"

Both Nora and Ren shrugged and the three of them walked into the nearest open store.

* * *

"What a mess. To think the Grimm invaded this city days ago."

Standing on top of one of the buildings, a TALL figure was standing over and looking at the city. While looking at the state the city was in, the figure said "I wonder how Roman got the Grimm into the city. What resources did he have to pull this off? It's not like…"

Out of the corner of their eye, the figure looks down and saw Pyrrha pulling Blackheart into an alleyway. Smirking, the figure said "Well, Well, looks like Pyrrha is here. Along with that Jonathan Dragonborn guy. I guess it's time to have some fun while I'm here."

Once the figure said that, it started to leap across the buildings to reach Pyrrha and Blackheart.

* * *

Once Pyrrha finished dragging Blackheart into the alley, Blackheart rolled his arm and said "Man, next time, give me a warning before pulling my arm."

Pyrrha gave him a nervous smile and said "Sorry, I…I needed to talk to you."

Curious, Blackheart asked "About what?"

Pyrrha blushed and said "I was wondering, how did you and Cinder…you know…get together?"

Confused by what she was asking, Blackheart replied "Well, I know she somehow tricked me into asking her out on a date. Then, we went to a faire, got on some rides, had a good time, and one thing lead to another, we were a couple. It's weird, I know, but it happened. Why do you want to know?"

Blushing more, Pyrrha said "Well…I was just curious and…"

Now knowing what she was meaning, Blackheart said "Oh I get it. You want my advice on how to get with Jaune, right?"

When Blackheart said that, Pyrrha blushed more and said "Uh…what? No, I was just…"

"Pyrrha," Blackheart said, "It's pretty obvious that you are falling for the guy. Me and Mercury already caught up on that."

As Pyrrha looked at the ground, placed her hands behind her and softly kicks the ground, Blackheart said "But out of curiosity, why do you like the guy? I'm not being rude here, but why?"

Pyrrha replied "Well…do you know what it's like to be in the spotlight for a long time and be notice by everyone? When I met Jaune for the first time, he didn't know who I was. I thought…it could be a fresh start to start a friendship."

She then said "But, the more time I get to know him and what's he capable of if he trains hard, I…I guess I was starting to fall more him."

Blackheart was a bit surprised by this. Sure Pyrrha was athletic, skilled and beautiful and Jaune is…Jaune…but for her to fall in love with Jaune? It almost sounds like a cheesy romantic movie. Blackheart then asked "So…what is your plan to ask him to be your boyfriend?"

Blushing madly, Pyrrha said "I-I don't know…yet."

Blackheart smiled as he patted her back and said "You'll figure it out."

As Pyrrha smiled, a voice above them said "Well, look at what we have here."

Alerted, both Pyrrha and Blackheart looks around to find the source of the voice. Their search was over when a figure landed in front of and, to their surprise, caused a small tremble. When Pyrrha and Blackheart got a good look at the figure, their eyes widen in surprise. The figure was standing over 9 ft. tall and was wearing high-tech, bulky armor that cover their entire body and was coal-grey, had hash marks on the armor, wound the neck side of the helmet, shoulders and thighs the left shoulder pad was crimson red along with the knee pads, red thigh pads, their chest area had a painting of a red skull and the visor of their helmet was metallic silver and almost covered the helmet, which the helmet reminded Blackheart of his old Brotherhood armor. They had a large Kukri knife on their left shoulder blade and had a rifle on their back that was a mixture of a rifle and shotgun.

Looking up and down at the mysterious figure, Blackheart asked "Who the hell are you?"

The figure laughed and said in a male voice "I am the Crimson Menace. The Deadliest Mercenary in Remnant."

Blackheart huffed and said "What do you want?"

The Crimson Menace motions his head at Pyrrha and said "Some alone time with the girl. Now, be a good boy and leave us alone."

Blackheart reaches for his Dragon Gauntlet, takes out his Daedric Sword and said "You wish!"

He then charged at The Crimson Menace, and when he swings his sword at the mercenary's armor and, to Blackheart's shock, it stopped. The Daedric Sword didn't even slice through The Crimson Menace's armor. The Crimson Menace laughed as he grabbed Blackheart's armor, swings him over him and throws Blackheart far away from him. Seeing The Crimson Menace throw Blackheart flying away, Pyrrha's eyes widen as she used her Sembalance at least pin the mercenary's armor to the wall. However, The Crimson Menace starts to struggle and was resisting a bit. As he held his left hand out, his hand started to glow red while Pyrrha's armor started to turn red, and with a powerful wave of his hand, Pyrrha screamed as she was flung to the wall and was pinned there.

As Pyrrha was struggling, she thought _"He…He uses Polarity?! But…But how?!"_

The Crimson Menace walks up to Pyrrha and said "You've good, but you still have a lot of training to do Red."

Pyrrha glared at him and said "What do you want?"

The Crimson Menace laughed and said "I am hurt, Py. You don't remember me? It's me, Magnus."

When The Crimson Menace told her his name, Pyrrha's eyes widen in fear and said "No…it's…it's impossible! They said you were dead!"

The Crimson Menace, who is identified as Magnus, laughed and said "They lied about that. But if you knew what happened to me, you'd be pissed too."

As Pyrrha was struggling, she said "And why show up now? Why come back?"

Magnus laughed and said "Didn't you hear me? After what happened to me, I switched my line of work to a mercenary. And to honest, it's far better than what I have done before."

Pyrrha glared her eyes and said "But why?! You were a great warrior! I looked up to you! Why turn your back on all of that?!"

Magnus looks down, shook his head and said "Like I said, you will be pissed if you knew what happened."

All of a sudden, a red blast of energy appeared and landed a hit on Magnus' helmet. Losing his focus, Magnus released his hold on Pyrrha and she landed on the ground. When she turns to the source of the blast, she saw Blackheart holding his Daedric Rifle. Walking towards Pyrrha and helped her up, Blackheart asked "You okay?"

Pyrrha nodded as Magnus looks at Blackheart and said "Oh ho, you really asked for it this time."

Magnus then reached for his rifle and said "Me and Pryor here will wipe the floor with you."

Aiming his rifle, which was called Pryor, Magnus fired his weapon while Blackheart and Pyrrha were dodging the bullets. Seeing a clear opening, Blackheart aims his Daedric Rifle and fires his rifle. While Blackheart was firing his rifle, he said "Pyrrha, go and find your teammates. Go!"

Nodding, Pyrrha rushed out of the alleyway to find her teammates. Once she was gone, Blackheart was focused on Magnus and said "Bring it, asshole."

Magnus chuckled and said "Oh now you asked for it, punk."

As Magnus charged at him, Blackheart reached for his Dragon Gauntlet and is now wearing his Daedric Brotherhood Armor. After that, Blackheart then charged at Magnus.

* * *

As Pyrrha ran to the street, she looks over and saw Nora, Jaune and Ren coming out of a store along with Team RWBY, who were in the city before Team JNPR and Blackehart arrived. When everyone saw Pyrrha, Jaune said "Pyrrha, what's wrong? Where's Jonathan?"

"We got trouble," Pyrrha said, "Jonathan is in trouble and we need to help him."

"Pst," Yang said, "My bro is practically indestructible. Nothing can beat him up."

All of a sudden, something was flying towards their direction and crashed through one of the buildings. When everyone got a closer look, they saw Blackheart in his armor on his back. Seeing this, Yang said "Okay, did not expect that."

Near them, Magnus landed in front of them. When everyone saw him, Yang whistled and said "Dang, that is one big guy. Bet you he's compensating for his small package."

As Pyrrha gave Yang a concerned look, Magnus laughed and said "You think you're funny, Blondie? Your hair looks like a dirty mop that got pissed on."

With her eyes turning red, Yang said in a provoked tone "Don't talk about my hair."

Magnus laughed and said "Why not? Didn't you mom ever do your hair or she was too dumb to even notice you. Maybe that's why you have your hair like that."

While Ruby gave out a sad look, Yang literally exploded as she was covered in fire and yelled "Take that back!"

As Yang charged at Magnus, Pyrrha shouted "Yang, no! Don't go near him!"

But it was too late, when Yang turned her bracelets turned into her Ember Celica, she pulled her right fist and delivers a powerful punch to Magnus' stomach while shooting a blast at him. But to her shock, Magnus just stood there and took the blow. Irritated, Yang continues punching Magnus while using her shotgun gauntlets, and to add injury to his wound, punches him in the groin. However, Magnus just stood there unharmed. As Yang just stood there, Magnus quickly grabs Yang by her neck and picked her up. As Yang struggles, Magnus smirks underneath his helmet as his body glows red while Yang's body suddenly turned yellow. After a few seconds, the glows of their bodies disappeared and Magnus threw Yang away from her. Using her Sembalance, Ruby used her speed to run up to Yang and manages to catch her.

"Yang!" Ruby said in a worried way, "Are you okay?!"

Shaking her head, Yang rubs her head and said "I'm fine. What he do?"

Off to the side, everyone took out their Scrolls, pressed some buttons and their lockers rocketed through the air and landed near them. The lockers opened and revealed everyone's weapons. When everyone got their weapons, they all got into their fighting positions and Pyrrha said "Remember, don't go near him."

Confused, Ren looks at her and asked "Why?"

All of a sudden, Nora aims her Magnhild grenade launcher and fires grenades at Magnus. When the grenades made contact, they exploded with Magnus in it. But when the smoke cleared, Magnus was still standing there. As Ruby helped Yang up, Pyrrha rushed up to them and asked "Yang, what's your Sembalance again?"

Confused, Yang looks at her and replied "Uh…I came absorb damage and add it to my attacks."

When Yang said that, Pyrrha's eyes widen in fear as she looks over and saw Nora transforming her weapon to her hammer and charged at Magnus. When Nora swung her weapon, Pyrrha cried "Nora, don't!"

But it was too late as Nora slammed her hammer on Magnus' head, but just like previous attacks, Magnus stood there unfazed. Before Nora was about to make another attack, Magnus balls his right fist, swings it across Nora's body and sends her crashing through a wall. Worried, Ren rushes up to Nora to check on her. Pyrrha stood there and said "Oh no, he's done it."

Blake, Weiss and Jaune walked up to her and Jaune asked "What do you mean?"

Pyrrha looks at Magnus and said "His Sembalance! He has the ability to copy other Sembalances!"

Everyone was shocked and Weiss shouted "He can copy ANY Sembalance?!"

"That's impossible!" Blake exclaimed.

"That is why you can't go near him!" Pyrrha cried.

As Ren helped Nora up, Magnus suddenly rushed up to them and grabbed them by the neck. Magnus chuckled and said "You shouldn't let your guards down."

As Magnus' body glow red while Ren glowed green and Nora glowed pink, after a few seconds, their glow disappeared before Magnus threw them with the others. As Jaune and Blake helped Nora and Ren up, Ruby took out her Scroll, punched in a few numbers and her locker flew and landed next to her. She then opens it and got her Crescent Rose. Unfolding it, Ruby said "Alright, so how do we attack him?"

Pyrrha shook her head and said "You can't. Not unless you want him to take your Sembalance."

Curious, Weiss looks at her and asked "How do you know that? Who is he?"

When Weiss said that, Pyrrha just looked down in shame. When everyone saw this, Magnus just huffed and said "I guess you will never know."

He then aims his rifle, changed it into his shotgun and rushes towards them. When he was near them, he aims and fires a buckshot. However, the bullets stopped mid-air before falling to the ground. Confused but this, when Magnus raised an eyebrow, Blackheart appeared in front of him with his Daedric Cannon and said "Drop dead."

Blackheart then fires his cannon at Magnus' chest and sends him crashing through a building. Looking back, Blackheart asked "You all okay?"

Afraid, Pyrrha said "Jonathan…what did you do?"

Blackheart replied "Relax, I only put enough power to knock him out."

Emerging from the building, Magnus wipes away dust on his armor and said "Thanks for the power-up."

Confused, when Blackheart looks at him, Magnus charged at him and swings his left fist. When Magnus was close, Blackheart shouted **"****LIZ SLEN NUS!"**

When Blackheart used his Ice Form Shout, he trapped Magnus in thick ice. Relaxing a bit, Blackheart looks at Pyrrha and asked "Why are you so worried about?"

Pyrrha replied "Because he can copy other Sembalances. He already copied Nora's, Ren's and Yang's."

"Wait," Blackheart said, "You said Yang?"

As Pyrrha nodded, Blackheart groans and said "Oh no."

All of sudden, the ice prison exploded as Magnus was covered in fire. Once free, Magnus pulled out his Kukri knife from his left shoulder pad and swings it. Blackheart was lucky to block it with his Daedric Cannon, but the force knocked him on his feet. As Blackheart was struggling, he asked "Why are you here? And what do you want?"

Magnus chuckles and said "Power."

All of sudden, flamethrowers appeared in each of Magnus' gauntlets and unleashed a stream of fire at Blackheart. Luckily, Blackheart's armor protected him. Off to the side, Ruby transformed her weapon to her gun form and said "Come on, guys! Let's help him!"

While Ruby aims her weapon, Weiss swings her rapier, Blake changed her sword into her pistol, Yang cocked her shotgun gauntlets, Nora aims her grenade launcher and Ren aims his pistols. When Ruby cried fire, everyone unleashed their attacks on Magnus and he took on the hits. But, to everyone's shock, as before, Magnus was standing there taking the hits. Once everyone stopped their attack, Magnus laughed and said "Thanks for that."

When he pushes Blackheart's cannon out of the way, he delivers a powerful kick into Blackheart's stomach and sends him flying through an ENTIRE building before crashing into another one. In fear, Ruby cried "Johnny!"

Magnus huffed and said "Not so tough after all."

Ruby then changed her weapon into her scythe, used her Speed Sembalance to charge at Magnus. Afraid, Yang cried "Ruby, no!"

When Ruby pulls back her scythe, she swings it downward on him. However, Magnus held his Kukri knife in a reverse grip and manages to block Ruby's attack. And since Ruby was near him, Magnus tries to reach for her and manages to grab her by the neck and used his Sembalance to copy Ruby's speed. In rage, Yang charges at Magnus, only for him to throw Ruby at Yang, knocking them to the ground. Ren and Nora aims their weapons, but Magnus sheathes his Kukri knife, used his new Speed Sembalance to run up to Ren and Nora and knocks them away. When Blake and Weiss were ready to attack, Magnus turned invisible!

Shocked, Weiss looks around and said "Where did he go?!"

All of a sudden, Weiss gasped for air along with Blake. As the two of them were being lifted into the air, Magnus appeared with his hands around their necks. Magnus laughed and said "I've gotten a lot of Sembalances over the years. And now I have two more for my collection."

After he copied Blake's and Weiss' Sembalance, he threw them to the side and walked towards Pyrrha. When he was near, Jaune stands in front of him with his sword out and said "Don't you dare go near her!"

Magnus laughed and said "That's it? That's your weapon? That's embarrassing."

He then took out his Pryor, changes it into his shotgun form and aims it at Jaune. He then said "One chance, move or die."

As Pyrrha held her sword and shield tightly and prayed for Jaune to move, Jaune just glared at him and said "I will not move."

Magnus had his finger on the trigger and said "Your choice, blondie."

Before Magnus was about to pull the trigger, a voice shouted **"****MUL QAH DIIV!"**

Hearing the voice, when Magnus looks over, he saw a car flying towards him. Seeing the car, Jaune turns around and tackles Pyrrha to the ground just as the car crashed into Magnus. When Magnus was knocked to the ground, he used his super-strength to get the car off of him. As he got up, he looks up and saw Blackheart walking towards him. But instead of wearing his Daedric Brotherhood Armor, he was just wearing his regular clothes while being covered in red light that took form of an armor/robes with gauntlets and a dragon-like helmet. A closer look, they saw Blackheart's eyes and his horns glowing red. Blackheart has used his Dragon Aspect Shout!

When everyone saw them, they were all in awe and Nora said "Oh! Pretty lights!"

"Whoa," Ruby said "Since when can Johnny do that?"

Blake looks at her and asked "So you never seen him like that?"

Yang and Ruby shook their heads and Yang said "We didn't know he can do that."

Blackheart rolled his arms and said "To think you made me use this Shout. I guess you asked for it."

Gritting his teeth, Magnus used his speed to rush up to Blackheart and swings a powerful right punch. But everyone's eyes widen when Blackheart held up his left hand and blocks it with his bare hand! When Magnus tried to make another attack, Blackheart leaps into the air and double-kicks him in the chest and sends him a few feet back. As Magnus held his ground, Blackheart rushed up to him and started to deliver punches. But Magnus was fast enough to block them and counters them, which Blackheart blocks in the process. As they were doing that, unknown to them, they were sending shockwaves that almost knocked everyone off their feet. Having enough, when Blackheart delivered a powerful uppercut, he hit Magnus' chin only for his body to vanish. Blake knew what was happening and shouted "Jonathan! He's using me Sembalance!"

Looking around, Blackheart saw Magnus standing behind him with his Pryor rifle aiming at him. Pulling the trigger, Magnus fired bullets but were stopped by Blackheart's transparent armor. Feeling the bullets, Blackheart turns to him and tried to kick him. But a red glyph appeared beneath Magnus and he leaps into the air. Gasping out loud, Weiss yelled "He's using my Sembalance! That's cheating!"

When Magnus was in the air, his body glowed red and just floated there. Her laughed and said "I have TONS of Sembalances at my disposal! Even one that can let me fly! There is no way you can catch me now!"

Once Magnus said that, Blackheart crossed his arms, and when he spread them, a pair of transparent dragon wings appeared behind his back. Everyone was awed and amazed of Blackheart's abilities they are witnessing. Magnus just floated there and said "Whoa…did not see that coming."

And with a flap of his dragon wings, Blackheart flew into the air and tackles Magnus back into the ground. With Magnus pinned, Blackheart began punching Magnus across his face. Although Magnus took the hits, he was taking a little bit of damage. Having enough, Magnus held his arms towards him, summoned his flamethrowers from his gauntlets and unleashed blasts of fire at Blackheart. Even though Blackheart is fireproof, thanks to his Dragon Aspect Shout and the fact he was a Dragon Faunus now, it still distracted him long enough for Magnus to knock him off of him. When Blackheart was about to regain his footing, Magnus already beat him to it as he grabs Blackheart by the neck and picks him up. Fearing what is going to happen next, Pyrrha cried "Hurry! Save Jonathan before Magnus copies his Sembalance!"

Magnus shook his head as he body glowed red and said "Too late."

However, after a few seconds, Magnus' glow died down. Confused, when Magnus tried to used his Sembalance again, nothing happened. He then said "What the—I…I can't do it?! Why can't I copy your Sembalance?!"

Blackheart smirks and said "That should be the least of your problems."

Before Magnus was going to ask, Blackheart then took out his two Daedric Pistols, aims them at Magnus' chest and starts firing. Unlike before, the blasts from his Daedric Pistols were powerful enough to let Magnus go of him and send him to the ground. Once free, Blackheart rushes up to Magnus, kicks him and manages to send him flying away from him. When Magnus got up, he got his Kukri knife and charged at Blackheart. When Magnus was near, Blackheart shouted **"GAAN LAH HASS!"**

When Blackheart used his Drain Vitality Shout on Magnus, Magnus was quickly losing strength. Losing his balance, Magnus thought _"What the hell is going on?"_

When he looks at Blackheart, he saw him charging at him and delivers a powerful upper towards Magnus' chin, which in result, caused his helmet to fly off! The force from Blackheart's attack also knocks Magnus to the ground while his helmet rolled away. Everyone, except for Pyrrha, cheered and Ruby cried "Way a go, bro!"

Yang cheered "You got him on the runs!"

As Magnus slowly got up and looks at everyone, they all gasped. With his helmet off, Magnus was showing his face. He had pale skin, a red Mohawk hairstyle and green eyes. There were a few scars on his face, but there was a long scar over his right eye. Horrified, Pyrrha placed her hands on her mouth and said "Magnus! What…What happened to you?!"

Magnus grabbed his helmet, ran puts it back on and said "Why don't you ask the people who claimed I was dead."

He suddenly got his Pryor, but when he was about to use his rifle, Blackheart took out his Daedric Sword, charges at Magnus, leaps into the air and swings his sword downwards. As Magnus tries to block Blackheart's attack, Blackheart manages to slice Magnus' rifle in half! When Magnus took a few steps back, Blackheart shouted **"****FUS RO DAH!"**

Using his enhanced Unrelenting Force Shout, Blackheart sends Magnus flying into the air and he crashed into a building. Groaning, when Magnus got up and saw his rifle sliced in half. Irritated, Magnus thought _"Damn this kid! Hate to say this, but I need to leave now!"_

As he was getting up, Blackheart was already charging at him with his Daedric Sword ready to slice him. Once he was near and Blackheart swings his sword, he manages to slice Magnus' body in half, but his body vanished into thin air. Knowing Magnus is using Blake's Sembalance, Blackheart whispered **"****LAAS YAH NIR!"**

Using his Aura Whisper Shout, Blackheart scanned the area to find Magnus, but the mercenary was long gone. When Blackheart stepped out of the building, his Dragon Aspect Shout wore off and returned to normal. Everyone rushed up to him, but Ruby leaps into the air and wraps her arms around his neck from behind and said in an excited way "Oh my gosh! That was awesome! How did you do that?! Tell me!"

Blackheart chuckled and said "I will, but first…"

He then looks at Pyrrha and said "You need to explain yourself."

When Blackheart was talking towards Pyrrha, she just looks down in shame. Everyone looks at Blackheart and Weiss asked "What are you talking about?"

Blackheart replied "I don't want to be hard, but let's look at the facts here: she knew his name, his Sembalance and who he is. So the question is: How do you know this Magnus guy?"

After a moment of silence, Pyrrha let out a sigh of sadness and said "Yes…I know him. See…his real name is Magnus…"

She stopped for a moment and said "Magnus Nikos…my big brother."

When Pyrrha said that, there was a moment of silence before everyone shouted "WHAT?!"

Yang then cried "You mean that giant, walking asshole is your brother?!"

As Pyrrha nodded, Jaune said "But…why did he attack us?"

Pyrrha shook her head and replied "I…I don't know. I…I thought he was dead."

"Dead?" Blake asked, "What do you mean?"

Pyrrha replied "When my brother turned 17, he was accepted to attend Atlas and join the military. But…five years ago…we were told that he and his team were sent on a mission and…and…"

Before she was going to finish her sentence, a few tears were coming down her face and said "And here I thought he was dead! Why did he become a mercenary?!"

With that, Pyrrha broke down in tears. Wanting to comfort her, Jaune walks up to her and gives her a comforting hug, which she accepted it. Blackehart then asked "Who told you your brother died?"

After Jaune's hug and wiping away her tears, Pyrrha looks at her and replied "It was General Ironwood."

"Ironwood?" Ruby asked.

As Pyrrha nodded, she then looks at Blackheart and said "And…And there is one thing I don't understand. When Magnus grabbed you and used his Sembalance, he couldn't copy yours. Why?"

Blackheart knew why. It's because of the Sigil Stone that was inside him. But because he can transfer it to his weapons to energized them and use it to heal others' Auras, he passes it off as his Sembalance, along with his Shouts. But Blackheart decides to lie by shrugging and saying "Honestly, I don't know why. Maybe I got lucky?"

Hoping they would believe his lie, they did as Weiss said "Still, he's downright brutal. Uh…no offense Pyrrha."

Pyrrha shook her head and said "It's fine. But…But happened to him? What caused him to become a mercenary?"

* * *

_Inside a warehouse in a secluded area…_

Magnus appeared inside the warehouse with his rifle in his hands. As he set the sliced-up rifle on a workbench, he takes off his helmet and sets it down. After he did that, he walked up to a large leather recliner and sits on it. When he pulled the handle, the recliner extended and he was now lying on it. As he groans in frustration, a voice said "Trouble?"

When Magnus looks over, he saw Qrow, Ruby's, Yang's and Blackheart's uncle, walking towards him holding two beers cans. Magnus groans and said "Tell me about it."

Shaking his head, Qrow hands him a beer can. When Magnus got it and opens it, he drinks it and Qrow asked "So, what did you find?"

When Magnus finished drinking his beer, he said "Nothing. I found no indication that anyone else is at work here. Although our sources say that there is a third party, I am not finding it."

Qrow gritted his teeth and said "That's impossible. I know they are there. After what they did to Amber, I know what else they are after."

As Qrow opened his beer and drinks it, Magnus said "That's not the only thing I found in the city. I saw my sister with your nephew."

Curious, Qrow looks at him and asked "And what did you do?"

Magnus replied "I decided to test their abilities. After a while, my sister's teammates, your nieces and their teammates arrived and tried to take me all at once. Don't worry, I just gave them a little shove and copied their Sembalances. But I have to admit, my sister's teammate, the blonde guy, has some guts standing up to me despite what I can do. I give him some pointers for that."

Qrow huffed and said "What do you expect? They're kids."

"But they are skilled," Magnus said, "I give them that. But…your nephew…"

When Qrow raised an eyebrow, Magnus said "He's really good. He managed to take me down, slice up old Pryor and knock my helmet off. It's like he knew what he was doing and counter my attacks. And those powers of his…they're something else."

Qrow rolled his eyes and said "And let me guess, you copied his powers and decide to use them against him?"

To his surprise, Magnus shook his head and said "That's another thing, when I tried to copy his Sembalance…I couldn't."

"Why?" Qrow asked, "You didn't get close to him?"

"No," Magnus said, "I got close to him to use my Sembalance. But when I did, nothing happened."

"You know he has two Sembalances, right?" Qrow said.

"I still would have copied them then," Magnus said, "But it's like the power he has isn't his Sembalance."

Qrow shook his head and said "That's impossible. I know the kid when he was 7. And you're telling me that the powers he has aren't his Sembalances?"

Magnus shrugged and said "I don't know what to say. But I will say this, that guy is REALLY powerful."

Qrow leans on a table and said "Aside from the fact my nephew is on a whole other level, we got nothing?"

Magnus shook his head and said "Yeah, pretty much."

Qrow sighed as he drinks his beer and said "Then we got nothing."

All of a sudden, a woman's voice said "Not entirely true. Your nephew was onto something."

When both Magnus and Qrow look over, Qrow's eyes narrowed when he saw Raven, his twin sister, walking towards them and said "He was onto something when he and his team was in the ruin town I was in."

Oh?" Qrow said in a harsh tone, "And what is that?"

Raven said "After our fight and the Breach, I decided to head back to that town. After looking around in the town hall, I found that he copied the database containing records of people who use to live there."

Magnus then said "So either he wants to make some sort of memento to the fallen people or…"

Qrow then said "Or maybe he looking for someone. Maybe someone in our mysterious third party?"

Raven shrugged and said "You're his uncle. You go ask him."

Qrow grunted and said "He's your nephew too, Raven. You know, if you cared."

Raven huffed and said "Be sure you get what you need from him. Remember, the three of us are working for the safety of the kingdoms so that mistakes can never be made again."

When Raven said that, Magnus nodded and said "Agreed."

As Raven was walking away, she turns to Qrow and said "I know Yang saw me when I was on that train. When you see her, tell her I saved her once but don't expect the same kindness again."

Qrow the said "Why can't you tell her something meaningful for once?"

Unsheathing her sword, Raven said "I just did."

When Raven swings her sword, a portal appeared and she walked through it. Once the portal disappeared, Magnus looks at Qrow and asked "Family problems?"

Qrow huffed and said "You have no idea. Just get yourself clean up and stocked up. I need you to head to Mistral to look into something."

When Magnus nodded, Qrow walks away. Getting up, Magnus walked to his workbench to fix his rifle and upgrade it. While he was working, he looks over and saw a picture of him wearing an Atlas uniform along with another young man who had dark skin, brown hair and brown eyes and two girls; one having long blonde hair and blue eyes while the other girl had short black hair and black eyes. Feeling his heart heavy, Magnus sighed in sadness and said "Don't worry guys. I will make Atlas pay for what they have done to you all. One day, Ironwood will pay for his crimes."

After he said that, he resumed working on his rifle.

**I hope you all like this LONG chapter and the fight between Magnus and Blackheart! And did you all like that twist, huh? Anyways, yes, Magnus is a good guy, but also a bad guys. You can say he is an Anti-Hero, since he is working with Qrow and Raven while having a grudge against Atlas (That will be revealed later). You can say that Magnus is based off of The Meta from Red Vs. Blue, but gooder. But! I hope you all like this chapter and see you all soon! Until then, please review!**


	29. Surprise from an Old Friend

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter! Before we start, there is something I would like to say:**

**When I first started this story, I quickly rushed into things and haven't thought things through. When I started this story, I started when Blackheart first met Yang and Ruby when they were kids. When I re-read that part, I thought to myself 'I should have done better'. Instead of Blackheart saving Yang and Ruby, I should have sent him back further when he could have saved Summer Rose. That way, when he saves her and they take him in, he can finally experience that mother's love he longed for. So, I have two ideas: either I rewrite the very beginning and add mentions of Summer Rose throughout the story (which will take a long time to do) or make another story, which will be a AU where Blackheart arrives to save Summer Rose. Either way, I like these ideas. What do you guys think I should do? Don't worry, the storyline will still be the same.**

**Anyways, let us start a new arc! With a surprise guest!**

Chapter 24

It has been a few days after Magnus disappeared. When they returned to Beacon, Blackheart told Cinder, Emerald and Cinder about what happened and discovered he was Pyrrha's thought-dead brother. They were shocked and were comforting Pyrrha in her time of need.

It was Saturday morning inside Team JCME's dorm room, Cinder was sleeping on her right side of her body, facing towards where Emerald and Mercury were sleeping, and she was slowly started to wake up. As she did that, Cinder noticed that something was wrapped around her waist and something was breathing on her chest. With her eyes open, she looks down and smiled at the sight of Blackheart peacefully sleeping against her chest with her breasts softly against his face. If Cinder thought she would have a boyfriend before meeting Blackheart, she would have thought that they would fondle with her breasts for amusement, squeeze them or even other perverted stuff. But Blackheart has never done that to her, except there was one time he had his hands on them but he was asleep and on accident. And seeing Blackheart asleep against her chest, Cinder smiled happily as she ran her left hand on his head. Feeling Cinder's hand made Blackheart sighed happily.

As Cinder continued running her hand on Blackheart's head, she saw Emerald and Mercury slowly waking up. When they saw Cinder with Blackheart still sleep, she looks at them and shushed them to be quiet. But that all changed when Cinder decided to softly scratch between Blackheart's horns, something happened that stunned Cinder, Mercury and Emerald: he let out a purr. The moment they heard Blackheart purr, there was a moment of silence when Emerald and Mercury had their hands on their mouths and were trying so hard not to laugh. Cinder was just lying there completely shock, and when she scratched between Blackheart's horns, he purred again! Cinder smirks deviously and thought _"I think I found Jonathan's soft spot!"_

Wanting to treasure this moment, Emerald quickly got out of bed, takes her Scroll out, set it to record and motioned Cinder to do it again. Smiling deviously, when Cinder started scratching between Blackheart's horns, Emerald hit record and started to record Blackheart purring in his sleep. Emerald and Mercury were trying so hard not to laugh and wake Blackheart while Cinder was just smiling at Blackheart. After a few more seconds, Blackheart started to move and was slowly waking up. After Emerald finished recording, she jumps back to into bed with Mercury just in time Blackheart woke up. When Blackheart opened his eyes and saw he was sleeping on Cinder's chest, he blushed, quickly sat up and said "Uh…morning. Did I really fall asleep on you?"

Laughing softly, Cinder sat up, leans on him and said "I didn't mind. It was cute seeing you asleep after all."

Blushing in embarrassment, Blackheart got up and said "You don't mind if I use the restroom first?"

Cinder replied "Be our guest."

As Blackheart nodded, he looks over at Mercury and Emerald, who were both trying to laugh, and asked "What are you guys laughing about?"

Both Mercury and Emerald shook their heads and Mercury said "Nothing, boss."

Suspicious, Blackheart just shrugged and headed to the bathroom. The moment he went into the bathroom, both Mercury and Emerald started to laugh out loud while Cinder silently laughed. Regaining their composer, Emerald said "Can you believe that?! The guy can take on countless Grimm yet he purrs like a cat!"

Mercury then got up and said "We have got to show his sisters the video!"

"I agree!" Emerald said as she got up and looks at Cinder, "You in?"

"And embarrass my boyfriend?" Cinder asked, "No thank you."

"Suit yourself," Mercury said as he and Emerald left the room.

When they made it to Team RWBY's door, Mercury began knocking it before Weiss' voice yelled "Who is knocking this early in the morning?!"

As the door opened and Weiss was standing there, she crossed her arms and asked "What are you doing knocking on our door?"

Both Emerald and Mercury got into the room as Emerald held up her Scroll and said "You have got to see this!"

Yang, Ruby and Blake were up, but they were still in bed. Blake then got up and scratched her cat ears. Ever since her secret as a Faunus was revealed, she only let her cat ears out only in privacy and she uses her bow to cover them when she was in public. Yawning, Blake said "What's so important that you have to wake us up?"

As the Scroll had the video of Blackheart, Emerald said "It's about Jonathan! Come on, you'll see!"

When she sat on Yang's bed, Ruby and Blake got out of their bed, and soon everyone was sitting by Emerald as she pressed play. As is showed Blackheart sleeping on Cinder's chest, Ruby blushed as Yang said "Damn bro, you are already on second base?"

Mercury shushed them and said "Wait, here is comes."

As they saw Cinder softly scratching Blackheart between his horns, he then let out a purr. The moment they heard his purr, Yang and Ruby laughed out loud as Blake softly laughed and Weiss was rolling her eyes. Yang then said "Oh my god! He's been our brother for a long time and you mean to tell me that he can purr?!"

"That is so cute!" Ruby squealed.

"I guess the mighty dragon can purr like a kitten," Blake said.

"Oh hush you all," Weiss said.

Yang then looks at Emerald and said "You have got to send me that video!"

Agreeing, Emerald was typing on her Scroll and said "Already on it."

* * *

Later on that day, Team JCME, RWBY, JNPR and AVGR decided to hang out for the day before they train for the tournament. Since they were all having an easy day, they all decided to leave their weapons in their lockers, except for Blackheart who had all his stuff in his Dragon Gauntlet, and wear their normal clothing. Inside the cafeteria, everyone was eating their meals while they were having their own conversation.

"Wait," Ruby said as she was talking to Victor, "So your family owns a farm?"

"Oh yeah," Victor said, "My ma and pa run a cattle farm just near a town. Grimm don't bother them much."

"Ah," Ruby said, "Because of the Huntsmen that lived there."

Victor laughed and said "No, they don't like the smell the cattles leave behind."

Hearing this, Yang laughed and said "Seriously?! They hunt down humans and Faunus and you're telling me they don't like cow crap?!"

Victor laughed and said "That's right!"

Yang then turns to Grif and asked "What about you, Teddy Bear? What's your story?"

Grif replied "Eh, I came from Vacuo, my family are a bunch of Huntsmen and my sis is a party girl."

Yang smirks and said "You mean she's a 'party animal'?"

Everyone groan at Yang's pun and Mercury said "God damnit, Yang."

As Yang laughs, Weiss rolled her eyes and said "Serious Yang, grow up."

"Relax, Weiss," Arthur said as he place his hands on her, "Just let her have her fun."

Weiss just sigh in frustration before smiling at him. In a short time they have been together, it was official: Weiss Schnee and Arthur Knight have become a couple. It wasn't a surprise, since the two of them clicked during the dance. And Yang had a peak of them kissing on the balcony, she now has the picture as her screensaver. As everyone was talking, Blackheart looks over and saw Yang, Grif and Nora seeing a video on Yang's Scroll and the three of them started laughing. Curious, Blackheart asked "What are you guys watching?"

Yang smirk deviously at him and said "Oh nothing. Just something funny. By the way bro, how well did you sleep this morning?"

Suspicious, Blackheart asked "Why do you want to know?"

Wanting to embarrass her brother, Yang held out her Scroll so that everyone could see and hear and played the video. Blackheart's face turned completely red when it showed him sleeping on Cinder's chest! When things couldn't get any worse, the moment Cinder scratched between his horns, he let out a purr! When they heard Blackheart's purr, everyone laughed, except for Pyrrha, Ren and Riku who just laughed lightly.

In rage, Blackheart got up and shouted "What the hell?! When did this happen?!"

Cinder replied "This morning. Blame Emerald."

Blackheart then looks at Emerald and shouted "What the hell, Em?! I thought we were cool?!"

Laughing hard, Grif said "That is so funny! And Yang calls me Teddy Bear! Dude, you purr like a cat!"

When Blackheart gave him a death glare, Grif quickly hid behind Yang and said "Please don't kill me."

"I have to admit," Pyrrha said, "That is adorable, knowing you do have a soft side."

Groaning in embarrassment, Blackheart slammed his head on the table, causing everyone to laugh. Cinder then pats his head and said "Don't be embarrassed."

As Blackheart groans in frustration, Ren said "Let's stop before he blows the place up."

"I agree," Arthur said, "Let's just keep it between us. We don't want anyone to know Jonathan purrs like a cat."

When they all agreed and Blackheart calmed down, Pyrrha looks at Arthur and said "I have been meaning to ask you, your last name, it sounds familiar."

Arthur laughed and said "That's because my ancestor is Sigmund Knight."

Pyrrha gasped and said "As in the first ruler of Atlas?"

Arthur nodded and replied "He's the one."

Everyone was shocked at this. Before the kingdoms were created and Dust was discovered, thousands of years ago, when the Grimm emerged, only one kingdom stood up against the Grimm. It later became Atlas, but the kingdom wasn't named until later on. It's first ruler was Sigmund Knight, the bravest ruler ever known, said to have wiped out an entire heard of Beowolves single-handedly. Which would sound easy for the modern Huntsmen, but this was before Dust was discovered, which makes Sigmund's actions sound amazing. Along him were his three sons: Roland, George and Aragon Knight. Roland was the first born and took over the kingdom when his father passed away, through him, the kingdom flourished and became a safe haven. Then there was the second born son name George, through him, he was in charge of the guards squad that ensure the safely and peace within the kingdom. Lastly, there was Aragon, the youngest son, and he was different than then two older brothers. Aragon was the active brother of the three, he travels outside the kingdom, saving people from the Grimm, slaying any Grimm that threatens the kingdom and was the first person to discover Aura and Sembalance!

"Your ancestor was Sigmund Knight?!" Weiss said in surprise, "Then…why aren't you, you know, in Atlas?"

Arthur replied "If you know history, then you know there was a rebellion hundreds years later and almost wiped out the Knight family."

Curious, Blackheart said "Why was there a rebellion?"

Arthur looks at him and replied "The people believed that they didn't need the Knight family protecting them, since they started to fend for themselves. So they marched into the palace and killed every family member. Well…one Knight member manage to escape and left the kingdom."

"And you are their descendant?" Ruby asked.

When Arthur nodded, Ren asked "If your ancestor is Sigmund, which of the three brothers are you related to?"

Arthur smiled and said "Aragon Knight himself."

Everyone gasped and Riku said "You mean the one who discovered Aura and Sembalance?"

Nora then said "Oh! Cool!"

Emerald then said "And how do you know you are related to him?"

Arthur looks at her and said "My father told me that Aragon Knight was the first to wield my family sword, the Excalibur."

"Your sword has been around for that long?" Mercury asked, "I'm surprised it hasn't rusted."

"Surprised me too," Arthur said, "It's made from some type of metal that isn't on any record. Many tried to re-create it, but they failed."

"Bro, whatever that sword is made of, even my weapons can't slice through them," Blackheart said, "Even when I channel my Aura through my weapons."

"And we can verify that," Yang said as she motioned herself and Ruby.

When Ruby nodded, Grif said "Dude, we got royalty here."

Arthur huffed and said "To be honest, I prefer the outdoors than the city."

Curious, Weiss asked "Why is that?"

Arthur replied "Well, in the city or kingdom, I fell…I don't know…trapped, limited to the things I do. I mean, I like the city and all, but being outside the city and into the wilderness, I feel…free. Free to do anything I want. Travel, hunt, slay Grimm, things I can't do in the city. And the places I go and the things I see in the wild, it doesn't compare to the sights the kingdom have behind it's walls."

As everyone nodded at Arthur's perspective of how he view life, only Blackheart understood him better than everyone. It was almost like Blackheart living in Skyrim, him traveling outside the Holds and traveling into the wilderness of Skyrim, there were things that amazed Blackheart. So he understood why Arthur likes to travel outside the kingdoms. Amazed with his lifestyle, Weiss sighed happily and said "You truly are an amazing person, Arthur."

Arthur smiled and said "Thanks Weiss. But…hearing the great things my ancestors have done and how Aragon first wielded the Excalibur, I wish I can witness it all."

All of a sudden, a voice said in a Scottish accent "Oh? Maybe I can help."

Hearing the voice, everyone immediately got up and looked around to find the source of the voice, but found no one. Suddenly, the voice spoke and said "I mean, wouldn't it be great to see one's roots?"

Curious, Jaune asked "Hey! Who's there?!"

As everyone was looking around, only Blackheart stood there and already knew who was speaking and thought _"I recognize that voice anywhere. But…I thought I would never see him again! Sure, he told Ozpin my life, but now?! What's his game?!"_

Just as everyone was about to look for the source of the voice, a purple vortex of purple fire appeared near them and Sheogorath, the Daedric Lord of Madness appeared before them with an insane smile on his face. Taken back from the appearance of Sheogorath, everyone jumps back and Grif shouted "The hell?! How did he do that?!"

Sheogorath laughed and said "Oh how I love it when I do that!"

Irritated, Weiss walks up to him and said "Excuse me! Who are you and why are you…"

"Weiss!" Blackheart shouted, "Get away from him!"

When Blackheart shouted at Weiss, everyone turned their heads at him in shock. The way Blackheart shouted, it wasn't out of anger, it was out of fear. Sheogorath laughed and said "You should listen to your friend! You don't want to mess with me!"

Ignoring Sheogorath, Weiss shouted "Or else what?!"

Laughing like a madman, Sheogorath placed his right index finger and thumb near Weiss' mouth and, to everyone's shock, he moves them across Weiss' mouth and her mouth was literally zipped up and was closed by a zipper! In shock, Weiss muffled anger as she started to freak out with her mouth zippered. Sheogorath laughed and said "That is what you get for talking too much!"

"Weiss!" Arthur shouted as he rushed up to Weiss to check on her.

Freaked out, Blake said "But…But that's impossible! How did he do that?!"

Blackheart cursed and said "I warned her not to mess with him."

Confused, Yang looks at him and said "Bro, you know this guy?"

Blackheart nodded and said "His name is Sheogorath. And trust me, don't fight him, he's too powerful."

A bit worried, Cinder asked "Why is that?"

Blackheart replied "He has the ability to bend reality to his will."

When Blackheart said that, everyone in the room gasped and Pyrrha said "Bend reality? But…that's impossible!"

"Oh ho ho!" Sheogorath said, "I can!"

A bit excited, Nora said "Oh! Can he make giant pancakes?!"

"Nora," Blackheart said, "Don't even encourage him to…"

All of a sudden, Sheogorath's cane, the Wabbajack, appeared, aims it at a nearby table and fired a ball of orange energy at it. With a puff of smoke, a giant plate with 20 giant pancakes covered in syrup appeared. Squealing, Nora rushed into the table and started to eat the giant pancakes. With eyes widen, Yang said "That's…not possible."

Sheogorath laughed and said "Oh, do mind your head."

When Yang looks at him, her eyes widen in shock when she saw Sheogorath holding her long blonde hair in his left hand! Reaching up to her own hear, Yang screamed when she felt her head was completely bald! When everyone looked at Yang, they all gasped in fear. In rage, Yang's eyes turned red and yelled "GIVE ME MY HAIR BACK!"

She then leaps into the air, but Sheogorath took a step to the side as she crashed onto one of the tables. In rage, Ruby walks up to him and said "Hey! Give my sister's hair back or else…"

But Sheogorath waves his Wabbajack and a plate of cookies appeared in front of her. With her eyes sparkling, Ruby squealed and said "Cookies!"

She then took the plate of cookies and started eating them. Getting up, Yang looks at Sheogorath and screamed "Give me my hair back!"

Having his fun, Sheogorath placed Yang's hair back to her head and was fully attached. After that, Victor said "Well, I'll be damned. I have never seen a Sembalance like that."

Having enough, Blackheart looks at Sheogorath and asked "Why are you here? I thought you were gone."

Sheogorath laughed and said "So long as there is madness, I am never gone, Dragonborn."

"But why are you here?" Blackheart asked.

Sheogorath motioned his head at Arthur and said "To fulfill his wish."

Confused, Arthur asked "Why?"

Sheogorath replied "No time to explain! You have to go!"

When Sheogorath snapped his fingers, a purple vortex appeared behind Arthur. Before Arthur was going to do something, Sheogorath appeared before him and pushed him into the vortex and disappeared. In rage, Blackheart summons his Daedric Greatsword, charged at Sheogorath and shouted "What did you do to him?!"

Instead of slicing through Sheogorath, the Mad God merely caught the blade with his free hand and swings Blackheart into the portal and disappears. Before anyone was about to go into the portal and follow them, Sheogorath snapped his fingers and the portal disappeared. Once the vortex was gone, Cinder looks at Sheogorath with her eyes glowing and shouted "What did you do to them?!"

Sheogorath laughed and said "It is necessary. Hold up, I'll be right back!"

In a flash, Sheogorath disappeared into thin air, leaving everyone in the cafeteria in shock. After eating her giant pancakes, Nora walks up to them, with her face covered in syrup and asked "What did I miss?"

**I hope you like in the beginning of the chapter where Blackheart purred. I figured to add that scene. And yes! Sheogorath made a surprise appearance! And what did he do with Arthur and Blackheart?! Find out in the next chapter! Until then, please review!**


	30. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! No, this is not an update! After much thinking and support from you, the fans, I have decided to rewrite my story so that Blackheart saves Summer instead of Yang and Ruby so that Summer will be alive and have Blackheart experience that motherly love. However, after skimming through my story, I know that Summer will not appear in ALL the chapters, only the ones that will be relevant. The following chapters are:**

**Chapter 1 (6.): Entering a New World!**

**Chapter 2 (7.): Preparing for Beacon**

**Chapter 11 (16): The Unexpected Date**

**Chapter 18 (23): Preparing for the Dance**

**The numbers in parentheses is the chapter you will have to go to read. In the first chapter, it will be when Blackheart meets Summer, saves her and Summer will take Blackheart in to be family. Chapters 2 will be like a family moment when Blackheart, Yang and Ruby are heading to Beacon. Chapter 11 will have a mention of Summer. And Chapter 18 will Summer talking to Yang through a Scroll until Ruby walks in and tells everyone she is going to the dance with Victor.**

**So yeah, that will be the plan. And note, even though I do this, I will not update another chapter. Instead, I will put up another Author's note to let you all know that the rewrite is complete. So, I hope you are all excited and will see you all soon. Until then, please review your thoughts about this!**


	31. AN: The rewritten is done!

**Hello everyone! I know you are all expecting an update, but this is way better! I have rewritten the chapters I mentioned before so that Summer will appear! That's right, I have brought back Summer! Now I've rewritten these chapters so that Summer can appear more in the story, but she will appear later on! Now, once I did this, I have to take out the Summer Arc, mostly because it would involve Blackheart and Ruby traveling back in time to spare Summer from death, and when they returned, Summer would be alive again. But this is much better. So the following chapters are:**

**Chapter 1 (6.): Entering a New World!**

**Chapter 2 (7.): Preparing for Beacon**

**Chapter 11 (16): The Unexpected Date**

**Chapter 18 (23): Preparing for the Dance**

**So you can all re-read these chapters to see Summer's involvement in the story. Although the first chapter is mostly about her and the other three are a bit short and have a brief mention, but I had to do this. So if this story is acting up a bit, it means it's replacing the other chapters with the new ones. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy these rewritten chapters and see you all later!**


	32. A Walk in the Past

**Hello and here is another chapter I promised you all! This is the beginning of one of my arcs! Yay! I am so excited with this one! You will all know why! Also, if you want to re-read the chapters I've rewritten, the chapters are on the previous chapter. Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 25

The vortex appeared within a forest and Arthur and Blackheart fell through it and on the ground. Groaning in pain, both Arthur and Blackheart got up and stretched their bodies. When they looked around, they saw that they were in the middle of the forest. Curious, Arthur asked "Where did that crazy guy sent us to?"

Blackheart replied "Knowing him, anything."

Arthur looks at him and said "It sounds like you two know each other."

Blackheart shrugs and said "More than you know it. You can say, he's an old acquaintance."

Arthur looks around and said "Well, things can't get any worse."

All of a sudden, there were multiple growls around them. When Blackheart and Arthur looked around, they saw Beowolves emerging from the bushes. But…these Beowolves were different than the ones they usually fought in the past. These Beowolves didn't have bone armor covering their bodies. These Beowolves looked like werewolves. Arthur looks at the Beowolves and said "These Beowolves…they're different."

"I hear you," Blackheart said as he held his Daedric Greatsword.

Arthur turns to Blackheart and said "I need a weapon. I left my weapons back home."

Nodding in agreement, Blackheart reached his Dragon Gauntlet and took out his 2 Daedric Swords and gave them to Arthur. When Arthur got the swords and got into fighting position, the Beowolves charged at them. Focusing at the Beowolves, Blackheart shouted **"****KRII LUN AUS!"**

When Blackheart used his Marked for Death Shout, the Shout was slowly killing the Beowolves while Blackheart charged at them and sliced through the Beowolves with ease. Channeling his Holy Fire through the Daedric Swords, Arthur rushes up to the Beowolves and slashed the Beowolves while burning the Grimm alive. Within minutes, all the Beowolves were dead. As the Grimm were slowly disappearing, Blackheart said "Wasn't that surprisingly easy?"

Arthur replied "Yes…it was. Here, I'll call the others."

But when Arthur took out his Scroll, he saw that it was offline. Confused, Arthur said "What the? My Scroll isn't working."

Wanting to check, Blackheart took out his Scroll and saw that it was offline as well. He then said "No signal. I wonder where we are."

As Blackheart looks at his Dragon Gauntlet and a 3D image of a map appeared. What confused Blackheart was the fact that all the locations he had been to before were all gone. And since he studied the world map of Remnant, something else was wrong.

"Arthur," Blackheart said.

When Arthur looks back, he asked "What?"

Blackheart replied "We…We are not in Vale."

Confused, Arthur asked "Not in Vale? What do you mean?"

Blackheart replied "I mean we are not in Vale. In fact, according to my map, we are somewhere near…Atlas?"

"Atlas?!" Arthur asked, "How did we get here?!"

"I don't know," Blackheart said, "I guess you can blame Sheogorath for that. But we have to get out of here if we don't want to lure any Grimm."

When Blackheart zoomed in on their position, he saw that there was a town nearby north of their position. Blackheart points forward and said "Let's head north. There is a town there."

Nodding in agreement, Arthur nodded as he followed Blackheart to the town. After almost 30 minutes of walking, they arrived at the town. But…this town was different. In Blackheart's mind, this town almost looked like a village back in Skyrim. There weren't any vehicles, the buildings were made out of wood and, from the looks of it, lacks technology. Confused, both Arthur and Blackheart walked into the town, and that is when they were in shock. The people were wearing old-fashion clothes, the women were wearing dresses and, what surprised them the most, there were Faunus there, interacting with normal people. When they saw a Deer Faunus went up to one of the stalls to buy apples from a normal person, instead of yelling at the Faunus, the vender took the money from the Faunus. When Blackheart looked closer, instead of Lien, he saw gold coins!

Raising an eyebrow, Blackheart said "Arthur, he using gold coins."

Confused, Arthur looks at him and asked "What do you mean?"

Blackheart replied "I mean that Deer Faunus is using gold coins for currency instead of Lien."

When Arthur looked at the currency exchange, he said "Yeah…you're right! What gives?"

When the two of them were walking into the town, Blackheart walked up one of the town's people and asked "Excuse me, where are we?"

The man looks at him and replied "You are in the town of Isemheim."

"Isemheim?" Arthur asked, "I've never heard of this town before."

When Blackheart was looking around, he looks back at the man he was talking to until he noticed that the man had a bag in his hand and saw it opened. Carefully looking inside the bag, he noticed the bag was full of cheese. Narrowing his eyes, Blackheart looks at the man and asked "Mind if we talk somewhere else?"

Before the man was about to reply, Blackheart grabbed his arm and dragged him behind a building. A bit concerned, Arthur followed him, and when he found him, his eyes widen when he saw Blackheart holding his Daedric Knife close to the man's neck. Shocked, Arthur shouted "Jonathan! What are you doing?!"

Blackheart replied "He is not what he is!"

The man begged "Please! Don't hurt me! I-I have a family!"

Blackheart then said "A man would get regular food for his family! You have a bag full of cheese!"

Confused, Arthur said "So?"

"So," Blackheart said, "There is only ONE person who has a cheese obsession, am I right, Sheogorath?"

Suddenly, the man smirks as he transformed into Sheogorath! The mad-god laughed and said "Ha! That never slips out of your mind! I can't help it! I love cheese! Especially cutting them, if you know what I mean!"

"Enough games!" Blackheart said, "Why did you bring us here?!"

Sheogorath laughed and said "Isn't obvious? To fulfill your friend's wish."

Confused, Arthur asked "And…where are we?"

Sheogorath laughed and said "You shouldn't be asking 'where' you are. You should be asking…'when' you are."

Shocked at what he said, Blackheart said "What do you mean by when we are? Don't tell me…"

Sheogorath smirked and said "You two are in the past! Thousands of years into the past!"

Both Arthur and Blackheart were both stunned. Somehow, Sheogorath transported them into the past! Question is: why? Wanting to know, Blackheart placed his Daedric Knife closer to Sheogorath's neck and demanded "Why would you do that?"

"I just said it!" Sheogorath shouted, "How hard is that to understand?!"

"Because you are always looking for an angle!" Blackheart said, "You wouldn't send us in the past for nothing! Now, why did you send us back here?!"

Sheogorath just smirks and said "You will thank me."

All of sudden, Sheogorath snapped his fingers and he vanished into thin air. Seeing Sheogorath gone, Blackheart shouted "Son of a bitch!"

Arthur looks around and asked "Where did he go?"

"Gone!" Blackheart said, "That asshole never stops having fun!"

Arthur looks at him and asked "How do you know him?"

Rubbing his eyes, Blackheart sighed heavily and said "It's a long story. And…to be honest…I know the others are confused. So…I will tell you all IF we somehow get back."

Arthur nodded as he looks around and said "So…we're in the past?"

Blackheart nodded and said "Yeah…we are in quite a mess."

Arthur then said "If we are in the past, then…that means…we are at risk for changing the future?!"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "That is the problem. But…even though Sheogorath is crazy, he does has his reasons for bringing us here. Question is, why?"

Arthur thought about it and replied "Maybe…he is right. Maybe…he wants me to see my ancestors!"

"But that's not like him to just let you see your ancestors," Blackheart said, "People like him always look for an angle."

"People like him?" Arthur asked, "How many?"

"16," Blackheart said, "But that's not important right now. Right now…we need to think."

"Right," Arthur said, "So…all we need to do is find the kingdom where my ancestors are and visit them!"

"I don't think it's that simple," Blackheart said, "What are you going to say? 'Hi! I am Arthur Knight, I am from the future and I am here to meet you all!'."

Arthur stood there in silent until he said "Okay, that does sound bad. So what can I do?"

Blackheart thought about it and said "Well…the only thing you CAN do is introduce yourself as some stranger, not related to your ancestor, have a small talk with them and leave. It's the only thing you can do without alternating the future."

A bit sad, Arthur said "That's it? I can't, you know, interact with them? There is so much questions I want to ask. Like how Aragon got the Excalibur."

Blackheart grunted and said "Yeah, and I see the catch for you seeing your ancestors. You asked to see them, not to talk to them."

Arthur sighed and said "Damn…that's sad."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "So…let's ask around and see where the Knights are."

Arthur sadly nodded as he followed Blackheart into the town. While walking around, the two of them can't help by look at the Humans and Faunus living together in peace. No violence, no riots and no White Fang. What they were seeing before them was true peace. Two races living together in harmony. Arthur looks over at Blackheart and said "I wonder what happened that lead the humans hating the Faunus. I mean, look at this place."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "Though it is drawing attention."

Confused, Arthur asked "What attention?"

When Blackheart moved his head around, Arthur looked and saw some of the townspeople giving them strange looks. Not understanding, Arthur just shrugged while Blackheart said "Our clothes. We are in the past and we are not wearing 'normal' clothes around here."

Getting the idea, Arthur asked "So…we buy new clothes then."

Blackheart then said "Yeah, but to do that, we need money. And in order to get money, we need to get a job. And aside from that, we need a place to stay in, buy food and clothes. But…we can say it's a new thread of clothing from somewhere else. It'll work."

When Blackheart said that, Arthur said "You…You don't think we are staying here?"

Blackheart then said "Knowing Sheogorath, he will send us back minutes after we left. Time work very differently."

"You seem to know all this very well," Arthur said, "What's up with that?"

Blackheart sighed and said "I'll give you the short version later. Right now, we need information. And I know where to start."

When Blackheart stopped walking, he and Arthur were standing in front of a blacksmith shop. While the building was slightly smaller than the other buildings, the forge was just outside the building. Arthur gave him a curious look and asked "Why are we here?"

Blackheart replied "Because aside from a tavern, the blacksmith is the second source of information. Plus, they might have jobs to offer."

Nodding in agreement, Arthur and Blackheart entered the building. Inside the building, they two of them saw weapons like swords, axes, spears and maces everywhere. There were also armor on display. Walking up to the counter, they saw a tall, muscular middle-aged man wearing a blacksmith apron and had grey hair writing on his record book. As Blackheart coughed to get his attention, the man looked up and said "Welcome to my shop. My name is Havack, what can I do for you?"

Blackheart smirks and said "Yes, we would some information."

Havack stood up and said "From what you two are wearing, I am guessing you are no around here."

Arthur chuckled nervously and said "Yeah, you can say that."

"So," Havack said, "What would you two want to know?"

Blackheart then asked "We want to know where the kingdom is where the Knight family is."

When Blackheart said that, Havack started to laugh at them. As Arthur raised an eyebrow, Blackheart said "I'm guessing you know what I am talking about."

Havack calmed down and said "Yeah I do. The kingdom is almost a day's travel from here. Northwest through the forest. But even if you get there, you cannot enter."

"What?" Arthur asked, "Why not?"

Havack replied "Because, they are not going to let ANYONE into the kingdom. The only way you enter is if you are doing business. And none of that mercenary work you two do. You are mercenaries, are you?"

Before Arthur was going to reply, Blackheart quickly said "Yes we are. But the two of us hunt down the Grimm."

The moment Blackheart said that, Havack's eyes widen and said "You…You can't be serious? You two…hunt down the Grimm?"

"Yeah," Arthur said, "Took down a pack of Beowolves on our way here. They were simple to take out."

When Arthur said that, Havack crossed his arms and started to think. After thinking for a moment, Havack said "Is that so?"

Blackheart replied "Yeah, it's what we live for."

After hearing that, Havack smiled and said "You know, if you want to get into that kingdom, I MIGHT know what to do."

Surprised, Arthur asked "Really?! How?!"

Havack replied "You see, I have been selling my products within the kingdom's walls, but with the Grimm in the path, I've hired mercenaries to travel with me. But they all get eaten up or torn apart from the Grimm. I was lucky enough to get away. So, how about I offer you two a proposal: I hired you two to guard my cart of products and, while you entered the city and guard the stand, you MIGHT go and see the Knights. And I'll pay you for your services."

In joy, Arthur cried "Really?! That's great!"

Blackheart nodded as he crossed his arms and said "Alright, sounds reasonable. When do you want to head out?"

Havack chuckled lightly and said "Oh no, I am too old to go traveling. I don't move like I use to."

A bit confused, Arthur asked "Then…how are you going to sell your weapons?"

"I have someone who can help you with that," Havack said before turning around and yelling, "RUNT!"

From the back room, a figure entered the room. The figure was a young man, who had a thin muscular body. From the looks of it, he looks like he is around 15 years old. The boy was wearing dirty brown shirt and pants, brown shoes and had a tan skin, grey hair and silver eyes. But the thing that caught their attention was that he was a Wolf Faunus; he had wolf ears AND a wolf tail. The boy looks at Havack and said "Yes, master?"

Havack looked at Arthur and Blackheart and said "Young Runt here will be the one you two will be guarding."

Arthur crossed his arms and said "Why are you calling him a runt? Is it because he's a Faunus?"

Havack raised an eyebrow and said "No, it's because that is his actual name. He lived in the orphanage, and when he turned 14 last year, the orphanage sent him here to work as my apprentice."

The Wolf Faunus boy, who was named Runt, said in a quiet tone "And because I was the smallest one in the orphanage, they named me Runt."

As Arthur nodded, Runt looks at Havack and asked in a nervous tone "Are…Are you sure you want me to go…again? Even though what happened last time?"

Havack laughed as he patted the boy's back and said "Son, these two will protect you. Won't you?"

Both Arthur and Blackheart nodded and Blackheart said "Don't worry kid. You're safe with us."

"There, you see?" Havack said, "Now go load the cart. You have a BIG day ahead of you."

Runt nodded as he left the building and started to pack. Havack looks at them and said "Oh, and one last thing. Make sure you watch out for anyone who tries to steal anything from my stall. You can use force if you want."

Arthur waved his hand and said "Don't worry, sir. We'll look after your cargo. It's the least we can do."

"Very well," Havack said, "I have to get back to work. Be sure to keep Runt and the items safe!"

Both Arthur and Blackheart nodded as they left the store. Arthur looks at Blackheart and said in an excited way "You hear that?! We are going to meet my ancestors!"

"Don't get your hopes up just yet," Blackheart said, "Sure we are going into the city, but it will be harder to get an audience to see the Knights. But don't worry, we'll think of something."

When Arthur nodded in agreement, the looked around and saw Runt struggling to load the crates onto the cart. Feeling sorry for the kid, both Arthur and Blackheart walked up to him and started to help him out. Blackheart looks at Runt and said "Don't worry kid, we got this."

After finishing loading the crates, Runt took a deep breath and said "Thank you. What are your names."

Before Arthur was about to say anything, Blackheart said "I'm Jonathan, but you can call me John. This here is my partner, Arthur."

"Is it true you slay the Grimm on your way here?" Runt asked, "Because…you know…I heard you from the other side of the room."

Blackheart chuckled and said "Yeah, it's true. So, shall we get this underway?"

As Runt raised an eyebrow, Arthur said "He means we should head out."

Understanding, Runt got onto the car, which was being pulled by horses, and when he whipped the harness, the horses started to move the cart. Both Arthur and Blackheart stood on each side of the cart as they began to travel into the forest of unknown danger while on their way to the Kingdom to meet the Knights.

**There you have it! Sheogorath has sent Blackheart and Arthur back in time! In case you are all wondering, YES I AM FINALLY GOING TO HAVE BLACKHEART TELL EVERYONE ABOUT HIS PAST! STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT! Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	33. Traveling to the Kingdom

**Hello everyone! I am sorry for making you all wait! Between Spring Break and classwork, I am far behind in my other stories! But hopefully I can start writing more chapters! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and let us begin!**

Chapter 26

On the road to the kingdom where the Knight Family resigns in, Blackheart and Arthur were walking alongside the cart where Runt is driving it. On their way to the kingdom, Blackheart and Arthur were aiming their weapons all over the place on the lookout for the Grimm. As they were guarding the cart, Runt looks back at them and asked "So…how long have you two been hunting the Grimm?"

Both Blackheart and Arthur looks at him and Blackheart said "Well, I have been training since I was around 10. After that, I've been slaying Grimm left to right."

Arthur then said "And I have been trained by my parents to become a Huntsman."

Runt raised an eyebrow and asked "Huntsman?"

Knowing what he said, Arthur mentally cursed and said "Uh…yeah. It's what we call us hunters. And there are females hunters, but they are called Huntresses."

Interested, Runt said "That sounds amazing. You two, killing the Grimm and all that stuff. It sounds amazing."

While they were walking, Blackheart said "So you've been inside the kingdom before?"

Runt nodded and said "Yes. Usually once a month or every other week, depending on the Grimm activity. My master wants me to sell weapons and armors, but usually jewelry."

"Jewelry?" Arthur asked.

Blackheart looks at him and said "Yeah, sometimes they craft jewelry to sell to the ladies."

When Blackheart said that, Runt suddenly blushed and said "Uh…yeah."

All of a sudden, they all heard a low growl near them. While Blackheart raised his Daedric Greatsword and Arthur held both of Blackheart's Daedric Swords, five Ursi emerged from the bushes. But unlike the Ursi in their time, these Ursi did not have any bone armor. They just have black fur and red eyes. Arthur grips the Daedric Swords and said "Why do I get the feeling these Grimm are going to be easy?"

Once Arthur said that, both he and Blackheart charged at the Ursi. As the Ursi roared and charged at them. When Arthur was near two of the Ursi, he swings his swords at one of the Ursi and manages to slice it's left claw and both it's legs before slicing the head off. When the other Ursa was about to attack Arthur, he saw it, and with multiple swings from the Daedric Swords, Arthur sliced the Ursa in half.

Blackheart was having a rather easy time with the Ursa. After talking out two of the three Ursi, he looked around for the last one until he saw it charging at Runt, who was already trying to get away from the Grimm. Knowing he cannot reach Runt in time, holding his Daedric Greatsword in his right hand, Blackheart took out his Daedric Pistol with his left hand, aims and fires a blast at the last Ursa and blew it's head off. Once Blackheart killed off the Ursa, Runt got up and saw Blackheart's pistol and asked "What…What kind of weapon is that?"

Cursing under his lips, Blackheart then said "It's a weapon I created. It is fueled by my Aura."

Raising an eyebrow, Runt asked "Uh…Aura?"

Realizing what he said, Blackheart waved his hand and said "We'll tell you later. Right now, let's continue."

Nodding in agreement, Runt slowly walked up to the cart, got on it and continues riding it. Behind the cart, Blackheart and Arthur walked side-by-side and Arthur looks at Blackheart and asked "Are you sure it's ok to tell him about Aura?"

Blackheart replied "Hey, your ancestor Aragon introduced Aura and Sembalance around this time. So…I guess it's okay to tell him."

As Arthur nodded, the two of continued making their way to the kingdom. After hours of walking, it was starting to get late and the sun was going down. Seeing this, Blackheart said "We should make camp and sleep for the night. We might arrive at the kingdom the first thing in the morning."

As Arthur and Runt agreed, they set the cart aside as the three of them set up camp, and once everything was set up, Arthur and Blackheart took turns watching for any danger while the rest sleep for the night.

* * *

_The next morning…_

After a long journey, Blackheart, Arthur and Runt finally arrived at the kingdom. When they arrived at entrance gates, Runt showed the guards the paperwork to enter the kingdom. When the guards approved, they allowed them into the kingdom. Once they entered the kingdom, they saw the place almost pack with people and Faunus. The kingdom itself almost looks like a mixture of Solitude and Windhelm. After riding the cart, they arrived to an empty spot and parked the cart with the back end facing the street. Once Arthur and Blackheart helped Runt set up the stall, the two of them stood by the cart while overlooking the stall while Runt started to sell the items.

After almost an hour of staying in the kingdom, Arthur turns to Blackheart and whispered "Hey, mind if you guard the Runt and the stall? I am going to find a way to see my ancestors."

Blackheart nodded and replied "Sure bro, go for it. But remember what I said."

Arthur nodded as he got off the cart and headed further into the kingdom. When Runt saw this, he said "Wait…where is he going?"

Blackheart replied "He has some business to do here. Don't worry, he'll be back."

When Runt nodded, while standing behind the stall, the young Wolf Faunus was quickly looking around, as if he is looking for someone. Curious, Blackheart saw this and asked "Hey Runt, what are you looking for?"

Startled, Runt jumps a bit and said in a nervous way "Uh…nothing, sir! I'm just…uh…wondering my mind!"

Narrowing his eyes, Blackheart said "You're hiding something. Alright, who is the guy picking on you so I can teach him a lesson."

Embarrassed, Runt said "No! One on is! It's just…uh…um…wow."

As Runt looks into the crowd, Blackheart looks and knew what Runt was looking at. Through the crowd, there was a young beautiful woman, who was around Runt's age, who had long blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing an elegant green dress with white heels. Behind her were several maid servants following her. From the way she looks, this young woman looked like she was from a high-class family. When Blackheart looks back at Runt, he saw the Wolf Faunus' face blushing really bad. Now knowing what Runt was interested in, Blackheart smirks and said "Oh I see. Looks like you like that girl!"

Blushing madly, Runt turns to him and whispered "Quiet!"

Blackheart chuckled and asked "What's her name?"

Runt looks at the girl, sighed happily and said "Her name is Juliet Farengard, the most beautiful woman I laid my eyes on."

Blackheart could have sworn he saw little hearts floating around Runt's head. Shaking his head, Blackheart said "Then why don't you tell her how you feel?"

Shocked, Runt turns to her and said "Her family owns most of the business in the kingdom! Her family is the richest ones! And for someone like me…who is just a lowly blacksmith apprentice, I'm nothing."

Blackheart huffed and said "So what? Go and ask her out or something."

Runt sighed sadly as he look at Blackheart and said "I can't. Besides, I don't think she notices me and…"

"Excuse me."

When Runt turns back, his eyes widen when he saw Juliet standing in front of his stall! Seeing this, Blackheart sat back and smirks as Juliet looks at the stall where there were jewelry and asked "Where did you find these? They look beautiful."

Runt blushed and said "Well…uh…you see…I made them."

Juliet looks at him and said "Really? They look beautiful."

Runt chuckled nervously and said "Um…thanks."

As she was looking at the jewelry, Blackheart observed the two and thought _"The kid is hopelessly in love with her."_

After a minute of talking to each other, Juliet said "So…um…how much is for this one."

As she held up a gold necklace with an emerald gem on it, Runt said "Oh that one? Well…it costs…"

"Juliet!"

When everyone looks over, they saw an older woman, around 50 years old, screaming "Get away from that filthy vermin!"

As Juliet jumps a bit in fear, she quickly placed the necklace back on the stall as the woman walked up to her and said "Come along, I don't want you to lower yourself to his…'kind'."

Once the woman said that, she grabbed Juliet's arm and dragged her away from Runt and the stall. As Runt sighed sadly, he turns around saw Blackheart looking at him. He grunted and said "You see why I can't love her? There are people who look down on people like me."

He then looks at the necklace Juliet got and he picks it up. As Runt stares at the necklace, Arthur came back. When he looks at Runt, he said "Uh…what's wrong with Runt?"

"Love problem," Blackheart said, "So, you manage to see the Knights?"

Arthur shook his head and said "No, I was stopped by the guards by the entrance. Apparently, I am not 'worthy' enough to seek an audience with them."

Blackheart rubs his eyes and said "Yeah…kinda forgot about that part. Sorry bro."

Arthur sighs and asked "What now?"

"I don't know," Blackheart said, "Maybe we'll find another way in."

For hours, while Blackheart and Arthur guarded the stall while Runt sold his items, two guards on horses rode into the middle of the street. When the guards halted their horses, one of the guard said "Attention all citizens!"

As everyone paid attention to the guard, the guard said "Within a week, King Sigmund will hold a tournament for any and all who wish to enter! But be warned! You will face the monsters of Grimm to test your skills! If you survive, the king himself will appoint you to be among the guards!"

Hearing this, Arthur thought about it and said "Wait a minute, what if I compete? It will get me close to meet them!"

Blackheart thought about it and said "That sounds like a plan. But if we do that…then we have to wait a week."

Arthur cursed and said "And by the time that happens, the Vytal Festival will begin without us!"

Blackheart shook his head and said "No bro, like I said, Sheogorath will send us back minutes after we left. Don't worry."

As Arthur sighed, he looks to his side and saw Runt sighing sadly. Curious, Arthur asked "Hey, what's wrong now?"

Runt looks at him and replied "Well…you see…I've always wanted to be a guard…or make something of myself. Like you two."

"So, you want to be a warrior?" Blackheart asked.

Runt nodded and said "Yes, but because of my 'appearance', I can't. I'm not strong enough…or brave."

Both Blackheart and Arthur felt sorry for Runt, not only does he have a crush on a rich girl, but he wanted to become a warrior. But the kid felt so down on himself that he lacks the motive to become a better person. As Blackheart and Arthur looked at each other, Blackheart smirks and said "You know what? Maybe we can help you with that."

As Runt looks at him, Blackheart looks at the Wolf Faunus and said "Because you know why?"

When Runt shook his head, Blackheart replied "Because the two of us will train you. For free of course."

Stunned, Runt's eyes widen and asked "What? How?"

Arthur replied "We will train you how to handle a weapon, built up your strength and help you face your enemies. And right now, we know a few targets you can practice on."

As Runt raised an eyebrow, Arthur replied "The Grimm."

In fear, Runt cried "Are you crazy?!"

Blackheart then said "No, it's perfect. You can practice your fighting skills on them. Don't worry though, the two of us will be there in case anything bad happens."

When Runt looks down, Blackheart walks up to him, placed a hand on his shoulder and said "You said you wanted to be a warrior, well being a guard will help you get closer to your goal. Plus, if you win, then you will be noticed by a certain rich girl, if you know what I mean."

A bit cheerful, Runt looks at him and said "Really? I mean…Juliet is rich, but you think…I can?"

"Hey," Blackheart said as he motions himself and Arthur, "Our ladies are rich too, but we don't care. We love them for who they are. If it can happen to us, maybe it will happen to you."

After thinking about it, Runt came up with a decision and said "A-Alright, I'll do it!"

"Good for you!" Arthur said, "Once we head back to Isemheim, we will start your training."

As Runt nodded, he resumed to selling the products, and after a day's work, the three of them headed back to Isemheim.

* * *

Once they returned, Runt told Havack about what he plans to do and Havack said "A guard to the Knight Family? That sounds like a big step."

"It is," Runt said, "But it's the only chance I can have."

Havack thought about it while rubbing his chin and then said "Alright boy, if you think you have what it takes, then you can tryout."

Excited, Runt said "Really?! Thanks master!"

"However," Havack said, "They might want you to bring in your own weapon. And you cannot use the weapons in my store. So here is what I will do. I will let you borrow one of each of the weapons in the store to figure out which one suits you best. And once you figure it out, on your own, I want you to create your own weapon."

When Havack said that, Runt whined. While he is good at crafting jewelry and other equipment, Runt wasn't skilled in crafting weapons, that is something his master always done. Every time Runt crafts a weapon, it never came out the way is supposed to come out or it somehow falls apart. To craft a weapon was something Runt can never do. But if he wanted to become a guard, it was something he has to do. Runt sighed and said "Alright master, consider it done."

"Excellent," Havack said, "Now get what you need and go train. You have a lot to accomplish."

When Runt nodded, he walked around and gathered one type of weapon from the store. Once he did that, Runt made his way out of the town where Blackheart and Arthur were waiting for him, and when he found them, Arthur said "Hey, got what you need?"

Runt nodded as he placed the weapons down and said "Yes."

"Good," Blackheart said, "Now we start by seeing which weapon suits you."

As he took out one of his Daedric Swords, Blackheart said "Now, let's get started."

Runt nodded as he picked up a hammer. But when Runt held it above his head, Runt lost his balance and the weight of the hammer pulled him to the ground. After getting up and wiped himself, Runt gave them a nervous smiled while Blackheart said "This might take a while."

After calming himself, Runt continued to try different weapons: the spears were too long, maces were a bit heavy for him, axes were too long for him to swing and daggers were too small for him. The only weapon that suited Runt was the sword. One-handed swords were easy to handle while two-handed are slightly hard to handle. Now knowing what type of weapon Runt is use to, Arthur said "Okay, now that we know that you can handle swords, time for the next step."

Just then, the bushes started to shuffle and a Beowolf appeared! Alerted, Runt said "A Grimm!"

Blackheart looks over and said "There you go, your first target."

Shocked, Runt said "You want me to fight that thing?!"

"Uh," Blackheart said, "Yeah."

As Runt's mouth hung wide open, the Beowolf roared as it charged at them. Gulping nervously, Runt held his sword up as the Beowolf charged at him. When the Beowolf was near, it swing it's right claw at him, but Runt was too slow to block it's attack and was knocked to the ground, leaving a scratch on his left arm. As Runt grunt in pain, the Beowolf was about to make another attack until Blackheart charged at it, swings his sword and decapitates it's head off. As the corpse of the Beowolf fell and starts to vaporize, Blackheart looks at Runt and said "Maybe we need to teach you how to defend."

When Runt nodded and got up, Arthur looks at his wound and said "Why aren't you using your Aura?"

Runt looks at him, raise an eyebrow and asked "My what?"

Arthur said "Your Aura."

Runt then said "Aura?"

"It's the manifestation of your soul," Blackheart said, "It's the extension of your body. With Aura, it can protect you from harm, heal your wounds and, in some cases, channel your Sembalance."

"Sembalance?" Runt asked.

Arthur nodded as he held up his hand and said "Sembalance is the type of ability your Aura grants you."

To demonstrate, Arthur channeled his Aura to his hand and his hand was then covered in white fire and said "There are different types of Sembalances, and each is unique."

Amazed by this, Runt said "Wow, that is amazing."

Dispensing his fire, Arthur said "And you can channel your Aura."

"How?" Runt asked.

Arthur then walks up to him, placed his left hand on his shoulder and said "Your Aura is locked, but I can unlock it."

He then place his right hand on Runt's head and said "Just close your eyes and focus."

Nodding, Runt closed his eyes while Arthur closed his. Just then, Arthur's body glowed white and said "For it is impassing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite, and distanced, and unbound by death, I release your soul. And by my shoulder protect thee."

Once Arthur said that, Runt's body then started to glow grey and his wounds were instantly healed. Seconds later, both Arthur's and Runt's Aura dimmed down until it was gone. Arthur then opened his eyes and said "There, your Aura is unlocked."

Opening his eyes, Runt looks at the arm that was injured and saw it healed. Amazed, he said "Whoa."

"Yeah, get use to that," Blackheart said, "Because from here on out, we are going to work hard."

Runt nodded as he got his sword, got into a fighting position and stood his ground as Blackheart charged at him with his Daedric Sword.

**I hope you all like this chapter! Yes, I will have Runt be paired with Juliet, and no this will not be like Romeo and Juliet. And yes I had Arthur unlock Runt's Sembalance so that he can improve his fighting skills. Will Arthur finally meet his ancestors? Find out later! Until then, please review!**


	34. A Gift from Above

**Hello everyone! Time for another chapter! Now this is a bit of filler chapter, but the next couple chapters will quickly pick up. I believe that this arc will end in 2-3 chapters and then I will start Volume 3! So with that, let us begin!**

Chapter 27

Two days had passed since Runt's training begun. He was still learning, but he was quickly picking up on his fighting abilities. Thanks to Blackheart and Arthur helping him train, Runt was slowly learning. Also during the two days, Runt has been forging his own sword for him to use in the tournament. Runt hoped that the sword he forged would be enough for him to become a guard.

It was almost nighttime on the fourth day, only three days before the tournament, and Blackheart and Arthur were in their rooms that they were staying in a tavern. Since the rooms were cheap, the two of them didn't have to worry about money…for a while. They had taken on a few jobs to get money, which involved Grimm extermination, while Runt worked on his sword. As they were coming back from a job and headed to the blacksmith shop, they entered the shop and saw Havack near the counter. When the blacksmith saw them, he said "Welcome you two. How was your job?"

"It was surprisingly easy," Arthur said, "Just some Beowolves and Ursi."

Blackheart then said "Where's Runt?"

Havack sighed and said "In the back."

When Arthur and Blackheart nodded, they headed to the back room. But when they entered, they saw Runt sitting on a chair with his hands on his head. From the looks of it, he was depressed. Before they were about to ask what was wrong, they saw the sword he was working on broken in half on the floor.

Runt sighs in frustration and said "I almost had it! I had the shape right and the design! The materials for the sword didn't hold together!"

He then took out a small brown book, opens it and looks through it and said "Something is missing. I need to have a stronger material."

Blackheart then said "Runt, how hard is it to make a sword?"

"For an expert blacksmith, it's easy," Runt said, "But I am not good at making weapons. Plus…this sword…it has to be perfect."

When Arthur tried to take a peek at Runt's box, he quickly closes it and said "Uh…that's uh…private stuff I have in it."

"Uh huh," Blackheart said, "Would some of that stuff involve your name along with Juliet's name inside a heart?"

Runt blushed and cried "No! Shut up!"

Shaking his head, Blackheart picks up the broken sword, lays it on the table and said "We need to resume your training."

Runt shook his head and said "No, it takes a long time for me to forge a sword. If I continue my training, then I can't make the sword in time."

Feeling bad for Runt, Arthur said "We understand. We'll help you get the items needed to make the sword. What do you need?"

Runt shook his head again and said "No, I have all the stuff to craft the sword. What I need is a strong material for the blade."

Both Arthur and Blackheart thought about it and Blackheart said "The only metal you have access to are iron and steel."

He then thought _"But if this was Skyrim, you would have gotten access to other metals."_

Runt grunted and said "It's hopeless!"

Arthur placed a hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry, Runt. You'll figure something out."

As Runt got up, Blackheart was curious about something and asked "Why do you want the sword to be perfect?"

Runt looks at him and replied "Because…it's important to me."

He sighed and said "I'm…I'm going to get some air."

With that, Runt exited the building. Both Blackheart and Arthur looked at each other and Blackheart said "Runt is working hard on this."

Arthur then said "Are we doing the right thing for him? I mean, I am the one entering too. But him?"

"He wants this," Blackheart said, "He needs that push to continue."

Arthur rubs his head and said "I guess you're right. Besides, we are still stuck in the past. How are we going to get back home? Everyone is worried."

"I told you," Blackheart said, "We will return seconds after we left. Besides, we still have three more days. And after that, we will be back home before you know it."

Arthur sighed and said "I hope you are right."

* * *

As Runt was climbing on top of the boxes by the side of the blacksmith store, he eventually got on the roof and sat down. Looking over the horizon, he saw the sun setting and the night had taken over the sky. As he looks up, he saw the stars shining through the sky, each one out shining each other. After a while, he reaches over and took out his box and opens it. On the pages of his book, there were different drawings, ranging from flowers to animals. There were a few sword designs as well, some of the with curve blades while others were double-edge blades. As he was looking through pages and pages of pictures and designs, he stopped at one page where there was a drawing of a heart with the words 'Runt &amp; Juliet' inside the heart. It was no secret that Runt was in love with Juliet. But the old lady who was with her in the marketplace was Juliet's grandmother. He's only talked to Juliet a few times to know that her parents died when she was young. Juliet's grandmother was a stern woman who wanted Juliet to marry someone in their social class status. And for Runt to try to even speak or see her was against the grandmother's wishes and wanted what was best for Juliet. And by best, she really means she wants Juliet to marry some rich man who will treat her like some property.

Runt remembers the first time he met Juliet: after a few months he was Havack's apprentice, he was sent to kingdom to sell weapons and armor. When Runt got there and began selling, that is when he saw Juliet for the first time. The sheer beauty of Juliet was almost enough to take Runt's breath away. After a while, the two of them began talking until Juliet's grandmother would interrupt and take Juliet away. Seeing how badly Juliet was treated by her grandmother and wanting her to marry someone she had no interest in, Runt felt heartbroken. That's why he wanted to become a guard, not only to become a warrior, but also take Juliet away so that he would treat her well and love her. Putting his book away, Runt lays down on his back and stares at the stars. While looking at the stars, he noticed one of the stars shining brighter than the rest. As he gazed at that star, he said to himself "Please…all I need is a chance. A chance to become strong. For…For Juliet."

As he continues to stare at the star, he noticed something strange. Squinting his eyes to get a better look, he saw the star actually moving! And it was heading towards his directions! After a few seconds, the star finally impacted into the forest just outside the town. As Runt looks around, he saw that there was no one around to witness a falling star. Why weren't there people to witness an extraordinary scene like this? Deciding what to do, Runt made his way off the roof and was about to see the star until he saw Blackheart and Arthur exiting the blacksmith shop.

When Runt saw them, he shouted "Hey guys! Quick, follow me!"

Confused, both Arthur and Blackheart looked at him and Arthur asked "Why? What's wrong?"

Runt points his finger at the direction where the star fell and said "You are not going to believe me, but I saw a star crash near us!"

When Runt said that, both Blackheart's and Arthur's eyes widen and Blackheart asked "A star? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!" Runt said as he ran into the forest, "Come on, before someone else finds it!"

After he said that, Runt rushed into the forest. A bit stunned, Arthur looks at Blackheart and asked "How can a star fall? As I recall, stars are made of hot gases, mostly hydrogen and helium."

Blackheart looks at him and said "Let's just follow him. Just hope he isn't disappointed if he finds nothing."

Blackheart and Arthur then followed Runt to where the 'star' crashed. After a few minutes of running, they finally found Runt with his back turned. When they got close, that is when they saw the scenario before them. There was a HUGE crater that was almost a block radius, there were destroyed and burned trees, fire was everywhere and the ground was completely black. But what caught their eyes the most was what in the center of the crater: a large black rock that was emitting heat and smoke. Runt carefully walks up to it and said "Whoa…is…is that what a star looks like?"

While Runt was walking up to the rock, Arthur looks at Blackheart and said "Jonathan…that is a meteorite. Why would Runt think it is a star?"

Blackheart looks at him and replied "Arthur, we are in the past, WAY before astrology was discovered. To him, he thinks the meteorite is a star. So come on, just let him believe that."

As Arthur shake his head, Runt tried to touch it, but he quickly pulled his hand back and said "It's still hot. Amazing."

Deciding to see the 'star' closer, Blackheart and Arthur walked up to it and Arthur said "So…now that we know there is a 'star' here, what now?"

Runt examined the meteorite until he hand an idea in his head. He had an exciting look on his face and said "That's it!"

As Blackheart and Arthur looked at him and raised an eyebrow, Runt said to them "How about we take the star back to the shop and use it to forge a sword?!"

"A sword forged from a star?" Arthur asked, "That sounds…actually…that sounds awesome."

"Great!" Runt said as he turns to the meteorite, "But…how are we going to move it?"

Blackheart cracked his knuckles as he summons his Daedric Greatsword and said "Alright, stand back."

A bit worried, Runt asked "Wait…what are you going to do?"

Blackheart looks at him and replied "Don't worry kid, all I am going to do is slice up the star into smaller pieces for us to carry. It will save us the hard time of moving it as a whole."

Focusing on the meteorite, Blackheart grips his weapon, raises it above his head and swings it downward. But to his surprise, instead of slicing it, the blade from his sword just rebounded off the meteorite and sent painful vibrations to Blackheart's hands and arms. Blackheart dropped his Daedric Greatsword and was keeping his arms still from the vibrations.

"_What the hell?!" _ Blackheart thought, _"My Daedric Greatsword should have sliced through that! Daedric Metal is indestructible!"_

Worried, Arthur asked "Jonathan? What happened?"

Blackheart picked up his weapon and said "That damn thing is too dense! My sword didn't scratch it! Piece of crap!"

Blackheart channeled his Aura to his right foot and kicks the meteorite. To his surprise, the meteorite moved a few feet. Everyone was confused by this and, after Blackheart puts away his Daedric Greatsword, he walks up to the meteorite, gently places his hand on the rock and pushes it. As Blackheart pushes it, the meteorite was moving.

"Huh," Blackheart said, "It's dense yet light at the same time. I guess we don't need to cut it to move it."

"Come on then," Runt said as he rushed next to Blackheart and he began pushing the meteorite.

Knowing Runt can do it, Blackheart steps aside as he and Arthur saw Runt pushing and rolling the meteorite out of the crater. Once Runt pushed the meteorite out of the crater, he wipes away the sweat from his forehead and said "Wow, this star really is light."

Blackheart and Arthur went up to him and Blackheart said "We'll go on ahead to ensure no one gets in the way while you roll your star back to the shop."

A bit stunned, Runt looks at him and asked "What? Really?"

Blackheart nodded and said "Consider this part of your training. And, if somehow you manage to crack that damn thing, you can somehow make it into a weapon."

Arthur nodded and said "Yeah, if you want to forge your weapon, work for it. Let this be your test."

Thinking about it, Runt nodded as he started to push the meteorite. After minutes of traveling, the three of them returned to Isemheim. After Blackheart and Arthur checked around and saw the coast, they motioned Runt to the shop and they quickly entered. Once they were in, Runt pushed the meteorite near the forge and wiped the sweat off his head.

"Whew!" Runt said, "That was tough."

"The star was light," Blackheart said, "You got it."

Arthur looks at the meteorite and asked "So, how are you going to break it down? Even Jonathan's sword wasn't sharp enough to slice it."

Runt stares at the meteorite and said "I'll…I'll think about it."

He then turns to Blackheart and Arthur and said "Thank you for helping out."

"Hey, you did the heavy lifting," Blackheart said, "We were merely on the lookout. From here on out, it is all up to you. Good luck, Runt."

After he said that, Blackheart and Arthur left the shop and headed to the tavern. On their way, Arthur looks at Blackheart and said "You think Runt will find a way to somehow cut that meteorite? You saw how dense that rock is, what chances does Runt have?"

Blackheart looks at him and replied "I know, but you'll be surprised how far people will go if they are motivated enough. And hey, maybe Runt's smart enough to find a way to crack that thing."

Arthur sighed and said "Hope you're right. Just three more days."

Blackheart nodded and said "Three more days."

As soon as they entered the tavern, they went to their room and went to sleep.

After Blackheart and Arthur left, Runt was left in the forge and began to get his tools. Once he got his tools, he then grabbed a box and opens it up, revealing silver ornaments that he had crafted to design his new sword. As soon as he got his working hammer and a large spike nail, he placed the nail on the surface of the meteorite and he pound the nail with the hammer. However, instead of piercing the meteorite with the spike, the force from the hammer caused the spike move to the side and slip out of Runt's hand and he accidently hits his thumb with the hammer. Runt cried in pain as he dropped his working hammer and held his injured thumb.

After relaxing his thumb, Runt looks at the meteorite and thought _"This might be harder than I thought."_

An hour later, Runt was screaming in pain as he continued to try to crack the meteorite to place pieces into the forge, but the density of the rock was too much for Runt that the spike kept on sidling and his fingers were getting smashed by the hammer. He tried it using his opposite hand, but that ended in the same results. Now here he was panting heavily with his hands and fingers almost broken.

Giving up, Runt yelled in anger as her threw his arms at the box of the silver ornaments and sends them to the ground. As he was getting random stuff and throws them, he accidently got his book and threw it away from him. Before he realized what he'd done, he saw his book flying into the flames of the forge!

"Oh no!" Runt shouted as he quickly rushed up to it, "No, No, No!"

When he saw his book almost covered in fire, without thinking, he quickly reached his right hand in and tries to get it. As he reaches in, he could feel the burning heat from the fire and he hissed in pain. But he didn't want his dreams to burn away, so he ignored the pain as he finally grabbed it and pulls it out of the forge. Seeing it was still on fire, he quickly grabbed a nearby cloth and places it on the burning book and puts out the fire. As he sighed in relief, he saw his right sleeve of his shirt being consumed by the fire! Runt panicked as he tried to put out the fire before it burns him. However, something else happened that shocked him. He saw his right arm covered in a glow of grey light, and seconds later, the glow was being transferred to the fire and, to his shock, the color of the fire turned grey! As Runt held his arm up, he saw the grey fire moving itself until it covered his right hand.

As Runt gazed at his hand covered in the grey fire, he didn't feel any pain from the fire. Runt continues to move his hand and saw the fire dancing around his hand, and when he spread his arm outward, the fire launched itself on a nearby table and quickly covers it. Runt cried in fear as he was trying to put the fire out with his hands. And as he did that, the fire quickly faded away without any effort. Confused, Runt just stood there in shock as he stared at his hands. Thinking of the grey fire, Runt's hands were covered in the grey fire again. Instead of panicking, Runt just moved his hands and saw the fire moving along with his hands. Wanting to test it, Runt grabbed a rusty tool, held it and focused his fire on the tool to see if he can melt it. While he focused, he saw the tool covered in the grey fire and, seconds later, the tool slowly heat up and was bending due to the heat of the grey fire. Runt smiles in amazement as he saw the tool being melted and yet his hands were completely fine. Perhaps his flames were protecting him from the melting tool.

When he dropped the tool, he looks at the meteorite and got an idea. Walking up to it, Runt placed his hands on the meteorite and channeled his new found powers on it. Once his hands were covered with the grey fire, Runt focused on one spot of the meteorite and began to heat up the area. While he did that, Runt began to heat up his flames to the point he swore he felt his clothes almost burning off. Thankfully, that did not happen. As Runt began to heat up his flames, he saw that part of the meteorite began to heat up and, to his relief, the part of the meteorite began to soften up a bit. Quickly getting the working hammer and the spike and began pounding the spike into the meteorite. And to his amazement, the heat of his flames actually softens the density of the meteorite and he manages to remove a piece of the meteorite from the large piece. Now knowing what to do, he began to heat up areas of the meteorite and continued to do the same process until, almost 2 hours later, he finally broke down the entire meteorite into smaller pieces. As he placed the pieces of the meteorite in a bucket, Runt took heavy breaths and thought_ "That was the most difficult task I have ever done! But…it was worth it!"_

As he let out a yawn, he said to himself "I think…I need to sleep in now. Tomorrow, I will start on my sword!"

With that, Runt headed to room and sleeps in, waiting for tomorrow to come. Tomorrow, he will finally forge the sword he dreamed of creating.

**And that is it! Now you may be wondering 'Why are you including a meteorite?' or 'Oh you know what a star is and made of'. I did look it up and stars are made out of gasses. I thought that they are made out of ice too, but I am not sure, mostly because I have been seeing too much Sci-Fi shows. And yes! Runt has discovered his Sembalance! And as for why Runt thought it was star instead of a meteorite, please note that back then, Astronomy did not exist. I mean, in some cultures and places, Astronomy did not fully exist or was barely discovered. So for someone to see a meteorite falling from the sky, they would think that the meteorite is a star. And as for Runt using the meteorite to forge his sword, you will all see it later! Until then, please review!**


	35. The Rise of a Legend

**Hello everyone! Time for another chapter! I know I said that there will be two more chapters for the arc to end, but after writing this chapter, this will be the last chapter for the Grey Wolf Arc! And now it is time for the conclusion for this arc! If some of you guessed what happens, you all guessed right! Time for us to begin!**

**P.S. This is a very LONG chapter!**

Chapter 28

It has been another two days that has passed since Runt started working on crafting his sword that he will use in the tournament. While that happened, Blackheart and Arthur went on a few missions to get more money for food and their rooms. But they won't need the gold coins since tomorrow will be their last day for them to stay in the past. Tomorrow will be the day for Arthur to meet his ancestors. While they were packing supplies for the road, Arthur looks over and saw Runt going up to one of the stalls and buying a bag full of food. Arthur walks up to Runt and said "Hey Runt!"

Runt looks over, saw Arthur and said "Greetings, friend. What are you doing?"

Arthur replied "Well, me and Jonathan are heading to the kingdom so that we can enter the tournament on time. You should come with us if you want to make it on time."

Runt shook his head and said "I appreciate the offer, but I need to test out my sword."

Surprised, Arthur said "Wait…you actually made your sword from the met—star we found."

Excited, Runt said "Yes! I just finished the designs for it this morning! After I eat, I am going to test it out to see if it holds!"

"That star was way too dense," Arthur said, "How did you do it?"

Runt nervously sweats and said "Well…I…uh…got lucky I guess."

"Right," Arthur said, "Well, I'll see you at the kingdom."

Before Arthur was going to leave, Runt said "Wait, before you go, can I ask you something?"

Arthur turns to him and asked "What is it?"

Runt replied "You said that Aura and Sembalance is unique to a person. What can a person hope to gain from these two?"

Arthur smiles and replied "The ability to protect others when they can't defend themselves. And, in some cases, your emotions can grant you strength."

"Right," Runt said, "I will remember that. Well, I have to head back. I'll see you and Jonathan in the tournament."

After Runt said that, he headed back to the blacksmith shop. When Arthur went back to Blackheart, he saw Arthur and said "Hey, what's the news?"

Arthur looks at him and said "You were right. Somehow, Runt broke down the meteorite and crafted his sword."

Blackheart chuckled and said "Told you so."

"But…how did you know that was going to happen?" Arthur asked.

Blackheart replied "I just do. Is Runt coming with us?"

Arthur shook his head and replied "No, he is going to meet us up in the tournament. He is going to test out his sword before heading out."

Blackheart chuckled and said "The guy makes a sword out of a meteorite and he thinks he is a badass. But hey, least he's happy about it. Come on, let's head out"

When Arthur nodded, the two of them headed out of Isemheim and made their way to the kingdom.

* * *

_Several minutes later…_

_**Slice!**_

A tree was sliced in half and fell to the ground. Runt grips his newly-forged sword, smiles and said "Yes! This is perfect! This sword is better than I expected!"

When Runt placed his sword on a cloth, he folds the cloth over it so that it covers his entire sword. After attaching rope from the hilt to the end of the blade, Runt hangs his sword over his shoulders and headed back to the blacksmith shop. Once he got there, Runt looks around and said "Master?"

From the back room, Havack emerges and said "Oh, my boy. How did your sword turn out?"

"It was better than I expected!" Runt cheered, "I can't wait to use it tomorrow."

Havack chuckled as he sat down and said "You are a good apprentice, Runt. If you don't make it as a guard, you are always welcome back here. But to think, a guard of the kingdom was my apprentice."

Runt chuckled and said "Thank you for everything, master. I promise to make you proud."

With that, Runt left the shop. As he left, Havack chuckled and said "You already have."

Once Runt left Isemheim, he continues walking down the road until he heard growling noises. When he looks over, he saw Beowolves emerging from the forest. Runt smirks as he grips his cloth-covered sword and said "I no longer fear you, Grimm."

As the Beowolves charged at Runt, he pulled out his sword and charged at the Beowolves.

* * *

_The next day…_

It was early in the morning when Blackheart and Arthur arrived at the kingdom. Once they arrived, they entered through the gates and entered the marketplace. After walking for a few minutes, Blackheart and Arthur finally arrived at the area where the tournament was being held. The arena was almost the size of a football field, there were stands that surrounded the arena where people could watch and there were already people in arena already. Arthur took a deep breath and said "Well…this is it."

Blackheart nodded and said "Yeah, this is it. Are you up for it?"

Arthur nodded and said "Of course, I am ready for this. Wish me luck."

Right before Arthur was going to head to the arena, Blackheart took out his Daedric Swords, hands it to him and said "Here, take my swords. You'll need them."

After Arthur thanked him, he went to the arena. Once Arthur left, Blackheart went to the stands and stood there until the tournament started. While he stood there, a voice near him said "Excuse me."

When Blackheart turns over, he was stunned when he saw Juliet standing next to him. He then said "Oh hey…it's you. Uh…why are you here?"

Juliet replied "I am here for the tournament. My…My grandmother wanted me to be here. You know…find a suitor."

"Really?" Blackheart asked, "You are way too young to get married, right?"

Juliet sadly sighed and said "I…have no choice."

She then looks around and asked "So…uh…where is that Wolf Faunus you were with?"

"You mean Runt?" Blackheart asked, "Why?"

Juliet blushed and said "Well…no reason."

But Blackheart knew what was going on and said "Wait…do you like Runt?"

Shocked, Juliet blushed more and said "What?! W-W-Why would you say that?!"

Blackheart chuckled and said "Come clean, you are blushing and stuttering. Tell me, why does someone as rich as you like someone like Runt?"

Juliet looks down and said "Well…I have to admit…I do find him…adorable. With those wolf ears and…tail…"

"Oh ho ho," Blackheart said, "You like the little wolf, don't you?"

Juliet blushed more and said "I admit…he is…attractive. But…my grandmother will disapprove of it. See, she wants me to be married off to some snob. But…when I met him, he was different. He was sweet, caring and very skillful to craft beautiful jewelry. And…the more I see him…the more I…"

Once she said that, Juliet looks away. But Blackheart caught on and said "You…You started to fall in love with him? Despite him being a blacksmith apprentice?"

Juliet hesitantly nodded and replied "Y-Yes…but…I don't know if we will be accepted…since we are both so very different. I…I don't know what to do."

Blackheart looks at her and said "Just follow your heart. If you believe this is the right path to take, then take it."

Juliet looks at him and asked "Have you been in the same path I am taking?"

Blackheart nodded and said "Yes. The woman I am with is also rich and I am a hunter. We both love each other and we are happy."

Juliet smiled and said "That…That is great!"

As soon as Blackheart nodded, the trumpets were being played as everyone was starting to cheer. When Blackheart looks at the arena, he saw 20 men along with Arthur, but he did not see Runt anywhere.

"That's not good," Blackheart said.

Juliet looks at him and asked "Why?"

Blackheart replied "Runt is not there. He told us he would be here."

Worried, Juliet cried "He is going to be in the tournament?!"

Just then, in the far end, where there was a section where the Knight family was supposed to sit, a few figures started to emerge and made their way to their seats. The first one was an man between 30-40 years old, who had long white hair and beard and was wearing a blue royal outfit. The other two were young men who were close to 20 years old, had black hair and black eyes and were wearing red royal outfit. As the three of them took their seats, the steward stood by them and shouted "Presenting King Sigmund and his two sons, Prince Roland and George!"

Blackheart raised an eyebrow and thought _"Wait a minute…that isn't right…"_

In the arena, Arthur's eyes widen and said to himself "Wait…where is the third son? Where is…Aragon?"

When Sigmund stood up, he then said "Welcome all of you! Today, we shall decide who is worthy to become a guard of this kingdom! Let the tournament…"

All of a sudden, there were huge explosions near the arena. When the explosions were heard, everyone started to scream in fear and started to run away. As everyone was running away, the Grimm were slowly emerging from their cages that were destroyed. Blackheart and Arthur saw this and Blackheart said to himself "Someone is unleashing the Grimm and is being the traitor."

Scared, Juliet turns to Blackheart and asked in a worried way "What…What is happening? What do we do?"

Blackheart turns to Juliet and said "I want you to get your family and head home. You'll be safe there. Go now."

Nodding, Juliet ran off into one direction. When Blackheart looks back at the arena, he saw some of the competitors attack Arthur and the others. Arthur used his Daedric Swords to deflect and block some of the competitors' attacks. When Blackheart saw Arthur attacking, he leaps from the stands, summoned his Daedric Greatsword and charged at the crowd. When a competitor tried to attack Arthur from behind, Blackheart got in the way, held up his sword and blocks the attack. Blackheart then pushed the attack back and shouted **"FUS RO DAH!"**

Using his Unrelenting Force Shout, he sends 10 competitors flying away. Not wanting to kill them, Blackheart merely blocked attacks and attacks and he sends his attackers back. All of a sudden, Beowolves and Ursi started to charge at him. Now safe to kill, Blackheart channeled his Aura through his Daedric Greatsword and slices through the Grimm, cutting them in half. He continues slicing through the Grimm until a few were present.

Off to the side, after Arthur knocked out a few competitors, he channels his Holy Fire through the Daedric Swords and swings his swords and not only slices through the Ursi and burns them alive. Once he killed the Ursi, a few Beowolves showed up and rushed towards him. But Arthur used his Holy Fire to change them into giant scythes, and once the Beowolves were close, Arthur swings his swords and the scythes sliced the Beowolves in half.

Just as the arena was settled, out from the ground, a Deathstalker emerged and roared. When Blackheart and Arthur saw the Deathstalker, they held their weapons and charged at the Grimm. The Deathstalker raises it's stinger and pierces towards Blackheart and Arthur, but the two of them evaded it's attack while Blackheart grips his Daedric Greatsword, swings upwards and slices the stinger off the Deathstalker's tail. As the Deathstalker roared in pain, Arthur jumps into the and lands on the Deathstalker's back, held the Daedric Swords in a reverse grip and points the tip of the sword on the Deathstalker's back. Before Arthur was going to stab the Deathstalker, he covered the Daedric Swords in white fire and stabs right into the Deathstalker's head while at the same time was burning it. With a loud screech, the Deathstalker limps over and dies.

Finally killing the Deathstalker, Arthur gets off of the Grimm while it started to vaporize and asked "What is going on? Why are some of the competitors attacking?"

"Let's find out," Blackheart said as he walked up to one of the competitors who was behind the attack, picks him up and asked "Okay, what is going on and why are you attacking?"

The competitor chuckled and said "You fools…all of you…this kingdom will fall."

"So you and your associates are behind this attack?" Arthur asked, "Why?"

The competitor replied "The Knight family doesn't deserve to rule! Our leader will wipe them out and this kingdom once and for all!"

"And who is your leader?" Blackheart asked

The competitor said "He is Ysmir the Butcher! And he will kill them all!"

"Good to know," Blackheart said before punching the competitor out cold and throwing him to the ground.

Arthur then looks at Blackheart and said "We have to find this Ysmir now."

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "Let's go."

Once Blackheart said that, both he and Arthur headed out of the arena and began to look for Ysmir.

* * *

_Just outside the kingdom…_

Runt was happily walking down the path until he arrived at the kingdom. But the moment he saw the kingdom, he notice black smoke coming from the building. Fearing that an attack was happened, his eyes widen in fear and said "Oh no…Juliet!"

With that, Runt held his cloth-covered sword and he rushed into the kingdom.

* * *

While running down the streets, both Blackheart and Arthur were looking around to find Ysmir and take him down. As they were rushing, they heard a woman's scream near them. When the turn around, they saw Juliet slowly backing away from a man who looked like a bandit. He was close to 7 feet tall, very muscular, had dark brown skin, bald and a black beard and was wearing steel armor and had a giant double-edge steel sword. Just between them was Juliet's grandmother, who was on the ground with a giant stab wound through the chest! Gripping his fist, Arthur said "That horrible man! He killed that woman!"

Blackheart then said "That was Juliet's grandmother. To be fair, she was…kind of a bitch. But still, for him to kill her, it's terrible."

As Juliet backed away in fear, the man chuckled darkly and said "Well, you seem like a nice catch for someone like you. Once I, Ysmir, destroy the Knight family and this kingdom, I will take you as my prize."

When the man said his name, Arthur and Blackheart glared at him and Arthur said "That's him! The leader! Hey, leave her alone!"

Once Arthur said that, he charged at Ysmir. But the strange part, Ysmir didn't hear him. As soon as Arthur was near the bandit leader, he grips the Daedric Swords and swings them at Ysmir. But to his shock, instead of attacking Ysmir, the swords with right through Ysmir like he was some sort of ghost! Stunned by this, Arthur said "What? But…But how?!"

Confused, Blackheart rushed up to Juliet to get her out of the way, but when he grabbed her arm, his hand phrased right through her arm! Shocked, Blackheart said "What's going on?!"

All of a sudden, a voice laughed and said "Hohoho! Nothing! Your roles are done!"

Hearing the voice, both Blackheart and Arthur turned around and saw Sheogorath sitting on a box drinking a cup of tea. Irritated, Arthur shouted "What did you do?!"

Sheogorath chuckled as he said "Hehehe, I merely pulled you from that world. All you have to do is just sit back and watch the show."

"Watch the show?!" Arthur shouted as he walks up to him, "You told me that I would meet my ancestor, but I didn't have the chance to meet them!"

As he was about to swing the Daedric Swords, Sheogorath merely raised his hands and froze Arthur in place. While Arthur was struggling to move, Sheogorath chuckled and said "You already have."

As Arthur stood there in confusion, a voice shouted "Get away from her!"

Once Sheogorath unfroze Arthur, he and Blackheart looks over and saw Runt standing between Ysmir and Juliet with the Wolf Faunus facing Ysmir. Both Blackheart and Arthur noticed Runt having his sword covered in a cloth and Arthur said "Hey, is that his sword?"

Just then Ysmir laughed and said "You? What is a little Faunus like you doing here? What? Plan on taking me? Ysmir the Butcher?"

Shaking in fear a bit, Runt stood tall and said "Yes! I will not let you take Juliet!"

Behind him, Juliet said "Runt…"

Runt then got his cloth-covered sword and said "If you want Juliet, you have to go through me!"

Ysmir smirks evilly as he took out his sword and said "I have slain many of these guards with my sword, even with their armor on. My sword sliced through them like butter. You will be no different."

Before Runt was about to take out his sword, Ysmir charged at him and swings his sword. But due to his speed being slow, Runt was lucky enough to hold out his sword and blocks Ysmir's attack. However, due to Ysmir's strength, the bandit managed to knock Runt through a wall! Scared, Juliet screamed "Runt!"

Ysmir violently grabs her right arm and said "You are coming with me now."

"Hey!" Arthur shouted, "Let her go!"

"He can't hear you!" Sheogorath laughed, "No one can!"

Before Ysmir could drag Juliet away, Runt emerged from the wall, completely fine, sees Ysmir and he rushes up to him. Once he was near, he leaps into the air, pulled his left arm back and punches Ysmir in the back of the head. To his surprise, Ysmir not only lets go of Juliet, but was also knock to the ground. Once free, Juliet stood behind Runt while Ysmir got up, looks at him and shouted "You dare strike me?! You will suffer!"

When Ysmir grips his sword, he swings it downward at Runt. While Juliet closes her eyes, Runt brought up his sword horizontally with the side of the sword facing the oncoming sword. Instead of slice through the sword like Ysmir hoped, his giant sword was stopped by Runt's sword! Shocked, Ysmir said "What?! How?! My sword can slice through anything!"

Runt grunted as he pushes him back and said "You stay away from her!"

"Runt…" Juliet said.

Runt turns his head at her and said "Juliet, I…I love you. And I will not let him take you."

When Runt said that, Juliet's eyes widen and her heart started to beat faster. When Ysmir heard this, he laughed and said "You? In love with someone like her? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Runt looks back at him and shouted "I will protect her with my life!"

As he grips his sword with his right hand, his hand started to glow grey and grey fire covered his hand and traveled through his sword, slowly burning the cloth. When Blackheart and Arthur saw this, they were surprised and Blackheart said "Alright! Runt found his Sembalance!"

Arthur then said "Control over fire. But…why is it grey?"

When Ysmir saw this, he said "I don't know how you do this, but you will fall like the rest!"

After he shouted that, Ysmir rushed up to Runt and swings his sword one more time. Seeing Ysmir swinging his sword, Runt swings his sword towards Ysmir's sword. All of a sudden, the sword was engulfed in grey flames as it collided with Ysmir's sword and, to everyone's except for Arthur and Blackheart shock, Runt's sword sliced right through Ysmir's sword! The impact from Runt's sword sends the broken end of Ysmir's sword flew into the air and pierced into a nearby wall. As Runt took a deep breath, the flames that covered his sword slowly died away until Runt's sword was revealed to everyone. But the moment Blackheart and Arthur saw Runt's sword, their eyes widen in shock. The sword Runt was holding was a long sword that was all black including the blade with a silver cross guard on the handle with a silver wolf on it.

Seeing the sword, Blackheart said "Arthur…that's…that's…"

Still shocked, Arthur then uttered "That's…That's Excalibur!"

When Ysmir looks at his sword sliced, he looks back at Runt's sword and said "You…You destroyed my sword! It was made from the finest steel I could find!"

Runt smirks as he grips his sword with both his hands and said "Pity, see, my sword is made from a falling star."

"What?!" Ysmir shouted, "I don't believe that!"

Runt smirked and said "Believe what you want, but so long as I wield this sword, I will protect those I care for."

In rage, Ysmir shouted "Not as long as I am alive!"

Just then, 6 bandits showed by Ysmir with their weapons drawn. Seeing his men by his side, Ysmir said "What can you do against my men now?"

Runt smirks and said "You know the thing about wolves? They travel in packs."

Channeling his grey fire to his sword, Runt spins his sword in the air and 8 blasts of grey fire shot out of it and when they landed on the ground by Runt, they took shape of wolves! Amazed by this, Arthur said "He can change his fire into wolves!"

When the bandits saw this, they slowly backed away in fear and Runt said "While I made my sword, I had practiced my new powers. The results? This."

When he points his sword at the bandits, the fire wolves barked and they charged at the bandits. In fear, the raiders screamed like girls as they turned around and ran away with the wolves behind them. Seeing this made Juliet laugh a bit. In rage, Ysmir shouted "You dare make a fool out of me?!"

Runt thought about it and said "I believe I did."

Ysmir shouted as he picked up and axe that was on the ground and charged at Runt. Before Ysmir swung his axe, Runt grips his sword and swings it and sliced Ysmir's axe in half. Before Ysmir was about to attack Runt, in the heat of the moment, Runt grips his sword, covers it in grey fire, and when he swings it across Ysmir, and sliced Ysmir's head off! As the body of Ysmir fell to the ground and his head landed a few feet away from the body, Runt stood there for a few seconds before regaining his composer and noticed what happened and said "Wow…uh…that was something…"

Just then, Juliet rushed up to Runt and tightly hugs him and starts crying. Wanting to comfort her, Runt wraps his free hand around her and holds her close. After she stopped crying, Juliet looks up at him and asked "Is…Is what you said true? Do…Do you love me?"

Runt blushed and said "Well…I do, Juliet. The thing is…"

To his surprise, Juliet grabbed his collar, pulled him down and she kisses him on the lips. Shocked, Runt's ears and tail shot straight up before calming down and was kissing him back. Blackheart smirks and said "Way a go, wolf boy."

As Arthur smiled at Runt's success at admitting his feelings for Juliet, he remembered something and said "There is something I don't understand."

When Blackheart turns to him, Arthur said "Sigmund has two sons: George and Roland. But…what about Aragon? Why isn't he here? And why does Runt have Excalibur?"

When both Juliet and Runt stopped kissing, she then looks at Runt's sword and said "So…is it true what you said…that sword made from a star?"

Runt nodded and said "Of course. It fell from the sky a few days ago and used my newfound powers to craft it. I am proud to forge it."

As Juliet looks at it, she then said "So…what happens now? My…My grandmother is dead and my home is burned down."

Runt looks down, gently kicks his foot and said "Well…you can stay with me…"

Juliet looks at her and asked "Where do you live?"

Runt replied "I live in a small village name Isemheim. It sometimes gets attack with the Grimm, but there are people there protecting the town."

A bit scared, Juliet said "Are…Are you sure? I mean…"

"Don't worry about it," Runt said, "I will protect you."

Juliet smiled and said "Really?"

Runt nodded and said "Of course!"

He then holds up his sword and said "With my new sword, I will protect you from the Grimm."

Juliet smiled and said "Thank you, Runt."

As Runt smiled, they heard a roar near them. When they looked over, they saw a Deathstalker rushing towards them. While Juliet stood back, Runt stood in front of her, grips his sword and channeled grey through it. As soon as the Deathstalker was close, Runt swings his sword upward and the sword release a wave of burning grey fire to the Deathstalker and, to everyone's surprise, the fire sliced right through the Deathstalker in half while burning it. Amazed by this, Juliet said "Amazing! How can you do that?!"

Before Runt could explain, a voice said "That was impressive."

When everyone turns around, that is when they saw King Sigmund with his guards standing before them. As Runt and Juliet stood there motionless before the king, Sigmund looks at Runt and asked "You…how did you do that?"

Confused, Runt asked "Uh…do what?"

Sigmund replied "That fire you created. What was that?"

Runt replied "It's my Sembalance. A unique ability I have."

"Sembalance?" Sigmund said, "And when did you discovered your 'Sembalance'?"

Runt replied "I discovered it right after my Aura was unlocked."

Sigmund raised an eyebrow and asked "Aura?"

Confused, Arthur said "Wait…he doesn't know about Aura and Sembalance?"

"That's right," Blackheart said, "Without Aragon, no one knows about the two."

Irritated, Arthur turns to Sheogorath and shouted "I don't understand! How is all of this makes sense! Yes, I am now happy to see Sigmund, but what about Aragon, my ancestor?!"

Sheogorath shushed him and said "Not yet, here comes the good part!"

When Arthur turns back, he saw Runt saying "Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It helps protect us from harm, heals us and will grant us our Sembalance."

"Interesting," Sigmund said, "How did know all this?"

Runt said "Well, my friends showed me about the two. But…where are they? I thought they were here."

Juliet then said "I saw your friends, but I fled before I get the chance to know where they went."

"We are right here!" Arthur shouted.

While Blackheart chuckled, Sigmund looks around and saw Ysmir's dead body. He then looks at Runt and asked "Were you the one who killed Ysmir?"

Runt slowly nodded and said "Uh…yes I did, your majesty."

"Impressive," Sigmund said, "I have heard of Ysmir's reputation. For a young man like you to best him is rare. Tell me, how did you manage this?"

Runt held up his sword and said "I used my sword to defeat him."

"Your sword?" Sigmund asked.

"Yes," Runt said as he showed him his sword, "I made this sword myself."

Admiring Runt's sword, Sigmund asked "What is that sword made of and what is the name of it?"

Runt replied "Well, it is forged from a falling star."

"A falling star?" Sigmund said, "Really?"

Runt nodded and said "And the name…I never really named it."

"A sword like yours needs a name," Sigmund said.

Runt thought about it and replied "Well…when I was a boy, I remember our care-mother in the orphanage read me and the others a story about a warrior wielding a magnificent sword that made him a legend. And because of that…it was my dream to be a warrior too. So…"

He then holds up his sword and said "I will name it…Excalibur."

Arthur lightly gasped and said "That sword really is Excalibur!"

Thinking about it, Blackheart remembers something and said "Oh my god."

When Arthur looks at him, Blackheart looks back and said "Don't you get it now? Excalibur is made from a meteorite!"

"Yeah," Arthur said, "I know."

Blackheart then said "That is why no one was able to re-create the metal, it was made from the meteorite."

Now understanding, Arthur said "Of course! Now I know why!"

Sigmund then place his hand on his chin and begins to think until he said "Is it possible to teach anyone these 'Auras' and 'Sembalances'?"

Runt thought about it and replied "Well…they showed me how to unlock it. Yes, I can."

Sigmund smiles and said "Then I have come up with a decision. I, King Sigmund, will declare you to become a trainer to teach my guards Auras and Sembalances."

Surprised, Runt said "Really?!"

Sigmund nodded and replied "And you can stay in the castle and be provided service along with anything you need."

"Amazing," Runt said before turning to Juliet and asked "Uh…can she stay too? She needs a place to stay."

Sigmund lightly chuckled and said "Is she your lover?"

The both of them blushed and Juliet said "I…uh…mmm!"

As she buried her face in her hands, Sigmund laughed and said "It is fine. But tell me, what are your names?"

Juliet did a curtsy and replied "My name is Juliet Van Garret."

Runt then said "And my name is Runt."

Sigmund raised an eyebrow and said "Runt? I mean your real name."

Runt shook his head and said "No sir. That is my name."

Sigmund shook his head and said "No, No, No. You are a remarkable fighter, you shouldn't have a name like that."

Still sitting on the boxes, Sheogorath quietly laughs and said "Here is comes."

Confused, Arthur looks at him and asked "What is?"

Sheogorath shushed him and said "Here comes the shocker!"

When Arthur looks back in confusion, Sigmund said "I've got it. From this day forth, you shall be known as…Aragon."

The moment Sigmund said Runt's new name, both Blackheart and Arthur stood there in silence for a couple of seconds and shouted "WHAT?!"

Arthur then shouted "What the…but how…WHAT?! Runt is really Aragon?! As in Aragon my ancestor?!"

Blackheart then shouted "I didn't see that coming!"

Runt smiled and said "Aragon…I like it."

Sigmund nodded and said "Come then, Aragon. We need to ensure that my people are safe."

When Runt nodded, he turns to Juliet and said "Come with me."

Juliet smiles as she took Runt's hand and the two of them followed Sigmund and his guards. Once they were gone, Arthur just stood there speechless and said "No…way…you mean…this whole time…Runt was really Aragon?"

Sheogorath laughed and said "Of course! You wished to meet your ancestor and you have!"

Blackheart then said "But that doesn't make sense at all. If Sigmund made Runt…I mean Aragon as a trainer to channel…oh crap."

Arthur looks at Blackheart and asked "What?"

Blackheart looks at Sheogorath and asked "There's a follow-up to this, right?"

Sheogorath smiles as he summons his Wabbajack and slams it to the ground. All of a sudden, the whole world started to brighten up and, in a flash, they appeared within a crowd who was cheering in front of the Knight Castle. Confused, Arthur asked "What's happening?"

Sheogorath replied "I merely sent us 5 years into the future just to see this."

As the Daedric Lord pointed forward, Blackheart and Arthur look forward and saw Sigmund standing on the balcony with his sons George and Roland on his right side while Runt, or Aragon, standing on his left side and he was wearing a sliver armor with the head of a wolf on his chest. As Sigmund raised his hands, he said "Today is a tremendous day. Thanks to the efforts of Aragon and his extraordinary talents, I, King Sigmund…"

He then took out his sword, softly placed the blade on Aragon's shoulders and said "Hereby announce him to be a Knight!"

Shocked, Arthur said "That's…That's how Runt becomes a Knight? I…I can't believe it…"

He then smiled and said "My ancestor is amazing! I can't believe he started out as a blacksmith apprentice and later became a Knight!"

Blackheart turns to Sheogorath and said "You knew who Arthur's ancestor really was and you sent us back here. Why?"

Sheogorath shrugs and said "You'll know in a bit. And the rest is history: Aragon soon married Juliet, had kids and lived happily ever after. The End."

Arthur looks back at him and said "Runt, I mean Aragon, married Juliet? When?"

Sheogorath replied "Months after this happened. And now your wish has been fulfilled. Time to go back."

"Wait!" Arthur said, "I want to see…"

All of sudden, Sheogorath slammed his Wabbajack to the ground and the three of them disappeared into thin air.

**And that is it! Dun Dun Dun! That's right! Runt was really Aragon Knight this whole time! Now you all know how Aura and Sembalance was introduced (I am sure in the RWBY universe there is another way, but this is my fanfic), how Excalibur was made and Arthur's ancestor! Like that twist, huh?! Next time, Blackheart and Arthur returns to their timeline and Arthur tells everyone about their adventure and…Blackheart will reveal his past! THERE! ARE YOU ALL HAPPY THAT BLACKHEART WILL TELL HIS STORY NOW?! YOU ARE ALL SO IMPATIENT! Anyways, I hope you all like this arc and see you all later. Until then, please review!**


	36. The Truth Revealed

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long update, I have been studying for finals and I won't be unable to update for a while, since I don't have a computer internet access. And no, I am not abandoning this story, so calm down. So yeah, here it is, the chapter where Blackheart tells everyone about his past. SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT!**

Chapter 29

Team RWBY, JNPR, Emerald, Cinder, Mercury, Grif, Riku and Victor were all dumbfound at what just happened. One minute, a strange man appeared out of nowhere and the next Blackheart and Arthur were gone! While Nora was licking the syrup up from her face, Weiss was screaming through her zippered-up mouth. Still confused at what happened, Ruby said "What…What just happened?"

"Yeah!" Yang shouted, "Where did Johnny and Arthur go?!"

All of a sudden, the same purple vortex that appeared minutes earlier appeared and Blackheart and Arthur fell through it and landed on the ground. The both of them groan as they got up, looked around and Arthur said "Hey, we're back."

Blackheart said "Told you."

Weiss muffled happily as she rushed up to Arthur and hugs him, same with Ruby and Yang as they hugged Blackheart. As Blackheart hugs Ruby and Yang back, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury rushed up to him and Mercury said "Johnny! What happened?"

Blackheart looks back at them and said "You won't believe us if we told you."

Just then, a voice said "How about I tell you all?!"

When everyone turned, they saw Sheogorath sitting on a table with a maddening grin on his face. As soon as Weiss saw him, she screamed through her mouth as she pointed at her mouth. Sheogorath chuckled as he snapped his fingers and Weiss' mouth returned to normal. Once her mouth was free, she shouted "How dare you do that to me! Do you have any idea who I am?!"

"I do and I don't care," Sheogorath mocked her.

As Weiss glared at him, Arthur walks up to him and asked "Tell me what just happened. You not only sent us to the past and, not only meet my ancestor, but I…we think we might have changed history."

"Wait…" Emerald said, "You went…back in time?!"

Arthur nodded and said "Yeah…it was more than we expected."

Confused, Pyrrha asked "Why is that?"

Blackheart turns to her and replied "See, at first we thought we were going to meet the Knight family. And along the way, we meet a Wolf Faunus boy name Runt. Well…long story short, it turns out that Runt was really Aragon and was taken in by the Knight family."

After Blackheart said that, everyone's eyes widen and shouted "What?!"

Cinder then said "What the…you went where?"

Blackheart looks at her and said "To the past. But…"

He then looks at Sheogorath and asked "Why did you send us to the past?"

Sheogorath smirks and said "You are all smart lads, tell me this: What would happen if I never sent you and Arthur to the past?"

Arthur thought about it and said "Then…we would never meet Runt, I mean Aragon."

Sheogorath rolled his hand and said "And?"

Arthur thought about it and said "And…we would never train him to…"

His eyes then widen in shock and said "Oh…"

Everyone saw this and Jaune said "Uh…what is it?"

"Arthur?" Weiss said in a worried way, "What is it?"

Arthur then said "Then…I would never unlock his Aura and Sembalance…help him move that meteorite to make Excalibur…and hadn't convinced him to go to the kingdom during…the tournament and…"

Blackheart caught on and said "Oh…"

"Jonathan?" Cinder said, "What is it?"

Blackheart then said "If…we never went back…none of that would happen."

Sheogorath laughed and said "You're welcome! Anyways, I need to go now. Nice seeing you!"

With that, Sheogorath disappeared in a burst of purple fire. Once Sheogorath disappeared, everyone looks at Blackheart and Arthur and Riku asked "What was all that about? What exactly happened?"

Arthur sat on the table and said "You all want to sit down, it's a long story."

* * *

"And…that's all of it," Arthur said.

For almost an hour, Arthur told everyone about how he and Blackheart traveled back in time and how they met Runt, went to the kingdom, found out of the tournament and he and Runt entered, trained Runt in Aura, Sembalance and fighting skills, found the meteorite and had Runt push it as training and ended by telling them about the invasion and how Runt was the one who created the Excalibur and how Sigmund named him Aragon and had Runt and Juliet live in the castle.

Once everyone listened to Arthur's story, their mouths dropped in shock and awe until Ruby squealed and said "That is amazing! I love it how Runt and Juliet fell in love! It's so romantic!"

Blake smirk and said "And to think that your ancestor was a Faunus."

Arthur smiled and said "I know. To think, my ancestor was a blacksmith before he was a Knight. This is amazing."

Weiss smiled as she wrapped her arms around his and said "Well I'm glad you discovered your roots."

While Weiss leans up and kissed Arthur, Ren then said "It is a loophole."

Everyone looks at him while he said "If Arthur and Jonathan didn't go back and interfered, then Runt would never have the motive to become strong and become a Knight, the kingdom would have been destroyed and, maybe, the Knight family might have fallen."

Nora then said "Oh! Also Aura and Sembalance wouldn't have been discovered! It could have been discovered until later on!"

"Oh right…" Grif said, "That would suck."

Weiss' eyes then widen in fear and said "Oh no!"

Everyone looks at her and Ruby asked "Weiss, what is it?"

Weiss replied "If Arthur's ancestor never existed…then…we would never met…we…"

Arthur caught on and said "We would never be a couple."

Victor then said "Oh crap! That's right! Arthur would never exist! Which means…Team AVGR would never be formed!"

Yang then said "And…we would never have met you all."

Riku then said "That…That's sad. To think if Arthur and Jonathan never went back in time, we would have never met."

Emerald then said "That is a scary thought."

Mercury rubs his chin and said "There is one thing bothering me."

He then looks at Blackheart and asked "How do you know him?"

Also curious, Cinder looks at him and asked "Yeah…how do you know that man?"

This was the moment for Blackheart. It was time for them to know the truth. Blackheart let out a sigh and said "Alright…I guess you should all know."

A bit worried, Ruby said "Johnny…what are you saying?"

Yang then said "Are you keeping a secret that we don't know?"

Blackheart rubs his head and said "I…I never thought I am going to say this to you all…or even mention it at all."

"Jonathan?" Cinder asked, "What is it?"

Before Blackheart could say anything, Yang said "Oh my god, I knew it! You're taking drugs!"

"What?!" Blackheart exclaimed, "No!"

Pretending to cry, Yang said "What will our parents say about this?! Especially mom! It will break her heart!"

"I am not on drugs!" Blackheart shouted.

Quickly getting over it, Yang said "Okay."

Ruby then said "So…what is it?"

Blackheart took a deep breath and said "Let me ask you guys something: Do you guys believe in reincarnation?"

Everyone gave him a confused look and Nora said "Oh! What's that? Is that a type of pancake?!"

Ren shook his head and said "Reincarnation is the belief that you might have had a past life or will be reincarnated in the next life."

"Exactly," Blackheart said.

Pyrrha then raised an eyebrow and asked "Why are you telling us this?"

Blackheart looks down and said to all of them "What if I told you all that I had a life before I met you all?"

The moment Blackheart said that, everyone stood quiet. As everyone stood silent, Mercury started to chuckle and said "Good one, boss. For a moment, you almost sounded like you were telling the truth right there."

Blackheart looks up at Mercury and said "Merc, I am telling the truth."

Worried, Cinder said "Jonathan…what are you saying?"

Blackheart looks at everyone and asked "Question for you all: How old do you think I look?"

Confused, Yang replied "Bro, you're 17 like us…except for Ruby of course."

Blackheart sighed and said "My appearance yes, but…in reality…I'm close to100 years old."

The moment he said that, everyone gasped in shock and Weiss shouted "What?! That's impossible!"

"Yeah!" Ruby said, "We were kids when we first met, bro! Explain that!"

"Oh…yeah…" Blackheart said, "About that, in order for you know that, I need to start from the beginning…the far beginning."

"Beginning?" Pyrrha asked, "What beginning?"

Blackheart then said "See, my name is Jonathan Dragonborn. But my real name is Jonathan Angle Wilson, but others call me Blackheart."

"Blackheart?" Victor asked, "What kind of name is that?"

Blackheart replied "It's kind of a name I got in my earlier days."

"Earlier days?" Grif said, "What you mean?"

Blackheart replied "I would suggest you all take a seat, my story is VERY long."

As everyone took their seats, Blackheart began to tell his story to them. He first began to tell them about the world he was born in, the planet called Earth, but more specifically, the Capital Wasteland and how it was a living hell it was. A world where everyone lived in it was forced to survive on their own while being attacked for sources. The world Blackheart used to live in was destroyed by nuclear war and the world itself was covered in radiation for 200 years with the air, water and all of the resources contaminated with radiation. He then told them about the Vaults and what their purposes were, his life living in one with his father, but when he turned 19, his father escaped and Blackheart left to find him. Along the way, he told them that he saved many lives in Megaton, Big Town, Rivet City and those other places. He also told them about the Raiders, Super Mutants, Ghouls, giant insects, even the Enclave. When he told him that his father left the Vault to finish Blackheart's mother's dream to give free clean water to the Wasteland, Blackheart went along to him. But tragedy struck when the Enclave invaded the Jefferson Memorial where Project Purity was at, and Blackheart told them that his father sacrificed himself so that Blackheart and the other scientists escaped. In the end, Blackheart told them that he regained Jefferson Memorial back from the Enclave with the help of the Brotherhood of Steel and he killed the man who was responsible for his father's death. When the machine was malfunctioning, he had to activate it so that it wouldn't blow up. But to do so would release a large amount of radiation that would kill him. But when he turned it on and knocked him into a 2 week coma, he work up with his body improved. After that, he told them about his journey to take down the Enclave and how he escaped death by traveling into a new world called Skyrim.

Blackheart began to tell everyone about his travels to Skyrim, and how it was the complete opposite of what the Capital Wasteland was. He begins to tell them all the adventures he had: when he arrived at Helgen, him discovering that he is called Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn, joining the Companions and learning the Way of the Voice. Then he began to tell them on joining the Dawnguard and his journey to defeat Alduin. He also told them of the people he called family: Lydia his Housecarl and friend, M'aiq the lying Khajiit mage, Torlak the Orc Warrior, Kiara his adopted elf sister and finally Serana the former vampire and his wife. He finished telling his story by saying that he died of old age.

When Blackheart stopped telling his story for a bit, he looks at the shocked faces at his teammates, friends, sisters and girlfriend. Deciding to speak, Pyrrha said "And…how does this involve with that man?"

Blackheart replied "That man was Sheogorath, one of 16 Daedric Lords. It was he who brought me here. I thought he was going to send me back in my 17 year old body, but instead…he sent me as a kid."

Ruby then asked "And you being a Faunus?"

Blackheart replied "Honestly? That took me by surprise. I was human before that asshole gave me the horns and the eyes. I guess it was his way of a joke because I am a Dragonborn."

Blake raised her eyebrow and said "Your last name?"

"Yes," Blackheart said, "Since I am a Dragonborn, I figure since I am in a new world as a kid, I figure to give myself a new name."

Getting over her shock, Cinder asked "So…you were married and had two kids?"

"Yeah…" Blackheart said.

Yang then raised her hand and said "So you totally had sex, right?"

When Yang said that, all the girls blushed and look away while the guys just stood there speechless. Blackheart rolled his eyes and said "That's one way of putting it."

Emerald then said "But…why are you telling us this?"

"To be honest, I didn't think I would tell my past to you all," Blackheart said, "But thanks to a certain crazy guy, I guess you all needed to know."

Ren then said "I'm curious…how does death feel like?"

Blackheart thought about it and replied "Well…I've had a lot of near-death experiences that were painful, almost like you wish you want to die. But…it's pretty peaceful, like going to sleep."

While Ren nodded understanding the concept, Mercury said "So…let me get this straight, you are really 100 years old and that body you have is new?"

Blackheart nodded and said "I guess so. I mean, all my old scars I've had are gone and I gain these horns."

Mercury then turns to Cinder and said "Then that's good news for you, Cinder."

Confused, Emerald said "And how is that good news for her?"

Mercury smirks and said "Then that means that Johnny's virginity is renewed."

Everyone stood silent until Yang and Grif started to laugh out loud while Blackheart said "Really? Out of everything I said, THAT'S the only thing you got out of it?"

While Mercury shrugged, Blake thought about it and said "I don't think that's how it works though. I mean, he had sex, so he's not a virgin anymore."

Both Ruby and Blackheart started to blush until Riku said "Well Jonathan said that he has a new body, which means everything is new, which will include his virginity."

Nora then said "Oh! Maybe his ding-dong changed too!"

"Okay," Blackheart said, "Can we all stop talking about my sex life? I basically told you all my past life."

Everyone nodded until Ruby said "So…your Sembalances…were your abilities you've had before?"

Blackheart thought about it and replied "Well, my Shouts are part of me, which is why I can still use them."

Jaune said "And, uh, why is that?"

Blackheart said "It's because I am the Dragonborn. It means that someone was born with dragon blood and can use the Thu'um, or Shouts. It's the language of the dragons."

"Language of the dragons?" Arthur said, "So…you can talk dragon?"

Ruby squealed and cried "That would be cool!"

"Sadly," Blackheart said, "The only thing I learned is my Shouts, that's about it."

As Ruby whined, something was bothering Pyrrha and asked "But wait, when…when Magnus fought you and tried to copy your Sembalances, he didn't. Why is that?"

Blackheart replied "That's simple: my Shouts cannot be copied that simple. As for my Aura Transfer ability, that's complicated."

"Complicated?" Pyrrha asked, "How so?"

Blackheart said "Well, before I've mastered tons of magic spells, but because magic doesn't exist in this world, Sheogorath implanted me with a Sigil Stone, a stone unlimited energy that is flowing through me. And because everyone thought they were my Aura and Sembalance, I just went along with it."

"A stone that has unlimited energy?" Weiss asked in shock, "Impossible!"

Blackheart chuckled and said "Believe it."

Grif then said "So wait, why did that crazy guy brought you to our world?"

Blackheart replied "He said that I was brought here to put down an evil that is in this world."

"Evil?" Weiss asked, "You mean the Grimm?"

Blackheart replied "At first, I thought it was the Grimm. But…I don't think so."

Confused, Cinder asked "What then?"

Crossing her arms and leaning back on his seat, Blackheart said "Well…the Grimm are evil, there's no doubt about that. But…the way Sheogorath said it, it was more than that. Whatever this evil is, it might be more terrifying than the Grimm."

Once Blackheart said that, everyone's face went pale and Emerald said "You're…You're joking right? Something more terrifying than the Grimm?"

Blackheart shrugs and said "Yeah, apparently."

He then sigh and said "So…now you know everything."

When Blackheart looks up, he saw everyone with awe and confusion on their faces. After a moment of silence, Blackheart then said "I can understand how you are all shocked about this."

Shaking her head, Yang said "Why didn't you tell us about your…past life?"

Blackheart thought about it and said "I guess…because I was given a second to live, I didn't really have to tell my past life."

He then looks at Ruby and Yang and said "And I have you two to thank."

Both Ruby and Yang gasped and Ruby asked "Thank us?"

Yang then said "Why?"

Blackheart replied "Instead of just letting me go to some orphanage, you guys brought me into your family and made me part of your lives. And…you also given me something I've never had the chance to experience."

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

Blackheart smiled and said "When I was born, my birth mother died and I never got to experience that. Back then, I thought to myself 'I would give anything to experience that'. And thanks to our mom, I finally got to experience that and was raised with two sisters who saw me as their brother. For that, I am grateful and I thank you guys for it."

Both Yang and Ruby had tears running down their face as they rushed up to Blackheart and hugs them. Blackheart smiles as he hugs them back while Ruby said "You've been the best brother we can ask for! We don't care what you were, you are still our brother!"

"Yeah!" Yang said, "And it's because of you that mom is alive! We are grateful for that! And no matter what, you are still our brother!"

Blackheart smiled as he hugs his sisters tighter and, after a few minutes of hugging, the three of them stopped while Blackheart looks at the others. After another moment of silence, Weiss decided to speak by saying "I…I still can't believe all this. But…you have been helpful…so…I guess I can trust you."

Blake sat up and said "You've accepted who I am and was before, so I'll do the same."

When Blackheart smiled, Arthur then said "After everything you done for us and the skills you've displayed, you have my respect. I will trust you and follow you, no matter what?"

Victor then tips his hat and said "You me both, partner."

"I trust you as well," Riku said, "It's not easy keeping secrets in."

He looks at Blake while she looks back and said "Believe me, I know."

As Blake smiled and blushed, Grif then said "Eh, I don't mind you really being a 100 year old guy. Besides, you're a cool guy."

As Blackheart chuckled, he turns to his teammates, who were all still conflicted, and said "Guys?"

Deciding to speak first, Mercury said "Well…you have brought us this far, there's no point in turning back now. Plus, I want to hear more of the things you've done."

While Blackheart chuckled, Emerald crossed her arms and said "Well…I honestly don't know what to think right now. I mean, yeah I get why you never told us this, but at the same time, it's weird you know. I still trust you and all, but I difficult seeing you as this old warrior guy."

Blackheart playfully shook his head before turning towards Cinder, who was sitting there looking down. A bit concerned, Blackheart said "Cinder?"

After thinking for a while, Cinder looks up at him and said "All I see before me…is a loving, caring and kind-hearted Faunus that I fell in love with. What you've done in your past life is in the past. All that matters is your life now. It may be hard for me to…wrap my head around this…but I will try."

Blackheart smiles as he walks up to Cinder and kisses her forehead, which caused her to smile and blush. Ruby then cheered and said "Yay! Everything is normal again!"

Blackheart looks at her and smiles. True that he told everyone his past life, but they didn't care. They accepted him the person he is in his present life and that is all that matters to him. Finally, after years of holding in his secret, he felt the weight of that off his shoulders and can be a peace.

**And that is it! I hope you all like this chapter. The next chapter will be a filler chapter before the Tournament Arc. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter and see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	37. Family Time

**Hello everyone! I am so sorry for the long update, but I am here for a chapter! This will be a filler chapter before the tournament begins! So with that in mind, let us begin!**

Chapter 30

_A young 12 year old red-haired girl was standing by the doorway of a house as a tall, red-haired man wearing an Atlas uniform was walking toward the door and saw the girl. The girl started to let tears run down her cheeks and said "I don't want big brother to go."_

_The man sighed as he gives the young girl a one armed hug and said "Don't worry Py, I'll be back before you know it. And afterwards, we'll go for some ice cream. Deal?"_

_After wiping her tears away, the girl, who was a young Pyrrha, nodded and said "Okay…Magnus."_

_When Magnus nodded, he turns to an older man and woman, hugs them then walked through the door…for the last time. As the young Pyrrha stared at the door, all of a sudden, the door started to crack bit by bit until it shattered, revealing Magnus' armor with his skull-painted helmet staring at her while fire grew behind him._

* * *

Pyrrha gasped loudly as she sat up from her bed and was breathing heavy. Sweat was falling down from her body as she wipes them away. When she looks at the time in her Scroll, it was close to 4 in the morning. Looking at her teammates, she saw all of them still asleep. She has been getting nightmares about her brother and…and the day he left and was 'supposedly' dead. Wiping the tears that were on her face, Pyrrha sighed sadly as she went back to sleep.

* * *

It was the day before the Vytal Festival! Everyone was getting ready as they were putting their finishing touches to their fighting techniques before the big day. Team RWBY, JNPR, AVGR and JCME were all in Beacon hanging out while each of them were taking turns at fighting each other. While they were practicing, Blackheart began to tell them stories of his pat life to them. As he was talking, Yang then said "Wait, so you were both a werewolf AND a vampire? Bro, that is awesome!"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "It was fun while it lasted."

Curious, Grif asked "Yo, if it was awesome, why give them up?"

Blackheart looks at him and replied "Well…being a werewolf, I rarely sleep, and it bugged me to no end. And for being a vampire, well…let's say the craving for blood was at a danger zone. I couldn't risk drinking my friends' blood, right?"

"Oh…" Grif said, "Right."

Cinder then asked "And this Atronach Forge is where you created your weapons? With the help of the Sigil Stone of course."

As Blackheart nodded, Blake asked "If your Aura is powered by the Sigil Stone and you were never merged with it at the time, then how did you keep your weapons charged?"

Blackheart replied "Well, I used special gems called Soul Gems. They come in many different sizes and I learned a spell to help me trap a soul from a person or creature I will into the gems. And thus, use them as ammo for my weapons."

Everyone's face went pale until Weiss said "You do what?! You trap people's soul into gems and use them as ammo?!"

Blackheart shook his head and said "No, though there are Black Soul Gems that are specially used to trap Human souls. But for the other ones, it is mostly use to trap creatures, animals or Draugrs souls in them. The way I saw it, it was better to use those than Black Soul Gems. And then before I arrived here, I was then merged with the Sigil Stone and granted me the power to transfer it's power to my weapons."

Understanding, Arthur said "I see now. So in a way, it became part of you and, since Aura is one's soul manifested, you use it for your weapons. Amazing."

Emerald then said "And what about when you transfer your Aura to others like Mercury and Cinder?"

"To be honest, I am surprise that it could do that," Blackheart said, "Before, it never did that. And when I saw Cinder injured, I wanted to help her heal somehow and I just transfer my Aura to her."

"Dude!" Mercury said, "Do we get like special powers or something from the Sigil Stone?! Because that would be awesome if that happen!"

"Oh!" Ruby cheered, "I want special powers too!"

Blackheart chuckled and said "No, the way I see it, it just heals and restores your Auras. Though, the only people who can grant power as far as I know are the Daedric Lords."

Curious, Ren asked "You said they were beings, almost like gods, just what are they?"

Blackheart replied "Well, as far as I knew, they were powerful beings that shape reality to their will, making things possible, but only through their followers, since they are not allowed to interfere with Tamriel."

"Why is that?" Pyrrha asked.

Blackheart said "Well…some of them want to rule the world or destroy it with disease and destruction. But there are good ones too, and they care for humanity."

Interested, Jaune asked "Who are they and how many are they?"

"Oh!" Nora said, "Are they fun like that crazy guy?!"

Blackheart chuckled and said "A bit. There are 16 Daedric Lords in existence. You guy met Sheogorath the Lord of Madness, he can bend reality and make things to way he sees fit."

Nora sighed happily and said "Those were the best pancakes I've had."

As Ren playfully shook his head, Blackheart smirks and said "To be honest, Nora, you would be the perfect ideal for his champion."

Nora giggled and asked "Really?"

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "I mean, you are crazy enough and Sheogorath is crazy beyond anything."

While Nora hummed happily, Victor asked "Hold up, what do you mean champion?"

Blackheart replied "As I said that the Daedric Lords all have followers who worship them. But they bestow powers to those who seem fit to carry out their influence across the land, hence they call them their champion."

"Really?" Victor said, "Cool."

Blackheart shrugged and said "Only if you pick the right one. Like I said, there are some Daedric Lords who are bad news."

"Like who?" Pyrrha asked.

Blackheart replied "There is Mehrunes Dagon the Lord of Destruction. He once tried to rule over Tamriel during the Oblivion Crisis, but was stopped. Then there is Molag Bal the Lord of Domination, who it bent on enslaving everyone he set his eyes on and…let's just say he is the reason why vampires exist."

"Really?" Yang asked, "How?"

Blackheart replied "Trust me when I say this: you don't want to know how it happened."

He then said "Then there is Clavicus Vile who grants wishes but then gives them a twist that will turn the wish against the person who made the wish. There's Vaermina, who gives people nightmares and feeds off of them. Uh, Peryite who is the Creator of Disease, you guys would guess what he is in charge of. Boethiah who can see through plots and cause mayhem. And then there's Namira, the Lady of Decay, and to be honest, most of her followers are cannibals."

"Ewww!" everyone cried.

Blackheart then said "And then there are the ones who are neutral, like Hermaeus Mora the Lord of Knowledge."

Confused, Blake said "But wouldn't that be a good thing? I mean, with knowledge we can know cures for diseases or anything."

Blackheart looks at her and said "And with that much knowledge, it would drive one to the brink of insanity. Believe me, I've met a guy who went down that path."

As Blake shivered at the thought, Blackheart then said "And another one is Malacath the Creator of Curses. Though I don't know much of the guy. Then there is Mephala the Webspinner, they say her webs contain stings of lies and she sees through all of them."

"All lies?" Grif asked.

Blackheart nodded and said "And then there is Sanguine the Lord of Debauchery, let me tell you, that guy is a real party guy."

Grif smiles and said "Sounds like a type of guy I want of friend I want to hang out."

Yang then said "Same here."

"Please don't, it's not worth it," Blackheart said while remembering the stuff that happened to him when he was drunk, "Another guy is Hircine the Lord of the Hunt."

"Oh, Oh!" Ruby said as she was raising her hand, "Let me guess, he is the one where werewolves come from?!"

Blackheart smiles and said "That's right."

While Ruby cheered, Blackheart said "And then there are the good ones: Azura the Princess of Dawn, she once led the Dark Elves from their homeland from destruction, and in gratitude, the elves built a 100 foot statue in her honor. Then there is Merida the Lady of Light and she cares for all life and light in the world. And lastly Nocturnal, the Lady of Darkness."

Confused, Weiss asked "How can she be good?"

Blackheart replied "Well, she has dealings with the thieves in the Thieves Guild and is led by her Nightgales. And in exchange for protecting her temple and guarding her Skeleton Key, they are sent to the Evergloam. Said to be like a dark paradise."

"Dark Paradise?" Riku asked.

"Yeah," Blackheart said, "Like heaven only it's nighttime there all the time."

"Oh," Riku said, "Sounds like a fun place."

"So yeah," Blackheart said, "Now you guys know who they are and what they represent."

As they all nodded their heads, out of nowhere, a voice cried "Sweethearts!"

When they heard the voice, everyone turned and saw Summer Rose with a basket in her arms and her husband Taiyang by her. Excited, Blackheart, Ruby and Yang got up and rushed up to them. Ruby and Yang ran the fastest as they tackled their mom to the floor. In joy, Summer laughed as she hugs her daughters. Blackheart walked up to Taiyang and said "Hey dad, what's up?"

Taiyang gave Blackheart a one-arm hug and said in a playful way "What? We are not allowed to see our kids?"

As Blackheart rolled his eyes, Summer, Ruby and Yang got up and Ruby said excitedly "Mom! Dad! What are you guys doing here?!"

Summer smiled as she said "We are here to wish you all luck in the tournament tomorrow."

She then turns to Blackheart and asked "And have you been a good brother to them?"

Blackheart rolled his eyes and said "Yes mother."

Summer smiles as she leans up, kisses him on the forehead and said "Good."

She then looks over at the others and asked "And who are they?"

"Oh!" Ruby said, "These are our friends! There's Weiss and Blake, our teammates. Then there is Arthur, Victor, Grif and Riku. And lastly, Johnny's teammates Cinder, Mercury and Emerald."

Summer smiled at them and said "Nice to meet you all. I hope my son and daughters are on their best behavior."

As everyone nodded, Ruby saw the basket in her mother's hand, took a sniff and said in a cheerful tone "You brought your cookies!"

Summer laughed as she nodded and said "Yup, I brought homemade cookies."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

Before Ruby was about to get some, Summer stopped her and said "Shouldn't you offer some to your friend?"

"Oh right!" Ruby said before turning towards the others, "Come have some! My mom's cookies are delicious!"

Wanting to try Summer's cookies, everyone got up and walked up to her. While that happen, Yang turns to her dad and asked "Hey wait, where's uncle Qrow?"

Taiyang sighed and said "He is still on his mission, sorry Yang."

"Awww," Ruby whined.

Summer chuckled as she runs her hand through Ruby's hair and said "Don't worry, you'll see him soon."

Once everyone was near, Summer opened her basket and it let out the aroma smell of the baked cookies. One sniff and everyone's mouth started to drool. As everyone took one, they took a bite of their cookie and they all were enjoying it. Cinder then said "Mrs. Rose, these cookies are amazing!"

Summer chuckled and said "Thank you."

"It's no wonder where Ruby's love for cookies came from," Weiss said.

While everyone had their fill of cookies, Taiyang then asked "So everyone excited for the tournament tomorrow?"

"That's right, mister," Victor said, "We are all gonna beat our way to the top. Ain't nothing stopping us."

Taiyang chuckles and said "I remember when we were in the tournament. We were amazing and we beat everyone we saw."

Summer gave him a deadpan look and said "In the Team Round, you were the first to be knocked out."

When Summer said that, everyone laughed while Taiyang had an embarrassed look and said "Eh…Uh…well…at least we won that year."

Weiss said "So who went to the finals then?"

Summer raised her hand and said "That would be me."

"You?" Pyrrha asked, "You must be very skillful."

Summer slightly blushed and said "Awww, thanks. But to be fair, my opponent was really tough. It was a real close fight, but I manage to win."

"Cool," Jaune said.

Summer then said "Why don't we all go inside? It's pretty chilly outside."

Everyone nodded as they all went inside. After Taiyang and Summer talked to everyone about their time in Beacon, Pyrrha decided to get some air by walking around the school. It's not like she wanted to stay, she just needed to clear her mind of her brother. As she was walking, she eventually arrived at the cliff that was overlooking the Emerald Forest. As she was a looking at the forest, a voice out of nowhere said "Nice view, isn't it?"

Startled, Pyrrha looks around and saw no one. Out of thin air, Magnus appeared wearing his armor. Shocked, when Pyrrha was about to take out her Scroll to bring her weapons, Magnus held out his hand and used his Polarity powers to stop Pyrrha's movement. As she struggles, Magnus said "Relax Py, I am not here to fight."

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at him and said "How can I be sure? You attacked me and my friends and copied their powers."

Magnus laughed and said "True that I copied their powers, but I wanted to test your strengths."

"Test our strength?" Pyrrha asked, "Why?"

When Magnus lowered his hand, he released Pyrrha from his Polarity and said "Because I want to make sure that you and your friends are ready."

"Ready for what?" Pyrrha asked.

Magnus looks at her and replied "Let's just say that the Vytal Festival will be more…entertaining this year."

Curious, Pyrrha narrowed her eyes more and said "Why? How would you know that?"

Magnus chuckled and said "I am a mercenary, Py. I know things that no one else knows."

Pyrrha gave him a provoked look and said "What happened to you, Magnus? Why are you a mercenary? The Magnus I once knew was a proud warrior."

Magnus looks at her and said "You want to know the truth? If you see Ironwood, ask him about The Atlas Massacre."

Pyrrha raised an eyebrow and asked "The Atlas Massacre? You mean the battle between the Atlas military and the White Fang five years ago?"

Magnus nodded and said "Yes. And it's because of that event that Ironwood decided to create those Atlesian Knights and Paladins. He does not value the life of the soldiers who died that day."

"But…" Pyrrha said, "Ironwood said that their deaths were not in vain. That they…"

"That they died for the greater good?!" Magnus shouted, "How would he know what's for the greater good?! He used me and everyone in that massacre as pawns while he sits back in his warship doing nothing while my comrades die in that field! Does that sound like he did for the greater good?!"

A bit scared, Pyrrha asked "What are you talking about?"

Magnus replied "I am saying that everything Ironwood did and has done, it was all a lie. He doesn't do what he does for the safety for the people, he does it so that he can boast his image and reputation as a great general."

Pyrrha then said "But…he is a good man…"

"That is what I thought too," Magnus said as he removed his helmet and revealed his face, "But after that day, my loyalty and devotion to that man died along with every soldier that died in that battlefield…including my teammates…"

Pyrrha gasped in horror and said "Magnus…I…I didn't know…"

"I know," Magnus said, "But that is not why I'm also here."

As Pyrrha stood there confused, Magnus places a hand on her shoulder, sighed sadly and said "You were right…I should have tried to tell you that I was alive. But…as of right now…I am on the run from the Atlas Military."

Worried, Pyrrha asked "For what? And how long?"

"Since The Atlas Massacre," Magnus said, "As for why…well…let's just say I am the reason he is…HALF the man he is. You'll know later on."

He then said "Look…as your brother…I want you to be safe…be on the lookout for anything. Can you do it?"

Pyrrha looks down before nodding. Then, she was in surprise when Magnus gives her a one-arm hug and said "Just know, little sis, I am proud of you to be a huntress. I wish I could have been one instead of a soldier."

After he hugs her, Magnus puts on his helmet and said "Never give up on yourself and look after your teammates, especially the blonde guy."

Just like that, Magnus disappeared into thin air. Once he was gone, Pyrrha just stood there thinking about what Magnus said to her. She then starts to slowly smile but then frown and began to think: why did Magnus run from Atlas and what he do to Ironwood? What exactly happened in The Atlas Massacre? But one thing is for sure…she got to see the loving brother she missed a long time. She let out a smile as she headed back to Beacon, ready for what to come tomorrow.

**And that is it! I hope you all like this chapter. Yes, Magnus did appear in this chapter, I figure to give the guy some screen time for a bit before him returning later on. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and see you all later. Until then, please review!**


	38. Let the Tournament Begin!

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all ready for the Tournament Arc! Also, sorry for having you all wait for an update. Thank you all for being loyal fans of my stories, I means so much to me, especially for those who have read The Lone Dragonborn, thank you all so much. Anyways, the people who are going to fight in this chapter will be Team JCME vs an OC team that I have created (Here's a clue, expect some characters from Red vs. Blue!), and Team KVBO vs. Team CRDL! I know Team CRDL moved on to the Doubles Round, but just to let you all know, Penny will be mentioned that she won the Doubles Round and move on to the Singles Round (You guys know what will happen T-T). I just want Team CRDL to be humiliated. Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 31

It was the day of the Vytal Festival! Everyone was getting ready and was heading to the floating coliseum called the Amity Coliseum to finally participate in the tournament. However, standing on the roof of Beacon were Elsa and her followers as they were all staring at the coliseum. As they were all looking, Kannon said "So, the time has finally come then?"

Elsa nodded and said "Yes, soon all of the pieces will fall into place and everyone will know fear."

Vaan's head flinched and said in his Rebel personality "Let's show these people what happens when they mess with us!"

Sephiroth, who had his back up against a wall, said "What are our orders?"

Elsa looks at him and said "It is simple: we just make our way to the Singles Round and we will go from there. But until then…we take fate into our own hands."

Balenton said "And how we do that?"

Otengui then said "Do we simply make our opponents suffer?"

"No, No," Elsa said, "We want to focus on Atlas, they are the ones who need to be punished for their actions."

As she was walking around them, she said "See, we can physically damage them."

She then stopped by Sheeva as she placed her gloved hand on her shoulder and said "But you…you will tear them apart…from the inside."

Sheeva nodded and said "I will not fail you."

"Good," Elsa said as she looks at her followers, "Not let's get on an airship. We have a tournament to go to."

* * *

"Ugh…" Mercury whined.

Emerald glared at him and asked "What are you whining about?"

Mercury replied "Why does this have to happen to us?"

While Blackheart and Cinder were standing by the entrance to the battle arena, Blackheart looks at him and said "Hey, as I always say, be ready for anything."

Mercury looks at him and said "But we never expected to be one of the FIRST teams to fight in the first round."

Cinder smirks and said "Then we should kick it off with a bang then."

"If Yang was here, she would have killed the mood," Emerald said.

"I agree," Blackheart said as he looks towards the entrance of the battle arena.

He saw the battle arena shape as a huge hexagon-shape that covered most of the area, with the outer area dark grey with the center light grey. Blackheart then looks at the audience where he saw thousands and thousands of people, both civilians and students cheering for the tournament to begin. While the civilians sit in the top and middle sections of the coliseum, the front and first sections were reserved for students from the different academies. As Blackheart cracked his neck, Cinder walks behind him, hugs him around his waist and asked "Nervous?"

Blackheart shook his head and said "Not really. We just need to be prepared.

As Cinder nodded, Mr. Port's voice spoke through the speakers in a booming voice and said _"Welcome to the 70th Annual Vytal Festival!"_

The moment Mr. Port's voice spoke, the crowd went while. He then said _"I am Professor Peter Port of Beacon Academy, and with me is a dear friend of mine, Professor Bartholomew Oobleck."_

"_Doctor," _Oobleck's voice said, _"And yes, I am sure everyone in this coliseum is as excited as we are!"_

Port then said _"Exactly. Now before we start, let us go over the rules. Each division is divided into three categories: Teams, Doubles and Singles. If a team wins the Team Round, then they select two teammates to move on to the Double Round. And if they win that round, they select one of the two teammates to move on to the Single Round. From there, they will battle it out to claim victory for their Kingdom!"_

Oobleck then said _"Yes! And the only way to win is if you reduce your opponent's Aura below the red area or force them out of the battle arena! Remember, there will be no foul play or you and your team will be disqualified."_

"_Indeed," _Port said, _"Now that that's out of the way, let us begin!"_

Once he said that, the audience roared with excitement. Mercury took a deep breath and said "Well…here we go."

Port's voice then said _"Our first team comes from Beacon Academy, they are the toughest and worthy warriors that Beacon has to offer. That is right, I am talking about Team JCME!"_

"Well," Emerald said, "Now or never."

With that, the four of them walked out of the tunnel and made their way to the arena. While they walk, the crowd cheered as Mercury waves his hands at the crowd while blowing kisses at them. Emerald saw this, narrowed her eyes and asked "Really?"

Mercury shrugged and said "Hey, the crowd loves me."

As they made their way to the center of the arena, Port's voice said _"Their leader, Jonathan Dragonborn, is in the top of his class and is already making a name for himself!"_

As Blackheart shook his head, he looks around and saw Team RWBY, JNPR and AVGR all cheering for him and his team. He laughed when he saw Ruby holding up a poster saying 'Go get them, bro!' while Yang had a poster saying 'Bring the heat!'. Cinder saw this and laughed and said "Already have some fans?"

Blackheart gives her a teasing look and said "What? Jealous?"

Cinder chuckled and said "Hardly."

Oobleck's voice then said _"Their opponents hail from Vacuo, and is considered one of the most formidable team to enter Shade Academy. Please welcome, Team ALLM _**(Alamo)**_!"_

When Team JCME look across the arena, they saw four figures emerging from the tunnel. Instead of wearing clothing, they were all wearing armor that covered their bodies except for their heads. One of them was a female who had long red hair that she had in a ponytail, pale skin and green eyes, and on her back was an assault rifle while her armor was black. She was Alison Texas, or Tex, the leader of Team ALLM.

Standing next to her was her partner who was male, had regular Caucasian skin, black eyes and short black hair. His armor was cobalt and had a sniper rifle on his back. This person was Leonard Church.

Next to him was an African man who had long black dreadlocks and brown eyes. He had a battle rifle on his back along with, what looks like, a blade handle on his right hip and his armor was turquoise. This person was Lavernious Tucker.

And lastly was a TALL guy with short blonde hair, pale skin and blue eyes. He was happily holding an assault rifle and his armor was blue. This person was Michael J. Caboose.

Once Team ALLM stood in the center arena, they all stared at Team JCME while, for some reason, Caboose had his back turned on them.

Tucker saw him and shouted "Caboose!"

Hearing Tucker, Caboose quickly turns around and said in a child-like tone "Ah! Sorry! I thought you want me to turn my back on them."

Church looks at him and said "No, you idiot! We said DON'T turn your back on our opponent!"

"Ahhhhhhh," Caboose said, "Still don't get it."

Team JCME stared at them and Emerald said "You've got to be kidding me, right?"

Mercury said "This is Shade we're talking here, what you expect?"

While Cinder shook her head, Blackheart noticed Tex glaring at him like she was about to kill him. She then said "Hey! You're Dragonborn, right?"

Blackheart nodded and said "Yeah, that's right."

Tex huffed and said "You are nothing from what I heard. Is it true that you can cure cancer with your tears? If not, I'll be sure to make you."

Mercury looks at him and said "Oh, you gonna take that from her?!"

As Blackheart shook his head, eight hologram slots appeared in each end of the arena and started to spin. Behind Team ALLM, the fours slots stopped at an image that resembles a forest and the area behind them opened up and a forest area appeared and covered half the arena. Behind Team JCME, the slots stopped at an image of a ruin city and the same thing happened to their side, except theirs was a ruin city area. Once both areas were locked, Emerald looks at Blackheart and said "We're in luck, you got home-field advantage on both ends."

When Blackheart nodded, Port's voice said _"The first round of the Vytal Festival will begin in 3…"_

Everyone took out their weapons.

"_2…"_

They then got into their fighting stances.

"_1…"_

The tension in the air was getting thicker.

"_Begin!"_

And both teams were off! Team ALLM rushed towards the trees and hid behind them for cover while aim their weapons and started to fire them. Cinder was using her Sembalance to deflect the Dust bullets away from her, Mercury was teleporting away from the shots, Emerald was gliding around to evade and Blackheart used his Become Ethereal Shout and allowed the bullets to fly through him. Once he was close, he grabbed his Daedric Swords, channels his Aura through them and used them to slice through the trees and cutting them down all while preventing from accidentally slicing through his opponents. Team ALLM saw this and they quickly moved out of the way. While Church, Caboose and Tucker moved out of the way, Tex charged at Blackheart and shouted "He's mine!"

Irritated, Church shouted "Damnit, Tex! This is not a competition! Come back here and…"

Cinder then summoned her bow, pulled her arrows and said "Don't turn your back on your opponent."

She then fired her arrows at Church, which he quickly rolls out of the way. He then aims his sniper rifle at her and fires…only for the bullet to miss her five feet away from her. Cinder raised an eyebrow and said "You are a terrible shot, are you?"

"No one asked you!" Church shouted as he fired more…only for them to miss.

Cinder shook her head as she raised her hands and her sleeves start to glow and fireballs appeared in her hands. Church gulped and said "Oh fuck me."

In the ruin city area, Emerald was firing her Desert Storms at Tucker, who was evading them and was firing his battle rifle at her. While shooting at her, Tucker said "Hey baby, how about after you let me fire a load in you. Bow Chika Bow Wow!"

Disgusted, Emerald said "I have a boyfriend, you jerk."

When Emerald fired her pistols at him, Tucker puts his rifle away, pulled out the sword handle from his hip, pressed a button and a 3 foot double-edge blade popped out and it was glowing purple/blue. Tucker then swings his sword and deflects the bullets away. When Emerald stop shooting, Tucker firmly held his sword and said "Let me tell you, this isn't the only sword that I have that is big. Bow Chicka Bow Wow."

"Will you shut up!" Emerald shouted as he activated her Sembalance to create a tornado around Tucker.

Tucker screamed in panic as Emerald used her Sembalance to throw him out of the arena. When Tucker landed on the ground, Port's voice said _"And with that, Mr. Tucker is out."_

As Emerald smirk, Mercury shouted "Little help here!"

When Emerald turns towards him, her eyes widen when she saw Mercury teleporting around Caboose while firing bullets at him…all while standing completely still unharmed. Completely still, Caboose said "Are we starting?"

While Emerald fired his pistols, Caboose dodged them, aims his rifle and started to fire. As Emerald was dodging them, Mercury teleported behind Caboose and double-kicks him in the back, but as usual, Caboose stood still. When Mercury landed on the ground, he said "Damn! The guy is like a brick wall!"

Right before Mercury was about to make another attack, Caboose swings his left arm and knocks Mercury away, causing his Aura to drop a bit. Emerald saw this as she changed her pistols to her Kamas and swings them at Caboose, but Caboose just held up his free arm as he blocked Emerald's attacks. Wanting to end this quickly, Mercury teleported behind Caboose, grabs his shoulders and teleports him above outside the arena. But before he was going to drop him, Caboose said "Oh! I love hugs!"

To Mercury's surprise, Caboose grabs him and gives him a bear hug. As Mercury was letting out a painful groan, the both of them crashed to the ground. Oobleck's voice then said _"Oh! Bold move by Mercury! However, he and Mr. Caboose have been eliminated!"_

As Mercury groan, from inside the arena, Emerald shouted "You did good, babe!"

While Mercury gave her a thumbs up, inside the forest area, Church was still firing his sniper rifle at Cinder, but all the bullets were missing while Cinder was firing her Dust arrows. While dodging them, Church hid behind a tree and thought _"Man, this chick is tough! I need to…"_

All of a sudden, the ground started to shake and the ground started to move and trapped his lower body. Church struggles to break free until Cinder appeared by him, smirks at him and said "Times up."

All of a sudden, the ground around his lower body started to glow orange. Knowing what was going to happen, Church looks up and said "In case I don't say it…ow…"

Just then, the ground exploded and sends Church flying while he screams "OWWWWW!"

After flying in the air, Church landed on the center of the arena while his Aura went into the red area. Port then said _"Oh! That must of hurt! And with that, Church is eliminated!"_

Inside the ruin city area, Blackheart was looking around to find Tex. All of a sudden, there were bullets flying towards him and he manages to dodge them. When he regained his balance, Blackheart whispered **"****LAAS YAH NIR!"**

Using his Aura Whisper Shout to find Tex, he looks around and saw her Aura rushing towards him. But the strange part was that Blackheart can only see her Aura, which would mean that Tex's Sembalance must be invisibility. Aiming his Daedric Pistol, Blackheart fired a few shots and hits her in the chest. Tex appeared, went behind a building and whispery shouted "Damn! How did he know I was there?!"

When Tex glances over the corner to see Blackheart, but he wasn't there. Before she can move from the spot, the wall behind her crashed and both of Blackheart's arms appeared, grabs her and drags her into the building and throws her across the floor. As soon as Tex got up, she raised her rifle and starts firing at him. As Blackheart was dodging the bullets, he shouted **"****ZUN HAAL VIIK!"**

Using his Dismaying shout, Blackheart disarmed Tex's rifle. She then cracked her fists and said "You think that will stop me? I can kick your ass with my bare hands."

Blackheart raised an eyebrow and said "What is your deal? Why are you pissed at me?"

Tex replied "Because a newbie like you showing up and making a name for yourself? It sickens me."

Blackheart narrowed his eyes and said "Are you jealous or something?"

Tex growled as she charged at him and started to swing her fist. But Blackheart puts away his Daedric Pistol and started to deflect her attacks while he punches her in the chest and stomach area. Grunting in pain, Tex tries to beat him up but Blackheart blocks her attacks and delivers a right elbow strike to her chin. When Tex was knocked back, Blackheart then delivers a powerful left kick and send her through the building and outside. As Tex was getting up, she looks up and saw the holo-screen and saw that her Aura was close to the red area. Pounding her right fist into the ground, when she got up, she used her invisibility Sembalance to hide from Blackheart and surprise attack him. However, Blackheart saw her, takes out his Daedric Rifle, aims and fires a blast at her and knocks her to the ground as she appeared. Just then, the buzzer went off and Port said _"And with that, Team JCME is victorious!_

When they heard him, Emerald jumps into the air and cried "Hell yeah! We won!"

Cinder playfully rolls her eyes as she said "Alright, calm down."

In the center arena, Church limps over to Tex and shouted "What the hell, Tex?! You fucked everything up!"

Tex groan in frustration and said "Go screw yourself!"

With that, Tex left the arena with Church following her. While Caboose and Tucker followed the two of them, Mercury got up while limping over and said "Ugh…guess we won?"

Cinder, Emerald and Blackheart nodded as Mercury raised his hand in victory. Minutes later, Team JCME was in the locker room getting refreshed, Team RWBY walks in and Ruby and Yang rushed up to their brother, hugs him and Ruby said "Yay! Big brother and his team won!"

"Oh yeah!" Yang said, "That's what I'm talking about!"

As Blackheart smiled, Weiss said "I admit, it was interesting, but that team from Shade was…out of it."

Emerald gave off a disgusted look and said "Tell me about it."

Just then, Port's voice said _"Well I hope you all enjoy that last battle, because the next one will be another battle between Shade and Beacon! Only this time Team CRDL will go up against Team KBVO!"_

"Oh!" Ruby said, "Kannon and his team are going to fight next!"

Blake shook her head and said "You're going to root for a team from Shade?"

Ruby looks at her and said "Would you rather me cheer for Cardin and his team?"

Blake thought about it and said "Good point."

Yang starts to walk out of the locker and said "Come on, Team JNPR and AVGR are waiting for us!"

When everyone agreed, everyone made their way to the stadium. Once they got there, Team JNPR was sitting the second to the front row with Jaune sitting next to Pyrrha, while Pyrrha sat next to Nora and Nora next to Ren. In the very front was Team AVGR, but there were seating a seat apart from each other. When Blackheart, Emerald and Cinder sat by Team JNPR, with Blackheart sitting next to Cinder and Emerald sitting close to the end with a seat open for Mercury to sit, Team RWBY sat next to their love interest: Weiss next to Arthur, Ruby with Victor, Yang with Grif and Blake with Riku. After they all sat down, Mercury shows with two large popcorn buckets and a tray of large drinks on it. When Mercury gave Emerald and Blackheart the popcorn, Mercury hands them their drinks and then sits down. As he shared the popcorn with Emerald while Blackheart shared his popcorn with Cinder, Mercury grabs a handful of popcorn and eats it while he said "I wonder who is going to win."

Emerald rolls her eyes and said "Like we don't know who is going to win."

Cinder chuckled as he grabbed an uncooked popcorn while her fingers glowed orange with the popcorn in her fingers and said "Come now, just because you know the ending, doesn't mean you can enjoy the show."

After she saw that, the uncooked popcorn to heat up until it popped into a regular popcorn and she then ate it. As soon as they got comfortable, in the center arena, they saw Team CDNL and KBVO standing in the center arena. Otengui had his metal fan on his hips and had his mask and cloak on, Kannon had a large chainsaw sword on his back with the blade like a chainsaw and the lower part like a sword with a revving trigger, Vaan had a large one-sided blade on his back and Balenton had a Gunblade with a rapier that is more bladed and the handle almost looks like a gun handle with six bullet barrels.

Across from them was Team CRDL were holding their weapons: Cardin Wincester was holding his mace over his shoulders, Russel Thrush has his twin short blade daggers with dust revolving chamber, Dove Bronzewing had a long sword with a gun barrel on the hilt, and Sky Lark has his double sided axe.

Once both teams were in the center arena and the hologram slots began to do it's selection, Cardin smirks and said "Look at these lamers."

Russel laughs as he points at points at Otengui and said "And look at this freak! Hey! It's not Halloween!"

When the holograms selected, one half of the arena was a desert while the other half was a geyser area. As both teams got ready, Oobleck's voice said _"3, 2, 1…begin!"_

Right before Team CRDL was about to attack them, they suddenly stop moving, their bodies were covered in a grey glow and they fell onto their knees. While struggling, Russel said "What…the hell…is going on?!"

On Team KVBO side, Balenton's left hand was still down and was glowing grey. While Balenton smirks, he looks at Kannon and nods. When Kannon nodded back, he, Otengui and Vaan all rushed towards Team CRDL and Kannon knocks Cardin away, Otengui grabs Russel and throws him and Vaan head-butted Sky away, leaving Balenton with Dove. Once Balenton was left with Dove, Dove regains his balance and rushed towards him. However, Balenton raised his gunblade and was easily defecting Dove's attacks. When Dove points his sword at Balenton and was about to fire Dust bullets at him, Dove's body was covered in a grey glow and was feeling heavy until he fell to his knees. Still standing, Balenton's left hand was covered in the same grey glow, smiled and when he raised his left hand, Dove was suddenly lifted into the air. Balenton then aims his gun blade at Dove, fired a few shots at Dove and reduced his Aura to 3/4. Once he was done, Balenton slams his left hand to the ground and Dove quickly falls to the ground and crashed into the ground, leaving a small crater. After that, Dove's Aura was reduced below the red area.

Port's voice then said _"Oh! And with that, Dove is eliminated!"_

In the geyser area, Sky was knocked to the ground as Vaan was swinging his sword while walking up to him. Vaan's head twitched and said in his Jester personality "Haha! Come on, let's have some fun!"

Gritting his teeth, Sky got up and swings his axe at the Ram Faunus. But Vaan blocks Sky's attack while he delivered a powerful kick to Sky's stomach. When Sky was knocked to the ground, Vaan spins his sword and it changed into a heavy machine gun. As Sky's eyes widen in horror, Vaan laughed crazily as he pulls the trigger and released countless bullets at him. While Sky deflected some bullets, some of them manage to hit him and Sky hide behind a large boulder. As Sky was taking in deep breaths, he looks over and saw Vaan gone. When Sky saw everything clear, he heard a cough, and when Sky looks up, he went pale when he saw Vaan standing on the rock with his machine gun aiming at him. Vaan smiles deviously as he fires countless bullets yet again and knocks Sky to the ground. When Sky was about to get up, Vaan leaps into the air and fall on Sky with his knee slamming into Sky's stomach. Sky let out a painful scream as his Aura dropped below the red area.

The whole audience cringed while Ruby said "Ouch, that has to hurt."

Victor wrapped his arms around his stomach and said "That would've hurt."

Port's voice then said _"That must have hurt! Because his Aura is below the red and is eliminated!"_

In the desert area, Russel was swinging his daggers at Otengui, but he was merely dodging them. While Russel was thrusting his daggers, Otengui pulled out his folded fans and started to push Russel's attacks away. Irritated, Russel swings his daggers more until Otengui unfolded his fans and swings his fans and created a mini-tornado and knocks Russel away. When Russel tried to get up, Otengui teleported behind him, and creates more tornados and sends Russel into the air. Once Russel was in the air, Otengui soars into the air and swings his fans on Russel, reducing his Aura almost to the red, and when Otengui does a front flip, he kicks Russel to the ground, knocks him out and reduced his Aura to nothing.

Oobleck said _"And Russel is out!"_

In the geyser area, Cardin was running away as Kannon was holding his chainsaw sword with his left hand while it was making an inhuman sound, like an animalistic growl. When Cardin was hiding behind a rock, he breathe heavily and said to himself "What the hell is with this guy?!"

As Cardin looks over, he saw Kannon leaping into the air and swings it at the rock. Cardin was lucky to move out of the way while Kannon sliced through the rock with his chainsaw sword. While Cardin attacks Kannon with his mace, Kannon punches him in the face and knocks him to the ground. Kannon then grabs him by the collar and picks him up. While Cardin was struggling, Kannon smirks and said "You lost."

A vortex then appeared and Kannon threw Cardin into the vortex and the vortex appeared outside the arena and Cardin fell outside. Port's voice then said _"Oh! And with that, Team KVBO is victorious!"_

"Yeah!" Ruby cheered, "They won!"

Grif said "Wow, they slaughtered them!"

Riku shook his head and said "That's was Cardin and his team get for their bullying."

While looking at the fight, Blackheart thought _"These guys' attacks were too aggressive. And they were holding back…why?"_

"Jonathan?" Cinder asked as she looks at him, "Are you okay?"

Blackheart looks at her and replied "Hm? Oh yeah. I'm just tired from our fight."

Emerald rolls her eyes and said "Yeah right, like you are tired."

Blackheart sighs as he playfully shook his head as he and the others sit back while they enjoy watching the tournament.

**And that is it! I hope you all like this chapter, especially Team ALLM! Haha, sorry, I had to do that! And if you're confused with Team KVBO's weapons: Vaan's weapons are based off of two weapons from the game Destiny, the sword called Sol Edge and the heavy machine gun called Thunderlord. Balenton's weapons almost looks like the gunblade that Leon from the Final Fantasy games has, only the blade almost looks like a rapier but more bladed. And Kannon's weapon is the chainsaw sword, like the Lieutenant wielded in Volume 2, only Kannon can use it one-handed with his left hand.**

**And for their Sembalances, Kannon can bend reality to the slightest so that he can store items into pocket dimensions and send him or his opponents away in short distances or bring them to him so that he can finish them off. For Otengui's, I know in the previous chapter, you all said that he copied Mercury's and Emerald's Sembalance because he used Wind and Teleportation. However, he uses a Sembalance called 'Wind Teleportation' allowing him to use the wind to teleport, and his fans can use Dust, mostly Wind-Element Dust for him to use. And finally Vaan's Sembalance, his is called 'Berserker' and it's just a power up that increases his strength and speed while his skin is tough as stone.**

**Anyways, hope you all like this chapter and see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	39. Winter is Coming

**Hello everyone! I am SO SO SO SO sorry for the longest update ever! The thing is, I have been busy with school and my new job as a Security Guard, to which I now work 40 hrs a week now! So happy with this job, but it is a graveyard shift, which is from midnight to 8 in the morning. And aside from that, I have been losing my inspiration and motivation to write this story and my other ones. T-T**

**And yes, I have watched Volume 4 and it looks awesome so far! Now, I will be changing my story to fit the storyline, just a bit so that things can be cleared up. Like how I didn't know Atlas was a kingdom where is it mostly snow! But it will be small details, I will still follow my storyline to the letter.**

**And on a side note, this will be the only time to update at all, because I don't have computer with internet access still. But I promise you all that I will have more chapters by the time I update next time. Until then, I wish you all have a happy Christmas and a Happy New Year's! Thank you all for still following me, you all made it possible for me to continue on! With that, let us being this chapter! (Also, hope you like the chapter's title)**

Chapter 32

It has been hours later after the tournament started. Every round, different teams from the four academies battled each other until it was already noon. Blackheart was excited for one of the fights, Team RWBY against Team ABRN. It was a close fight, but Team RWBY won by Yang performing a triple K.O. Wanting to celebrate with them, Blackheart sent Ruby and Yang a message on their Scrolls to meet them in the Camping Grounds to have a victory meal. While Team JCME and JNPR went, Team AVGR had to stay so that they can prepare for their fight. When they arrive at the Camping Grounds, they all saw Team RWBY talking to each other while Ruby was leaping into the air in excitement before groaning in hunger. When they resumed walking, Weiss' Scroll started to ring but she just glances at it before putting it away. Wanting to mess with them a bit, Emerald quickly rushes to them and pickpockets Ruby's pockets and takes her wallet. When Ruby reached to get her wallet, she starts panicking and looks through all her pockets. Emerald laughed as she raised Ruby's wallet and said "Hey, you lost something."

When Ruby looks back, Emerald laughed and said "Good to see you, Ruby."

As Emerald gave Ruby her wallet back, Ruby smiles and said "Thanks Em! Ugh, girl pockets are the worst!"

Weiss rolled her eyes and said "It's obvious she took it from you."

As Emerald rolled her eyes, Yang looks at everyone and said "What up guys? What's going on?"

Pyrrha said "We just came from watching you all fight. You were all amazing."

Ruby blushed in embarrassment and said "Oh stop…hehe…"

Blake looks at Jonathan and asked "So who is going on to the next round?"

Jonathan replied "Well, we played it fair and we decided to draw straws, the ones with the shortest straws will move on."

Cinder said "It was decided that Jonathan and Mercury are going onto the next round."

Mercury stretched his arms and said "Oh yeah, we are going to kick ass."

As everyone playfully roll their eyes, Blackheart asked "So who did you guys picked to move one?"

Ruby smiles, crosses her arms and said "Well, as leader, I thought long and hard on this decision."

Weiss gave her a deadpan look and said "We put it to a vote."

Ruby's face looked like she was caught with her hand in a cookie jar and said "Yes…uh…uh…but I decided to put it to a vote!"

Blake then said "We voted for Weiss and Yang."

Weiss did a curtsy and said "We'll be happy to represent Team RWBY."

Yang smirks as she bumps her fists together and said "Yeah, we are going to kick some butts"

Nora then said "Oh yeah! I can't wait when we go up!"

Weiss said "If we hurry, then we'll catch Team AVGR's fight!"

"Right," Yang cheered, "Come, let get our victory food!"

Ruby looks at everyone and asked "You guys wanna join?"

Everyone nodded and Pyrrha said "Sure, we got time to eat."

When they all walked around, they eventually found a nice food stand and they all sat down: Team JNPR sat on the left side, Team RWBY sat in the middle section and Team JCME sat on the right side. As they all sat down, Yang said "I'll have a bowl of the usual please."

As a giant bowl of noodles was placed in front of her, Ruby awed and said "Oh, I'll take the same."

When a giant bowl of noodles appeared in front of Ruby, Weiss said "Do you have anything with a low salt?"

Then another bowl of noodles appeared in front Weiss and she said "Uh...ok?"

When it was Blake's turn to order, she just nodded at the old man who owns the food stand, and he went into the back and, seconds later, he rushed back out and placed a giant bowl of fish in front of her. When she saw the bowl, Blake's eye lit up and she was drooling. When everyone saw this, only Mercury started to laugh and said "Of course! Hahaha!"

As everyone rolled their eyes, Team JNPR ordered the same thing as Team RWBY. When it was Team JCME's turn to order, Blackheart said "I will have the Half-and-Half."

A giant bowl of noodles appeared in front of Blackheart, but this one had one side filled with steak while the other half had chicken. Seeing this, Mercury said "Oh! I want that too!"

The same bowl appeared in front of Mercury and his mouth started to drool. Figuring what to order, Emerald then said "I'll have just have the regular too."

When a giant bowl of noodles appeared in front of Emerald, Cinder simply said "I'll have the same."

As Cinder got her order, Weiss pulled out her credit card, which was a Schnee brand, and hands it to the old man, who owns the bar, Yang looks at her and said "Aww, Weiss. What's the occasion?"

Weiss replied "Consider thanks for moving us to the Doubles Round."

However, out of nowhere, Weiss' card flew towards her like a shurkien and struck the counter. As everyone looked at the card, the old man coughed, which caught everyone's attention, points at the screen and it said 'Denied' on it. Shocked, Weiss said "What?! How is it declined? I was barely into my monthly allowance."

While Weiss was talking, Blake was heartbroken that she was unable to have her fish, so she quickly grabs onto the bowl and slowly pulls it towards her while smiling until the old man took it and broke her heart and she slumps over the counter. After a moment of silence, Pyrrha said "Maybe I can help?"

Ruby cheered and said "Yay, Pyrrha!"

Yang said "Aww you shouldn't."

But Blake then said "But she could!"

Pyrrha laughed as she took out her card and paid for their meal. Once Blake got her bowl of fish back, everyone started to dig in. In a matter of minutes, everyone finished their meal...although the only ones who felt like they were going to be sick were Emerald, Weiss, Jaune and Ren. Ren then turns to his teammates and asked "So it is wise to eat before our fight?"

While the old man collected the bowls, Pyrrha smiles brightly and said "Of course, it will give us strength."

As soon as she said that, Nora let out a loud burp. Everyone looks at her as Jaune slumps on the counter and said "Ugh...if i throw up, I'm blaming you."

Nora then said "Oh! Aim it at the enemy!"

"Nora, that's disgusting," Ren said, "But if have the urge to."

"Got it," Jaune said.

Weiss then got up and said "Come on, people! If we go now, we'll see Arthur's team fight!"

Ruby gets up and said "Yay! I hope Victor kicks butt!"

Everyone shook their heads as they got up and headed to the Amity Coliseum. As soon as everyone got their seats, Port's voice then said _"And now, it is time for another battle! The first team comes from the heart of Vale, they are the toughest team that Beacon has to offer! I am talking about...Team ANGR!"_

Weiss, Yang, Ruby and Blake all cheered when they saw Team AVGR entering the arena. Once they were in the arena, Oobleck then said _"Yes, Team AVGR are one of the top teams in Beacon. And now they will face Team EMSS of Haven!"_

When Arthur and the others look across the arena and saw Elsa, Sephiroth, Sheeva and Montezuma walking towards them. Once Team EMSS were in the arena, Victor spins his Twin Devils and said "This will be fun. We win this and we move one."

Grif said "After this, I am going to have a box of pizza to celebrate."

Both Riku and Arthur saw Team EMSS and Riku just stared at Sephiroth. He narrowed his eyes and thought _"This guy...why does he look familiar?"_

When Arthur saw Elsa, he thought _"She looks calm...too calm."_

As the hologram slots appeared and begin to spin, one side stopped at a volcanic area while the other stopped at a geyser area. The arena then started to set up and one half was volcanic and the other half was a geyser area.

Port's voice then said _"3...2...1...Begin!"_

As Victor aims his pistols and Grif turned his axe into a rifle, they fired their Dust bullets at Team EMSS. But before the bullets could land a clean hit, they were suddenly deflected out of thin air. As Team AVGR raised their eyebrow, they saw Sephiroth slowly sheathing his long sword. Grif then said "Dude, compensating much."

Riku then draw his sword and said "He's mine."

Once he said that, Riku pulls his sword and charges at him. As soon as he was near, Sephiroth pulls out his sword and blocks his attacks. Before anyone was going to help Riku, Sheeva rushes up to Victor, pulls out her tomahawks and swings them at him. However, Victor held up his pistols and blocks her attacks. When Grif changed his rifle to his axe, he swings it but it was blocked by Montezuma's staff. Montezuma then pushes Grif away and chases after him. As everyone was in their own battle, Elsa and Arthur were the only ones in the center arena.

Arthur grips his hands and said "Where's your weapons?"

Elsa smirks as she crossed her arms and said "I don't need one."

In the geyser field, Riku was swinging his Way to Dusk sword at Sephiroth, but the swordsman was using his 7 ft. sword to block Riku's attacks. When Riku activated the Dust chambers, he swings his sword and sends a blast of lightning at Sephiroth. However, Sephiroth swings his sword and deflects the lightning away. Riku then charges in and swings his sword yet again, but Sephiroth easily blocks Riku's attack.

Sephiroth then said "You're attacks are too slow...and predictable."

Riku gritted his teeth before he swings his sword more, but Sephiroth continues to block his attacks. When Sephiroth knocks Riku away, Riku points his sword at Sephiroth and fires more lightning at him, but the swordsman continues to deflect them. After deflecting the lightning, Sephiroth sighs in frustration and said "I am already bored, time to end this."

As Sephiroth sheaths his sword, Riku held his sword up and was ready to defend. However, he would never have the chance. In a fast blur, Sephiroth rushes up to Riku and, before anyone knew it, there was a slashing sound and Sephiroth was standing a few feet behind Riku with his sword fully unsheathed. As the audience were confused at what happened, Riku groans in pain as several slashes of purple light appeared and slashes all over his body. Riku cries in pain as his clothes were torn and he fell to the ground. When everyone saw Riku's Aura quickly went below the red and was eliminated from the fight. When Blake saw this, she gasp as she covers her mouth in horror.

Oobleck then said _"And with that, Riku is eliminated!"_

In the volcanic area, Victor was firing his pistols at Sheeva, but the girl was using her tomahawks to deflect Victor's Dust bullets. While Sheeva was deflecting the bullets, she points her tomahawks at Victor and fired her Dust bullets at Victor. But Victor used the blades on the end of his pistols to deflect the bullets. After Victor deflected the bullets, Sheeva puts her tomahawks away and pulls out six Dust knives, three in each hand, and she threw them at Victor. When he saw the knives, Victor turned his pistols to his hook swords and manages to deflect them and, when the knives collided with the volcanic rocks, they exploded into many different explosions, from fire to ice attacks. Sheeva continues to throw her Dust knives while Victor blocks them with his hook swords. Having enough, Victor charges at Sheeva, leaps into the air and swings his swords downward. But the moment the hook swords touched Sheeva's body, her body shimmered and suddenly vanished. As Victor stood there confused, he looks around and saw Sheeva aiming her pistols again and firing. While Victor manage to dodge a few of them, some of the bullets actually hit him. As Victor hissed in pain, he turns his hook swords back to his pistols and starts shooting again. But like before, when the bullets touched her body, she shimmered and disappeared. Gritting his teeth, Victor looks around to try to find her until she appears behind him and begins to swing her tomahawks at him. With one more blow, she knocks Victor to the ground while his Aura depleted to the red area.

Port's voice _"Oh! And Mr. James is eliminated as well!"_

Ruby saw this and said in a sad tone "Victor no..."

"Holy crap!" Grif shouted as he was firing his Berserker's Claw rifle at Montezuma.

But the Jaguar Faunus used his staff to deflect the Dust bullets away. While swinging the staff, Montezuma aims one end of his staff and fires a yellow beam of energy at Grif, but he rolls out of the way. When Grif regained his footing, he turns his rifle to his axe, charges at Montezuma and swings his axe. But Montezuma uses his staff to block Grif's attacks before they can touch him. Montezuma then swings his staff and tries to attack him, but Grif manages to block his attacks until one of Montezuma's attacks hits him across his face.

As Grif took a few steps back, Montezuma said "Now feel the power of the sun!"

When Montezuma raised his right hand, a ball of yellow energy appeared in his hand, until it started to glow brightly and aims it at Grif and fires it. As Grif rolled out of the way, the ball of energy collided with a boulder of brimstone and it exploded to pieces. Grif saw this with his eyes widen and shouted "Oh that is bullshit!"

Montezuma then spins his staff while shooting beams of yellow energy at Grif. Grif manages to use his axe to deflect the beams, but some of them manage to hit Grif. As Grif was pushed back, Montezuma dropkicks him away. When Grif got up, Montezuma fires another ball of yellow energy and it landed a solid hit on Grif's chest. As soon as the ball of light hits Grif on the chest, the ball exploded and knocks Grif out of the arena. When Grif landed hard on the ground, his Aura went down to the borderline of the red section.

Oobleck then said _"Oh! And with that, Grif is eliminated by ring out!"_

Yang shouted "That's bull! Boooo!"

"Wait," Weiss said, "Arthur is all alone there. It will be four against one!"

"Not fair!" Ruby cried.

Back in the arena, Arthur readied his Righteous Glory gauntlets, aims them at Elsa and said "I guess your teammates eliminated my teammates. So...it's going to be 4 against 1 then."

Elsa thought for a moment until she said "Not really."

When she looks at Montezuma, Sheeva and Sephiroth, she nodded at them. The three of them nodded as Sheeva and Montezuma picked up Riku and Victor and, to everyone's surprise, they all left the arena.

Port then said _"What's this? It would appear that three members of Team EMSS have left the arena with Victor and Riku!"_

"Wait, what?" Emerald said, "Why the hell would they do that?"

Mercury replied "No ganging up on Arthur or anything. Just going to leave the blonde chick with our boy Arthur."

Cinder thought about the situation and said "She has no chance against Arthur."

But Blackheart sits there and thought to herself _"She made her teammates leave the arena with our friends. Why is that?"_

In the arena, Arthur said "Huh, I guess it's just you and me then."

Elsa then said "And you will wish it wasn't me."

Just then, Elsa raised her right hand, started to glow light blue and a sword made out of ice appeared in her hand. As Arthur narrowed his eyes at her, Elsa slowly walks towards Arthur. Not wanting to risk it, Arthur pulls the triggers on his gauntlets and fired his Dust bullets at Elsa. But Elsa easily swings her sword and deflects the bullets away. Once Elsa was near, she swings her ice sword while Arthur pressed some buttons and extended his blades from his gauntlets and blocks her attack. Arthur then swings his blades at her, but Elsa blocks his attacks and tries to attack him. As Arthur manage to dodge her attack, to his surprise, Elsa manages to grip his left arm gauntlet.

She then gives him a smirk and said "Got you."

As Arthur gave her a confused look, his left arm started to fell cold, and when he looks at it, he saw Elsa slowly freezing his arm! Using his right arm, Arthur aims his right Righteous Glory gauntlet and fired bullets at her. But Elsa moved fast and moved out of the range of the bullets and landed a few feet away from him. Feeling the coldness on his left arm, Arthur grunted in slight pain as he looks at Elsa.

Elsa gave him a smirk and said "Too cold to handle?"

Arthur groan as he channel his Aura to his left arm and used his Holy Fire Sembalance to melt away the ice. Elsa saw this and said "I see you manage to melt my ice. Hehe, it won't happen again."

When Elsa dismisses her ice sword, she spread her arms and they were covered in frost mist. Arthur then summon his blades from his Righteous Glory and charges at her. As he swings his swords at her, Elsa merely dodges his attacks. When Arthur tries to make another attack, Elsa moves around him and touched the left side of his body and part of his body was covered in ice. As Arthur grunts in pain, Elsa laughs and said "You know, you can always give up."

Arthur firmly stood up and said "I will never give up."

Sheathing his blades, Arthur then took out Excalibur and rushes to Elsa. As Arthur swings his sword, Elsa merely dodges his attacks. When Arthur swings his sword once again, Elsa spins around him, lightly touched his back and his whole back was covered in ice. Irritated, Arthur grunts in pain as his whole body was cover in Holy Fire and melted the ice away.

In the stands, Jaune said "Oh man...Arthur is having a hard time landing a hit on that girl."

Pyrrha then said "She is very skilled."

Weiss said "Arthur can beat her!"

As Arthur covers his sword in his Holy Fire, swings his sword and sends waves of fire at Elsa, but Elsa manages to evade his attacks. Arthur then said "Why are you holding back? Why aren't you attacking me?"

Elsa gave him a smirk and said "I don't want to freeze the arena."

Arthur shook his head and said "Yeah right. Like you can do that."

Wanting to prove him wrong, Elsa place her feet together and used her left foot to remove her right heel shoe from her foot. As she gently placed her right bare foot on the ground, to Arthur's shock, the ground around her foot started to freeze up in a fast pace! While the ground was starting to get frozen, Arthur rushed to the volcanic area so that he can be safe from the ice. However, when he thought it was over, the ice quickly froze over the edge of the volcanic area.

Port then said _"Amazing! It appears that Elsa's Sembalance is to control ice! And it appears her ice is so cold that it is freezing part of the volcanic area!"_

"_Yes!" _Oobleck said, _"Though it may be hard for her to face Arthur in that area along with Mr. Knight's Sembalance!"_

Elsa saw what Arthur was doing and said "You think being in that area will stop me?"

Arthur spins Excalibur and said "It is a bit. But I can still take you out from here."

Elsa laughs and said "Not on your life."

She then proceeded to take off her other heel and placed her other bare foot on the ground and whispered "Ice Age…"

To everyone's shock, the ice around Elsa started to spread more and went further into the volcanic area as well as the geyser area. As steam shot out of the geysers, they instantly froze up and stood in place and ice began to cover the volcanic are while at the same time putting out fires and let out steam. In a fast reaction, Arthur covers himself in Holy Fire to protect himself from the ice and thought _"No way! Is her Sembalance this strong?!"_

"Whoa!" Yang cried, "Weiss, I take back about you being the Ice Queen. This chick is the TRUE Ice Queen!"

Weiss, in shock, said "Right now, I don't care about that. I care about Arthur."

Mercury then said "Holy damn! And I thought she was cold before!"

Cinder, looks at Blackheart, and asked "How strong is this girl?"

Blackheart replied "Honestly, I have no idea. But now Arthur is at a disadvantage."

As Arthur tries to keep himself in balance on the ice, he looks up and saw Elsa sliding towards him. Still covered in Holy Fire, Arthur swings his sword at Elsa, but Elsa raised her hand and a wall of ice appeared in front of her and protected her from Arthur's attack. When Arthur tries to recover, he slices the wall of ice and saw Elsa gone! When he looks around, out of nowhere, Elsa appeared behind. Suddenly, her body was covered in frost ice and, to Arthur's surprise, she hugs him from behind and wraps her arms around him and trapped his arms in her hug. When Arthur's fire touched Elsa's ice, it released a lot of steam.

As Arthur tries to break free, he threatened her "I can increase my fire's heat, forcing you to let go."

Elsa's smirks and said "And I can increase the coldness of my ice. Let's see who stands."

When Elsa increased the coldness of her icy hug, Arthur felt it and increased his fire's heat. While that happened, more and more steam was being released until Elsa and Arthur are no longer seen! As the crowd was eager what was happening, Port then said _"Oh my! Fire and ice clashing since the dawn of age!"_

Oobleck said _"Yes! Let us see who remains standing!"_

Holding her hands together, Weiss said "Come on…"

Ruby then cheered "Come on Arthur! Beat her!"

Yang cried "Avenge your teammates!"

Nora screamed "And break her legs!"

After what seemed to be an eternity, they all heard a buzzing, signaling someone's Aura dropped into the red area. They all look and, to their shock, saw that it was Arthur's Aura bar. As soon as they look back at the arena, they saw the steam slowly disappearing and Weiss and the other girls gasp. They saw Elsa still hugging Arthur unharmed, but Arthur's armor was covered in frost ice and he was shivering from the coldness of the ice.

Elsa smirks and said "I guess I win."

When she lets go of him, Arthur fell forward and crashed to the ground. Port then said _"Mr. Knight is knocked out! Team EMSS is victorious!"_

Oobleck then said _"Someone get him some warm blankets!"_

Weiss, sadden, said "No…Arthur…"

As her teammates comfort her, Blackheart looks at Elsa and thought _"Just…who are you, Elsa Winters?"_

* * *

_Ozpin's Office…_

Sitting behind his desk, Ozpin saw the fight between Team AVGR and Team EMSS. When he saw Elsa displaying her powers, he instantly knew who she really was. Just then, his Scroll started to ring, saw the ID caller and saw it was Ironwood. He answers it and said "Yes?"

On the other end, Ironwood's voice said _"Ozpin, tell me you saw that as well?"_

Ozpin replied "Indeed…"

Ironwood said _"You don't think…"_

"I don't think…I know it," Ozpin said, "This girl…Elsa Winters…she is the Winter Maiden."

Ironwood then said _"I thought the Winter Maiden was lost a long time ago."_

Ozpin then said "I know…but it would seem she appears in the Vytal Festival after all this time."

"_Should we bring her in and talk to her?" _Ironwood asked.

Ozpin thought about it and replied "It would be best if we contact her after the festival is over. If we contact her now, we might put her in harm's way. We don't want her to end up like Amber."

Understanding, Ironwood replied _"Very well. I am on my way to your office."_

Ozpin nodded before hanging up. He continues to stare at the image of Elsa and thought _"Where have you been?"_

* * *

_Medical Room…_

Teams RWBY and JCME were in the medial rooms where Team AVGR were staying in and recovering. Victor and Grif were laying on their beds recovering their Auras, Riku's upper body was covered in bandages while Arthur was covered in layers and layers of blankets. Ruby was sitting by Victor, Yang by Grif and Blake by Riku; Weiss handed Arthur a cup of coffee. Arthur smiles as he gets the cup and said in a hoarse tone "Thanks Weiss."

Weiss smiled and replied "I am just glad you are alright. That Elsa went too far."

Blake then said "I guess they all did."

Yang looks at Victor and said "Not him, he kept on missing his opponent.'

"I swear to god she was right there when she disappeared!" Victor complained.

Yang replied "But you were attacking nothing and she was like behind you when she attacked."

Ruby then said "Don't be hard on him!"

As everyone shook their heads, Blackheart then said "Sorry you guys didn't advance to the next round."

Riku said "It's fine. But hey…maybe next time."

Victor then said "Sure hope Team JNPR avenges us by winning their fight."

Emerald replied "I'm sure they got it in the bag. We are heading back to see them and Sun's team. We will be back later to check up on you guys."

Grif said "Cool. Good luck on the Doubles Round."

Mercury smirks and said "Oh you know it."

Blackheart said "We got it."

With that, Team JCME left. Arthur turns to Weiss and said "You girls can go on ahead. We don't mind."

"You sure?" Weiss asked.

Arthur nodded and replied "We will be fine. GO and have fun."

Weiss smiles as she kisses him on the lips and she and her teammates left.

* * *

By the end of the day, Team JNPR and Team SSSN won their fights and moved onto the Doubles Round. When Team RWBY and JCME went to go congratulate them, Weiss looks up and saw a familiar Atlas airship. Ruby accidently bumps into her, back away a bit in fear and said "Uh…what are you doing?"

As Weiss continues to look at the airship, she smiles and said "She's here."

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know I made Elsa and her team a little OP, but you will see why later on. And you are all wondering why Ozpin and Ironwood were shocked to find out Elsa is a Winter Maiden, again, I will explain later. But the point is…the Winter Maiden was lost for a long time and Ozpin's organization looked out for the Spring, Fall and Summer Maiden. And regarding to the other Maidens, yes Amber will be in it and I do plan to make my own OC Spring and Summer Maidens.**

**Now…to keep you all entertain and interested, I will be holding a new challenge for you, my loyal readers! Now as I said, I have my OC Spring and Summer Maidens in mind. HOWEVER, if you think you can come up with your own Maidens, feel free to PM me or drop a review! I want you all to fill out their Bio Info, which is the following:**

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Appearance:**

**Outfit:**

**Sembalance/Powers:**

**Weapons:**

**Background:**

**This challenge will go on until my next date, which I don't know when it will be, so that will give you all a chance to submit your OC Spring and Summer Maiden! So good luck to you all! And have a good day! Until then, please review!**


	40. A Brawl in the Family

**Guess who is alive?! I am extremely so sorry for making you all wait. With personal life, school and work problems, I couldn't be able to update. And before you ask, yes I love my new job as a security guard. It is the best job I could ask for. And no, it's not like Five Nights at Freddy's. I hope this chapter can make up lose time. I promise to update this story and my others. Again, I am so sorry for making you all wait, you are all the best followers I can ask for. Also, the contest for an OC Maiden character is still up. So if anyone of you want your OC Spring or Summer Maiden to make their debut, now is your chance.**

**Also, Season 4, oh my god, so much good stuff! Can't wait for Season 5! I might take some aspects and elements from season 4 into my story, you will all see. Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 33

Almost an hour later, Weiss was heading to the landing pad with Ruby chasing after her. As Ruby was chasing her, she cried "Weiss! What's the big deal?!"

When they arrived near the landing pad, Ruby saw a woman in an Atlas uniform stepping out of the ship along with a handful of Atlesian Knights. Ruby then asked "Who's that? Who is she?"

Weiss, with a smile on her face, said "Winter."

Ruby remembered what Weiss said about Winter during their time at Beacon, looks at her and said "Wait...your sister?"

Weiss then cups her mouth with her hands and shouted "Winter!"

The woman, identified as Winter, turns around and saw Weiss and Ruby. Excited, Weiss rushed up to her and said "Winter! I am so happy to see you!"

She then composed herself and said "Oh! I mean, your presence honors us."

As Ruby stood there clueless, Winter had her hands behind her back, looks around, and said "Beacon...it's been a long time. The air feels...different."

Ruby rubs her head and said "Well it is fall, so...there's that."

Annoyed, Weiss held up her left fist and slams it on Ruby's head. The impact from Weiss' punch caused Ruby to fall on her knees all hurt. Once Weiss regained her composure, she asked Winter "So, what are you doing here?"

Winter just gave her a stern look and replied "Classified."

"Oh right," Weiss said, "So how long will you be staying here?"

While Ruby was getting up and rubbing her head, Winter said "Classified."

Weiss gently bowed and said "of course."

There was an awkward moment of silence all while Ruby was standing there completely clueless. Ruby decides to speak by saying "Oh...this is nice...I think..."

Couldn't contain her excitement any longer, Weiss said "You are going to love it here! I know you travel a lot, but so much of Beacon is different from Atlas! Vale, too. The government and school are completely separate! Can you believe it?! I —"

Winter interrupted her by saying "I'm more than familiar with how this kingdom handles it's bureaucracy. That is not why I came."

"Right," Weiss said, "I'm sorry."

She then narrows her eyes at Weiss and said "Nor did I come to watch my own blood fail so miserably in battle. But it appears I have no choice in the matter."

A bit hurt, Weiss said "But...we won."

"Only a novice would refer to that as a victory," Winter said harshly, "I counted at least three strikes missed."

As Weiss looks down in shame, Winter raised her hand at the Atlesian Knights and said "Leave us."

As a few knights took a few steps back, Winter sighs relaxing and said "So...how have you been?"

Excited once again, Weiss said "Oh, splendid! Thank you for asking. I'm actually in the very top ranking of our sparring class. The rest of my studies are going wonderfully too. I'm—"

All of sudden, Winter smacks Weiss on the top of her head. As Weiss cringed in pain and covers her head, Winter said sternly "Silence, you boob! I don't recall asking about your ranking. I asked you how you've been."

She then said comforting while Weiss removed her hand, revealing a small bump on her head "Are you eating properly? Have you taken up any hobbies? Are you making new friends?"

"Well," Weiss said as she motions Ruby, "There's Ruby."

Ruby snorts and said while pushing the bump on Weiss' head back "Boob."

"I see," Winter said as she looks at Ruby, "So this is the leader you wrote of. How appropriately...underwhelming."

Ruby, feeling awkward, said "Uh...thank you?"

Winter smiled a bit and said "Greetings Ruby Rose, I wish to thank you for taking an interest in my sister?"

Ruby chuckles nervously and said "Uh actually, you should be telling her boyfriend that...so..."

The moment Ruby said that, Weiss' face turned brightly red, turns to her and smacks her across the head, causing Ruby to fall face first to the ground. When Ruby said that, Winter's eyes widen in interest, turns to Weiss and said "Boyfriend?"

Weiss gulps and said "Uh...hehe...yeah."

Winter smiles a bit and said "We will talk more about this matter later. But I came to meet up with the general and your headmaster. But since I am here early, how about you show me to your living quarters."

"Really?" Weiss asked.

"Yes," Winter said as a couple of Atlesian Knights followed her, "I want to see if they are up to my standards."

"Right," Weiss said as she walks by Winter, "Oh and just to let you know, the bunk-beds only look unstable."

Confused on what Weiss said, Winter asked "Bunk...beds?"

Getting over her pain, Ruby got up and said "Okay! Um...I'll just uh...go and...uh...find our teammates! Yeah!"

As Ruby awkwardly walks away, walking towards Beacon, Winter turns to Weiss and asked "So...boyfriend?"

Weiss blushed and said nervously "Uh...hehe...yes."

Winter said "Well? Where is he?"

Weiss replied "Ah, well, he and his team are recovering from their fight against Team EMSS."

Winter then said "Oh them? I saw their fight, and though they fought well, they still lost."

"Yes," Weiss said, "To be fair, their opponents were tougher than they look."

Winter gave her a playful smile and asked "So which one is your boyfriend?"

Weiss blushed and said "H-His name is Arthur Knight. He is the leader."

"I see," Winter said, "Well I would like to..."

All of a sudden, they heard something being destroyed and heard something thrown at them. When they turn around and saw the head of an Atlesian Knight, they then look up and saw Qrow holding a headless Atlesian Knight. Sounding a bit drunk, Qrow said "Hey! Yeah...I'm talking to you, Ice Queen."

As Qrow threw the headless robot to the side, the two Atlesian Knights that were by Winter and Weiss slowly started to move towards Qrow until Winter shouted "Halt!"

When the Atlesian Knights stopped moving, Weiss walked up to Qrow and said "Excuse me!"

Once she was near him, she said "Do you have any idea who you are talking to?"

However, Qrow place a hand on her shoulder, shushed her and said "Shhh, not you."

After he said that, Qrow pushed Weiss away, stares at Winter and said "You."

As both Qrow and Winter stared at each other, Qrow was the first to speak by saying "Saw that gaudy ship of yours, that means you're here."

Winter huffed and said "I am standing right in front of you."

Qrow squinted his eyes to look better and said "So it seems."

A bit annoyed, Winter said "You do realize that you destroyed military property."

Looking at the Atlesian Knights that her destroyed, pretending to be scared, Qrow said "Oh, oh! I'm sorry! See, I thought these were some...sentient garbage."

Irritated, Winter said "I don't have time for your immature games, Qrow."

Weiss, already by Winter's side, asked "Wait, you two know each other?"

"Jeez," Qrow said, "You Atlas specialists think you're so special."

Winter replied "It's in the title,"

"Well you know what you really are?" Qrow asked, "A bunch of sellouts...just like your boss."

"I'm not sure what you THINK you're implying," Winter said, "But I've heard enough."

"Oh I heard too," Qrow said, "I heard Ironwood finally turned his back on Ozpin."

Confused, Weiss said "Ozpin?"

Winter then said "Weiss, it's time for you to go."

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Listen to big sister, Weiss," Qrow said as he was waving back and forth, "She'll protect you. Just as Atlas is protecting all of us, huh?"

Winter glares at him and said as she drew her saber-sword "If you can't hold your tongue, then I will gladly remove it for you!"

Qrow chuckles as he combed his hair back and said "Alright, come take it."

In a flash, Winter dashed towards Qrow and started to thrust her sword at Qrow's face. But with ease, Qrow manages to dodge her attacks with ease. After one of Winter's attack missed him, he took a bow as Winter swings her sword downward and clashed on Qrow's condensed large sword. When Qrow grabbed the handle of his sword, he pressed a button and his sword expanded. As he spins his body, Qrow knocks Winter's sword away, throws his sword into the air, grabs it with his left hand and points it at her. Seeing he was in his fighting position, Winter placed her sword close to Qrow's sword, and after a few taps, Qrow fully swings his sword, to which Winter blocks. Qrow then swings his sword multiple times before Winter does a few back-flips before blocking his last attack. Then the two started to clash their swords together.

As Weiss watched from the sidelines, Ruby appeared out of nowhere, walked up to her and asked "What's going on?"

Weiss looks at Ruby and replied "Some crazy guy started to attack my sister."

Worried about Winter's safety, Ruby said "Oh no! Who would do such a..."

The moment Ruby saw the fight between Winter and Qrow, her worries faded and was replace with excitement as she cried "That is my uncle!"

Shocked, Weiss shouted "What?!"

"Kick her butt, Uncle Qrow!" Ruby cheered.

"Uh..." Weiss said as she turns to the fight, "Teach him a lesson, Winter!"

While that happened, Team JCME was walking towards the entrance when they saw the crowd gathered around the fight. Curious, Mercury asked "Yo, what is going on here?"

Emerald replied "Must be a fight. Maybe a school rivalry?"

When they saw the fighters, Blackheart groan and said "Oh no."

Cinder looks at Blackheart and asked "What is it?"

Blackheart replied "That guy is my uncle."

Emerald raised an eyebrow and asked "Your uncle? And...he is fighting someone from the Atlas Military?"

Blackheart replied "Yeah...he and Winter have a...history together."

Walking behind the crowd, Sheeva was near the crowd when she saw the fight. When she saw Qrow, she gasped silently as she ran towards the school. Once she was gone, Qrow and Winter continue their fight as neither were landing a blow on one another. But that all changed when Winter saw an opening and whacks Qrow across his face with the handle guard of her sword. Instead of being knocked down, Qrow looks back at her with a smirk on his face and raises his sword over his head. Seeing Qrow about to make an attack, Winter summoned a glyph under her feet and moved out of the way just as Qrow slammed his sword to the ground, creating a huge crater. As Winter glided back in the air and landed, she looks up and was surprised when she saw Qrow near her. He swings his sword, Winter manages to dodge his attack and Qrow sliced through a column.

While the two of them were continuing fighting, far off, Taiyang and Summer were walking around. While looking, Summer said "Where are my babies? I wanna give them a big hug for their wins!"

Taiyang chuckled and said "Please don't baby them. They are young adults, they don't need any of that."

Summer pouted at him and said "Says the man who begs me to make him soup while he was sick."

"Hey!" Taiyang cried, "I was weak and you know it."

As Summer playfully shook her head, she hears the fight, looks over and saw Qrow and Winter on the top of the buildings as Qrow was shooting at her. Summer gasp and said "Is that Qrow?!"  
Taiyang looks up, sees him and asked "What the hell is he doing?!"

When Qrow manages to shoot Winter, it created a large smoke that concealed her. As Qrow straightened his sword, and looked closer at the cloud, Winter leaps out of the cloud and let out a battle cry. As Qrow got into his fighting stance, Winter held up her sword, pulled a handle switch and a smaller rapier appeared and she held it with her left hand. Once she was close, she swings her blades and Qrow manages to block them, only for the impact sends them crashing to the ground. As soon as they were on the ground, they resumed their fighting until Qrow was forced backwards and he drags his large sword into the ground to slow down before he stop and held it in a reverse grip. As Winter calmed down, she spins her right sword and stabs it into ground, creating a large glyph and a flock of small white Nevermores appeared and began to fly towards him. Qrow did his best and protected himself from the birds and, when Winter thought she had the upperhand, he swings his sword and sends an Aura arc at her, causing her to jump back and making her lose her concentration on the summoned birds as they vanished.

In rage, Winter summons a large glyph behind her while Qrow pressed a button on his sword and caused the gears to spin. While the blades on his sword began to separate and curved, Winter got into a launch position. As Qrow narrowed his eyes, he saw something in the corner of his eyes and smirks. He cancels the transformation sequence of his sword and sheaths it behind his back. As Winter stood there confused, Qrow stood straight and made a 'come here' motion to her. Irritated, Winter let out a battle cry as she lunged at Qrow with her right sword traveling to his neck.

"SCHNEE!"

Only inches from his neck, Winter stopped as she recognized the voice. She turns around and saw Ironwood with Penny standing behind him. As he walked towards her, Winter stood firm towards him and said "General Ironwood, sir."

Ironwood said "What in the world do you think you are doing?'

Winter replied "He started the altercation, sir!"

Qrow put his hands behind his head and said "That's actually not true, she attacked first."

Ironwood narrowed his eyes at Winter and asked "Is that right?"

Trying to find the right words, Winter realize Qrow was right and looks down in shame. As Ironwood looks around at the people looking at them, he looks at Qrow and said "And you."

As Qrow looks at him and points at himself in a mocking tone, Ironwood walks up to him and asked "What are you doing here?"

Qrow replied "I could asked you the same thing."

Before Ironwood could reply, a voice behind them said "Now, now, everyone…"

They turn and saw Ozpin and Glynda arriving at the scene as Ozpin said "There is a sanctioned fight happening just around the corner at the Colosseum that I could assure you has better seats. And popcorn."

Glynda then said "Break it up, everyone. We will take care of this mess."

As Ironwood, Winter and Penny all were leaving, Penny looks back, saw Ruby and waves a bit. While Ruby waves back, she looks at Qrow and cried "Uncle Qrow!"

She ran up to him, leaps towards him and latches onto his arm. Feeling Ruby's hug, he looks down at her and she simply said "Hi."

As he lift his arm, he also lifts Ruby in the air as she shakes her legs happily as she clings onto his arm. She then asked excitedly "It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me?!"

Qrow stood there for a few seconds before giving her a small smile and said "Nope"

As he playfully ruffles her hair, Ozpin turns to Qrow and said "Qrow."

When Qrow looks at Ozpin and out his arm down, which caused Ruby to slip down to the ground, Ozpin said while Glynda was fixing the damage "A word, please?"

Once Ruby was on her feet, Qrow leans in on her and whispers "I think I am in trouble."

Ruby giggles and said "You did tear up the courtyard."

Qrow chuckled and said "Yeah, I did. Catch you later, kid."

When the two fist-bumped each other, Qrow followed Ozpin. As soon as Qrow was leaving, Weiss walks up to Ruby and said "And now I know where you foolishness came from."

Ruby gave her a playful smirk and said "You're just mad because he whoop butt."

A bit irritated, Weiss said "That was a draw a best."

Out of nowhere, Blackheart and his team walk up to her and said "Oh yeah. Considering the fact that Winter is a highly trained warrior and she was fighting a professor who is always drunk and was barely using his full strength. So yeah, a draw."

All Weiss could do is drop her mouth to the ground.

Cinder chuckled and said "Still, I feel bad for your uncle. I wonder what will happen to him."

* * *

While Ironwood and Winter were waiting for the others to arrive, Winter was pacing back and forth until the elevator ringed and Qrow, Ozpin and Glynda stepped out. In rage, Winter shouted "What were you thinking?!"

Ironwood then said "If you were one of my men, I would have you shot."

Qrow huffed as he took out his flask and said "If I was one of your men, I'd shoot myself."

As Ozpin and Glynda made their way to the desk, Glynda said "While I wouldn't condone his behavior, retaliating like you did certainly didn't help the situation."

Winter shouted "He was drunk!"

"He's always drunk!" Glynda shouted back.

Everyone then looks at Qrow, who was drinking from his flask. When Qrow felt them looking at him, he give them an innocent look before shrugging. Ozpin sighed and said "Qrow, why are you here?"

"You've been out of contact for weeks!" Ironwood shouted, "You can't just go dark like that in the field!"

Qrow then said "I am not one of your special operatives, Jimmy."

"General," Winter corrected him.

"Whatever," he replied, "You sent me to get intel on out enemy, and I'm telling you, out enemy is here."

Ironwood crossed his arms and said "We know."

"Oh!" Qrow said, while getting a little mad, "Oh, you know! Well, thank goodness I'm out there risking my life to keep you all informed!"

Ironwood sighs and said "Qrow..."

"Communication's a two-way street, pal," Qrow said as he took out his Scroll and points at it, "You see this? That's the SEND button!"

Winter then said "They had reason to assume you'd be compromised."

Qrow looks at her and said "And I have a reason you don't need to be here. Seriously, who invited her?"

There was a moment of silence when Ironwood said "Schnee, we'll discuss this incident back at my ship."

A bit surprised, Winter said "But sir..."

"Winter," Ironwood firmly said, "Leave."

Leaving with no other choice, Winter saluted and said "Yes sir."

She then turns and walked towards the elevator, but she looks at Qrow, who gave her a wink, and then she entered the elevator and left the office. Once she was gone, Ironwood looks at Qrow and said "Go on."

Qrow replied "Your little infiltrator isn't just another pawn. They're the one responsible for Autumn's condition."

Shocked, Glynda said "What?"

After Qrow takes another drink from his flask, he said "Despite what the world thinks, we're not just teachers, or generals, or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one knows about. It's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows."

He then faces Ironwood and said "So you tell me, James. When you brought your army to Vale, did you think you were being discreet, or did you just not give a damn?!"

As everyone stared at Ironwood, he took out his Scroll, place it on Ozpin's desk and said "Discreet was no longer working."

A hologram image of Beacon, Amity Coliseum and his fleet appeared in the center of the room. Ironwood works towards the hologram and said "I'm here because this is what is necessary."

A bit irritated, Qrow said "You're here because Ozpin wanted you here! He made you a part of this inner circle and opened your eyes to the real fight that's in front of us!"

"And I am grateful," Ironwood said.

Qrow shakes his head and said in a sarcastic way "Oh, well, you've got a funny way of showing it."

Ironwood then said "The people of Vale needed someone to protect them, someone who would act. When they look to the sky and see my fleet, they feel safe, and our enemies will feel our strength."

Just then, Qrow starts laughing and said "You...You think they're scared of your little ships? I've been out there and I've seen the things they made, and let me tell you, they are fear."

"And fear will bring the Grimm," Ozpin said, "A guardian is a symbol of comfort. But an army is a symbol of conflict. There's an energy in the air now, a question in the back of everyone's mind...if this is the size of our defenses, then what is it we're expecting to fight?"

As Ironwood looks at everyone, who all stared at him, he walks up to the desk and picks up his Scroll. Without anyone noticing, an image of a white queen chess pawn appeared then disappeared. Ironwood then looks at Ozpin and asked "So what do you suggest we do?"

Ozpin replied "I suggest we find our guardian."

* * *

"And you are positive it was him?' Elsa asked.

As Sheeva was sitting down on the chair, Elsa was pacing back and forth while Sephiroth was leaning on a wall and Montezuma was laying on the bed. Sheeva nodded and said "Red cloak, uses a scythe and smells like a run-down bar...it was him."

Sephiroth looks at Elsa and asked "What do we do now?"

Elsa looks at him and said "Nothing. For all we know, he doesn't know who we are, thanks to Sheeva. Though, he did ruin our plan to take the Fall Maiden, but that won't stop us."

As she walks to the desk and picks up her Scroll, Montezuma said "And not only that, we still need to figure out a way to plant fear into the audience."

"You leave that to me," Elsa said as she looks at her Scroll. As she looks through it, she smiles and said "Well, Well, looks like our friend found a new waypoint."

"Anything good?" Sheeva asked.

"Hopefully," Elsa said as she looks at her team, "Get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us.?"

When they all nodded and went to bed, Elsa looked at her Scroll and saw images of students heading to the doubles round. As she thinks about it, she smirks and said "Let's make things more...interesting."

As she scrolls down the pairs, she stops at the images of Blackheart and Mercury while she stops on an image of a young girl with black hair and green eyes and a boy with dark red hair and brown eyes. Smiling at her choices, she pressed enter.

* * *

_The next day, Amity Coliseum..._

The images of Blackheart, Mercury, the boy and the girl appeared in the hologram screens as Port's voice said _"And the randomization process had begun! Ladies and gentlemen, the Doubles Round has begun!"_

The audience cheered in excitement as the Doubles Round has begun. In the audience, Team RWBY, JNPR, AVGR, Cinder and Emerald cheered for Blackheart and Mercury as they are the first ones to fight. All while that happened, Elsa was sitting somewhere else, along with Sheeva by her side. When they saw the match up, Elsa slowly clapped as she gave an insidious smile and her eyes glowed for a bit. Her plan was about to begin.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know I said I will work on my stories, but I hope this satisfy you all. Who are Blackheart and Mercury's opponents? What is Elsa's plan? Find out next time! Until then, please review!**

**P.S: if you all still are interested in the contest, the outline for your OC character is written below. Good luck!**

**Name:**

**Race:**

**Appearance:**

**Outfit:**

**Sembalance/Powers:**

**Weapons:**

**Background:**


End file.
